


A Closet Full of Skeletons

by Okikokku



Category: Undertale
Genre: Death, F/F, Gore, M/M, Murder, Stalker, Violence, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 91,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okikokku/pseuds/Okikokku
Summary: Growing up in an abusive home pulled at the last strands of sanity that housed in Papyrus' mind. Murdering became a habit, bonds impossible to create - that is, until he meets a rather short and pun filled teenager who is honestly just as clueless to his new friends lifestyle as Papyrus is on how to woo someone. Fontcest. Onesided!Sansby.





	1. You Need to Start Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own Undertale or any of it's characters.

A coppery scent overpowered a lean teenagers senses as a warm, crimson liquid dripped onto his left hand from the cascade that was currently pooling off of the hatchet grasped in his fingers. The bodies at his feet were still gushing the same substance that Papyrus himself was covered in, chests no longer rising with breaths, and their eyes were wide open in the same fear stricken expression that were thrust upon their faces when Papyrus crossed their view.

Not as though the tall teen was well known for such crimes, especially not in these parts. But it was in human nature to detect when their life was in danger, and not a single person who had locked eyes with the killers own orange hued orbs felt anything other than fear when his mind was set on murder. Which was more than alright for the man, he thought idly as he ran his clean hand through his hair, ruffling the usually pristine locks before he stepped over the corpses on the ground as if they were nothing more than dirt under his boots, and marched into the homes kitchen.

Tonight wasn't meant to take this turn however. As Papyrus had just moved to this town a short week ago, and really just wanted to spend whatever time he wasn't working, unpacking. But his new neighbors for some reason, had chosen to have a loud and physical fight on something the teen didn't bother paying any attention too late at night.

That is, until he heard a child's scream.

Yes, that was something that prompted the teen to set down his cup of tea in irritation and plan out how his night was now going to commence. A child being subjected to such cruelty when they themselves had no control over the situation was terrible, and not something this particular teen could stand. Which is why he put an end to that fight really quickly. Not before calling children's aid and waiting for them to take the young boy of course, after that it was rather easy to stage a domestic feud that got too far.

"HMMM..." Humming to himself as he snuck out of the kitchen window, re-closed his exit point, and started his casual stroll back home while being sure to avoid the street lights that loomed above.

Whenever Papyrus commenced this form of activity, because to him it was nothing more than a mere hobby, he always thought of how his day life was so much more mundane. His job involved a lot of travelling, being a model for a rather large clothing line required constant change in scenery based on what season of attire they wanted him dressed in, which is why for the next 6 months he was stationed in this little town that was currently celebrating Halloween, which was perfect for the fall, then winter line that he was meant to model for.

It was rather repetitive. But it required very little communication with anyone else. He simply went to a studio, got changed into whatever they wanted, struck a few poses, and went home with a large cheque in hand. Which he was thankful for, considering the fact that Papyrus happened to hate every other human he had ever come in contact with, children over the age of 10 included. The world was a harsh place, and you couldn't trust anyone after all.

Not even yourself. He thought as he strolled into his backdoor and gently placed the hatchet into his sink, mind set on having a shower and burning the clothes he was currently wearing before wiping off his favorite weapon and calling it a night. Well, second favorite weapon. There would always be a soft spot in his heart for the bread knife, as it was the worst knife to be cut with. It was painful due to it's serrated edge. Papyrus knew this very well, but he didn't have much room to use it as most 'suicides' and his staged murders wouldn't really be believable if he were too have something that like as the damage inducing weapon.

Either way he helped cleanse the world of a few more pieces of filth, regardless of how it was done. And in just a short few years, the child could go as well. Finish off that family line, and prevent them from breeding any further.

Now, Papyrus wasn't one to think he was any better than anyone else for doing what he did, he was just as bad as the rest of them. But at least he held the common sense that human kind seemed to lack, which was how badly they needed to be eradicated. Which is why he himself would get rid of as many people as possible before he himself was cleansed.

But that day wasn't happening anytime soon, so he stopped himself from dwelling on that particular topic as he threw his soiled clothing and gloves into a metal bin in his bathroom before turning the shower on and stepping in without allowing it to get warm. It didn't matter, as long as it wiped the evidence away.

Suffice to say however, this was a rather boring day.  
\-------------------------------------

Orange eyes were locked on the window to his right from his perch in the kitchen. Cup of tea placed firmly in his hands, cooling slowly as he watched as several cops and paramedics entered and exited his neighbors home.

It took them far longer than usual to arrive on the scene. A whole 7 hours to be precise, he thought to himself as he looked at the Rolex watch on his wrist. Perfect.

If the police force was this useless then Papyrus would have no issues with clean up time in the future. The last city he was in, he happened to be located next to a police station. Needless to say he needed to be far quicker in the past.

The teen blinked gently through a sip of his beverage as a knock erupted on his front door. He wasted a short moment to set down his drink and check his hair in the mirror before opening the large oaken door, not bothering to check through the peep hole as he was more than aware that a cop was standing on the other side.

"GOOD MORNING, OFFICER. HOW CAN I HELP YOU TODAY?" Papyrus asked, feigned confusion erupting on his features as the scar covered man on the other side removed his hat in greeting.

"Afternoon. I am officer Wingdings Gaster, I was just wondering if you had a moment to talk?" The man was polite, but the model could see through that mask in a second as it was nothing more than a ploy to get him to lower his guard. Papyrus was more than aware that until a conclusion was reached, everyone was subjected to the guilty treatment.

"OF COURSE SIR! THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN TO BE BECAUSE OF THE SCUFFLE LAST NIGHT, WOULD IT?" That was it. Don't hide the fact that there was a feud, and in doing so, you would become the perfect person to question without raising suspicion to your own character.

"Yes, sadly. Would you mind if I came in for a moment?"

It wasn't a question as much as a request, but the teen wasn't about to refuse. "WHY YES, PLEASE COME IN! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME TEA? COFFEE PERHAPS?"

"I'm quite alright thank you, son made me some coffee before leaving this morning."

"THAT WAS VERY KIND OF HIM!"

"Yes." The man showed Papyrus a genuine smile. Not smart considering that it meant if he ever needed leverage over this man, he knew what to use. But children were typically always a parents Achilles heel. "But you happened to mention a scuffle? Could you elaborate a little more on what you heard?"

Papyrus hummed gently as he sat across from the man, who was oddly enough as tall as himself, in his kitchen and gestured gently to the boxes of unpacked items on the ground.

"I WAS JUST STARTING TO UNPACK MY KITCHEN WARES, SINCE MY WORK HAS BEEN RATHER DEMANDING SINCE THE SEASON IS CHANGING SO QUICKLY, WHEN I HEARD SHOUTING FROM MY NEIGHBORS. I HONESTLY DIDN'T THINK MUCH OF IT UNTIL I HEARD A CHILD BEGIN CRYING..." The teen sighed sadly, prompting the other to frown in understatement. "I DO WISH THAT YOU WOULD KEEP THIS BETWEEN US, BUT I COULDN'T JUST LEAVE THEM BE AT THAT, SO I CALLED CHILDREN'S AID."

"Oh! I had heard that they were called earlier in the night. You are very smart to of done that, it may of saved that child's life." Papyrus set a hand on his chest and looked at the other with wide eyes.

"WAIT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

"I... Am very sorry Mr...?"

"OH! MY APOLOGIES, MY NAME IS PAPYRUS. PARDON MY RUDENESS AT NOT INTRODUCING MYSELF SOONER." Gaster nodded in acknowledgment as they shared a brief handshake in greeting.

"Alright, Papyrus. You're neighbors did have a scuffle last night, but more than just words were thrown. I'm afraid neither of the two made it out alive."

"OH MY GOODNESS... I-I..." If it didn't require so much conversation, Papyrus would of thought of becoming an actor. "I'M SO SORRY. I SHOULD OF ALERTED THE AUTHORITIES! OH GODS-"

"No, no! Papyrus, you did the right thing by getting the child to safety. They seemed to of been under the influence of alcohol and used some knives to well... I am very sorry. This is probably not a great thing to hear when just moving in."

"NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE. THESE THINGS HAPPEN ALL THE TIME... IT'S A CRUEL WORLD WE LIVE IN..."

"That it is... Again, I am very sorry for the bother." The officer apologized as he stood up, which made Papyrus shoot out of his seat and walk the other to his front door.

"I'M SORRY I COULDN'T BE OF MUCH HELP. IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU HOWEVER, AND I'M GLAD TO KNOW COPS LIKE YOU ARE LOOKING OUT FOR THE NEIGHBORHOOD!"

"Ha. Well, thank you. It was nice meeting you as well, and I wish you a well day." And with that the cop turned on his heel and marched back onto the crime scene as Papyrus closed his door and chuckled to himself quietly.

Cops were the lowest of the low. They couldn't even see through Papyrus' lies for gods sake, all he had to do was place some broken beer bottles on his victims floor and they didn't even bother checking their system for the fluid.

Idiots. The lot of them, Papyrus mumbled through a frown as he resumed drinking his room temperature tea and looked down at his phone where the news of the day was presented to him. The murders weren't on there yet, but give it a few hours and the entire town would be gossiping about the event. It was a rather small population in this town after all, and it was obvious that news would spread fast.

But it didn't matter. This was only the tip of the iceberg for this suburban area, that Papyrus was sure of as he was now aware of how incompetent the law enforcement was and how easy it would be to plan kills and play this town like a violin. This was his element after all, and he was quite frankly, a master in it. The teen swallowed the last of his herbal substance before setting the empty mug upside down in his sink and walked into his living room, eyes surveying the room for his fall jacket before grabbing the article and throwing it on.

He didn't bother zipping up the coat before he grabbed a ring of keys and left through his front door, taking a small glance at the commotion next door before unlocking his bright red car and driving away from the scene. Turning the radio station on with one hand while the other remained firmly on the steering wheel, the teen stopped at a red light and grimaced at the sight that bestowed him.

Teenagers. An entire flock of them were walking down the street and it was only then that Papyrus ground his teeth at the realization that he was housed close to a local high school.

He honestly had forgotten about that, since this was the first day since he moved here that he didn't leave his house at six in the morning. His ears churned when a group of girls laughed as they walked down the leaf covered streets, obviously fake and obviously in an attempt to appease the tall jock looking fellow they were travelling with. Gross.

More than anything he hated those who changed themselves for the sake of impressing someone else. He never understood why they bothered. If you ever got with the character you were attempting to get, then eventually they will see your true colors and discover that you had been lying to them the entire time anyways. It was pointless in the long run, and wasted everyone who was involved times.

"-ya I heard he just moved here." Ears peaked as Papyrus slowed his car to a crawl, having had to anyways since the many parents dropping their kids off were clustered in front of him, basically blocking off his route until they cleared away. "Hes a high end model, and drop dead handsome to boot! Hehehe!"

"Ohh seriously? I wonder where he's staying!~"

Gross. Papyrus thought with a frown, knowing full well that he was the object of discussion among the two chatty cathy's walking up to the large educational building at a much too slow pace. One was dressed in all purple, and with what looked to be cat makeup, while the other was a large nosed typical blonde looking girl with lizard skinned clothing. Needless to say, neither of them were anything someone would look twice at.

"Oh my gosh! What if we found out where he was and like, made him fall in love with us?" The model couldn't hold back a scoff and a chuckle at that. He would much rather stick his dick in a rat trap than go near either of those girls with an intent that wasn't simply to cleanse them. And he didn't mean that in a sexual way.

"Hehehe! We could totally do that!"

"totally." Papyrus cocked an eyebrow as a new voice filled his ear drums, a voice that startled the two girls themselves and made his own orange eyes shoot to the source, like a moth seeing light for the first time. Or in this case, hearing a sonnet sung by pure honey.

"Sans! Like, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"oh wow, then i would have to put you under cardiac arrest."

"Oh no, please don't start-"

"naw, i don't have the heart for something like that."

That was awful. The jokes that is, the figure himself was as far from awful as Papyrus thought possible. His hair was pure white and curly, tossed everywhere as if the strands had never seen a comb. His stature was small, with the top of his locks only reaching the shorter of the two women's shoulder, and his figure wasn't highlighted as it was covered in several layers of clothing to protect his figure from the chilly atmosphere, but Papyrus knew that it was just as slim and pale as the hand that he was currently waving in the air as to punctual his poorly made jokes.

His backpack was the only other thing Papyrus could see from his current view point, which was a simple black with buttons ranging from jokes, skeletons, and NASA symbols covering everything but the front pouch.

But Papyrus wanted to- no. He needed to see this characters face. His voice alone was just so-

HOOOOONK

"Move your ass!" The model jumped and immediately kicked his foot onto the gas pedal, pushing his car out of the street and onto the next as he realized that he had been parked in front of the school for a good 5 minutes after the traffic in front of his person had dispersed.

What the hell...

What the hell, what the hell, what the- Papyrus inhaled deeply as his hands gripped the steering wheel even tighter.

Why... did his heart heart so badly as the few words that boy spoke rolled through his brain?  
\------------------------------------------

Sans blinked his eyes lazily in his own form of alarm as the sound of car horn pierced his eardrums and prompted him to turn on his heel, making his front face the street where only a few more cars remained. His eyes only caught a bright red car speeding away in a hurry before simply shrugging at the realization that it was most likely a parent being too slow in dropping off their kid, and as Doggo stepped out of the vehicle behind the red Lamborghini he could only sigh with a small amount of pity in his heart for whoever happened to be in that red car.

That family was way too impatient. Sans thought to himself as the black haired teen walked up to the three, pushing both of the women out of his way so he was planted right in front of the snow haired jokester.

"Hey there, cutie. You think on my offer yet?" He asked, brown eyes staring into baby blues as Sans rolled his own and gestured for the two girls to go inside when they mouthed if he needed help. Doggo wasn't exactly a threat, no matter how much he tried to be.

"i did actually. and i came to the conclusion that i would rather die." He spoke calmly and lazily as he shoved his hands into his pockets, protecting them from the small breeze that was starting to form and sighed as his statement only brought out a fit of laughter from the taller. His breath was both warm and reeked of tobacco as it hit Sans' senses, making him crinkle his nose gently at the foul smell.

"Ah, c'mon babe. I know you'll come around eventually. But for my benefit and yours, you may want to before Halloween. I mean, only the hottest of things go down that night." The ash scented teen licked his lips as he looked up and down Sans' figure, making the shorter grimace while keeping his ever present smile still in place. "I can't wait to peel away whatever costume you decide to wear and reveal that slim figure you're always hiding."

"well that sounds... terrible. just terrible."

"You know I love it when you play hard to get." The pepper spray that the snow white teens father made him carry was practically screaming in his pocket for attention, but Sans pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he really didn't want to have another talk with the principle, no matter how cool that guy was.

"seriously. you're barking up the wrong tree here. now if you'll excuse me, i'm going to be late for calculus." Sans spoke lazily, but still harshly as he turned on his heel once more and entered the building, not waiting for the others response as he hurried towards the direction of his first class.

He passed Bratty and Catty briefly in the hall and winked in reassurance as he continued an even pace, only stopping when a spiky head of yellow hair met his vision and brought a grin to his face as he snuck up behind the girl and, without warning, stuck his pointer and middle finger into her side.

The chubby girl jumped in alarm as she turned to see who had jabbed her side before rolling her eyes and smacking Sans in the arm.

"Y-You jerk." She stuttered, yet smiled while rubbing the point of contact. "G-Glad to s-see you though! I-I just got w-word of what s-science fair options we have."

"oh really? i hope none of the good projects argon." She snorted while closing her locker and hugging an atom covered textbook close to her chest. "but seriously, that condensed tornado better not be taken."

"Pfft. I-I know you j-just want that one t-to use as a garbage d-disposal." Sans held up his hands in a surrendering gesture as the two began the trek to homeroom. "A-And I still t-think we should d-do teleportation. Y-You're kinda a g-genius in that field after a-all."

"meh. would be too easy. oh, how about a cheese gun?"

"A-A what?" Alphy's gave the other a dead stare as he smirked and shrugged.

"you know. a gun that shoots cheese. but not just one kinda cheese, many cheeses."

"Y-You are such a-a weirdo." The male gave a mock gasp at the insult, making the other give him another slap on the arm as they entered the barely empty classroom and took their two assigned seats in the front. "We still h-have a m-month to decide. A-And nothing's e-even taken yet."

"that's cool then. that's plenty of time to get you on board with the cheese gun."

"Haha!" Sans smiled as the other laughed and other students began piling into the room. "You decide on i-if you're g-going to the Halloween d-dance yet?"

"meh. not really my cup of tea. how about you? i know you're just itching to ask a certain football player to go."

"S-Shush!" Alphy's face inflamed in red at the accusation, making Sans chuckle to himself at how obvious his best friends crush was. "S-She wouldn't want t-to go to s-something like that a-anyways."

"if it was with you, she would."

"I-I don't know..."

"i do."

"I-" Alphy's was interrupted by the bell going off, which prompted the rest of their fellow classmates to pile into the room in a rush. "I-I'll think about it."

After that mumbled statement, Sans smiled softly and turned his attention to the board, where their teacher was currently writing out their lesson plan for the next hour. It had been a good three years since meeting both Alphy's and Undyne, and it would take an absolute moron not to see the chemistry they shared.

They were definitely Sans' OTP.

"Alrighty class, let's open our textbooks to page 78 and get this lesson started." The kind voice of their homeroom and calculus teacher silenced the entire classroom as the students did as instructed, hoping that if the lesson ended early, they could leave early as well.

Sans sighed to himself as he didn't bother getting out his book, but instead crossed his arms above his chest and rested them on his desk, which he then put his face on and relaxed into. Toriel knew that Sans already knew all of this, so never commented on the teenagers sleeping habits. It was also a bonus that she knew his father, so by correlation they had become rather close as well. But that was mainly through a genuine love of shitty puns.

"-oh, before I forget, actually. Mr. Dreemur has advised that I go over some safety rules for the upcoming Halloween event." Toriel spoke suddenly as she adjusted her reading glasses and grabbed a sheet from atop her desk. "To begin with, there will be no alcohol or any other narcotic to be on anyone's person-"

A few boo's were shouted by the students, causing Toriel to giggle slightly and roll her eyes. "I know, I know. So I would recommend saving such items for when you're home. There is also a dress code that needs to be followed..."

As Toriel railed on about the basic rules of every type of school hosted party, Sans zoned out and instead looked out the window to his right at the yellow trees and the dead leaves that fell from them from the breezes that rolled through the air. The sky was covered in clouds, and the season was borderline winter as everything started hibernating for the cold season, and it was honestly Sans' favorite time of the year for it's nippy weather, neutral colors, spooky vibe, and the many excuses to drink.

Not that he was of age to be doing so, and with his father being the head of the cities police force it probably wasn't a good idea do be drinking so casually, but the snow haired teenager enjoyed the break from reality that booze gave him. Although, quite frankly, weed was a better choice in the comedians opinion for it's relaxing qualities, but Halloween was well known as a universal drinking date for teenagers. Which is why he wasn't about to go to any school run event when he had an assortment of up to 6 different parties to choose from. All of which would be rippling with drugs and alcohol and were right up the short teens alley.

The thoughts racing through his mind came to a halt as he looked out the window at a group of teenagers smoking in the open. Doggo was among them, and was thrusting his hips while speaking on something Sans' couldn't make out from this distance, but as he held a hand up to his chest at the exact height that Sans himself was, he couldn't help but growl and shove his face back into his arms.

That asshole had been bragging to everyone about how he was going to bed Sans on Halloween night, no one of which believed him, but it was still annoying considering the smoker had been obsessed with Sans ever since he walked in on him changing for Gym class last year.

Which he quickly dropped out of afterwards. He couldn't take the harassment, and his dad made sure he didn't have to obtain a gym credit because of it. Whiiiich was perfect for the lazy sci-fi nerd, since Sans hated gym to begin with, so he didn't think too much on it.

The figure currently thrusting into the air outside was also the reason as to why Sans was so indecisive on what party to go to. Obviously, his main choice would be Grillby's, the jock's parents were out of town and was only inviting those close to him, but Sans knew that Doggo was going to be house hopping until he found him, regardless of whether or not he was actually invited to the party. And no one would bother kicking him out if they were too drunk to care.

"hmm.." Sans breathed out his nose in a calming manner before shutting his eyes and letting the voice of Toriel become nothing more than static at the back of his brain as he relaxed his body and allowed himself to sleep before the hour of class ended.  
\------------------------------------------------------

Papyrus huffed out a discreet sigh as the character in front of him put their hands on their hips and brought their pants down just enough to see their belly button, which then prompted Papyrus to do the same pose before a camera flash blinded him and clapping erupted from around him.

"And that's a wrap on our fall fashion of the year! Good job everyone!" The woman behind the camera shouted enthusiastically while the clapping slowed to a halt. The model of that catalog wasn't bothering himself with staying for pleasantries as he threw on his coat and walked to his manager, who had an envelope in his hand.

"That was amazing, Papyrus! Now you have yourself a good break before we start our winter line, OK?" The seemingly always happy man smiled as the younger nodded and took the offered cheque. "Before I forget though, I heard about what happened to your neighbors... Do you want me to relocate you?"

"NO, THAT'S QUITE ALRIGHT!" Papyrus cursed himself at the much too fast response. Thankfully his manager was rather stupid, so he didn't pick up on it as the model continued. "I WOULDN'T WISH FOR YOU TO GO THROUGH THE HASSLE. BESIDES, I'VE MADE QUITE A FEW FRIENDS IN THE AREA AND WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO STAY CLOSE TO THEM!"

"Ah, that's good then. I'm glad!" Papyrus smiled widely at the other as he nodded. "Now, you get on out of here! I'm sure a popular guy like you has got plans!"

"THAT I DO! HAVE A GREAT DAY, HANK!" And with that the youngest person in the room left and got into his car with a long sigh. That shoot was far longer than he had hoped it would be, he thought as he looked at his watch idly before starting up his car and pulling out of the studio parking lot. It was 2:25pm. Which meant that the High School that he resided by was just about to close for the day.

He actually wasn't lying earlier when he said he had plans.

Those plans consisted of driving by the school and hoping to see the front of the person who had been on his mind since leaving his house this morning. And yes, he knew that the chances of seeing the one character in the crowd of students was unlikely, but he had to try.

He didn't know why. He didn't even see the males face for gods sake, just his back. But he had also heard his voice. His deep, honey like voice that even though it was low and quiet, immediately drew everyone's attention towards it.

Papyrus had never thought on someone this much before. And more than anything, he needed to know why. Why was this short, white haired teenager plaguing the models mind after such a small meeting? It didn't make any sense. He had never wished to confront any other person EVER, so why did he want to talk with this guy?

It baffled the teen, but didn't prevent him from stopping out front the school and parking in an empty spot. He then leaned against the steering wheel and growled as the realization of what he was doing hit him.

Was he honestly going to camp out front of a school filled with sleazy, awful teenagers in a small attempt at simply seeing someone who's name he wasn't even aware of?

Sadly, the answer was a strong yes.  
\---------------------------------------

A notebook was shoved lazily into a messy and crumpled paper filled bag as the final bell of the day sounded throughout the air, prompting all the students around the tired teenager to charge out of the room as if it was on fire. Sans on the other hand held back for a moment as he hoisted his backpack onto one shoulder and walked at a much calmer pace out of the room.

His final class of the day was English though, so he couldn't exactly blame everyone for wanting to leave. He himself hated the class for the sole purpose of them not being allowed to use Comic Sans. Which in itself made the geek a big target for jokes, but at the same time made it so he had to type up all of his papers since his natural hand writing was in that particular font.

It was weird and ironic, and Sans couldn't explain it himself but he never really thought much of it until his English teacher saw it and pointed it out. But hey, at least he didn't just write in Wingdings like his father, since that was a writing form that no one could even read now a days.

Shaking the thought from his mind, Sans stopped by his locker and shoved his textbooks in it quickly, as he had no homework and would prefer it if he didn't have to carry them home before he yawned and walked out of the building. There were students everywhere, but the short teen had no problems navigating through them all, only to stop as his eyes locked onto Doggo's own, who seemed to of been waiting for him to show up.

"fuck me..." Sans mumbled out of ear shot as the taller walked up to him, straightening his hair in a way that made him look like a douche. At least, to Sans that is.

"Hey there!" Doggo greeted as Sans continued walking, eyes locked on his shoes as he attempted to ignore ever seeing the male. "Now, now, don't ignore me."

Sans jumped as a hand grabbed his shoulder and halted him in his tracks. Wincing at the pressure, he looked up at Doggo and held in a glare. "what."

"No need to be so hostile. Just wanted to let you know that you are invited to a party I'm throwing at my place on Halloween." He highlighted the invitation with a wink as Sans inwardly cheered. If Doggo was hosting his own party, then there was little to no chance that he would leave to find Sans. Perfect.

"oh, sorry. i'm actually going to be staying in that night, handing out candy and whatnot."

"Oh, so you're saying that me and you could have a little... Private party at your place?"

"um. no. that's not at all what i was insinuating, pal." The shorter said as he slapped the others hand off of his shoulder. "i gotta go."

"No. You don't" The grip returned to his opposite shoulder when Sans attempted to turn on his heel, making him gasp as the others tight grip caused a rippling pain to shoot through his shoulder. The students around them had cleared out by this point, leaving just them and a few stragglers who wouldn't bother helping the distressed teen as it would involve getting on Doggo's bad side. Which was something no one wished to do as he was the richest character in town due to his parents owning a large watch franchise. "You are going to be at my party. Or trust me when I say, you won't like the outcome."

"did... did you just threaten me?" Sans asked with a growl, smile still firm as the other glared down at him.

"You'll find out if you choose not to come. Both to the party, and in my bed later that night."

"go to hell." Doggo chuckled once again as his other hand gently stroked the side of Sans' cheek, making the other grimace, but was unable to move as his other hand remained firmly on his shoulder. "let go."

"All it'll take for this to end is a promise to come to my pla-" Sans' eyes widened in surprise as both of the hands that were gripping his body were forcefully grabbed by a pair of glove wearing phalanges. "What the fu- Who the hell are you?!"

"I DON'T SEE WHY THAT MATTERS. HE ASKED YOU TO LEAVE HIM ALONE, AND FOR THE SAKE OF BOTH OF US, PLEASE HEAD HIS WISHES." The shortest of the three felt even smaller as the hands were peeled off and both Doggo and the stranger glared into one another's souls. He wondered briefly if they would even notice if he left but that thought was tuned out by the louder voice that wanted to see how this was going to play out.

"Listen, pal. This has nothing to do with you, so why don't you leave before this gets ugly?" Doggo stated through gritted teeth as the other laughed in obvious disdain. Sans noticed right away, thanks to the tight clothing, that this guy was rather well built, which was probably why he wasn't at all disturbed by the darker haired teenagers threat. "The fuck is so funny?"

"JUST THAT YOU THINK YOU'D STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME. NOW, PLEASE LEAVE THIS MAN ALONE."

"I can talk to my bitch whenev-" A strangled yelp escaped Doggo's lips as a hand clenched around his throat, lifting his large form off of the ground with a single arm as Sans took a step back in alarm at such a sudden display of violence.

"POOR CHOICE OF WORDS. NOW. THIS IS GOING TO END ONE OF TWO WAYS, EITHER YOU APOLOGIZE TO HIM, OR YOU LOOSE A COUPLE TEETH. YOUR CHOICE." And with that, Doggo was dropped back onto his feet and allowed to regain his breath as his blood shot eyes glared at the taller's in pure hatred and anger. Once his breathing was regulated he continued rubbing his throat as the slimmer patiently waited for a response.

"You fucking bastard, I'm going to make you wish you were never born!" The taller sighed, almost as if he was disappointed as Doggo once again threatened him.

"SO I SUPPOSE YOU ARE GOING WITH OPTION TWO THEN? WHAT A SHAME." All it took was for the stranger to take one step forward before Doggo inhaled in alarm and ran off in the opposite direction. Sans would of laughed at how much of a scared puppy he looked like if it wasn't for the fact that he was now alone with a man who just lifted a 180 pound teenager off his feet with no effort.

"uh..." The shorter blinked in nervousness as the taller jumped in alarm at the noise, he seemed to of forgotten about his presence but Sans wasted no time in continuing. "so um, thanks for that but you really shouldn't have."

"OF COURSE I SHOULD OF! HE WAS VERY OBVIOUSLY CAUSING YOU DISTRESS!" Pearly white teeth were shown slightly as the taller put on a frown, making Sans feel bad at his choice of words and blush slightly at how well put together this man looked now that they faced one another. He must look like a garbage can next to this character.

"no-well ya he's kinda an ass. but he isn't really someone who you want to get on the wrong side of." Sans attempted to explain lazily as he shoved his hands into his pockets, eyes cast upwards in order to look at the much too tall mans face.

"AND WHY IS THAT?"

"his parents are rich. which i guess means he can do whatever he wants without fear of repercussions."

"OH, HE'S A BARKSTON THEN?"

"ya... how'd you know?"

"THEY ARE THE ONLY MONEY INFLUENCED FAMILY IN TOWN. BUT I DID A FEW JOBS FOR HIS PARENTS! I DOUBT ANYTHING WILL HAPPEN TO ME IF THEY WISH FOR ANY MODELING IN THEIR FUTURE." The taller explained with a nonchalant wave of the hand, making Sans chuckle gently at the unconcerned attitude.

"modeling?"

"YES, I'M A MODEL. OH- WHO'S NAME IS PAPYRUS! VERY SORRY FOR NOT INTRODUCING MYSELF SOONER."

"no need to apologize," Sans smiled as he shook the others hand, eyebrow raising ever so slightly as the taller stared down at their clasped hands in concentration before they dislodged from one another. That was a little odd, but Sans didn't pay it any mind. "names sans."

"SANS..." Papyrus smiled softly, as if the name was like a fine wine touching his tongue, making Sans clear his throat and look down at his bright pink sneakers in embarrassment, immediately noticing that the others expensive looking red boots made his own look like they were bought at a dollar store. "IT'S A PLEASURE MEETING YOU."

"you too, papyrus." Sans inhaled softly as he looked back up at the other who was beaming down at him. It was odd, but as Sans stared more and more into the others eyes, the more he realized he couldn't get a read on him. It was like his eyes were glazed with a layer of protective film, hiding his true emotions from the rest of the world. "so uh, thanks again for the assist. but i don't want to waste anymore of your time."

"NONSENSE! I... ENJOY TALKING TO YOU." Papyrus spoke as if that was more news to himself than to the other, who sniffed gently as a breeze rolled by and ruffled his hair. He almost laughed as he realized the other had too much gel in his own locks, preventing them from moving even slightly in the breeze. "I WOULDN'T EVEN MIND IF WE... SPOKE MORE? MAYBE AT ANOTHER TIME IF YOU ARE BUSY?"

"heh. i'm never busy, paps." Sans waited a short moment to see if the other had any complaints about the shortened name, but when he received none he continued speaking. "i'm sure you are though, being a model and all."

"I ACTUALLY HAVE A BIT OF TIME OFF AS THE SEASON CHANGES." Papyrus stated with a smile, which slowly dissolved into a frown. "BUT I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON'T WISH TO INTERACT WITH ME..."

"no! no, no, dude. that's not at all what i meant." Sans waved his hands gently as the others mood dropped, gods was he ever bad at talking to strangers. "i just mean, a cool guy like you hanging out with a nobody like me? wouldn't really do well for the press."

Papyrus seemed to think for a moment as he stared at the shorter with blank eyes. Sans would of felt nervous at the odd expression, but displayed nothing but a smile as he waited for the probably harsh response from the taller.

"THAT'S A DUMB THING TO THINK, SANS."

"huh?" The science geek blinked at the outright statement.

"I KEEP OUT OF THE MEDIA WHENEVER POSSIBLE, AND I HONESTLY DON'T LIKE HOW YOU CALLED YOURSELF A NOBODY. I ENJOY YOUR PRESENCE, YET HAVE ONLY KNOWN YOU FOR A FEW MINUTES SO WHO CARES WHAT OTHERS THINK?" The blonde shrugged as he placed his red gloved hands on his waist as if to punctuate how absurd he thought the smaller's statement truly was.

"that's... very mature of you. but i mean if you want, i can always use more friends." Sans smiled up at the other, eyes lightening in joy at how kind the other was being to him, not exactly being used to such treatment.

"I-I" The model looked off to the side, much to Sans' confusion before clearing his throat and looking back at him. "I COULD USE SOME AS WELL. WHICH PROMPTS THE QUESTION OF IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO JOIN ME FOR DINNER!"

"hehe. that uh, sounds a lot like a date." Sans joked, missing the look on the others face as he shrugged and nodded. "i'm down though."

"PERFECT! LET US BE ON OUR WAY!"

"oh, now? ok. just let me give my dad a ring." Sans spoke as they walked to Papyrus' car, the taller inwardly cheering at how smoothly this interaction had went, and how truly excited he was to have the newly discovered teenager in his home. Sans quickly took out his flip phone as the other unlocked the vehicle, not wanting to own anything fancy that he could potentially break, and dialed in his fathers work number. It only took a short moment for the elder to answer. "heya pops... no just callin' to let you know i'll be home late... no, i'll be fine... yes, i have the spray... hehe, ya i'll be sure to do that... bye, love you too."

"YOU LIVE WITH YOUR FATHER?" Papyrus asked as Sans stopped in front of his car, whistling at how expensive this particular model of vehicle happened to be.

"ya? i mean, i'm 18 so it's not too abnormal."

"OH! I'M 16!" Sans stopped himself from opening the car door as he looked over at the other from across the hood of the car, having to stand on his tiptoes in order to do so. "WHAT'S THE MATTER?"

"you're younger than me?"

"I SUPPOSE SO! BUT FRET NOT, MOST PEOPLE TEND TO THINK I'M OLDER DUE TO MY HEIGHT." Sans chuckled and nodded as they finally got into the car, Sans groaning in pleasure as his butt made contact with the soft leather seats. "YOU COMFORTABLE?"

"jeez, how can you afford something like this? i should look into being a model." The shorter joked as the other smiled once more. "so, i'm usually known for not making great choices, but getting into the car with a stranger has to top the list. for all i know this is all a ploy to murder me."

"DON'T BE SILLY. IF I WANTED TO DO THAT I WOULDN'T BOTHER GETTING TO KNOW YOU FIRST. AND I DEFINITELY WOULDN'T BRING YOU TO MY HOME, WHERE THE POLICE COULD EASILY TRACK YOU."

Sans chuckled at the joke nervously, not understanding how someone could say something like that with such a straight face. But he supposed that everyone had their own sense of humor, most people didn't find his puns funny after all, so he wasn't really one to dislike another's form of joy.

"heh.. ya." The shorter responded as he buckled in his seat belt and nervously kept his hands placed in his lap, not wishing to touch anything in the car and risk leaving any prints or grease on the expensive surfaces.

"I WAS ONLY KIDDING, BY THE WAY. SORRY. I'M NOT VERY... SOCIAL. SO I'M NOT EXACTLY SURE HOW TO SPEAK WITH OTHERS."

"hey no worries, pap." Sans shrugged as the other stuck a key in the ignition and revved the engine, making the inner engineer in Sans gush at how smooth it sounded, and almost cream at the vibrations that soared through his form. "i understand. i mean, i don't get how someone with looks like yours isn't social- oh, i didn't mean that in a mean way. i'll uh, stop talking."

"NYEH HEH!" Papyrus blinked in shock as a laugh escaped his throat at the shorter's nervous blabber, he furrowed his brows for a moment as the foreign noise met his ears and brought a small blush to his cheeks as he remembered exactly why he tried to not laugh. "MY APOLOGIES."

"for what?" Sans asked in genuine confusion, eyes looking at the driver, who's own eyes remained firmly on the road ahead.

"LAUGHING, I KNOW IT'S ANNOYING."

"i don't know about that, think it's nice." Sans winked and smiled in a lazy manner, not that the other could see. He was used to throwing out compliments to others with ease after all, as he took great pride in convincing others that what they deemed flaws were nothing more than what made that person unique.

"I..." Papyrus though, was very put off by the statement. It prompted the taller to crack his neck sharply to the side and inhale deeply in an attempt to calm his racing brain down from thinking on what this character wanted in turn for giving a compliment to the model. He had never received any praise on anything besides his looks before after all, but as he replayed the statement and took a quick peak at the others lazy demeanor, he realized that he didn't want anything. He wasn't lying, he wasn't expecting even a compliment in return, he simply said it for the sake of being nice.

This was wrong.

"THANK YOU... I UM. AM NOT SURE HOW TO RESPOND."

"then don't. just take in my amazing voice without question."

"NYEH HEH HEH! I THINK I CAN DO THAT." Papyrus spoke as he pulled onto his street and grimaced inwardly at the fact that there was still a police car stationed at his neighbors building.

"huh, wonder what happened." Sans commented lightly as he noticed the car, making Papyrus throw on a front and shrug his shoulders.

"IT'S RATHER SAD REALLY. THE TWO PARENTS NEXT TO MY DWELLING HAD A FIGHT THAT GOD FAR TOO UGLY..." For extra flair, the teen sighed sadly and tightened his grip on the steering wheel, but much to his surprise, the other chuckled.

"huh. you don't really seem too bothered." He pointed out as Papyrus blinked in shock and looked over at the other as he parked in his driveway.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

"i mean, i can kinda see through that fake sadness, dude. not that i'm judging or anything, you have every right to not be bothered, specially since those particular people don't really have a great reputation." Sans defended as he shrugged gently and unbuckled his seat belt. "i personally don't care. i hated how they treated their kid."

"...I DID TOO." Papyrus admitted as he too unbuckled himself and stepped out of the vehicle, mind in shock at how this small man had seen through a front that fooled even the most skilled of detectives without a second thought. What if he pieced together that it was him who was the reason for 2 more deaths in the world. That he was a murderer who had taken more lives than he had fingers for?

Would he have to kill him then...?

"you good?" Papyrus blinked once more as he threw on another smile, this one more strained as he nodded and walked up to his front door, unlocking it with flourish and allowing the shorter to enter first. "nice pad."

"THANK YOU! OH- GOOD LORD." The taller blushed as Sans chuckled. There were still boxes piled around the room and the only piece of furniture was his sofa. "I AM TERRIBLY SORRY, I CAN'T BELIEVE I INVITED A GUEST OVER WHEN MY HOUSE LOOKS LIKE THIS!"

"s'all good. you should see my room." Sans winked as they removed their shoes and walked into the kitchen, where a little more was unpacked and the table was at least set with four chairs. They were a little too tall for the shorter teen, but he didn't bother commenting on it as he jumped onto a chair and leaned back. "so you just moved in, huh?"

"A WEEK AGO. I HAVEN'T HAD MUCH TIME TO UNPACK HOWEVER, SINCE MY AGENT WANTED ME TO COMPLETE THE FALL SEASONED WARDROBE FOR METTATON'S BRAND." The younger said sheepishly as he walked to his cupboard and brought down two mugs. "TEA?"

"i'm sure it's top quali-tea, but i'm more of a coffee person. water's good too." Sans let his eyes wonder around the kitchen as Papyrus nodded and set up his coffee maker as he ignored the pun, using the attached hot water tap on the machine to steep his own tea. He then sat himself across from Sans with clasped hands as he waited for the coffee to brew. "so... i'm sans, nice to meet you."

"I BELIEVE WE ALREADY MET?" Papyrus cocked an eyebrow as the shorter continued to smile.

"oh did we? huh."

There was a short moment of silence as Papyrus blinked and Sans stared at the other with wide and mischievous eyes. "I... DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING."

"heheh. you gotta learn to chill, dude." He punctuated his statement by setting his cheek into his crossed arms that were resting on the table, his form practically radiating lazy. "you seem a little tight, like you're thinkin on something too hard."

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?"

"i'm pretty decent at reading people. and hey, i ain't no therapist, but if you wanna get some stuff on your chest you basically have me prisoner here. and if you say anything you don't want anyone knowin, then it's not like you have to talk with me ever again."

"THAT'S ODDLY REASSURING." Papyrus said as he tried to ignore the part of his mind that cheered at the thought of having this male prisoner in his home. "BUT I'M FINE, I MEAN, I CAN'T REALLY COMPLAIN ABOUT ANYTHING IN MY LIFE."

Sans held up a hand in surrender before plopping it down onto the table, face making contact with the cool wood with a small thunk as it's support left, but he didn't bother putting his hands back under his chin as he looked over at the other. "if you say so. i understand that a stranger saying something like that is weird too."

"NOT AT ALL, I APPRECIATE THE CONCERN FOR SOMEONE YOU DON'T KNOW. BUT I WOULD MUCH RATHER TALK ABOUT YOU! BEING 18, YOU'RE IN YOUR FINAL YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL, CORRECT?"

"yep."

"ARE YOU THINKING OF GETTING A JOB OR GOING TO COLLEGE AFTERWARDS?"

"well, i already have 3 phd's. and nasa has already promised me a position in it's science division whenever i'm ready."

"WAIT-THEN WHY ARE YOU IN HIGH SCHOOL?" Papyrus asked in confusion as he noticed the drinks were complete, prompting him to stand up and pour the blackened liquid into a mug and grabbing both sugar from the counter and cream from his fridge before setting them in front of the teen, who added both of the ingredients with a nod of thanks.

"my father. he wanted me to be more social, so he made me go to the closest school before thinking of getting a job. i'm thankful though, since i got to meet alphy's, undyne, and grillby."

Papyrus seethed as the other railed off so many different names. He didn't understand why, but it angered him to no end that the small person in front of him had people he considered friends in his life.

"THAT'S LOVELY. IT'S ALWAYS GOOD TO HAVE FRIENDS."

"you probably don't have many, huh?"

There was a short moment of silence before Sans groaned and hid his face in the palm of his hand. "holy fuck, i am so sorry. i didn't mean it like that. i just meant that most people with money don't know people who typically don't want to use them? i guess. i mean, i can't speak for everyone. i am so sorry."

"DON'T BE, IT'S TRUE AFTER ALL. BUT NOT FOR THAT PARTICULAR REASON TO BE HONEST, BUT MORE FOR THE FACT THAT I DON'T WISH TO HAVE ANY FRIENDS. I DON'T..." Papyrus hesitated for a moment, thanking the other mentally as he allowed him time to think on his words. "I DON'T VERY MUCH CARE FOR OTHER PEOPLE. THEY AREN'T... NICE. AND I WOULD PREFER IT IF I WAS JUST LEFT ALONE."

"huh... well, i'm sorry to hear that. i can leave if you-"

"NO!" The other interrupted quickly. "I MEAN, I LIKE THIS. I LIKE YOU. N-NOT LIKE THAT! I'M SORRY, I JUST MEAN THAT I DON'T TYPICALLY ENJOY OTHER PEOPLES PRESENCE, BUT I DON'T MIND YOURS."

"thanks." Sans smiled as he sipped some coffee, taking a short moment to run his tongue over his teeth to relish in the taste of the coffee that was obviously imported from elsewhere before continuing. "i like your presence too."

Papyrus blushed as he smiled and occupied himself with drinking his beverage rather than replying. The silence was oddly soothing, and felt as though just being in the shorter's presence was enough to fill a void that Papyrus hadn't even realize was buried in his soul.

Today was taking a serious turn, and both Papyrus' brain and heart were both yelling different things into his mind, conflicting his usual thought process into something he had never experienced there was a small amount of solace as each of his parts could agree on one thing. He needed to protect Sans. He needed to keep this character in his life, no matter what he had to do to make that happen.

Even as the more disturbed side of his mind was screaming at him to murder the knowing teen before he found out too much.  
\----------------------  
Tbc.


	2. Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or any of it's characters.

Sans sighed gently from his perch at the table, his baby blue eyes locked on the lean back of the only other figure in the clean, yet box littered kitchen in a lazy form of fascination. The far too tall character was currently hovering over a boiling pot of water and adding salt whenever he deemed necessary to the scorching liquid, eyes not visible to the shorter male, but he knew they were locked on the contents of the cooking equipment with vast concentration.

The small teenager wasn't exactly sure what had prompted him to get in the car with this stranger and eat with him without knowing anything more than the others name. It had originally started with an impulse to simply attempt and make up for when Papyrus assisted him with Doggo earlier, and the only way he could really do that at the given moment was to heed the others wishes and come to his home when prompted. But that need to pay the other back quickly dissolved into an interest in this character. It was almost as if the two had known one another their entire lives with how at ease they were with speaking and sharing one another's company without the awkwardness that was normally associated with meeting someone for the first time, or being in a strangers home. 

Yet at the same time, Sans felt as though he knew next to nothing about the younger. Which, granted, made sense considering they had only just met a few hours ago, but Sans had never in his life been unable to get a read on someone, regardless of how little they interacted. He had honed that skill thanks to the help of his father, who may or may not of drilled such practices into his mind at a young age for future protection from potential threats. But the snow haired student truly couldn't tell what Papyrus was being fueled by or what his motives truly were when he invited a stranger into his house, a stranger who the taller had one shared a view words with mind you. 

Which is why the older of the two was convinced that this was simply due to Papyrus not wanting him to know anything. Which oddly enough, fueled Sans to want to know more. It was a cycle, Sans thought, that would continue until one of the two yielded their mentality and came to terms with either not knowing the other, or keeping their motives hidden forever. 

"I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND SPAGHETTI. IT'S THE ONLY DISH I KNOW HOW TO MAKE." The eighteen year old blinked slowly as the taller spoke, stopping his train of thought and instead making him engrossed in the others words. 

"s'all good. that's one more dish than i know how to make." Papyrus muffled a chuckle behind a still gloved hand, Sans noticed right away that he wasn't too keen on letting others hear his laughter, even though he had already done so twice before they arrived at his house. Granted, it wasn't a normal laugh by any means, but that didn't make it bad. Sans wasn't lying when he said he liked it. What the shorter did find odd however, was how the younger had yet to remove those red leather gloves, even as he cooked. "i'm not a picky person anyways." 

"THAT'S GOOD THEN. I'VE UNFORTUNATELY HAD TO ORDER FOOD SINCE MOVING HERE, SINCE I HAVEN'T HAD MUCH TIME TO DO A GROCERY RUN. I'M GLAD TO BE BACK IN THE KITCHEN NOW THOUGH!" Sans smiled genuinely at the others enthusiasm. It was rare for him to see someone other than Grillby actually enjoy cooking after all. Either way however, the taller's joy was pretty infectious and the other couldn't help but feel happy for him. 

"nice. honestly neither me or my dad are fans of cooking, so i usually live off pizza, ramen, or whatever fast food joints are open. but uh, doesn't that mean you usually only eat spaghetti?" Sans asked with a cocked brow as Papyrus placed an entire box of noodles into the boiling water. His back was still facing the shorter, but it was still relatively easy to see the models movements with how slim his form was. 

"YES! I VERY MUCH ENJOY SPAGHETTI AFTER ALL!" The taller beamed as Sans chuckled, not about to comment on how unhealthy only eating pasta every day must be since the other was a million times more well built than himself. Maybe he should eat more pasta? "I DON'T SEE THE NEED TO MAKE ANYTHING ELSE." 

The science nerd simply nodded, not being able to say anything anyways considering the fact that he ate far less healthy than the taller on a daily basis. And Sans didn't even work the fatty foods off, unlike the man before him obviously did. He was just thankful his metabolism was so insane. 

"so, how you liking our little town?" Papyrus hummed at the question as he put the previously and unevenly diced tomatoes into a saucepan, letting the chunky liquid heat up with a few assorted spices added whenever necessary. 

"I'M ENJOYING IT. I LIKE HOW FEW PEOPLE ARE HERE, THE LAST LOCATION I WAS IN WAS OVERPOPULATED, MAKING IT RATHER HARD TO GET ANYWHERE WITHOUT HASSLE." The taller shrugged as Sans chuckled at the response. 

"ya, s'not a very big place. but it's homey." Sans hummed to himself as his fingers rimmed the edge of his empty coffee cup idly. He briefly wondered whether or not it was rude that he wasn't helping the younger cook. Eventually however, he thought better of it as he didn't wish to risk helping the taller and hindering the man who looked very engrossed in the preparation of his meal. "but that's probably just cause i was born here." 

"HAVE YOU EVER TRAVELED ELSEWHERE?" As Sans shook his head in a negative manner he cursed to himself quickly, realizing with a bit of self hate that the others back was still facing him. It was a small thing to get mad at yourself over, but unless words were verbally spoken he would come across as rude if the taller thought he was being ignored. 

"naw. haven't really had much reason to, i mean unless you count my interview at nasa." 

"HMM, MAYBE I SHOULD TAKE YOU ON MY NEXT TOUR!" 

"hehe, sounds good." It was obvious that the elder was joking as he laughed the suggestion off, Papyrus however, was anything but joking. As the shorter fiddled with his cup, Papyrus himself was fueled by a train of thought that caused the blonde to stop in his tracks, hand gripping a silver ladle tightly as his eyes widened in realization. 

He was leaving this town completely in six months. He was leaving SANS in six months. 

"-do that?" Papyrus blinked harshly as the others voice brought him out of his stupor, making him turn on his heel to face the source of the deep baritone, only to see a look of uncertainty planted on the shorter's face. His large blue eyes were directed at the stove that was now behind his back, but Papyrus chose to listen to his words rather than look at what his attention was directed towards. 

"PARDON?" The model asked politely as Sans gently tapped the tip of his blunt fingernail against his pearly white teeth, teeth in which had been on display since they met as his smile had never once faded in the taller's, or anyone for that matters, presence. Papyrus wasn't sure what that meant, if it was deliberate or not, but either way he wasn't about to comment on it as the shorter looked adorable with that smile planted on his cheeks. 

"is the sauce supposed to smoke like that?" 

"WHA-OH GOD!" Papyrus turned around quickly at the question, confusion melting into alarm as he switched off the burner as fast as possible before grabbing the pans handle and lifting it completely off the heat, coughing harshly as his panic induced movements made him inhale the thick black smoke into his lungs. How long had he been spacing out for the sauce to of been burnt this severely? He thought to himself angrily while fanning the smoke out of the open window above the sink with a dishcloth. "DAMN IT!" 

"hehehehe. s'all good. i'm sure that just adds flavor." The older male joked in an attempt to calm the other down, but it proved useless as the blonde finally set down the dishcloth and walked over to the empty garbage bin in the corner of the room with far too forceful footsteps. 

"NO. IT'S RUINED." The teen went to dump the blackened liquid into the small garbage bin with a distressed sigh, but stopped as Sans jumped out of his seat and grabbed the still hot pan from his hand in a single motion. The taller blinked at how fast the other had been, it should of been impossible for the small male to move at such speeds, especially with so many layers adorning his figure. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" 

"eatin' this sauce." Was all that was said before the white haired student dipped his pointer finger into the liquid, wincing at the heat but not stopping as he spooned the burnt food into his mouth, much to Papyrus' and his own taste buds distress. 

"SANS! PLEASE STOP! THAT PROBABLY TASTES HORRIBLE!" The taller attempted to pull the pan out of the shorter's hands, only for the other to childishly protect the equipment with his free arm and scurry off into the living room, leaving Papyrus to stand still for a moment of shock before shaking his head and chasing after him. "SANS!" 

"no way man, you worked hard on this." The teen spoke through a mouthful of burnt, over spiced, and scorching hot sauce. Papyrus however was hot on the others trail as he didn't for a second relent on trying to get the food out of the others probably burning hands. The taller's efforts proved useless however as Sans seemed impossible to even touch at the moment, which made Papyrus wonder if he should be mad at himself for being slow, or amazed at how agile the other was being. 

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! YOUR HANDS ARE RED, SANS, PLEASE PUT IT DOWN!" Papyrus decided to plead as his physical actions weren't exactly playing in his favor. This seemed to catch the smaller's interest as he stopped and watched the taller pant for breath. 

"you promise not to throw it out?" Sans asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes from his new perch on the staircase. Papyrus was at the bottom with his hands held up in surrender as he finally inhaled in defeat and nodded slowly. 

"FINE. BUT IT'LL TASTE TERRIBLE ON THE PASTA." Sans' smile widened even further in victory as he walked back down the stairs and followed the other, much more high spirited teenager, back into the kitchen. Papyrus smiled to himself while they walked as he realized just how odd what he had just done was. The high classed and professional model had just chased someone who was stuffing burnt sauce into his mouth with his fingers like a child all around his house, while feeling nothing but joy and humor in his heart while doing so. He felt like a child himself for being a part of something so mundane, but at the same time, wouldn't of traded that short experience for anything in the world. 

Sans had only acted that way as to not hurt his feelings. He had been watching the taller prepare the dish with barely any words, and had seen how hard the model was working to make this meal something worthy of serving to his first ever guest and as a result, went to the extreme in order to make sure the younger's work didn't get thrown out in vain.

That was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. Papyrus thought with a slow blink as he checked to make sure the noodles were cooked before draining the soft pasta into two separate soup bowls. He then couldn't help but smile as he poured the much too thick sauce in a circle at the center of each dish and then garnishing the tops with fresh parsley. The green herb helped the appearance slightly, but not enough to hide the fact that the sauce was almost completely black. "I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY WITH YOURSELF." 

Sans chuckled in pride as the other placed one of the two bowls in front of his seat before sitting down himself at the chair across from the shorter. "oh don't worry, i am." 

The first mouthful of pasta tasted like charcoal on Papyrus' tongue, making him choke, laugh, and glare at the male across from him who was still shoving the noodles into his mouth without a second thought as Papyrus himself struggled to swallow a single bite. "THIS IS TERRIBLE." 

"naw. if you worked hard on it, then it's good." It was gross how the older chose to say that through a blackened mouthful of food, but Papyrus couldn't even muster up a protest at the lack of manners as he was still in shock at how the smaller teenager wasn't lying to him. They then shared a peaceful moment of silence as they finished their meals, only stopping to take sips of water or juice to help wash the much too pasty sauce down. "that was delicious, thanks pap." 

"OF COURSE! I PROMISE THAT NEXT TIME, IT WON'T BE BURNT." Papyrus promised more to himself than Sans as he stood up and grabbed the now empty plates from the table, setting them into the empty sink before walking to his fridge and pulling out a rather large pink box that had a black ribbon etched on it's top. "I HOPE YOU LEFT ROOM FOR DESSERT, THOUGH." 

"i always have room for dessert. don't underestimate the amount i can eat." Sans spoke in a way that sounded threatening, making Papyrus snort out a laugh as he set the fresh chocolate trifle onto the counter, he wasted no time in plating two slices from the perfect cylinder onto his fancier dessert plates before placing a strawberry on the larger piece. Before he brought the desserts to the table however, he reached into a usually locked cupboard and pulled out a large bottle that was labeled 'Pinot Noir'. 

"woah, that's pretty fancy." Sans commented with a cocked brow, making the other smile in pride as he grabbed a corkscrew from a drawer and twisted it into the bottles top, smelling the popped cork with a relaxed smile to confirm the liquids quality as he pulled two glasses from a separate cupboard. "aren't you a little young to be owning alcohol?" 

"AREN'T YOU A LITTLE YOUNG TO BE DRINKING IT?" Papyrus joked back as he poured enough liquid into the two wine glasses to fill no more than half the cups. 

"fair point." The shorter grinned as the other set both a glass and fruit garnished dessert in front of his form before placing down his own and sitting across from him once again, orange eyes locking on the others mouth as he waited for him to try both the items. "holy shit..." 

Papyrus smiled softly as he watched Sans take his first bite of the cake. His blue eyes closing in bliss as his lips formed around the fork, humming in contentment at the flavor and making Papyrus thankful that he didn't throw out the cake that was sent to him from his head office the night prior like he usually did. If something this small made the blue eyed teenager this happy, then he would be sure to ask for more orders in the future. "GOOD?" 

"i've never had cake this good before... hell, i've never had cake before." Sans explained through a groan, this time being polite and swallowing his pastry before speaking, but he still wasted no time in biting into another forkful once he was done. Much to the taller's amusement. 

"OH, REALLY? WHY IS THAT?" Papyrus asked as he ate his own pastry at a much more slower pace, not being a fan of sweets, but not wanting to be impolite and offer a food item that he himself wouldn't eat. Which is why he focused more on the wine, as Sans focused on the cake. 

"dad isn't much of a sweets fan. the only time we get any sugary foods is on birthdays and such, but tori insists on making pies for those." The smaller shrugged as he finished his slice and then tried the wine, licking his lips at the perfect chemistry that the beverage and chocolate shared and smiling over at Papyrus who still had half of his own cake left. "not complainin though, since she makes awesome pies." 

"TORI?" 

"ya, she's my teacher but a close friend of my dads." Sans explained with a smile, swirling the purple liquid in his glass as he savored the drink. "she's basically like my grandma, hehe." 

"THAT'S NICE. SO, WHAT EXACTLY DOES YOUR FATHER DO FOR A LIVING?" Papyrus asked idly, wanting to get as much information out of the smaller as possible without annoying him with too many questions, and he knew from experience that people were always more willing to talk with their stomachs full of good food. Not that he wished to use that to his advantage, but couldn't help himself as he twiddled with his borderline empty glass. 

"ah, he's the head honcho at our local police station." Papyrus stopped mid sip at Sans' statement. 

What. 

"OH. YOU MUST FEEL SAFE THEN, KNOWING YOUR OWN FATHER IS THE ONE LOOKING AFTER THE TOWN?" 

"i guess. he's a little over bearing because of it though, hehe. i uh, actually have a bottle of pepper spray in my pocket right now. doesn't let me leave without some form of self defense." A small, and oddly blue blush ran across the lazy teens cheeks at the admission. He wasn't exactly keen on how his father treated him like a weak child who couldn't trust those around him, it was embarrassing and cost him a lot of both friendly and romantic relationships. 

"HUH. WELL, GOOD THING I DIDN'T TAKE YOU HERE TO MURDER YOU THEN, I WOULD OF GOTTEN AN EYE FULL OF PEPPER." 

"hehe." Sans snorted a laugh, thankful that the taller didn't press further on how babied he was by his father, and took this chance to change the topic of discussion. "but um, sorry if this is personal, but where are your parents? i mean, you're sixteen, kinda young to be on your own." 

"THEY DIED." Was the blunt response, making Sans immediately regret his question. 

"oh. i'm sorry i shouldn't of asked-" 

"NO, NO. DON'T BE." Papyrus interrupted with a calming smile as he placed his now empty glass of wine onto the table, not bothered when speaking on this particular subject since it still gave him joy in re-thinking on the night of his parents 'accidental' deaths. "IT HAPPENED A LONG TIME AGO, DOESN'T BOTHER ME IN THE SLIGHTEST." 

"huh... well, i kinda know how you feel. mom died giving birth to me, which i guess is why my dad is so over bearing." Sans looked into his glasses liquid with downcast eyes at the statement, mind obviously harboring on things that he usually never allowed to cross his thoughts as he swirled the alcohol around the glass slowly. "i would never tell him this, but i always wished that they just aborted me when they were told the risks. he obviously misses her every day, and i'm the reason shes gone." 

"SANS... THAT IS A TERRIBLE THING TO SAY!" Papyrus stood up suddenly as he shouted, making his chair squeal against the ground at the action and Sans to jump at the noise. The shorter almost spilling the expensive beverage in the midst of his surprise as his wide blue eyes met with sharp orange in alarm, realizing in shock what he had allowed to leave his lips in front of another person. 

"h-hey! i uh, was just joking. didn't mean any of that." Sans hurried to explain as his breathing began speeding up with each menacing step that Papyrus took towards him. "i swear, i don't know why that came out- i'm sorry, i didn't mean that, i-" 

His words were stopped in his throat as two long and built arms wrapped around his form, pressing his scruff covered face into the others lean chest without another word. Sans inhaled the scent of musk and wine that was radiating off of the models form with half lidded eyes, cologne being a small scent that the shorter couldn't pin point as he wrapped his own arms around the others back, simply relishing in the foreign feeling in silence as he felt one of the taller's arms rub in a circular and soothing motion against his shoulder blades. 

"I... DIDN'T LIKE THAT, SANS. I'M SORRY. BUT IT HONESTLY HURTS TO HEAR YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT YOURSELF." Papyrus mumbled at a far lower pace than the shorter was used to as he buried his face into the others puffy hair, joy overcoming his form as he felt the soft locks against his cheeks and nose. It may look messy, but it was far softer than even Chinchilla's fur, Papyrus knew that well as he had worn that particular material for a shooting a year back. "I'M SURE YOUR DAD WOULD BE HEART BROKEN TO HEAR THAT." 

"ya... he would be." Was the muffled response as Sans hummed into the hug, realizing with a small thought that the two characters currently sharing an embrace fit perfectly together, like puzzle pieces in one another's arms. That fueled a fresh blush on the paler teenagers face, which thankfully wasn't seen as the shorter attempted to laugh the situation off. "sorry... god, what a way to make a first impression, huh?" 

"DON'T FRET ON THAT. PEOPLE AREN'T USUALLY AS HONEST WITH ME AS I HOPE, SO THIS IS SORT OF LIKE A BREATH OF FRESH AIR. NOT THAT I ENJOY HEARING HOW LITTLE YOU THINK OF YOURSELF, BUT I'M GLAD THAT YOU SHARED IT WITH ME." A large hand ran through Sans' hair, making him sigh softly at the feeling. The taller radiated a warmth that the shorter found himself huddling into unconsciously. The model didn't mind in the slightest as he stopped talking, simply relishing in the feeling of the other in his arms for as long as he could before they would sadly need to separate. 

"welp," Sans spoke softly as he slowly pushed away from the other, the small blush that was painting his cheeks was forced away as he took a small glance out of the kitchen window. "it's getting pretty late-fuck it's 10?" 

Papyrus watched as Sans looked at his watch, revealing a pale white wrist in the process as his blue eyes clamped shut in an attempt to calm himself down. "dad's gonna shoot me." 

"BLAME ME, I HADN'T REALIZED HOW LATE IT HAD GOTTEN." Sans shook his head with a smile as he jumped out of the seat, sock covered feet barely making any noise as they touched the sleek ceramic tiles. 

"naw, it's my bad. didn't mean to take up this much of your thyme." Papyrus cocked a brow as the others short finger quickly pointed at something on the counter, only to make him groan as he realized he had made a pun based on the herb he had used in his sauce. 

"THAT WAS AWFUL." 

"aw c'mon paps," Sans grinned cheekily as he walked towards the front door, unconsciously being slower than usual in an attempt to stay in the others presence for as long as possible. "i thought it was pretty punny." 

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU." The model deadpanned, but couldn't help but smile as he led the other towards the front door. The secret murderer attempted to hide his smile with a turn of the head but he was almost a hundred percent certain that Sans had seen it with how the snow haired teenager laughed in response. 

"hehe. puns aside, i uh... really enjoyed tonight. thanks for coming to my rescue and cooking me 5 star cuisine." Sans thanked the taller genuinely as he shoved his feet into his pink shoes, not bothering to tie the laces as he threw his discarded backpack back onto a single shoulder. Papyrus himself smiled and put on his own shoes, much to the others confusion. "oh, do you have somewhere to go? shit, sorry for not leaving sooner." 

"NO, I WAS GOING TO DRIVE YOU HOME, SILLY. IT'S FAR TOO LATE TO BE OUT ALONE." 

"no way man, it's late. and i would honestly feel terrible if you did one more thing for me." Sans held up a finger as he firmly insisted, only to finish off his sentence with a wink. "besides, i'm a strong boy. i'll be fine." 

"IF YOU INSIST... BUT UM. WOULD YOU MIND EXCHANGING NUMBERS? I WOULD LIKE TO DO THIS AGAIN SOMETIME." Papyrus couldn't help but be nervous as he asked for the others contact information. If the shorter said no then any chance of seeing Sans in the future would have to be one sided, which the model knew wouldn't work out in anyone's favor in the end. "BUT I UNDERSTAND IF YOU AREN'T COMFORTABLE WITH THAT." 

"you shush, course i want to." Sans smiled as he pulled out his phone from his bag, wincing softly at the 10 missed calls and 17 texts that were from his father. He chose to ignore them for a moment as he pulled up his contacts and opened a new field. Not like another minute of not responding would make his father anymore mad at him after all. "here ya are." 

Papyrus mentally cheered in relief as he took the sleek black phone from the others soft hand and wasted no time in putting in both his cell and house number into the required slots. He also took an extra moment to put in his name, email address, and home address. Just in case. "AND THERE WE ARE! I SENT MYSELF A MESSAGE SO I WOULD HAVE YOUR INFORMATION AS WELL." 

The orange eyed model handed the flip-phone back over to it's owner before pulling out his own phone and confirming that the message was sent smoothly. When his sent 'HI' was broadcast on his own screen the model wasted no time in saving the number under 'SANS' and re-pocketing the phone. 

"nice. so, thanks again. for everything, i really did enjoy tonight. i uh, hope we can see each other again soon?" Sans asked hopefully as he looked down at his feet, twiddling the small burger key chain that dangled off of his phone idly as he waited for a response. 

"OF COURSE! I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU HAVE SCHOOL, BUT I HAVE THE NEXT 2 WEEKS FREE FROM WORK. SO WHENEVER YOU'RE FREE, I AM!" The taller explained as he opened the door, hand shaking slightly as his brain screamed at him to simply lock the hatch and not let the smaller leave his home until he lived with him willingly. But the more sensible part of him knew that such an act would only cause hatred, and he honestly didn't think he could live with himself if Sans hated him. "BUT I TOO HAD A LOVELY AFTERNOON. I AM THANKFUL THAT YOU AGREED TO LET ME COOK FOR YOU, AND I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL OUT NEXT ENCOUNTER!" 

"heh... thanks. i'll see you around, pap's." And with that final goodbye, Sans walked out of the large building and onto the lit streets, not looking back in fear of looking odd or desperate, even as he felt two piercing orbs locked on his back until he was completely out of view of the taller's house.  
\-------------------------------------------- 

Humming as he walked down the chilly streets, Sans couldn't help but be in a chipper mood. Even as he pulled out his phone and read his fathers desperate messages, only responding with a quick apology and promise to be home within the next ten minutes. Thankfully he didn't live too far from the school, as Papyrus was only a good block or two away from the educational building himself. 

His day had took a turn that he never would of suspected after school had ended. Not only did he convince his best friend Alphy's to ask Undyne to be her date for the schools hosted Halloween dance during lunch, which sadly meant that he would have to go at least for a short bit in order to see the two dance, but he had seen Doggo scared out of his wits. That was a sight that the nerd was going to bury deeply into his brain, only unleashing whenever he needed a good pick me up or blackmail material on the other. 

But not only that, he had also spent the afternoon with a model. A kind, happy, tall, and way out of his league model, but a model none the less. Who, as it turns out, was more than famous around the globe for his looks. Sans hadn't realized it at first since he was never one to be into fashion or any clothes that had brand names on them, but a quick google search on his phone while Papyrus was cooking pulled up more results than he had ever thought possible. As it turns out, Papyrus had been in the modeling industry for about 3 years now, meaning he started at 13. Much too early in the geeks opinion, but the blonde seemed content as far as the short teen could tell with his career. 

Papyrus also had a net worth of $28 million dollars. Now, Sans wasn't one to care about money since he deemed it trivial and not a good factor in determining someone on a personal level, but when he read that highlighted fact he couldn't help but be a little shocked. This guy was worth millions of dollars, and still insisted on making food for a nobody like Sans? 

The teenager in question chuckled to himself however as he realized just how stupid that thought really was. It didn't matter if someone was famous, that didn't mean they weren't a good person, and Papyrus was a perfect example of how that was true. Well, kind to a fault. It was still hard to get a read on the orange eyed character after all, but that wasn't about to stop Sans from trying to get to know more about him. He liked Papyrus. And a few secrets weren't about to stop him from interacting with the model. 

Small hands were shoved into thick pockets suddenly as a strong breeze rolled by, ruffling his locks and making him grit his teeth as a pool of air snuck into his shirt and chilled his hips and stomach. It reminded him of how his father had insisted on wearing a winter jacket rather than his turtleneck and hoodie that morning, but he supposed that he'd just add that onto the list of things Gaster could yell at him for when he got home. 

Suffice to say, it was a very long list that was rapidly growing by the minute. 

"fuck..." The punny teenagers deep voice came out with a plume of white condensation as his father sent him yet another message, this one simply reading 'You are in big trouble' in Wingdings. He never understood why his dad didn't just send his messages in English, but he didn't bother pressing on it too much as he had been able to read that particular language before even knowing the proper alphabet. Pushing that thought aside he couldn't help but sigh as he pocketed his phone once more and looked up to see his house as it finally came into view. 

The future scientist just prayed his punishment wasn't as bad as last time, because quite frankly, he didn't think he could clean his room again. 

Mainly because he knew that there was currently half a pizza hidden under his bed and had been there for the past few months in a box that, once opened, would no doubt make them call in the bio-hazard squad and cause an entire street evacuation.  
\--------------------------------------------- 

Lean fingers grasped around a chair in bliss. The character gripping the seat was currently on his knees next to the piece of furniture, his baby shaven face pressed against the cold wood where you would normally place the bottom of your body as he inhaled the inanimate object deeply into his lungs. 

It still smelled like Sans. 

Papyrus smiled to himself as he hugged the chair closer, promising himself mentally to not allow another person to make any sort of contact with this seat, in fear of ever losing this scent with another less favorable one. It was musky, like Old Spice deodorant with hints of tomato and something spicy that Papyrus couldn't quite put his finger on. It was perfect. It was Sans. 

A small sigh escaped from parted lips as the model finally detached himself from the upholstery and stood up, looking at the dishes in the sink for a short moment before sucking in a breath and grabbing the fork that Sans had used at dinner. He was sure to grasp it by the very end as he pulled out a plastic sandwich bag from a drawer and placed the silverware inside. He made sure the baggie was completely devoid of any air before sealing it and setting it in a drawer until he found a proper spot for the personally valuable item. 

He still couldn't believe his luck at how smoothly his day had gone. He not only met with the male who was plaguing his mind all day, but he had actually gotten him to come to his house. It was as if fate was playing a part in this event, and as much as Papyrus hated the concept of something so mundane, he couldn't help but feel thankful to the idea either way. Anything that helped bring the two teens together was worthy of praise. 

It was amazing how only a days worth of interaction had led up to such a severe attraction to the older male, but the model didn't care about that. He knew that even after just a few short hours that Sans was now the most important thing in his life. He needed the white haired teen, more than anything, more than oxygen or food or the urge to murder. He was important to the tall male. 

He was so important that it made Papyrus completely ignore the fact that this was such a foreign feeling to him. He had never once experienced the need to care for someone this much, nor has he even considered another person worthy of being in his presence. But Sans was more than worthy. 

He was... He was Papyrus' everything.  
\----------------------------------------------- 

Sans groaned as the yellow gloves on his hands squeaked against a now clean plate. His father, although angry, was happy to see that his son was safe and unharmed which drastically quelled the rage that the elder was feeling before hand. Which Sans was incredibly thankful for. 

"Next time, at least text me if you are going to be out so late." The elder man spoke in warning suddenly, making Sans rolled his eyes in response. 

"i did warn you, though." Sans retorted without turning around, mind set on getting the dishes done quickly so that he could finally sleep. Gaster tsked from his spot at the table at the truthful statement, coffee in one hand as he looked over several different reports that littered the wooden furniture. 

"Yes. But when you say you are going to be late, I still expect curfew to be respected. I was worried." The officer spoke softly, eyes briefly meeting Sans' own when he turned around in distress at the tone his father was using. 

"i know. and i'm sorry, i honestly wasn't expecting to be out that late." The younger defended. 

"That's odd for you. Who's house were you at anyways? Alphy's or Grillby?" There was a certain knowing tone in the parents voice as he said Grillby's name, making Sans roll his eyes and turn back around to finish the few dishes that were left. 

"naw. met someone new today." 

"Oh, really? That's even odder for you." 

"hey, i can have more than two friends." 

"Sure." Sans chuckled at that, knowing that the mocking undertones were only in good fun as the two were never serious whenever pointing out another's flaw. Which he was thankful for since he was more on the giving end of such jokes, and if his father didn't take them in stride then he would probably be dead by now. "So who was it then?" 

"name's papyrus. guy just moved here for a photo shoot or something." The teen groaned as he spoke, having had a trail of soapy water splash onto his white sweater's collar, missing his mouth by just a few inches. 

"Papyrus? Huh." Gaster stopped as he looked at his son, who himself was undisturbed by the fact that confusion was plastered all over his fathers face as he was unable to see it from his position. "He didn't take me for the type to prowl around schools." 

"you've met him?" That caught the shorter's attention briefly, until he realized anyone with a brain should of known when someone famous was moving into their town. It was big news for a small town like their own after all. 

"Of course. A murder took place in the housing next to his own, so I questioned him on whether or not he had heard anything regarding it." Black hair was smoothed back as the elder explained himself. 

"oh ya, he told me about that." Sans stated as he finally turned off the facet and removed the rubber gloves from his hands, flinging the wet material into the sink without care before turning on his heel and looking at his dad, who was staring at him with squinted eyes. "sup?" 

"I just find it odd. I'm not saying this to hurt your feelings, but you aren't exactly a social butterfly, so why would someone who just moved here befriend you of all people so quickly?" The tall man asked with a cocked brow as Sans stared at him in disbelief. 

"because i'm cool?" 

"Haha. Well that's possible, but may I ask if he knew that you and I were related before conversing with you?" 

"no? well, later in the day i told him. but i don't see why that would even matter." The younger sat across from the other, wanting to go to sleep but his want to know where this was going kept his sense awake. His father was always skeptical on his new friends, not wanting him to be alone with anyone who could potential hurt or use him. But this seemed different. 

Like his dad knew something he didn't about Papyrus. Sans thought with a small frown as he crossed his arms and let his father finish. 

"Hmm. Well, let me ask you something real quick." "shoot." "When was the last time a murder took place in this town?" Sans blinked owlishly at the odd question, caught off guard since he wasn't expecting a question that didn't base around Papyrus. 

"uh, last one was a couple years ago right? when that shooter broke into ms.bunnies store." There was a hint of sadness lacing the teenagers tone, having known the Bunny family for years and remembering just how heartbreaking it was for him to hear that the nice woman's son had died protecting her and the store from a thief. He was just thankful that the assaulter was caught and was now serving a lifetime in prison. 

"Yes, that's right. So, don't you find it odd that just a week after someone moves into this town, a murder takes place. Not only a murder, but one that was next door to his own home?" 

"are... are you accusing papyrus of murdering two people? dad, what the fuck?" Blue eyes were wide in shock as Sans glared into his fathers own heterochromia orbs. 

"Language. And I am not accusing him of anything. I just find it odd is all." Gaster shrugged as he took a sip of coffee calmly, making Sans grit his teeth and jump out of his chair in a sudden burst of anger at hearing such words being thrown around without a single care. 

"he's a nice guy. nicer than most, and you know what. i would only like him more if he killed them-" 

"Sans!" 

"they were assholes, dad. you and i both know how they treated their child. and you should be thanking papyrus for getting the kid out of that mess." And with that said, Sans turned on his heel and exited the room, ignoring the others yells of protest and knowing that his burst of anger would bite him in the ass later, but he wasn't about to sit there and listen to such awful accusations directed at such a pure soul. 

Papyrus was one of the few people in this world who treated him like a human being. He was kind, although a bit weird, but that only made Sans like him more. He was an outcast thanks to the fear of people using him for his money, and didn't deserve such hate directed at his person for no reason other than him being close to the murder scene. Sans huffed as he entered his room and closed the door behind him, not being a fan of violence which made even an angry Sans incapable of slamming the wood shut. He then dragged his feet to his bed and face planted into it's plush, yet dirty surface. 

"hmmm." The punny teen groaned as he hugged his uncovered pillow close to his chest. Angry at himself more than anything for losing his cool like that at his father. He wasn't a hostile person by any means, but when a friend was brought into the mix? Well, let's just say that was a scenario in which no one wanted to be apart of. It wasn't exactly believable, but Sans was a lot stronger than he looked and had a very sharp, mentally damaging tongue when he wanted. 

He just never wanted to be seen as a threat. He preferred it when people thought he was nothing more than a weak marshmallow who couldn't throw a punch to save his life, as it made others more prone to being comfortable around him. 

**Bzzzz**

The teen lazily lifted his face off his pillow and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. His initial thought was that his father was trying to speak with him without getting confrontational, but as the name 'PAPYRUS' glowed on the screen he couldn't help but smile and open the message without hesitation. 

_DID YOU ARRIVE HOME SAFELY? - PAPYRUS_

Sans chuckled to himself at the formality as he rolled on his back, head propelled up by a thick pillow as he typed out a response. 

_yup. thanks again 4 hangin, pap._

_THANK YOU FOR HANGING OUT! I VERY MUCH ENJOYED OUR TIME TOGETHER, AND WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU WOULD BE FREE FOR ANOTHER MEETING? I WAS THINKING OF GOING OUT SOMEWHERE. MAYBE! -PAPYRUS_

_heh. u know i know it's u, right? don't gotta keep signin. but i'd be down. m'free after school everyday._

_WONDERFUL! HOW ABOUT TOMORROW? -PAPYRUS (SANS' BEST FRIEND)_

A snort escaped from Sans unconsciously as he read the signage. It was official, Papyrus was Sans' favorite person in the world now. His dad better start upping his weirdness game. 

_sounds good. what u thinkin of doin?_

_I AM UNSURE! I THINK YOU'D ENJOY THIS LITTLE JAPANESE RESTAURANT I'VE VISITED ONCE OR TWICE!_

_oh ya? where's that?_

_IT'S ABOUT AN HOUR DRIVE, SO I UNDERSTAND IF YOU WANT TO GO SOMEWHERE MORE LOCAL._

_as long as i get to pay, i'm down 4 anywhere_

_OF COURSE THAT ISN'T HAPPENING. SANS I AM NOT SHORT FOR MONEY YOU SILLY BILLY!_

_hey, don't be throwing the 's' word around. and you've done more 4 me in 1 day than most people have their whole lives. i wanna pay you back._

_PAY ME BACK? THAT WOULD IMPLY THAT WHAT I DID, I DID FOR REPAYMENT. WHICH IT MOST CERTAINLY WAS NOT SO I AM PAYING AND TAKING YOU TO DINNER!_

_naw_

_WELL HOW ABOUT A COMPROMISE THEN? I PAY FOR DINNER, YOU PAY ME BACK IN HUGS AND SMILES?_

_hehe. dude, that;s not a fair payment._

_IN MY BOOKS IT IS! SERIOUSLY THOUGH, YOUR COMPANY IS PAYMENT ENOUGH, SANS. - PAPYRUS (SOMEONE WHO ISN'T ABOUT TO LET SANS PAY)_

"hehe!" The short teen rubbed a hand against his heated face. He could practically feel the oddly blue blush paint his cheeks, something he never allowed to show due to it's discoloration, but he couldn't help it as the other insisted so harshly. His eyes directed to his door for a short moment as he heard his father pass it, but he paid it no mind as he continued typing. 

_ok, ok. i'll be sure 2 pay u back in jokes. you're welcome._

_I WOULD PREFER NO JOKES! PLEASE!_

_too late. i'm already writing down an arsenal of em. prepare yourself._

_THE DATE IT CANCELLED!_

_hehe. so it's a date, huh?_

Sans' eyes rested on his screen as he waited for a response. Eyes slowly beginning to drift close as the clock ticked onward, the lateness of the night finally starting to get to the teen as his normal sleep schedule was disrupted by a good 2 hours. His mind was borderline out for the day when a small ding made him shoot his eyes back open and look down at his phone, only for it to read 'grillby' back at him. Not that he was disappointed, he liked Grillby, but he was starting to get worried that he had offended Papyrus in some way as it hit the 10 minute mark and he had yet to hear a response. 

Pushing the thought aside for now he opened his new message and read off it's contents.

_Hello Sans, very sorry to bother you so late. I just wished to ask if you were free after school tomorrow?_

Oh shit. Sans sighed as he licked his teeth in thought, he wasn't about to lie, but until Papyrus responded he didn't have a set plan on what was happening. If anything, he could reschedule with the blonde, since he said he had the next few weeks off from work. Sans doubted that the tall model would mind. 

_not sure. why, what's up, g?_

_Muffet has finally opened her new bakery. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and see how it looks?_

_i'll let you know tomorrow. i may or may not have plans. sorry, dude_

_No worries at all, I'll be sure to ask again during History class. Have sweet dreams, Sans._

_night, g_

And after a quick confirmation that Papyrus hadn't messaged him, he closed his phone for the night and relaxed his head into his pillow. Sadly he realized, not even his phones annoying ringtone could re-open his eyes at this point.  
\----------------------------------------------

Papyrus stared down at his phone with wide eyes, the last message on the glowing screen continuing to repeat in his mind like a broken record player ever since he had originally read the text. Yet this record player happened to be playing a sonnet of only the most lovely of melodies. 

The model sighed gently when he noticed half an hour had passed since he received Sans' message, meaning the poor teen was probably sleeping by now and it was too late to respond. But as he read the word 'date' once again in his mind, a word written by Sans and not himself, he couldn't help but smile and walk into his bedroom. 

Well, if this was going to be a date, then Papyrus was going to make it one the other would never forget.  
\------------------------------------------ 

Tbc.

If there are any errors in spelling or phrasing, please let me know! I am really not used to this sites HTML formatting, and it took me a good 20 minutes just trying to put italics on the texting conversations. But other than that, any reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you all for reading, and the next chapter will be up by the end of the week!


	3. Dating, START

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own Undertale or any of it's characters.

A yawn showcased a large set of pearly white teeth as the character attached to the bones accidentally rolled out of his bed mid stretch, groaning as his form landed on the cold floor with a thud but making no effort to move off of the wooden ground. Even the blaring alarm didn't fuel a need in the teenagers soul to move, leaving his body to try and relax against the hard surface in favor of trying to get a few more seconds of slumber.

The beeping stopped after a minute but the nerd knew that it would start again full force in just a few short seconds, as he had set it to do so each and every week day. So, in order to save his ears from further assault he very slowly moved his body off the floor, wincing as cracks and pops echoed around the room during the act, and slowly pushed himself up with his elbows. Once he was on his knees, he used his left hand to rub at his sleep filled eyes and the other to reach towards his little bedside table where he then promptly flicked off his alarm clock, another yawn escaping his lips as he did so.

"Sans! The shower is on!" The teen groaned as his father's voice yelled at him through the door, thankful however that the elder didn't open it and catch him with his boxers hanging past his butt. But with the threat of wasting water hanging over his head, the teen jumped up as he pulled up his underwear and without bothering to grab a set of clothes from his closet, walked out of his room and towards the bathroom, stopping only when he stood in front of his dad as the realization that he had yet to apologize to the man hit him like a truck.

"mornin... i um, i'm sorry." Sans spoke in a deep, sleep filled voice as he looked up at the taller man who was already dressed for work. His eyes locked with the taller's own and he couldn't help but notice that his father looked as though he hadn't caught a wink of sleep in the last 24 hours. The thermos in the elders left hand was emitting an aroma of bitter coffee, making Sans sigh slightly as it proved just how little sleep his father had gotten due to his position at work. "for last night. i was out of line."

"No need, Comic. I'm sorry for talking down on your friend. The stress of being in charge of such a severe murder was just getting to my head I suppose." Gaster smiled as he patted his sons unkempt hair, prompting the shorter to smile himself and nod gently in understandment. The father and son could never really stay mad at one another for long after all, but it never stopped either of them from feeling guilty about upsetting the other.

"s'all good. water under the bridge and all that," Sans shrugged with a wave of his hand before clearing his throat in an attempt to get rid of the deeper tone that sleep had caused. "i thought you had today off, though?"

"Hah. I could be so lucky. My second in command passed out at the crime scene yesterday due to having a fear of blood and is unable to continue on this case. I need to make up for the lack of people at the station now." The elder explained, both anger and fatigue lacing his tone as he spoke. It was apparent that he wasn't exactly pleased with his subordinate's' weak constitution.

"welp, if you ever need a hand at work, give me a ring. i ain't no pussy." Sans winked up at the other slyly, who laughed in turn at the suggestion and gave the shorter's hair a final ruffle of affection.

"I'll think about it. Now hop in the shower, breakfast is on the table and I'll see you after school," The black haired man leaned over briefly to land a kiss upon the younger's head, smiling as the other groaned in mock protest. "I love you, and I'll see you at dinner. Not a second later, young man."

"will do, chief. love you too." And with that the two parted ways, Sans to the shared bathroom and Gaster out the front door. The younger of the two smiled to himself as he walked into the steam filled bathroom, taking off his underwear with little trouble before hopping into the shower and cracking his back as the hot water cascaded down his form in a waterfall of muscle relaxing liquid.

He was glad that his dad didn't leave without speaking to him first. Sans knew as much as Gaster that they would both hate themselves until the conflict was resolved and assume the other person was far angrier with them than what was actually true until words were shared. Which is exactly why they fought so rarely in the first place, and tried their hardest to be nothing but honest with one another.

But now that the small feud was resolved, Sans felt himself relax under the water and cleanse his body with a peace filled mind. The pale teenager didn't waste any time in the shower as he scrubbed his skin with a pink hand cloth, rinsing the soap suds under the warm stream before turning off the taps and stepping out of the tub while wrapping a baby blue towel around his naked form. The teen then walked back to his room after drying himself enough as to not soak the floor, not bothering to check his appearance in the mirror as he closed his door and opened up his messy closet.

Now that he remembered his sleep induced messages from the night before, he quickly recalled that he had made plans with one of two friends. He wasn't sure which of the two would have to deal with his presence yet, but he might as well put a bit of thought into his clothing either way, Sans thought with a frown as his eyes looked over his generic wardrobe while gnawing on his lip from it's spot between his teeth.

The lazy teenager was never really one to try and look good as he truly believed he wasn't attractive to begin with, so why would he bother with trying to gain any attention towards himself through vibrant clothing? After a mental battle however, he finally grabbed a pair of faded blue skinny jeans with holes in the knees and a simple black hoodie that his father had bought him for his 15th birthday. Sans wasn't even mad that he still fit into the attire.

It was boring to look at, but it was one of the few outfits he didn't look like garbage in so it would have to do. And with that barely encouraging thought in mind he threw on a fresh pair of underwear and then the selective attire after applying ample amounts of deodorant under each armpit. Once dressed and smelling fresh he took a moment to pick a pair of socks from his far too large collection as he wrapped the towel around his hair in an effort to keep the dripping strands from soaking his hoodie.

"oh, nice." He stated aloud as he noticed his marijuana socks were cleaned. He grabbed the fluffy green material before turning on his heel and walking down the stairs to the kitchen and dining room section of the house. The blue eyed teen always made it a point to eat before brushing his teeth, as to not have all his food tasting like mint and fluoride. It also gave his hair ample time to dry naturally before he gave it a quick hit with a blow dryer. He may even give it a brush today since he knew he had plans.

Eyes lit up as they locked on a small box on the table, the name on the top making the teen drool in anticipation and quickly open the cardboard to see what surprises awaited his taste buds. The inside was littered with grease and Sans was in heaven as his breakfast was presented. There was a cheese and bacon quiche, some fruit, and a very beautiful chocolate dipped donut placed inside, all of which were prepared by Grillby's father who owned a local restaurant nearby. His drink choice was a chocolate protein shake, which made it apparent that his father was trying to ween off his caffeine addiction for more healthier alternatives.

The teen sat himself down and threw on his socks before grabbing a plastic fork and eating in silence. A small twinge of loneliness pinged in the depths of his heart, but he paid it little thought as he pulled out his phone and checked the time briefly. He still had a good half an hour before having to leave, so the future scientist took his time in eating the perfectly cooked food while allowing his body to relax in the chair. Once done the decently balanced meal he licked the tips of his fingers in an effort to savor every last crumb of his breakfast before folding the greasy box into a flat sheet, setting it into the recycling bin next to the sink on his way back to the bathroom.

His morning routine required a lot of walking, Sans realized with a frown as he ruffled his hair with the towel before hanging it on the bathrooms door to dry.

The short male then grabbed his bright pink colored toothbrush from the shared holder with one hand and his portable hair dryer with the other while humming a small tune to himself as he finished preparing his appearance for the long day ahead.

\-------------------------------------------------

Green socked feet were shoved into a pair of pink sneakers with a yawn as Sans sat himself onto the ground by the front door and began tying the white laces on the shoes together in the traditional bunny style. His practically empty knapsack was placed on his form by a single shoulder strap as he was thankfully covered by a thick black parka to protect his form from the cooling weather outside, making it impossible for both straps to be on without making the teen look like a turtle.

The teen sniffed gently as he finally finished applying his warmth inducing layers and walked out the door, mind briefly wondering if he was starting to catch a cold at this point with amount of sniffs his nose was forcing in. The weather was roughly the same as it had been the day before, but Sans couldn't help but smile as the coat protected him from the chilly elements. He would rather be warm than cold, no matter how odd he may look being dressed for the winter season when it was still clearly fall.

"Howdy, Sans!" Blue eyes lazily moved towards the source of the voice, only for them to quickly land on the hair covered face of his principle and neighbor, Asgore Dreemur.

"g'mornin, gorey." The teen greeted nonchalantly as he paused in front of the mans house. It was a tradition at this point for the two males to share a few words each morning before rolling into their more professional attitudes, which unfortunately needed to be enforced at school. Sans wasn't sure when they started the routine, but was thankful for it as it made any threat of going to the principles office practically non existent. Especially since whenever the teen did get in trouble, the elder would simply pour him some tea and speak calmly on what happened.

"How are you today?" The bearded man smiled as he locked his front door, already knowing that offering the smaller a ride would result in polite, but firm disagreement. It wasn't exactly normal for your principle to drive you to school after all, and Sans wanted to avoid any unneeded attention whenever possible. Especially when that attention would birth bullies who would assume he was on close terms with the man for personal benefit. Quite the opposite actually, as Sans found the elder mans pretense relaxing.

"pretty good. how about yourself?" The shorter leaned against the mans white painted fence as the elder slowly walked towards him, large hands quickly finding themselves a home in a pair of black gloves as Asgore was hit with a gust of cold air. A few leaves that happened to be caught in the breeze landed on the mans head and shoulders, making Sans smile softly in amusement as the other didn't notice at all.

"I'm doing pretty alright myself, I'm glad to see you bundled up though! The weather is getting chillier much quicker this year." Asgore smiled as the teen nodded in agreement, his own hands covered by his coats sleeves as they rested on the recently painted wood.

"yep. but it's snow problem for me," The teen winked as the older man laughed. "specially since the cafeteria has brrr-ittos to warm me up."

"Ohoho!" The hairy man laughed as he shook his head. After finding out the old mans love for puns, thanks to his ex wife telling them so frequently, the pale teen had made it a valid point to make as many as possible in the kind mans presence. "Well, it was ICE seeing you, Sans. You better be on your way though, unless you wish to be late for class."

"hehe, good one. but alrighty, i'll see you around." Sans waved as the two parted ways, allowing the teen to continue his short trek to school in silence.

While walking, his blue eyes couldn't help but cast themselves onto the trees that surrounded his neighborhood in troves and watch as the orange and yellow leaves fell through the air around him, covering the streets in the dead plants and making each of the males steps hit the ground with a satisfying crunch. If it wasn't deemed an act for children, the teen would of loved to rake up those leaves into a large pile and nose dive straight into them.

That thought caused the font named teenager to laugh as he remembered a video his father had showed him a few years ago of the taller throwing his son gently into a large stack of leaves. His small form disappeared into the foliage immediately, causing the elder to go into a panic as he attempted to dig the giggling child out of the pile. He wasn't sure who was filming the event, but it still brought a smile to the nerds face as he remembered just how relieved his father was when he finally found him.

Gaster actually had that video saved to his phone and had told his son after a late night bender that he listened to it whenever he was feeling down, as the sound of Sans' laughter immediately brightened the man's mood.

The teen blushed with a small smile as he remembered just how much his father cared for him. Which them prompted him to sigh gently and mentally promise himself to never distress the man again as much as he had the night before. His curfew was 10:00 pm on the dot, and he was going to follow it, regardless of whatever situation he may find himself in.

Unless he was intoxicated. A drunk Sans was a Sans who didn't care about anything but getting even drunker. Honestly, the teen was surprised that his kidney's hadn't given up on him yet.

"Morning, Sans."

"Good morning!"

"mornin." The teen was brought out of his thoughts as he finally walked onto the schools grounds, making those who knew him greet the pale boy with a happiness that Sans didn't find believable for this early in the morning. The teen only had a good 3 close friends, but that didn't mean he wasn't well known throughout the student body. Sans wasn't sure why he was deemed popular by his peers, but didn't care either way as he would prefer to be on friendly terms with everyone rather than poor ones.

It made school life a little easier knowing he only had one person to avoid.

"S-Sans!" The teen smiled as he turned on his heel, watching with half lidded eyes as his best friend stepped out of a bright pink Hummer and ran towards him without bidding her elder sister a farewell in her panic induced state. The chubby girl's breath came out in pants from the short sprint, and Sans allowed her a second to regain her breath as she seemed on edge for a reason the male wanted to find out. "T-Thank you!"

A blue eye shut in confusion as the other remained lazily planted on the blonde in front of his form. Both of the blue orbs opened in shock however as Alphys grabbed his shoulders, a wide smile covering her face as she brought the other in for a close hug. "for what?"

"F-For insisting on m-me asking U-Undyne to t-the dance! T-Turns out she's g-going to G-Grillby's party so before I-I could even ask, s-she asked me t-to go w-with her!" She cheered while practically lifting the slimmer male off the ground, who laughed at the positive reaction.

"i told you she would, alph." Sans gloated as the two parted, the male now filled with joy as the girls own happiness radiated off her form and absorbed into his own in waves. "buuuut-"

Alphys sighed gently as the other slung an arm around her shoulders and leaned into her ear to speak, almost in a way that made the male seem mocking but they both knew he was more happy for her than anyone else. "i thought you didn't like drinking parties?"

"I-I don't. B-But I couldn't j-just say no to her." The chubby girl admitted as she huddled into the others side, to any passerby the two may of come off as a couple. But they didn't care what others thought, as anyone who knew the two personally knew that they both batted for the other team. "I-I'm not going to b-be drinking though!"

"you better not. now that you're going to the same shin dig, you gotta be my responsible driver." Sans winked as Alphys chuckled and led them both into the school.

"No w-way! I-If I drive you home drunk, y-your dad will s-shoot me." The white haired male laughed as he took his arm off of the other and walked down the school halls.

"ya, probably." White teeth were displayed in glee as Alphys gave his arm a quick slap.

Sans then sighed softly as they entered their first class of the day. His morning had started off far better than most since he was not only informed that his best friend was finally getting together with her crush, but he had also not seen Doggo yet. So he couldn't help but feel as though something bad was about to happen, his luck only went so far after all.

\--------------------------------------------------

Papyrus smiled at the clerk before him, a blush painting the poor florists cheeks as she rung up an order for the model with shaking hands. It was obvious that the young woman thought he was attractive, especially as she handed over the bouquet of white roses with a note attached to the plants with her number written upon it in a cursive font.

The blonde gave her a small wink in acknowledgement before turning on his heel with the flowers in hand, ignoring the girls squeal of joy at the attention as he exited the building and immediately crumpled up the small paper in his palm before tossing it in the nearest trash bin. He sniffed the rose pedals with closed eyes as he got back into his car and gently placed the bundle in the passenger seat next to his own. There was also a neatly wrapped box of chocolate on the seat, an item in which the teenager had bought just moments ago at the seemingly only bakery in town.

The model was just thankful that he had googled his options for gifts before leaving the house, as even though the town was small, it was next to impossible to find any stores. He chalked that up to how odd the names on each establishment were, as they honestly didn't help give away what goods they sold at all.

Muffets being a perfect example as that was the only bakery in town, yet it didn't even specify that in it's signage. But that was a small issue that Papyrus worked around easily, so he didn't bother thinking on it further as he started up his car and drove away from the flower scented building. Using one hand to steer, he pulled out his phone with the other and without hesitation, called a number labeled 'Waterfall Cuisine' that had been saved into his phone earlier that morning.

After a nights worth of research the blonde had determined that going somewhere more local was for the best considering Sans may not be comfortable with such a long car ride out of town. So, he wasted no time in looking up what restaurants were in the area and if any of them were worth going to. It was originally going to be 'Grillby's' thanks to it's positive reviews online, but Papyrus was quick to remember that his love knew the owner of that establishment, or at least the owners son, so it left him with only one other option.

This eatery however, was very high end. It took reservations years in advance and without one it was impossible to get in. But Papyrus wasn't worried about that, especially since Waterfall's Cuisine had insisted on him being the face of a new dish on the menu once they caught wind of him being in town, so if they wanted that deal to go through then they wouldn't hesitate to give him a table.

Which is exactly what happened as Papyrus mentioned his name to the receptionist, who's sour attitude at having someone make such a last minute reservation was quickly wiped away when she realized exactly who she was talking too.

Papyrus was then sure to get a table with a view as it was the time of year when nightfall came early, which made the orange hued model think that Sans would appreciate a look at the stars while they ate. At least, if his interest in space was anything to go by.

"Thank you very much, and we'll see you at 7!" The woman's far too cheerful voice pierced the models ears, making him frown at her plastic attitude.

"THANK YOU FOR FITTING ME IN! I GREATLY APPRECIATE YOUR ASSISTANCE MADAM, AND I SHALL SEE YOU THEN." Papyrus then hung up without waiting for a response from the other. It may of seemed a tad rude, but the model was more than familiar with the lengths women tended to go to in order to speak with him longer. It was annoying quite frankly, and he tried his hardest to avoid such scenarios whenever possible.

After he had hung up he pulled up his contact information once more and looked up Sans' number. Sending him a quick, and hopefully romantic 'I SHALL SEE YOU AFTER SCHOOL, I HOPE YOU ARE READY TO BE ROMANCED!' message before pocketing his phone and driving in the direction of the nearest tailor shop, where he had already made plans for a new three piece suit the night before. It was normally impossible to get a full suit tailored in just a few hours, but money worked wonders on peoples work ethic.

He may of owned several dozen suits already, but the teen felt as though everything about today had to be perfect. Which meant a new suit, presents, his fanciest cologne, and Sans being all to himself for the afternoon.

The model couldn't think of a more perfect evening.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans smiled over at his ginger haired friend as they spoke discreetly, the teacher of their current class having thrown on a documentary for everyone to watch while he himself took a rest at his desk. It wasn't exactly uncommon for the elderly male to do such a thing, and Sans wasn't about to complain as it basically gave him a free class to goof off and talk with one of his closest pals.

"So, did you find out if you have plans yet?" Grillby whispered softly, both of them thankful that they were seated at the back of the room and next to one another. Although, neither of them doubted the teacher would care if they didn't follow the seating chart anyways. The man barely remembered their names after all.

"oh, damn." Sans sheepishly smiled at the other as he pulled out his phone and checked his messages in order to answer the others inquiry, blinking in shock at how much of a coincidence it was for him to of received a message from Papyrus as soon as he was asked about it. "ya, actually. sorry man."

"No worries at all, Muffet's isn't going anywhere." The taller smiled, fueled with disappointment at being unable to spend his afternoon with the blue eyed teen but hiding it in favor of not upsetting the other. "Can I ask what you are doing though?"

"just hangin with a guy i met yesterday." Sans shrugged and was sure to keep his new friends name out of his explanation, not wanting to seem like a weirdo for implying that he was on good terms with a high end model after just a short meeting. Not that it wasn't the case, but he was self aware enough to know that it wasn't at all believable. "gonna grab dinner or something with em."

Grillby nodded, thankful that the jealousy on his face was hidden by the darkness of the room as the other implied that he was essentially going on a date. His crush on Sans was not something that the green eyed male bothered hiding from anyone, but it didn't seem to matter as the short comedian was incredibly oblivious to anyone but Doggo's advances, and even those were met with skepticism.

The restaurant owners son had known the other for years, having fallen in love with the lazy teen upon first glance during their first year of high school as the shorter was the only one willing to give the far too skinny teenager the time of day. Which not only made the slightly older teen love the other, but work on himself as well in order to be someone worthy of the others time. Which is exactly why he was so well built now and continued to work out each and every day. Grillby knew that it was a dumb way to impress the other though, since Sans didn't seem the type to care about someones physical appearance, but it didn't hurt to try.

Four years worth of new years resolutions were for the ginger to finally muster up the courage and ask the other on a date, but when he finally did, a new character was added to the mix?

Now, Grillby wasn't one to hate another person without meeting them first, but this unknown fellow had just ruined his chance at finally going on a date with his crush and he couldn't help but feel a large amount of hatred build inside his soul at the realization. An inhale of air allowed the taller to calm himself down though as he slowly turned his attention back to the other, who's features were barely illuminated by the small television at the front of the class.

The tanned cook could never wrap his head around the fact that this beautiful male didn't think he was worthy of anyone's unwarranted love.

"how about tomorrow?" Not wanting to seem too eager, but happy that the other made the suggestion, Grillby nodded in agreement and smiled as Sans' own smile widened. "rad then. it's a date."

"I'll hold you too that." The taller winked, causing a blush to form on the others cheeks as he nodded in confirmation, not about to disappoint the glasses wearing male two days in a row. He felt bad enough for refusing his offer today after all. "Muffet made a donut in your honor, you know. I'm sure she'll be happy that you're finally going to taste it."

"huh?" Bright blue eyes locked onto forest greens, much to Grillby's hearts distress.

"It's called the 'Sansational Pastry'," The pun alone made the shorter happy with it, but Grillby still felt the need to explain just what exactly the dessert item was. Muffet had made it as a thanks to the short teen for donating so much to her past bake sales, so it was only fair that the teen knew what it contained. "It's an eclair with both tomato undertones in the cream and a smile etched on the top in chocolate. She hasn't been open long, but she said that it's a best seller. She even insisted on having the item written in Comic Sans on the menu."

"really? thought i was the only weirdo who likes tomato flavoring." Sans mused with a smile, still attempting to wrap his brain around the fact that someone had actually made a pastry with him in mind. It was incredibly flattering and Sans couldn't wait to thank the other while stuffing his face with the amazing sounding treat.

"You'd be surprised. I have yet to try it though, but Muffet is known for not selling anything that doesn't taste good."

"true, true." He agreed as the documentary playing at the front of the room began rolling it's credits, prompting a lot of students to quietly leave the room when Mr. Gerson continued to sleep. Sans chuckled as just a few students remained as he knew that Grillby wouldn't wish to leave until the bell sounded. He was a very punctual person, regardless of if anyone else was. "she really didn't have to though."

"She wanted too. Muffet is also donating half of each sold pastries profits to the orphanage you volunteer at."

"oh shit. that's awesome, g." The shorter looked as though he wanted to continue praising Muffets, making the other wonder why he hadn't done something like that at the restaurant for the teen, but the bell rang through the air suddenly and instructed them both to head to their next classes.

They got up slowly, not having to put anything away since they never took anything out of their bags to begin with, and promptly exited the classroom. They gave one another a brief farewell in the hallway, being sure to promise one more time that they would be going to the bakery tomorrow and began trekking to their separate classes.

It was unfortunately English for the white haired teen, but Sans was just thankful that this was his final class of the day.

\----------------------------------------------------

A pale wrist was scratched in boredom as blue eyes cast themselves onto the board in the front of the room. The chalk covered wall was almost impossible to decipher, making Sans' eye twitch in anger as the man who had such poor writing made it a valid point to ban the comedians own. It wasn't exactly fair, but if the teen were to comment on it he knew that the other would blow a fuse.

Mr. Flowey was by far his least favorite teacher.

"-and that's it for today. Get out." The green and blonde haired man slammed a book onto his desk as to punctuate his demand. The students didn't care for the tone but wouldn't dare retort as it would most likely result in the man making them stay longer. So instead, the students quickly began packing their bags and running out of the room in silence, Sans hot on their trails as he too hated the class.

The short male cracked his neck to the side to relieve some of the soreness at having to sit in such an uncomfortable chair for so long as he walked down the locker covered hallways, eyes lazily trailing over the metal boxes numbers and only stopping as he arrived at his own. The small locker was opened with flourish as the teen didn't even need to think about his combination since his fingers moved on their own from four years of experience, only for his large jacket to pop out of the box and onto the floor once freed.

Sans bent down and grabbed the coat as he threw his backpack onto the empty ground, slipping his arms through the thermal attire before grabbing his bag once again and slamming his locker shut. His textbooks were still inside his bag as half of his teachers had given their students a good chapters worth of homework. It may not seem like a lot to do, but it was still annoying as Sans hated the concept of school to begin with.

Pushing the thought aside, Sans leaned against his locker and yawned. His eyes glancing at the large clock on the wall and once the time was apparent he braced his ears for the final bell. The teen only had to wait a short 5 seconds before the siren blared through the building and the hallway was quickly filled with students. The teen remained in his spot as he waited for a certain individual to appear, having promised during his first class to wait for her as she had sworn to get a list of available science fair projects for him to look over.

Sans thought having a list was stupid. They should be allowed to do whatever they wanted, but honestly couldn't blame anyone but himself for such a rule being enforced as during his first year of high school he had been the one to create an A.I machine that swore to destroy the human race. The constantly smiling male couldn't help but chuckle to himself though, it may of scared everyone out of their wits, but it had also won him first place. C.H.A.R.A was what he had named the gender-less machine that still lived in his basement, of course it was shut off, but he couldn't just scrap something that took him months to create.

Even though the small robot had tried to stab him on numerous occasions.

"H-Hey." The teen was brought out of his musing as Alphys finally approached his form. The male moved out of the way so she could access her locker as she handed him a sheet of paper. "H-Here are our o-options. I-I circled the ones t-that I like."

"coolio. thanks, al." Sans thanked the other as he waited for her to organize herself. It would of been rude to simply leave at that after all, so he might as well walk her out of the building. Like a gentleman, he joked mentally as the other grabbed her own much thinner jacket from her locker.

"N-No problem!" The girl smiled as she locked her possessions away and shouldered both of her backpack straps on. Once done they wasted no time in walking side by side out of the building, only to stop as the entirety of the football team blocked their way. "H-H-Hi, Undyne!"

Sans couldn't help but gush as his friend turned into a puddle of blushing goo in the other females presence, but he wasn't the only one as the red headed jock smiled widely and jogged over to the two. "Heya, punks! Sorry for the blockade, no one can get anywhere right now."

"why, whats up?" Undyne simply pointed at the front of the school with a thumb, eyes downcast slightly in what could only be explained as annoyance at Sans' inquiry. It was obviously not directed at him though but at whatever was causing such an inconvenience to those who wanted to go home.

"There's a huge crowd of people out front. Not sure why, but it's impossible to move past them." She explained, a single arm finding itself around a blushing blondes shoulders as Sans cocked an eye in confusion, pushing the need to pull out his phone at the cute display aside in favor of knowing why he couldn't even get onto the schools yard. "It's mainly girls, but when asked they simply scream some guys name in response."

"W-Who's name?" The shorter female asked as she leaned into the other. Honestly, Sans thought, how could these two of only just gotten together.

"Some guy named Papyrus." She shrugged as Sans sighed gently. He had hoped the younger wouldn't of left his car at least as something like this was prone to happening. It wasn't every day that someone even remotely famous came to their outcast of a town after all, and the teen couldn't help but blame himself for not warning the other sooner.

"O-Oh! He's that m-model that m-moved here a-awhile ago." Alphy's explained to both Undyne and the rest of her team, who scoffed and rolled their eyes at someone receiving more attention than them. The team wasn't your generic group of jocks who thought they were better than everyone else or anything, but they couldn't help but feel jealous at how much attention one person was receiving from the entire student body. "W-Wonder why h-he's here though."

Sans kept his mouth shut as the crowd in front of them only seemed to grow larger. Like he had said before, no one would believe the teen if he said the model was here to pick him up, and he didn't feel like getting laughed at while looking as though he was just seeking attention. So instead he simply pulled out his phone and chuckled at what was written in all capitals. Papyrus was obviously overwhelmed with the large crowd if his typed out 'I MAY BE A TAD LATE' was anything to go by.

Poor guy. Sans thought to himself with a sigh. Guess their hangout was going to be denied, at least until the crowd gave up and left.

"Jesus Christ. All this hype over one guy?" The red head asked with a frown, uncovered eye still looking at the crowd ahead in disdain. "We can't get to our game like this."

"i'm sure you two will think of a totally pg way to spend this time." Sans winked at the two girls, both blushing at the implication and trying their hardest not to look at one another afterwards.

"You shut it! Pervert." Undyne growled, arm still latched onto the blonde before she sighed and glared at the people outside. "We're getting out of here. Even if I have to trample some girls to do it!"

And with that Sans could only relax his muscles as the tall girls free arm wrapped around his middle, picking both him and Alphy's up in either arm before she herself charged into the crowd with a battle cry. This then encouraged the rest of the football team to follow her lead, charging themselves into the girls who looked back at the group in alarm.

Thankfully they didn't have to use any sort of force as just the concept of a bundle of jocks charging through them made the students smart enough to part and create a small path to the front of the buildings property line. The burly team and two helpless nerds then ran through the path, most still screaming as the adrenaline Undyne had thrown their way had yet to fade. It reminded Sans of that one riot he had to watch in History class, only this event held no blood shed.

"SANS!" Once at the front of the crowd, a voice screaming through the air caused everyone to halt in their tracks. Sans looked up from his spot in the muscular woman's arm with a smile as the orange eyed model stood a mere foot away from the group. Surprise painting the celebrities features at having seen such a confident group of characters barrel their way threw so many people.

"heya, pap's." The shorter greeted as Undyne set him down in confusion. The entire student body was quiet as Sans walked up to the taller, who promptly got onto one knee and held out a large bouquet of white roses to him with a large smile placed on his handsome features. "wha-?"

"THESE ARE FOR YOU! I THOUGHT THE COLOR MATCHED YOUR HAIR PERFECTLY!" Papyrus smiled as Sans coughed into his fist, trying to hide his growing blush from the crowd as he accepted the gift with a small nod of embarrassed thanks.

"uh... thanks." Papyrus stood back up with a smile that slowly formed into a frown as he noticed how uncomfortable the shorter was at being the center of attention. Orange eyes closed for a short 2 seconds in order to calm his mind from the thought of killing anyone who was causing his love discomfort, as he knew that murder wasn't going to help win the others affection. At least, not public murder.

"SORRY TO CAUSE SUCH A COMMOTION. I HADN'T REALIZED MY BEING HERE WOULD CAUSE SUCH A STIR." The taller apologized as Sans shook his head, Papyrus watching as the soft locks displayed the entirety of the others features for a short moment before resting back in their natural and messy position. The shorter should really cut his hair, as it would keep all his lovely features on display at all times. But that would also leave his face open to others. So maybe this was for the best.

"naw, i shoulda warned you." Sans smiled and shrugged, the hand that wasn't holding the flowers close to his chest was gently stroking the tip of ones pedals, smiling at the smooth texture and aromatic smell. Now he felt like an idiot for not bringing a gift, but he honestly didn't think the other would of taken his joke of a date seriously.

"Wait, wait, wait!" The two looked back at Undyne, who still had a shocked Alphys placed in her arm as she stomped over to the males in both anger and confusion. "How the hell do you two know each other?!"

"OH! WE MET YESTERDAY ON THESE VERY GROUNDS. WE THEN SHARED AN EVENING WITH ONE ANOTHER, AND ARE NOW GOING TO SHARE ANOTHER. IF YOU'LL EXCUSE US." Papyrus wasted no time in wrapping an arm around Sans' shoulder, making the shorter hide his face in his flowers as an uproar erupted from the women in the crowd. They seemed very discontent at the idea of the model picking a poorly dressed nerd over themselves, which caused the blonde to grit his teeth slightly as he led the other towards his car. Like any of them even held a candle against Sans.

Sans on the other hand was embarrassed out of his wits as he allowed the other to walk him away from the commotion. His blue orbs tried to stay on his feet alone but couldn't help but glance over at Alphy's and Undyne, both of which were still in shock at how their friend knew someone with such high status. He smiled nervously as Alphy's shook her stupor away and mouthed 'Text me later' as her eyes lit up in a way that made Sans think she was now shipping the two together. He would be sure to check her 'secret' fan fiction account later.

He nodded in agreement however before turning his attention back to the taller, rolling his eyes as the model opened the door for Sans and waited for him to get in before walking over to the drivers seat. "welp, i'm predicting plenty of death threats in my future."

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?" Papyrus asked with a cocked eyebrow, not putting his key in the cars ignition as he instead reached into the back seat and grabbed his other gift. He had the decency to wait for the shorter to explain himself before offering the chocolate though, not wanting such a sour comment to detour the joy he was sure the other would feel upon receiving the sweet treat.

"did you see how those girls were lookin at me? they're definitely thinkin that killin me will make you inclined to hang out with them instead." Sans shrugged softly as his eyes remained locked on the bouquet on his lap. More embarrassed at being seen with Papyrus than he should be, as he no doubt looked like actual garbage next to the finely dressed man. "you um, look really good though. what's with the suit?"

"THAT'S DUMB BECAUSE THAT WOULD ONLY MAKE ME HATE THEM MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD. THEN I WOULD KILL MYSELF TO BE WITH YOU," Papyrus spoke with a wave of the hand, as if what he said didn't sound abnormal in the slightest as he continued. "AND THANK YOU! YOU LOOK VERY ADORABLE YOURSELF!"

"hehe. um, i'll be honest. your suit's kinda scaring me. where exactly are we going?" Papyrus chuckled at the nervous stammer, finally handing the other the chocolate once he finished and implanting the memory of Sans' wide smile into his brain at having received an edible gift.

"HAVE YOU HEARD OF WATERFALL'S CUISINE?" The taller asked as he finally started his cars engine and pushed the vehicle out of the view of the crowd that still had yet to disperse, some braver women even pressing their faces against the side of the car in an attempt to see through the tinted glass at the two inside. Papyrus honestly couldn't bring himself to care if he ran over their feet. It would actually make it easier to find them later and slit their throats at having made the shorter feel so nervous.

"...yes. please tell me we aren't goin there." The fear in Sans' voice made the other frown, worried that he had botched the entire evening by making the wrong reservations.

"I... MIGHT HAVE? WHY, IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT PLACE?" The taller panicked as he drove, eyes locked on the road ahead as his hands firmly gripped the steering wheel. His mind was screaming at him that he messed up and made the other unhappy with a simple mistake. He should of asked Sans where he wanted to go. He shouldn't of jumped the gun and relied on his own opinion. He-

"there's nothing wrong with the place, paps." Sans paused for a moment, unknowingly stopping the others train of self doubt with his words and seemed as though he was almost embarrassed to continue while keeping his eyes locked on his gifts. Remorse at being empty handed hitting him harder than ever as he realized just how expensive this particular brand of chocolate was. How was he ever going to repay the other for this? "it's me. i'm uh, not exactly classy? i don't even own a suit and that place is always filled with rich people who look at people like me like dirt."

"IF ANYONE LOOKS AT YOU WITH ANYTHING OTHER THAN ADORATION I WILL BE SURE TO HAVE WORDS WITH THEM. YOU NEEDN'T WORRY ABOUT SUCH THINGS. IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU WEAR," Papyrus insisted, even though he was completely aware of the formality of the restaurant and how they didn't allow anyone without such attire inside. "I'LL MAKE SURE THAT NO ONE MENTIONS IT."

"you sure? cause i remember one of my teachers mentioning that she had her reservation turned down since her partner wasn't in a three piece suit. i doubt i'll even be permitted on the property." The shorter muttered. He had originally wanted his statement to come out as a joke, but the self loathing that leaked through was impossible to miss. Papyrus picked up on it quickly and looked at the other in alarm.

"SANS. LOOK AT ME." Sans blinked slowly as he peeled his eyes off the flowers, thankful that they had stopped at a red light so that Papyrus didn't break the law, and looked into the orange orbs that complimented azure perfectly. The shorter only now realizing how abnormal and stunning the others eyes truly were. "YOU ARE PERFECT. IF THEY CAN'T SEE THAT, THEN IT'S THERE PROBLEM. NO ONE WILL COMMENT ON YOUR ATTIRE, I SWEAR."

"i..." Blue eyes forced themselves away from the others with a sigh of defeat. "ok. but if i end up on the news with the headline 'hobo tries to raid restaurant', i'm blaming you."

"NYEH HEH! I SWEAR TO YOU THAT SUCH A THING WOULD NEVER HAPPEN. NOW," Papyrus was almost surprised at how naturally that laugh had come out, which prompted the other to give a chuckle of his own. "RELAX. I WOULD NEVER LIE TO YOU, AND I PROMISE THAT THIS IS GOING TO BE A FUN EVENING."

"if you say so." Sans smiled shakily as the other winked at him in reassurance before kicking the car back into gear.

Sans wasn't stupid though, he knew that his clothes were going to be an issue and even if they weren't then his hair and overall appearance would surely cause a ruckus.

He was just glad that he bothered to brush his hair that morning.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc.

I want to give out a super warm thank you for all the kudos, and a special thanks to 'Krystal_Twi', 'MayaMeMaria23', and 'm on' who commented! I greatly appreciate it, and it really makes me want to work on this story whenever I have any spare time!


	4. Money Makes Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own Undertale or any of it's character.
> 
> BLOOD AND GORE WARNING.

Papyrus hummed a soft and barely audible tune to himself as he drove down the cities empty streets, the character to his left commenting on buildings and houses whenever they past them, reminding the driver of a tour he had taken several years ago in New York where his taxi driver wouldn't stop speaking on the cities local attractions. Not that he minded in this case of course, as he didn't care what the shorter was speaking about as long as he could hear his wonderfully low voice.

"-and that's where i puked last summer from eatin too much ketchup." Orange eyes were squinted at the absurd comment in both skepticism and confusion, making the other chuckle at the reaction.

"KETCHUP? WHY WERE YOU EVEN EATING THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?" The blue eyed teen shrugged with a smile still in place as he leaned his face against his window, wincing as his cheek absorbed the chilliness of outside through the thin and dark glass.

"i guess i finally mustard up the courage to ketchup to alphys' dare." Sans winked as the other groaned. He wasn't lying about it being a dare, but at the same time didn't want to miss out on such a perfect opportunity for puns as one of the teenagers favorite things to do was to tell puns to people who seemed to hate them. He fed off of their cringe.

"THAT WAS TERRIBLE." Was the blunt response, prompting Sans to laugh harder as he hugged an arm around his stomach. The flowers that the younger had gifted him with were placed gently on the dashboard in front of the two as Sans didn't want to risk crushing the delicate plants during their tour around town. Which was just a randomly thought of way to waste time before they needed to be at their reservation by Sans, who assumed that the taller hadn't had a chance to get acquainted with the little town yet. 

"i'll take that as a condiment."

"NO!" Papyrus shouted suddenly and in anger at having to hear three jokes in a row as Sans snorted at the explosive reaction.

"aw c'mon. you're smillin." The model blushed slightly at the others humorous and accusing tone at having been caught displaying his true emotions. The other really could read him like a book, the model thought with a small smile as he realized that Sans hadn't even looked at him before accusing the taller of having such a happy expression.

"I AM AND I HATE IT." He admitted, turning his hands against the steering wheel as he did so and making the car veer onto a slightly more packed street. The blonde couldn't help but smile even wider though as his confession filled the other with even more joy. The model did secretly like the poorly made puns, but felt as though voicing such a thing would encourage the other to say even more than he already did. And that didn't sound at all pleasurable to the younger, as he preferred his jokes rare and not overly used. Unfortunately for him, Sans' stance on puns was the exact opposite. "OH, THAT'S WHERE I GOT THE CHOCOLATE."

Sans directed his attention at Muffets as Papyrus pointed at the building in an attempt to change the topic, a small twinge of guilt hitting the older's heart as he hadn't wanted to see the newly opened building without Grillby by his side. He had promised the ginger that they would check it out together after all, but he supposed that as long as he didn't go directly into the building, he wasn't exactly breaking his promise. "ya, she's cool."

"YOU KNOW HER?" Papyrus asked as they passed the building, trying his hardest to create small talk with the other while keeping his eyes safely on the road. He wasn't exactly a professional in conversation though since his job required very minimal communication with anyone but his manager, but he was willing to try if it meant appeasing Sans. 

"ya, she used to just run a small bake sale before getting enough profits to open this place," Sans spoke proudly at his friends achievement. "i'm gonna be checking it out with grillbs tomorrow."

Grillby, Papyrus assumed the other meant with the nickname. But hearing another name come from the shorter's lips fueled the younger to secretly remember the name for future use and promise to have words with the man who thought he deserved to spend even a second of his time in Sans' presence. No one but the model deserved the adorable teenager. He was the only one who could treat him right, shower him in gifts, and appreciate the perfect teenager for everything that he was. And Papyrus already knew that this 'Grillby' character could not.

"THAT SOUNDS LOVELY." The model chose to say instead while keeping the trail of previous thoughts to himself. Papyrus may be a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them. He knew that the other wouldn't take it well if he insisted on only allowing the blonde to share his presence and the last thing that the young model wanted to do was upset the other. "GRILLBY IS THE SON OF THAT EATERY DOWNTOWN, IS HE NOT?"

"yup." Sans popped the 'p' sound lazily as he finally removed his coat after undoing the leather strap around his front. They had been in the car for a good half an hour and even with the heating system off, the small confined space was quickly filled with warm air as they spoke. He didn't bother asking where to set the thick parka as he tossed the article into the backseat next to his knapsack and re-buckled his seat belt. Blue eyes made a valid point to avoid the others disappointed glare at disobeying the law for a short moment as he continued. "he's a pretty cool guy. one of my closest friends, next to alphys."

Alphys didn't seem like much competition, Papyrus mused as he concluded that she wouldn't need further investigation on where her feelings for Sans laid. During the two recently acquainted males shared evening the day prior, Sans had told the taller that the girl was interested in another woman, which Papyrus was thankful for as most people with best friends of the opposite sex tended to at least experiment with one another.

But he didn't have to worry about that with her. Grillby on the other hand couldn't help but make the model feel threatened with how highly his love was speaking of him. He may not be aware of who this character even was at the moment, but it wouldn't hurt to check him out. Well, it wouldn't hurt Papyrus at least.

"GOOD, GOOD. I'M GLAD YOU HAVE SUCH NICE FRIENDS."

"oh- sorry, i didn't mean to brag or anything." Sans hurried to explain with panic in his eyes at the realization of what he had said to a character who had admitted to having no friends himself. Papyrus was simply amused however as he listened to the others hurried apologies.

"I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE BRAGGING, SANS. AND I DON'T MIND EITHER WAY, I ENJOY HEARING ABOUT THE PEOPLE IN YOUR LIFE." Papyrus smiled over at the other in order to reassure him that he hadn't done anything wrong. "I ESPECIALLY DON'T FIND JEALOUSLY IN OTHERS HAVING FRIENDS SINCE I NOW HAVE YOU IN MY LIFE."

"o-oh." Papyrus relished in the oddly colored blush that painted the others cheeks, mentally adding the image to his minds 'SANS' titled folder with flourish as he parked his car out back the older males school, making them both face the large and deserted football field in a short and comfortable silence. "heh. i guess an entire tour of the town only takes half an hour, huh?" Sans mused aloud as he leaned back in his seat, eyes taking in the time on the little radio player before smiling over at the taller. "sorry bout that. thought it would waste more time."

"NO WORRIES AT ALL! I ENJOYED YOUR... IMAGINATIVE DESCRIPTIONS OF THE STORES." Papyrus said as he recalled the other using terms like 'magical' and 'their tea will, much like bill cosby, put you to sleep' to explain certain establishments. It really did help make the adventure not as boring as it could be, but it still made the model curious as to what exactly the stores truly were and what wares they sold.

Because quite frankly, he doubted that the store labelled 'Ms. Bunnies Convenience' was anything more than a convenience store. And not the 'birthplace of god like cinnabuns' as Sans had told him earlier.

"thanks man, i aim to please." Sans winked as they watched a flock of birds fly over head. "so, we gonna spend the next 3 hours sittin here?"

"HMM. I CAN THINK OF A WAY TO PASS THE TIME." Papyrus looked over at the with with a sly grin, which made Sans sweat slightly at the suggestive tone.

What exactly was the other implying? Sans thought with a nervous smile as Papyrus restarted his car and began driving towards an unknown source. Whatever it was, the snow haired teen was more than willing to indulge the other male, especially since he had been doing so much for him as of late.

He owed him that much.

\-------------------------------------------------

Sans groaned deeply in annoyance as a sticky and warm substance pooled around his fingers and chin, trailing down to his wrist and prompting the small teen to swear and try his hardest to avoid staining his clothing by shoving the phalanges into his mouth before accepting a napkin that the taller male had offered upon noticing his strife.

"YOU WERE RIGHT. THESE ARE RATHER GOOD." The taller mentioned idly, eyes unable to move away from the others messy face as a million different thoughts trailed through his mind. All of which were filthy and Papyrus honestly felt a ping of disgust at himself for what his brain was implying as his half lidded eyes watched the other's white covered features in what could only be described as lust.

The shorter grinned however, missing the look that the other was directing his way as he wiped his face clean of the melted fondant once his fingers were free of the sticky treat and then watched as Papyrus used a fork and knife to eat his own. The shorter had tried to convince the other that using your hands helped boost the flavor of the cinnamon buns, but the taller wasn't buying it as he made sure to ask the elderly store clerk for a plastic fork and knife after their purchase.

How could the model look classy even when eating one of the messiest food items on the planet. Sans asked himself idly as he leaned back in his spot and verified that he hadn't gotten any of the messy dessert on the pristine seats.

"THIS IS RATHER LARGE THOUGH, I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL MY APPETITE." Sans rolled his eyes, smile in place as he crumpled up his own box and set the garbage into the small plastic bag that the buns had come in. He had a bit of pride swelling in his gut however as he finally got to pay for something for the other. Papyrus on the other hand, was mad that the older had distracted him long enough with nonsense in order to pay for the treats, but the model couldn't bring himself to yell at Sans for tricking him when he noticed how happy the comedian was at having paid for something, no matter how small of a purchase it was.

The trip helped waste a good amount of time as well and Papyrus was thankful that he had gotten the idea when his brain reminded him that he had never partook in the puffy pastry that Sans himself seemed to love so much. So, they wasted no time in driving back to Ms. Bunnies store and ordering two of the far too large items before parking back at the football field and eating them in the car. The model thought it was pretty impressive how the other had eaten the entirety of his own pastry, while he himself found his hands closing his own box with half of it's contents still left inside.

"glad you like em. she makes them fresh at her store every mornin." Sans explained with a smile as the other gently placed his box in the bag and then set that bag on the floor in the backseat. He didn't wish to waste food, so the model would simply save the treat and put it in his fridge once he arrived home for later consumption. "but i can't believe you've never had one before."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE NEVER HAD CAVIAR." The taller retorted as he looked over at the other while putting his blazer back on his form, taking it off earlier as to avoid staining the new material. Sans held his small hands up in surrender however at the quick response.

"touche." He chuckled as he checked the time once again while setting his arms back into his lap, smiling slightly as he realized the two only had an hour left until their reservation, which was at seven. A frown overtook the shorter's features as quickly as the smile had formed as the realization hit that there was only an hour left before he was kicked off of a fancy restaurants property.

Guess this means the clock was ticking on what time Sans had left to convince the other to go somewhere more his speed.

Like Mcdonalds. Or under a dirty bridge. 

\--------------------------------------------------

A red Lamborghini was parked next to a large building, the occupants of the vehicle sitting in the confined space for a moment of silence as the taller of the two waited for the others nerves to dissipate. Papyrus sighed however when the other made no move to leave the car and leaned back in his seat as he watched the other fiddle with his flowers, the chocolate having been untouched as the prospect of eating such expensive food made the other too scared to even break the boxes ribbon off. Sans supposed that it would have to live in his fridge until the end of time.

Or until he craved chocolate later that night and didn't have any options for such a treat other than the gift.

"are you sure you wanna do this?" Sans mumbled suddenly, still looking down at the bundle of white roses in embarrassment. The two may of conversed before hand on how his clothing wasn't going to be an issue, but the older teen still couldn't believe the other's confident reassurances as he continued to compare his attire with the models own. "i mean, it'll embarrass you more than anythin to be seen with me."

"I WOULD NEVER BE EMBARRASSED BY YOU, SANS. I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT THEY WON'T COMMENT ON IT. AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?" Blue eyes were peeled off the foliage, locking onto Papyrus' own as he smiled down at the shorter, body relaxed in his seat in an attempt to show the other that he had nothing to worry about.

"why?"

"BECAUSE EVEN IN JEANS YOU LOOK FAR BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE IN THERE. IF ANYTHING, THEY WILL MENTION IT IN ENVY AT HOW WELL YOU ARE MAKING THAT OUTFIT WORK." Papyrus grinned widely as the other chuckled and rubbed a small hand against his face in embarrassment at the genuine compliment. It may of been truthful, but the model couldn't help but notice the others subtle head shakes, prompting him to believe that the shorter didn't truly believe him. He needed to work on the shorter's confidence. "NOW, LET'S GO IN!"

"...ok." Sans finally agreed as he gave his flowers one last sniff of luck before placing them down and exiting the car. He didn't bother putting his coat back on as Papyrus parked very close the front doors, making the walk short but still filled with anxiety as the shorter sucked in a breath of cold air and walked into the open doors behind the taller. Papyrus had wanted to hold the doors open for Sans, but thought better of it as he knew the shorter wouldn't want to be the first to enter and have attention immediately thrown on his person. Even as the gentleman side of him cursed at himself for doing so.

"AFTERNOON, MA'AM." The teen smiled at the receptionist, who promptly dropped her nail file in shock at seeing the model at her workplace and rushed to pull out two menus in a frantic attempt at impressing the taller with her speed. "I HAVE A RESERVATION FOR TWO, UNDER PAPYRUS?"

"Y-Yes! Of course, sir. You requested a table by the stars with...?" The woman looked behind the tall teenager in alarm and hints of disgust at where Sans was attempting to hide behind Papyrus' thin form. His own blue eyes locked on the backs of the others shiny shoes in an attempt to convince his mind that he wasn't in such an uncomfortable position.

'oh god.' Sans thought in panic as he realized the others shoes alone were worth more than the entirety of his own outfit. This was a mistake. Oh god, why wasn't the ground sucking him in and saving him from this embarrassment, the panicked teen wondered as he caught the look in the woman's eyes. He truly did look like garbage to these people, he thought sadly as he looked back down, avoiding the others demeaning glances.

"YES, THIS IS SANS. HE IS MY DINNING PARTNER FOR THE EVENING. I TRUST THAT ISN'T A PROBLEM?" There was a certain glint of warning in the models eyes that only the woman behind the podium picked up as she gulped audibly and nodded her head. Her slim hands gripped the menus tightly as she walked around her stand and smiled shakily at the two, mind screaming in warning as to not do anything to upset the suddenly scary man before her.

"No problem at all, sir. Right this way please." Sans stood still in shock before Papyrus wrapped an arm around his shoulder and followed the woman ahead. His blue eyes were wide in surprise as he allowed the other to lead him, wondering briefly if he was having one of those fun dreams he had after eating too many sweets. How else could he explain why she didn't kick him out for wearing something that only a homeless person would be caught dead in.

"OHH, LOVELY ATMOSPHERE." Papyrus commented calmly as they were led to the side of the restaurant where the wall was replaced by a large and clear pane of glass, giving the occupants a beautiful view of the sky outside. Perfect, he thought smugly as the woman gestured to their table with a forced smile before handing them both a menu, neither teenager missing how she chose to place Sans' menu straight onto the table rather than hand it to him like she did for Papyrus. But they didn't comment on it as she told them their waiter would be with them shortly.

Papyrus didn't thank her. As that act made the young model implant the image of the girls face into his mind and grit his teeth as the image of her neck spewing blood filled his thoughts in satisfaction. "you ok?"

"OH- YES OF COURSE!" The blonde smiled at the other from across the table, pausing his thoughts quickly, not wanting to not spoil the real thing as he watched the other gently tap the table. Blue eyes darting around at the other patrons, who were giving their table not so subtle looks ever since they entered the building. "IGNORE THEM. LIKE I SAID, THEY ARE JUST JEALOUS THAT I HAVE YOU ALL TO MYSELF AND THEY DON'T!"

"ya, sure." Sarcasm leaked out of the elders tone, making him sigh gently and look up at the other with apologetic eyes. "sorry."

"DON'T APOLOGIZE. I'M SORRY THAT I PUT YOU IN SUCH AN UNCOMFORTABLE POSITION... WE CAN LEAVE IF YOU'D LIKE?" Sans quickly shook his head at the suggestion.

"no, no. i don't wanna ruin the night. sides, i heard this place has the best biscuits." The short teen smiled shakily, trying to convince both Papyrus and himself that he was alright with the current position he was in. More than anything however, the lazy male didn't want to embarrass the other any further by leaving as soon as they had entered.

"IF YOU ARE CERTAIN. BUT PLEASE, RELAX? I KNOW IT'S A LITTLE HIGH CLASSED, BUT I WANT YOU TO HAVE AN ENJOYABLE EVENING." Papyrus spoke softly as the other sighed once more in attempt to relax his mind, even as the feeling of other peoples eyes remained on his form while doing so. The taller's statement was also why he didn't suggest buying the other any fancy clothing earlier in the day. Sans seemed like the type to be even more uncomfortable in such attire after all. "PAY NO ONE BUT ME ANY MIND."

"thanks, pap. and sorry again, i know i'm ruining this."

"YOU MOST CERTAINLY ARE NOT. I UNDERSTAND THAT SUCH LOCATIONS AREN'T THE MOST RELAXING OF PLACES TO BE, BUT I ALSO KNOW THAT YOU DESERVE NOTHING BUT THE BEST."

Sans hid a blush with his menu as the other chuckled at the cute reaction. It was obvious that the shorter of the two wasn't used to such flattery, but Papyrus knew that he would need to adapt if he was going to be around the model. Papyrus was very honest with the other after all, and couldn't help but voice his love for the older males appearance and personality alike whenever possible.

"jesus, this is uh... really expensive." Sans mumbled more to himself than anything as Papyrus waved a hand in a nonchalant manner.

"DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO THAT. HONESTLY SANS, NO AMOUNT OF MONEY COULD PUT A DENT IN THE JOY THAT YOU GIVE ME JUST BY BEING IN MY PRESENCE." Another blush found itself onto Sans' features, prompting him to make an involuntary noise of distress as the other smiled brightly.

He didn't think there was anything cuter in the world than an embarrassed Sans.

"hehe... um, thanks." The other finally replied before clearing his throat and setting the menu down, reading over the options only to stop as a young man walked up to their table. The name tag on his left lapel read 'Burgerpants', much to the childish teens amusement.

"Afternoon, I'm Burgerpants, I'll be your waiter for the afternoon." It was obvious that the other's smile was causing himself actual pain as he forced it onto his face. This guy didn't seem to be in his element, Sans thought idly as he felt the others annoyance at having to serve them radiate off him in barely hidden waves. "What can I get you to drink?"

"I'LL HAVE A VOSS WATER, PLEASE." Sans blinked over at Papyrus in confusion. What was voss water?

"Alright, and for you?" Burgerpants directed his attention back at Sans, who smiled up at the unfortunate server in warning that the next thing out of his mouth was going to be pure annoyance.

"tap water for me. from a hose if ya have it, i like it to be hot and then metally." Sans joked, but it seemed to of fallen on deaf ears as their server sighed harshly threw his nose while trying his hardest to not let his smile slip.

"Two waters. I'll be back in a moment, feel free to look over our menu." And without speaking further the poor man turned on his heel and marched back into the kitchen. The shorter of the two sighed gently as he looked back at Papyrus, expecting the other to be glaring at him for saying something so absurd yet fitting for the teen, but was surprised by the models glowing smile.

"HOSE WATER?" Papyrus asked while muffling a chuckle as Sans shrugged his shoulders in pride at having amused at least someone.

"voss water?" He asked in turn as Papyrus snorted gently and opened up his own menu.

"IT'S BASICALLY REGULAR WATER, BUT IT'S NORWEGIAN."

"didn't think water could be fancy."

"ANYTHING CAN BE DEEMED FANCY IF YOU WANT TO TURN A PROFIT." Sans laughed at the truth behind the others words, allowing his body to relax in the comfortable chair as they both looked over the menus. The two young men then shared in random chatter while deciding on what to order. "I'M THINKING OF GETTING THE CARBONARA, HOW ABOUT YOURSELF?"

"so fancy spaghetti?" Sans joked as the other nodded in joy, making the shorter chuckle as he looked down at the menu once more. "um, maybe the shrimp scampi with linguine? s'got a lot of cheese so that's right up my alley."

"GOOD CHOICE! I'VE HAD THAT DISH ELSEWHERE, SO I WONDER HOW THIS PLACE PREPARES IT." Papyrus wondered aloud as he closed his menu and rested his hands on the folder, briefly wondering where their waiter was as it shouldn't of been taking this long to prepare two waters. "I MAY HAVE TO STEAL SOME OF YOURS. TO COMPARE IT."

"feel free. cause i'm definitely going to be stealin some of yours." Sans stated with a sly smile as the other chuckled before throwing on a more neutral face as their waiter finally came back to the table, two glasses of water placed on his tray with a basket of biscuits in the center for stabilization, which the worker quickly set down in front of each male before grabbing his pen and notebook from the black apron around his waist.

"Have you both decided yet?" The male asked as Papyrus nodded, not bothered by the others attitude in the slightest as it was actually easier to deal with this than the common waitress who acted far happier than they really were for extra tips. In contrast, this man didn't hide his disdain for his job.

"WE HAVE. I SHALL HAVE THE CARBONARA, AND SANS WILL HAVE THE SHRIMP SCAMPI WITH LINGUINE. PLEASE AND THANK YOU." Papyrus ordered for them both before handing the waiter their menus, the now smoke scented man nodded curtly as he accepted the folders and walked back away from the table. Sans was thankful however, as the scent of tobacco smoke tended to aggravate his lungs. He also didn't bother commenting on how Papyrus ordered for him in the same way a male would order for a lady as it saved him having to speak with the angry waiter again and risk telling anymore nervous induced jokes to the unfortunate man.

He was really taking Sans' joke far, the non-pigment haired teenager thought as their attention was now directed entirely on each other. Papyrus smiled over at him as he leaned against his elbows on the table, eyes shining as the darkened sky barely illuminated them with the stars natural light from above.

For some reason however, Sans couldn't peel his eyes away from his dinning partner, even as his favorite view awaited him with just a simple turn of the head. "thanks again. for this. not a lot of people like spendin time with me." Sans admitted with a smile, not wanting the statement to sound sad as he was truly enjoying the others company. "you're really cool, ya know that?"

Papyrus was used to compliments. It was in most humans nature to give the tall blonde a once over and quickly see all his positive traits and stunning appearance and then ultimately treat him like a Greek god as a result. So yes, compliments weren't exactly something the model was foreign too.

Which is why he was rather confused when the others small, yet very heart felt comment pierced into his heart like an arrow. His face inflamed in a blush as the other continued to smile softly as simply being called 'cool' made Papyrus act like a school girl. Why was it that Sans could draw such odd reactions from the teen without even trying?

"T-THANK YOU! I THINK YOU ARE VERY COOL YOURSELF. AND NO THANKS ARE NECESSARY, AS I VERY MUCH ENJOY SPENDING TIME WITH YOU." Papyrus stuttered before taking a sip of his ice filled water, hoping that the cold liquid would help quench the blush that had yet to fade from his features.

"not as cool as you, pap's" Sans retorted as he too took a sip of his beverage, smacking his lips at the odd taste of what should of been tasteless water. "this is weird."

"YOU DON'T LIKE IT?" The model asked softly as he watched the other taste Voss water for the first time. It wasn't exactly a refined tasting liquid, but carbonated beverages didn't tend to sit well with everyone.

"no it's not that, it's just... not water tasting?" Sans tried to explain before shaking his head. "never mind, uh. that sounded dumber than i wanted."

The two laughed briefly before the shorter grabbed a biscuit, moaning gently to himself when he tore the baked good in half and watched steam escape from it's soft center. He wasted no time in shoving the food into his mouth and giving the other a thumbs up, verifying that what he had heard about the taste of their biscuits was accurate. Papyrus continued to smile as he watched the other enjoy such trivial items, the shorter truly did appreciate a lot of things.

That caused a small sigh to escape from the models lips in contentment as the concept of the other using him for his money was non existent. Sans truly didn't care about someones wealth, as was apparent with how uncomfortable he was when Papyrus offered to pay, and it was just another trait that Papyrus would add to his constantly growing list of things he loved about Sans.

It was a little odd how Sans didn't have a single trait that Papyrus disliked.

"so, i know you're a model and all, but what exactly do you do?" Sans wondered as his hands clasped around his glasses cold exterior. "just pose a bit then go home?"

"PRETTY MUCH." Papyrus shrugged as the other listened intently, making the younger male blush slightly at the attention. "DEPENDING ON THE JOB, I MAY NEED TO ACT A BIT THOUGH. I'VE BEEN IN A FEW COMMERCIALS AND HAD A CAMEO IN A MOVIE BEFORE. SO FOR THOSE I NEED TO REHEARSE A LITTLE BIT."

"wait, you've been in a movie? which one? maybe i've seen it." Sans asked in amazement. He had honestly thought that the younger's career revolved solely around getting his photo taken, so it was interesting to hear he had done much more than that in just a few years time.

"JUST SOME FILM PRODUCED BY METTATON, I CAN'T SEEM TO RECALL THE TITLE AS IT WAS AT THE START OF MY CAREER. I WAS A SIDE CHARACTER THAT WAS IRONICALLY ENOUGH, A MODEL." Sans whistled under his breath at the confession, much to the others embarrassment. "IT WAS REALLY NOTHING. I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE ANY LINES."

"dude, that's hella impressive. honestly," Sans reassured the taller who was now leaning his chin on an open palm as his orange hued eyes watched the other speak. "you're amazing. makes me wonder why someone so cool is givin me the time of day."

"BECAUSE YOU ARE MY FAVORITE PERSON IN THE ENTIRE WORLD. YOU ARE FUNNY, CUTE, AMAZING, AND PERFECT! AND I WILL NOT REST UNTIL YOU SEE THOSE TRAITS FOR YOURSELF!" Papyrus borderline yelled in his excitement as Sans quickly pulled his hood on and stretched the material so that it covered his entire face, more uncomfortable than ever as every head in the restaurant turned to look at the two upon hearing the model's loud voice.

There was a low, almost feral sound that the older teen produced as the younger chuckled apologetically. A gloved hand reached over to gently peel the small and surprisingly strong hands off of the attire as he noticed the others shoulders begin to shake in anxiety at being the center of attention, relishing in the completely blue face that awaited the model once the hands were removed and the taller was thankful that the shakes slowly began to fade. Papyrus then gently moved the hood off the others head and ran a hand threw his thin and soft locks as to fix the poor strands from the sudden abuse. Sans inhaled sharply at the feel of the others hands on him, letting his blush fade softly as his blue orbs closed, relishing in the feel of the others large and gentle hand on his head as it slowly moved down to cup his cheek.

The blue irises opened sharply and the shorter leaned away from the hand suddenly as a cough broke through the air and pulled Sans out of whatever trance like state the taller had put him into.

Burgerpants stood before them uncomfortably, a tray with two separate dishes placed on top as he looked anywhere but towards the two at the table as he waited for them to part so he could set the meals down. They did so quickly without sharing any words before the orange haired waiter set down their plates and walked away as fast as he possibly could.

"h-hehe... um, this looks good." Sans commented with his eyes locked on the meal before him. Shame overcoming every fiber of his being as he realized just what he had done and what his actions would have resulted in if their waiter hadn't appeared when he did.

Papyrus on the other hand was fuming. He was in complete bliss as he ran his thumb over the shorter's 5 o'clock shadow and relished in how relaxed the other had become in his hold. If the table wasn't in the way then the model was almost one hundred percent sure that they would have kissed with how positive of a reaction he was coaxing out of Sans.

But luck didn't seem to be playing in the young teenagers favor as his left hand gripped itself into a tight fist from it's spot under the table as the other grabbed onto his fork. "IT DOES, INDEED. I HOPE IT TASTES AS WELL AS IT LOOKS."

The two took that as a hint to eat their food in favor of not saying anything to further the tension filled situation. Sans was on his third bite before he sighed and looked up at the other, noticing with a frown that he was just as off put by his actions as Sans was. "hey."

"HM?" Papyrus asked in shock at the other's voice. He wasn't expecting the other to speak to him after what he had done, but was thankful none the less as he himself had no idea what he could of said to ease the awkward situation.

"give me a bite." The shorter smiled up at the model who blinked before huffing out a chuckle and spinning a forkful of noodles onto his silverware and then placing the fork in front of a now blushing Sans. Honestly, Sans thought with an embarrassed sigh, he may as well just dye his skin blue at this point. Save his blood cells the trouble. "t-thanks."

The shorter wrapped his lips around the others fork, groaning gently as the taste hit his tongue in a surge of different and delicious flavors. Papyrus watched with intense eyes as the other pulled back, licking his lips free of the white sauce before smiling up at the model with shinning eyes. "s'good."

"MY TURN." Papyrus smiled back, thankful to the other for attempting to defuse the situation on his own. Pearly white teeth shined as Sans chuckled at the enthusiasm and offered the younger a bite of his own food in return. Papyrus bit the pasta free from the fork and hummed to himself as the seafood centered dish balanced well with his own. "DELICIOUS. I THINK THIS ESTABLISHMENT BEAT THE OTHER BY A FAIRLY DECENT MARGIN."

"nice." Sans smiled as he retracted his fork and put it back in his dish, forgetting to wipe the silverware clean of the others germs before shoving it back into his own mouth. Much to the taller's delight. "it seems almost im-pastable for someone to outdo this dish."

"I WILL THROW YOU INTO THE SUN." Sans choked out a laugh as the other glared at him, making him cough slightly afterwards and rush to take a swig of his water as a tear leaked down his cheek. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"hck- ya. hehe." A black sleeve wiped the snow haired males tears away before Sans cleared his throat and smiled up at the other. "i'm good."

"JEEZ, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT." Papyrus stated with a hand clenched on his chest as he watched the other choke. He didn't think his response would evoke such an explosive reaction, but he couldn't help but admit the cuteness behind the shorter's involuntary action.

"sorry, sorry." Sans apologized with a sniff as he continued to smile while finishing his meal. Papyrus, once assured that the other was alright again, resumed eating his meal as well, offering the other bites in between his own and accepting the others offers when the smaller held out his fork.

It was a peaceful evening after that, with the stars lighting their table and other patrons finally ignoring the two once they realized they weren't about to go anywhere. Once finished, the two relaxed in their seats with their stomachs full and plates empty. "that was great, pap's."

"NYEH HEH, I'M GLAD YOU LIKED IT. BUT WHAT ABOUT DESSERT?" Sans gave the other a blank stare as Papyrus muffled a chuckle at the shorter's expression.

"dude, if i eat anything else i'll explode. so, ya i could go for some dessert."

Papyrus laughed as he signaled for the waiter to come over once more, watching as he collected the plates before asking what desserts they had available that day.

"Today's special is a salted caramel chocolate tart." Papyrus glanced at Sans and smiled when the other drooled at the treat. The others positive reaction fueled Papyrus to nod at Burgerpants who nodded in turn before walking once again to the kitchen.

Sans felt as though he would regret ordering even more food, but ironically enough, the more sensible part of him screamed that he would never get to experience this restaurant cuisine again, so he may as well kill his stomach and treat his taste buds while he could.

\---------------------------------------------------------

After Papyrus paid, being sure to keep the others eyes off of the bill when doing so, the two bid the large establishment a farewell and re-entered the models far too expensive car. Sans burped gently as he sat down, laughing as the other gave a quick 'EW' at his bodies involuntary action.

"i was holding that in since we finished dinner, yo." Sans commented with a laugh as the other snorted while driving out of the small parking lot and back onto the street. The older of the two took a quick glance at the time, smiling as he noticed it was only 9pm and he still had a good hour before he needed to be home. "thanks again, for everythin."

"OF COURSE! THANK YOU FOR COMING. I... HAD A WONDERFUL TIME WITH YOU." Papyrus praised, a giddiness filling his gut as he replayed the evening back in his mind with a smile stretched onto his cheeks while doing so. It may of had a few speed bumps, but it was more perfect than the model could of possibly hoped for.

Not only did he get to see a wide array of expressions plant on Sans' features throughout the evening, but he had also confirmed his earlier suspicion on the older teen being gay. Why else would he of reacted the way he did upon being touched after all.

Now he could win over the others affections without fear of rejection.

"so did i. heh, i almost don't want it to end." Sans chuckled at his admission, not wanting to sound desperate but being unable to do anything else as the fire in his heart was sure to be quelled by the others absence. He really was getting attached to the model, Sans thought with a sheepish smile as he grabbed his coat and bag, awkwardly dressing himself with the attire before setting his bouquet of flowers and box of chocolates into his lap. The teen was sure to keep his eyes off the chocolate however, as even the thought of food at the moment would evoke vomit to pour out of his mouth. "but we can always do this again. i mean, if ya want?"

"I WOULD LOVE TO!" Papyrus cleared his throat in embarrassment at the sudden and loud tone. Sans chuckled as he watched the other think of what to say next, the lamps that were illuminating the streets being the only source of light for the two and making it hard to make out one another's features. But Sans didn't pay that any mind as he was pretty confident in his knowledge in knowing every detail on the taller's face, even the small scatter of freckles painting his nose. Something that was hidden by makeup in photo shoots, and almost impossible to see without being incredibly close to the man. "I HATE THAT THE EVENING IS COMING TO A CLOSE THOUGH. BUT I WILL BE SURE TO PLAN OUR NEXT DATE AS SOON AS I ARRIVE HOME!"

"hehe, sounds good. I'm free any day but tomorrow and halloween." Sans informed the other as he licked his teeth subtly in an attempt to re-taste the delicious dessert that they had shared just moments before.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON HALLOWEEN?" Papyrus asked with confidence as the other didn't refuse the fact that this was, in fact, a date. "ARE YOU GOING TO A PARTY?

"yup. you could come if you'd like? it'll be filled with drunks so they may not recognize you?" Papyrus shook his head softly with a small smile painting his lips at the offer.

"THAT'S ALRIGHT. I WOULDN'T WISH TO RISK CAUSING A COMMOTION, AND MY MANAGER HAS BOOKED ME IN FOR A HALLOWEEN THEMED SHOOTING ANYWAYS." That was a lie. His manager had given him at least two weeks to himself, with Halloween being three days away, but he did have other plans for that day.

It was the one day of the year where everyone's guards were dropped, and blending in was exceptionally easy among the dressed up children and adults alike. Making it the best night of the year for Papyrus to cleanse a few people from the world without anyone being the wiser. Not that he didn't want to spend every waking moment with the blue eyed teen next to him, but this was the one day he couldn't afford to miss.

Not that it prevented him from murder any other day, it was just simpler to do so on that universally celebrated event.

"if you insist. i'll be sure to bother you with tons of drunken messages then." Papyrus chuckled at the others promise.

"I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO THEM." The taller sighed gently after his statement at having realized he was nearing the others school. Sans had implied the other day that he lived close to the educational building, which meant their night was coming to a close. "WHERE DO YOU LIVE?"

"just down snowdin street. s'a straight trip from here." Sans directed the other through a loud yawn, making the taller curse at himself for having missed the cute action as he needed to keep his eyes on the road ahead. Oddly enough, the young model wasn't a fan of breaking even the simplest of laws when it came to the road. Cars were easy to crash after all, and he wasn't about to risk such a thing while Sans was his passenger.

"OH, YOU AREN'T TOO FAR OFF FROM MY PLACE! THAT'S GOOD THEN. I WAS WORRIED THAT YOU WERE IN FOR A LONG JOURNEY WHEN LEAVING MY HOUSE YESTERDAY."

"naw. i need the exercise anyways." Shrugging in reassurance, Sans moved his attention to the houses at his side, keeping an eye open for when they started to near his own abode which wasn't that hard as it was one of the only homes where the porch light was on. "it's the third one on the right."

Papyrus nodded as he slowed the car and eventually parked it out front the instructed house. "AND HERE WE ARE... I DON'T SUPPOSE A GOODBYE HUG IS OUT OF THE QUESTION?"

"hehe, course not dude." Sans chuckled but before he could lean over and offer Papyrus the requested hug, the taller quickly exited the car in his excitement and ran over to the shorter's side, invoking more laughter out of the blue eyed teen as Papyrus opened up his door and bowed as Sans stepped out of the car. The more unkempt male waited until the other closed his door before hugging him with his free arm, being sure to not crush his flowers in doing so and pressing his face into the others chest as to relish in the presumably short moment. Papyrus wrapped both of his arms around the others lower back himself, relishing in the feeling of the small man in his arms before gasping in shock as Sans quickly stood up on his tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on his right cheek. "night, pap."

Before the taller could say anything further, Sans ducked his head and ran up to his house. Yet another blush finding it's home on his face as he waved at the taller and entered the lit building with a far too wide smile planted on his face.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Papyrus was on cloud nine as he airily chuckled to himself and waved back at the other, watching as Sans closed the door and was now safely in his home before re-entering his car and simply sitting in the vehicle for a short moment as he gently caressed the side of his face where the others lips had been planted just moments before.

He could feel his face inflame with red as he leaned back into his seat and pushed his car back onto the road. Mind hazy as the feeling of pure attraction filled his heart and made him giddy at the thought of one day feeling those soft lips against his own. The model didn't allow those thoughts to be pushed aside as he drove back towards the direction of the restaurant that he and Sans had been at earlier.

There was a certain receptionist who he needed to pay a visit too after all, and then he had another date to plan.

\------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, welcome back Sans." Gaster greeted his son from his spot on the couch, eyes not moving from his opened newspaper as the short teen removed his shoes.

"hehe ya, hi." That made the elder man direct his eyes towards his child, the orbs quickly widening in surprise at the blushing mess that awaited him.

"What's all this about?" He asked with a smile, setting down the paper and removing his reading glasses as Sans hugged his flowers close to his chest and practically skipped into the living room. "Were you on a date?!"

"maybe..." Sans hummed as he quickly walked into the kitchen in order to find a vase for the bouquet before they died from dehydration. Once found he quickly filled the glass case with water and placed the beautiful flowers inside. He then carried the vase back into the living room, mind set on decorating his computer stand with the foliage once he went up to bed. The look in his fathers eyes however, made him believe that he wouldn't be able to do so until he was thoroughly embarrassed by the elder.

"Are you serious?! Sans, who was it? Grillby? Where did he take you?" Blue eyes rolled at the onslaught of questions that the other threw his way. Not that he could really blame the parent as Sans had never been on a date before, nor had he felt any attraction towards anyone before meeting Papyrus. So he supposed the others reaction was warranted. 

"naw. it was papyrus-"

"The model?!" Gaster jumped out of his spot as Sans groaned. The taller man threw his hands onto his sons shoulders, looking him directly in the eyes with a passion that only a father could feel after hearing his own flesh and blood had scored someone of such high status.

"ya. he's really cool... he uh, took me on a drive. then we got cinnabuns from ms. bunnies, and then we went to dinner." Sans summarized as his eyes looked down at his sock covered feet. "i honestly didn't think it was a date at first. but um, it totally was."

Long arms wrapped around his sons waist, lifting the shocked teenager into the air as he swung him around in a circle. "My little boy is growing up!"

"d-dad!" Sans laughed in embarrassment as his fathers more secret personality reared it's annoying head. He doubted anyone else who knew the police chief would believe the teenager if he said that this was how the parent acted behind closed doors. "it's not a big deal..."

"It is! He better of treated you right, though." The slim man started as he set the shorter back down and resumed his hold on the others shoulders. "Did he hold the door for you, give you compliments, pay?"

"um. ya. all those things. but i'm not a girl dad, i don't like it when people pay for me."

"I know. Which just proves how much you like him, as you wouldn't relent on your pride for just anyone." Gaster spoke slyly as Sans groaned and slapped his hands off his shoulders. "Haha! I jest. But honestly, I am happy for you. I hope he treats you like a prince, it's what you deserve."

"stop talking, dad." Sans mumbled as the older laughed again and patted his head. "we aren't dating."

"Yet." And with that much too sly of a comment, Sans groaned once more and started walking to his room. Ignoring the others gleeful laughter as he shut the door and threw his bag onto the floor before walking over to his laptop stand and setting the gift next to the decently priced electronic, he took a moment to look at how well the flowers looked against the wooden stand briefly before reaching into his bag for the chocolate, which he promptly put into the little fridge in his room before dragging his feet to his bed and face planting into it's plush surface.

The soon to be scientist couldn't help but wonder what he had done to deserve Papyrus coming into his life as his eyes gently began to shut. The idea of changing into more comfortable clothing was pushed aside as the need for sleep over powered any other thought, making him roll onto his side after placing his phone next to his bed and curling into the dirty sheets.

Sans chuckled to himself as he felt the side of his cheek, the same side that Papyrus' hand was placed during dinner, and allowed himself to fall asleep with dreams of the tall and handsome model filling his brain throughout the night.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Blood was wiped off of a neatly groomed eyebrow in annoyance as a feminine body collapsed on the floor at his feet. The red coated face was nothing more than a bloody pulp, her hands removed from her body, and chest stabbed with a sharp paring knife enough times to make the woman's eyes fade and her soul leave her being.

Papyrus scratched his chin with a sigh as he realized just how angry he had been when taking this woman's life away, resulting in the mess that befell the girls carpet as a result. He retracted a bit on what landed him in this situation as he stepped over the body and into the kitchen. Mind replaying how it had been far too easy to follow the former receptionist after her shift without raising any suspicions to his person and mentally remembering where she resided once she had arrived home. The model then wasted no time in quietly sneaking into her unlocked kitchen window from the backyard.

Oddly enough, she seemed convinced that the model had followed her in an attempt to win her over. Which he quickly used to his advantage, although he was still confused as to why she didn't care in the slightest that the male had essentially broken into her home without warning. But it all worked in the young mans favor as the woman, named Shyren based on her name tag, poured him tea and sat him at her living rooms couch.

All of the windows within view range were closed by floral patterned curtains, making it the perfect location to commence with what the model had been planning to do for the past two hours. She had also recently broken up with her abusive boyfriend, and Papyrus knew that such a thing was the perfect cover for her murder. The other males fingerprints were all over the townhouse as he had only left last night according to the blabbering woman, so he would without a doubt, be the prime suspect in this case. He was also an alcoholic, Shyren had stated in anger as Papyrus patted her back in a comforting gesture.

It was going to be so smooth. He was going to strangle her to death, as her boyfriend had apparently done so before on numerous occasions, and that would be the end of it. It would be the most easy way of throwing full focus on the couples domestic problems rather than anyone else coming into the mix. It was planned down to a T.

But all of that careful planning was thrown out of the window when the disgusting heap of flesh that currently lay lifeless on the floor had the nerve to insult Sans. Her exact words being 'I'm glad you decided to try being with someone worth something. I mean, that gross slob you came to the restaurant with earlier was-' and that's about as far as she got before Papyrus punched her in the mouth and took out a good portion of her teeth.

She couldn't even scream as she landed on the floor in a crying heap, and Papyrus wasted no time in ramming his boot into her skull. After that he didn't give her a moment to breath as he dismembered her beyond recognition, all the while he was shaking in pure anger and gritting his teeth as even the satisfaction of causing the woman severe pain wasn't enough to quell the hatred that Papyrus felt for her in his heart.

How dare she. He thought with anger still commanding his bodies movements as he hid the small knife in his back pocket and left the house through the back door. His long legs hopped over her back fence with ease as he walked towards the direction of his parked car, being smart enough to keep the vehicle a good block away as to not draw anyone's focus to both his car and the murder location. His bright red vehicle was rather hard to miss after all.

But if he had thought about his actions for even a short moment as he got into the sleek automobile, the model would of realized with morbid shock that he had left his newly purchased blazer on the now deceased woman's couch. Sadly, his anger didn't allow such thoughts to plague his mind as he drove home, mind focusing solely on washing the woman's filthy blood off of his face and how happy Sans would be at having one less person on this planet who thought he was anything other than perfect. 

His love deserved nothing less than to live in peace, after all. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Tbc.  
Apologies for the laziness of this chapter. I kinda rushed it since I'm gonna be pretty busy over the next few days, so the next chapter may take a bit more time for me to complete.

Special thanks go out to 'Nerascorpse', 'Is_A_Zombie', 'ShadowLeo', and 'snakehands' who gave me wonderful comments on the newest chapter that I was incredibly happy to receive! Also another thank you to 'MayaMeMaria23' for the continued support!~


	5. Snitches Get Stitches

Waking up that morning was hard for a certain white haired male as the confides of his bed were warm, soft, and had the poor defenseless teen trapped within it's clutches. His brilliant mind was racing a mile a minute as he rubbed his cheek against his pillow, the blanket covering every inch of his petite form made it hard to breath as he finally moved the comforter down and immediately regretted it as his previously warm face was flushed with a cold breeze.

Obviously his father had yet to turn the heating on, Sans thought with a frown as he rolled onto his other side and pried his crust filled eyes apart in order to look at the silent alarm clock to his right. "damn..."

A yawn forced itself through his lips as he leaned onto his right elbow and used his free arm to turn off the alarm that was going to sound in a mere two minutes. After he made sure his ears were safe of any future assault, he stretched his arms above his head and pulled them upwards, relishing in the cracks that eased the tension in his back before they collapsed back down onto the bed on either of his sides.

Lips smacked idly to relieve the teen of his dry mouth as he kicked his covers off, only to rub his hands up and down both of his thin biceps in an attempt at gaining some warmth. Another yawn broke through the teenagers lungs as he kicked his feet off the bed, wincing as they landed on the cold hardwood floor below him, but he chose to rip walking on the torturous floor like a bandage as he skipped his way to his closet. Left arm continued it's static inducing motion against his opposite arm as he opened the closet and looked at his clothing choices.

Sans lazily grabbed his black NASA sweater and a pair of dark washed jeans before throwing the outfit onto his bed and walking to his little dresser for a fresh pair of underwear. The teen pulled off his attire from the day prior as he did so while throwing a pair of straight black boxer briefs and a setting of socks that said 'We are a perfect PEAR' written on them onto his bed as well. He then sat himself onto the bed with nothing but his new underwear on, being sure to avoid his still un-creased outfit as he slipped on his socks.

Showering was something the future scientist did every other day, as during this time of year with it's chilly weather, his dry skin would get too bad if he were to wash on the daily. It was also healthier for his hair to not shower everyday, was what he was going to tell anyone who asked as to not make them assume he was lazy. Which was one hundred percent the case, but Sans' didn't want others to know that. Although, he was pretty sure that anyone who knew him was already aware of his more than lazy habits.

Chuckling as he shimmied into the tight jeans, he wasted no time in zipping up his fly and walking out of his bedroom. He made his way to the bathroom while taking in the silence of his home, already aware that his father had an early shift this morning and wouldn't be home until later that afternoon, but Sans had never been a fan of silence. It always reminded the small male that he was alone.

Shaking the depressing thought from his mind, he quickly did his morning routine in the bathroom before walking out of the white room and into his moderately sized kitchen. There was no breakfast set on the table, as his father had to leave much too early on Friday's and didn't have any time to buy anything, but the high schooler didn't mind as he stood on his tip-toes and reached into a cabinet next to the fridge for a box of his favorite cereal, Frosted Flakes. The teen played a dangerous game in pouring the flakes into a bowl before confirming their milk storage, but he didn't care as he dumped the cereal into a white bowl and then opened the fridge, wincing as the bright light in the cold storage unit briefly blinded him.

Luck was in his favor that morning however as a newly purchased jug of milk awaited him, prompting him to grab the heavy container and bring it over to the counter where he poured the white liquid into his bowl and then into a separate cup. The teen put everything back in it's place before seating himself at the table with a yawn, phone being set on the table next to his bowl as he slowly began eating his breakfast at a much more leisurely pace than normal.

Sans, although normally sad at the prospect of eating alone, was happy as he ate his sugar infused breakfast. His phone fueling that feeling as he looked at the capitalized 'GOOD MORNING!' message that was sent from Papyrus just a few moments ago. The character being one who he had met just a few short days ago, but had already become a huge person in the short teenagers life.

It was like they were meant to cross paths that day, Sans thought with a small smile as he used the hand that currently wasn't shoveling flakes into his mouth to respond with a quick 'mornin' in turn. He then set his phone down and finished his breakfast in silence, hand prepared at any moment for when the young model messaged him back.

But it never came. The NASA enthusiast sighed, but didn't let it damper his mood as he placed his bowl and cup in the sink for someone to wash later on. It was probably going to be him with how late his father had been working, but didn't want to do such chores this early in the morning and would instead regret his decision to let the milk harden onto the bowl throughout the day later when he had to scrub it off.

But that was an issue for future Sans. He thought with a chuckle as he walked back into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, blue eyes briefly locking with themselves in the mirror as his mouth filled with white and foamy paste. Sans went to divert his attention to something else but stopped as a certain compliment from Papyrus pierced his mind.

Was he really as ugly as he thought if someone like Papyrus thought of him as attractive? He wondered, toothbrush making circular motion across each teeth as he rubbed his other hand against his fact slowly, moving the fingertips across the soft skin in wonderment before he spit out the paste and rinsed his mouth free of the minty substance. His beard was getting out of control he thought with a frown as he recalled just how much effort the tall model put into his appearance, making the blue eyed teen feel bad that he got to look at a Greek god while they hung out while Papyrus was stuck with watching a forest fire get more and more out of control whenever he looked at Sans.

With that thought in mind the teen took a glance at the time on his phone, making sure he had ample amounts of time left until he had to leave, before pulling out both an electric razor and regular one. He then grabbed his fathers shaving cream from the medicine cabinet, not applying any of the foam until turning on the shaver and trimming down the entirety of his face hairs. Once the white strands were a mere scruff on his face he applied a generous amount of shaving cream onto his cheeks and chin before trying his hardest at shaving everything but a thin chin strap and goatee.

The teen splashed cold water onto his cheeks to get rid of the remaining foam before patting his cheeks dry with a towel and looking at the results in the mirror.

It... Didn't look too bad. The teen thought to himself as he trailed the freshly trimmed hair with a finger, that thought causing him to stop in his tracks as he smiled into his reflection.

He had never complimented himself before. Sans thought while biting his bottom lip and splashing some after shave onto his cheeks before looking at the time once more. He had a good 20 minutes before having to leave... Maybe he could take this time to give his hair a trim as well?

His dad had always said he looked good with shorter sides, after all. But he wasn't taking a sudden interest in his appearance to impress Papyrus, he attempted to convince himself with a blush as he turned the electric razor back on after putting a 1-inch guard onto the razors tip.

With the threat of cutting the top of his hair in mind, he took a short moment to shove what he didn't want to be cut into a pony tail before shakily bringing the razor up to his head.

If he looked bad he could always wear a hat, he reasoned before sucking in a breath and cutting the sides and back of his hair off without any further thoughts to stop him, wincing however as years of growth were dropped into the sink.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Gaster sighed through his nose as his newly appointed partner walked out of the crime scene with a hand clenched over his mouth with hints of green seeping through his fingers. Yet another deputy who would need to be demoted to desk duties due to a poorly stabled stomach.

Yay. More paperwork for the already swamped chief of command, the elder man thought to himself in anger as he got down onto one knee and looked over the corpse on the floor. The lady was still young, being only 23 years old, had a good job at a famous restaurant, had a nice relationship with her family, and didn't deserve what had been done to her. No one, in the mans opinion, deserved to go out the way she did.

Gaster wasn't about to re-think on the report that the forensic detective had already listed out to him just moments ago. Hearing it once was enough.

All evidence had already been moved off of the site and was awaiting his reviewal back at the station. They were all in the process of receiving a scan for finger prints and any bodily fluids to try and pin point who exactly was the murderer in this case, although Gaster had a pretty fair guess based on the woman's history and the fact that her boyfriend had been brought to the police station just a few short weeks ago for abusing the woman who was currently laying on the floor.

Which is why the alcoholic was the prime suspect in Gaster's report. The scarred man even wondered if he had to waste too much time on this case with such an obvious suspect already in place. But alas, his job required him to cover all basis and not have even the smallest doubt of who the culprit was. Which is why he stood back up after giving the body one last once over and setting his hat back onto his head, covering his greasy black locks that haven't been able to see a shower in the past week as he walked away from the morbid scene.

The man then turned on his heel and gestured for the few other cops on the scene to follow him. Sharing no words they got into his car and drove back to the station. Gaster wanted to get this report done as soon as possible, for he hadn't been able to spend much time with his son as of late and once this case was solved he was granted the next 24 hours off, so he didn't give them a moment of leisure as they drove off.

Maybe the father and son would see a movie? He asked himself as he let one of his underlings drive, letting him look over the reports in his lap idly as to save some time in the future in doing so. "So, Chief. I know you got to the scene late, but did you see what was listed on the evidence report?"

"Not yet. Such information was sent to our desk team back at the station." Gaster mumbled as he continued reading the sheets, he honestly wasn't paying the other two cops much mind as they were some of his least favorite workers, but they also were the only two who were willing to assist him during the most gory of scenes.

He should really hire some more professional staff.

"Oh, well I just thought one item was pretty weird." Gaster sighed as he realized the broad man was attempting to get him to converse with his person on what exactly he thought of as being strange. Unfortunately for Gaster, he didn't know the officers name. So, he supposed to keep the very similar looking men apart, he would simply address one as Guard 1 and the other as Guard 2.

"And what would that item be?" The more high profiled man asked Guard 1 as the latter shrugged, single hand steering the vehicle and prompting Gaster to mentally promise to give the other a citation in the future.

"Well, I know that the lady had a pretty good job. But her boyfriend didn't. So, like, how did they afford such a nice blazer?"

Gaster sighed softly, hoping the other didn't hear it as he then ignored the others constant chatter. As an officer of the law he should know not to question what a woman in love was willing to do for her man, regardless of how that particular character treated her on a daily basis. It was in human nature to be blinded by love after all.

Once at the station Wingdings wasted no time in jumping out of the car and walking into his department, ignoring the two burly men who stayed behind to not so subtly flirt with one another. Not that the chief had an issue with the fact that they were dating, but he still believed that when working they should keep their personal life separate.

"Afternoon, sir! Would it be possible for me to take a moment of your time?" Officer Froggit asked nervously, obviously trying to win the others attention over by smiling in a way that the elder immediately saw through as being fueled by fear.

"Sorry, I am rather busy at the moment. I need to look over the evidence from earlier today." Froggit stepped in front of his boss, hands waving slightly as Gaster cocked an eyebrow in confusion at the bold action.

"Uh, ya about that. The evidence came back from the lab a few moments ago. The fingerprints were fairly obvious with mainly being the woman's and her boyfriends... But there was one very out of place piece that didn't." This peaked the raven haired mans interest as the shorter male directed him towards his desk, where a large envelope was placed upon the wooden furniture. "It was a blazer, that only had a single hand of fingerprints placed on the back..."

"And who's fingerprints matched?" He asked curtly as he grabbed the offered envelope and took out the forensic labs report. He looked up only when he received no response, making him back step slightly at the nervous and scared look on the others features.

"They... They were your sons."

\----------------------------------------------------------

Sans groaned as he cracked his fingers from their place from under the large table. His closest friends surrounded his form with individual lunches laying across the table, as he himself simply bought terrible pizza at the cafeteria for the fourth time that week, since neither he nor his dad wished to put in any extra effort into make lunches everyday.

"S-So you gonna t-tell me about y-your date?" Alpys asked slyly as soon as she had sat across from the teen, a cup of ramen in her hand and making the tall ginger to Sans' right tense at the sudden question. She had only bothered to bring the topic up now as the males change in appearance distracted her enough during their morning classes as to not remember yesterdays scene.

"shush. it wasn't a date. just... a friendly get together between two buds." Sans explained with a small blush painting his features, making his best friend gush at the rare expression on the slightly taller nerds face.

"H-He brought you f-flowers! I-It was t-totally a date!" Alphys squealed as Sans groaned and shoved a bite of pizza into his mouth, preventing him from talking further as the other chuckled at the reaction. Grillby on the other hand could only stare at the foreign expression on his crushes well-shaven face, teeth grinding against one another as his earlier suspicions of the others previous evening were confirmed. "I-I think you t-two are super c-cute!"

Guess he didn't have much time left to win his friend over. Grillby thought through a sip of Gatorade as he continued to watch Sans, who quickly changed the subject to something more trivial in order to take the attention off of his person. "so, grillbs. you still down to visit muffets?"

"Of course." The tall teenager forced a smile onto his face as Sans smiled in turn back up at him. It wasn't as though the glasses wearing teen was mad at the shorter, on the contrary he was mad at himself for not acting sooner. But he knew that Sans was an attractive and kindhearted person who anyone would be stupid to not fall in love with especially with how he was starting to put actual attention to his appearance as of late, which is why the current bartender should of seen this coming. Grillby wasn't going to think any further on that however as he thought on the future instead, this was his final chance at confessing his feelings for Sans. He couldn't blow it.

"nice then. i'll meet you by your locker after school then?" Sans instructed before shoving the rest of the grease filled pizza into his mouth, chugging back his recently purchased drink immediately after in an attempt to rid his mouth of the oily taste and mushy texture. "huh..?"

Blue eyes were diverted to the short teens pocket as his phone started blaring the Star Trek theme song. He spared a moment to wink at Alphys who groaned at the sound before pulling out his phone and checking the caller. "s'my dad."

The others took that as a hint to stay quite, as most people would scream 'pass the weed' and profanity when they knew a friend was speaking to their parent. The two at the table however, didn't want to piss off the man who not only was the chief of police, but was also far too protective of his son to let even a harmless prank slide.

"sup?" Sans greeted as he pressed the flip phone against his face, smiling as he listened to the other talk. "uh, ya? sure. why, what's up?"

The others watched as confusion started to lace their friends tone. Attention focusing entirely on the teen as they were unable to hear his father on the other end which made the two rely on Sans' words to piece together what they were speaking on. "what?... no i don't even own a dress shirt. why would i own a blazer?" There was another pause as Sans' eyebrows creased in confusion. "papyrus? what about him?... well, ya we hugged before parting but what does that-... shyren? uh, sounds familiar. but you know i suck at names."

Sans leaned a cheek on his hand as pure confusion erupted on his features, making the other two at the table worry that something serious was being discussed. "oh, then ya. we went there together, she was super rude-... oh fuck, seriously?... now i feel bad... but uh, what does that have to do with anything?... no. he wouldn't of done that, dad. were his fingerprints on the attire? cause for all we know she could of stolen it. she seemed weirdly obsessed with him."

The blue eyed teenager's tone started to take on an angry note, much to the other two teens shock as they hadn't seen the short male showcase anything but mild contentment at all time. Grillby didn't want to admit it, but his ears weren't lying when they picked up on hints of jealousy lacing the shorter's voice.

"dude. he didn't, i was with him all of yesterday... if it's just my prints then that isn't evidence that leads to papyrus being the-" Sans paused as he took in the people around him before clearing his throat. "one at fault... no! what the fuck?-don't tell me language. i wouldn't let that cloud my judgement, you know that... i don't know how his shirt got there, but what other evidence is there that he was there at all?... ya, that's what i thought. cause he wasn't. and even if he was, he isn't a murderer. pretty sure she gave him her number, maybe he stopped by to turn her down politely and forgot his blazer?"

"M-Murderer?" Alpys mouthed to Grillby, who shrugged in turn as Sans sighed through his teeth and rubbed his free hand across his eyes.

"ya. i'll head over now. bye." And with that, Sans hung up his phone and sighed softly as he sent the two at the table a small smile. "sorry bout that, i gotta run to the station real quick. should be back in time for our hang though, g."

"Is anything the matter?" The ginger asked in concern as Sans stood up, grabbing his bag from under the table as he sent the other a reassuring wink.

"naw. just a misunderstanding. i'll see you guys later." No more words were shared as Sans quickly turned on his heel and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving a pair of confused and concerned teenagers in his wake.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Pink sneakers slapped against the cement ground in a constant pace as the figure attached to the shoes pulled his phone out from his pocket, wincing as the cold air around him hit his uncovered hand. The teen ignored the mild discomfort as he wasted no time in searching through his contacts for Papyrus' number and calling the other as his feet continued their trek towards his fathers workplace.

 _"GREETINGS, SANS!"_ Papyrus loud voice filled the shorter's ear almost as soon as he had called his number, making Sans chuckle slightly at the enthusiasm before remembering why he had called in the first place.

"hey, pap's. um, really sorry to bug you, but i have a kinda serious question?" The older teenager spoke nervously as the other was none the wiser on what was going on.

_"OF COURSE! ASK AWAY!"_

"so... you know that lady from the restaurant last night? the receptionist?" There was a long moment of silence on the other end, making Sans wonder if he had lost his connection with how the other wasn't really known for not speaking. "pap? you there?"

 _"OH- YES. I AM. AND I DO REMEMBER HER YES, WHY THE SUDDEN INTEREST?"_ Papyrus asked hastily as the other cocked an unseen eyebrow in confusion. He wasn't about to assume anything though, since the taller's tone could simply be derived from the fact that she had been rude to the pair the night before as Sans himself wasn't exactly fond of thinking back on it either. It was the only thing that was discouraging about their date after all.

"well, shes um... dead. my dad called me a few minutes ago cause your blazer was at her house?" Sans spoke softly yet abruptly as to not alert the other, even though the situation was rather serious for the both of them until their innocence was proved. "my fingerprints were the only ones on it, probably since you wear gloves. heh... but i'm going to the station now to confirm if it's yours or not. if it is... why would it be at her home?"

 _"...HMM, I MUST CONFESS. AFTER WE HAD PARTED WAYS LAST NIGHT I FELT RATHER BAD ABOUT HOW SHE HAD TREATED YOU THROUGHOUT DINNER. SO, I WENT TO HER WORK TO SPEAK WITH HER ON IT. SHE HAD THEN OFFERED TO SPEAK OVER TEA, WHICH WE HAD AT HER HOME BEFORE I LEFT."_ The high pitched voice explained as Sans nodded along. It was his theory to begin with, and the tone that the other was using held nothing but truth as he spoke. But if Sans were to be honest, even if he picked up on any discrepancies during his story, he would ignore them. For he truly didn't wish to believe that the taller was capable of something so disturbing. _"I GUESS I FORGOT MY ATTIRE, AS SHE GOT RATHER INSISTENT THAT I LEAVE ONCE HER BOYFRIEND ARRIVED."_

"i see... ya, i thought something like that was the case. sorry to bug you, pap's. i'll be sure to clear this up and i'll talk to you after, k?"

 _"OF COURSE, SANS! IF YOU NEED ME TO COME TO THE STATION AS WELL DO NOT HESITATE TO CALL!"_ Sans agreed softly before hanging up and sighing once more, only this time it was in relief. He knew that the young model wasn't the culprit in this case, it was just an odd and unfortunate coincidence.

Which is exactly what he was going to explain to his father, he thought as he walked into the police station, nodding at the two smoking officers out front the building before stepping in and unzipping his coat as to not over heat himself. Sans looked around briefly before walking over to the closest officers desk and smiling down at the broad man. "heya. is dings around?"

"Oh, Sans! Hey there!" The white haired, and overly enthusiastic man smiled up at his favorite citizen, making Sans chuckle as the taller pointed at the only enclosed office in the back. "He's in his office!"

"thanks, lesser." Sans thanked the other before walked towards the direction he had pointed at, ruffling a hand through the childish adults hair while doing so, much to the broad mans joy.

The teenager then waved idly at those who recognized him, which was virtually everyone, as he walked to the back of the room and knocked on the door labeled 'Wingdings Gaster - Chief of Police'. He then cracked his neck to the side in order to ease some of his bodies tension as he waited for his father to come, which wasn't too long as the taller was expecting him to arrive to begin with which was proven as the taller quickly opened the door without a word and then gestured for his son to sit at the seat in front of his large desk.

"Hello, Sans. Sorry to throw all of this onto you so suddenly." Gaster apologized as he too took a seat across from the smaller male, who shrugged in turn.

"s'your job and i got to miss history so it's all good. but i called pap's before comin over." Sans explained as he kicked his feet onto the elders desk, making Gaster frown at the poor manners yet didn't comment on it as Sans continued speaking. "he say's that it probably is his blazer. but he told me why it's there, so try climbing off the 'make papyrus the culprit' train for a sec."

"Sans. You know that I wouldn't just blame him for such crimes without proper evidence to support it." Sans held up his hands in surrender.

"i know, i know. but unlike you, i know papyrus personally. he is quite frankly, the kindest guy in the entire world and i want you to trust me in trusting him. he couldn't hurt a fly- well, i mean he can be intimidating when he wants too but that was just a one time thing and it stopped doggo from bugging me."

"Doggo?" Gaster asked with a frown, his son had been having several problems with that particular male ever since he started high school.

"ya, s'how we met. doggo was threatening me and pap's stepped in and stopped him." Sans shrugged. "but he never woulda hurt him."

"I see. But I know that you understand that I need to cover all basis when working on such a serious case. Coincidences happen all the time, but a bit of proof is all we need to disprove him as being guilty." Sans nodded along as he grabbed one of the donuts from the large box on the elders desk, not listening too intently as he already knew how the law worked. The taller rolled his eyes but still smiled as Sans leaned back once more and took a bite of the treat. They had been a gift from his previous right hand man as an apology for running off of the murder scene so abruptly last week.

"let's see the blazer first. to see if it's even papyrus'." The younger instructed through a mouthful of sprinkles and dough. Gaster groaned at yet another display of no manners as he pulled on a pair of clear gloves and grabbed the blazer from a bag from behind his desk. He then showed the shorter the coat, who nodded and swallowed his mouthful of pastry before speaking. "yep. that's paps."

"So, why was it at the murder scene?" Gaster asked as he made a move to set the attire back into the bag, which then prompted Sans to shake his head.

"dude that things expensive as hell, let me give it back."

"It's evidence." Gaster responded, although he knew that his son was about to take all eyes off of Papyrus with what he was going to say next. Sans was never one to defend anything unless he knew that what he was about to say was one hundred percent accurate after all. It was why he always wanted his son to become a cop like him, but he also knew of the dangers associated with the job and would never want to put his son in such life threatening situations.

"you're evidence." Sans retorted childishly as Gaster snorted out a laugh, handing the shorter the attire once he had wiped his hands free of any frosting and gently folded the jacket back into the bag before putting it into his knapsack. If anything, Sans' fingerprints were already on the article anyways. "so, he told me that he was there last night. shyren had been super rude to me, which i mean was kinda to be expected since i walked into waterfall with ripped jeans and a hoodie-"

Sans stopped as his father smacked a hand against his face, prompting the shorter to laugh even though such an action wasn't exactly uncommon for the other as he was pretty well known around town for not caring about what others thought of him. "anywho, ya she was pretty mean to me. so after papyrus dropped me off at home he said that he went back to the restaurant to speak with her and get an apology."

"Why would he do that?" Gaster asked as he wrote down exactly what his son was saying into an empty report sheet. Which made the shorter speak faster in an attempt to annoy the taller who rolled his eyes at the childish, yet non malicious action.

"cause we're buds and i guess he noticed how... upset she made me." Sans shrugged while keeping his blue eyes locked on his lap. His father made a motion to speak but the younger beat him to it as he didn't wish for his father to feel bad for him. "but ya, he went there and she insisted on going to her place to talk over tea. they did but papyrus said that she practically forced him out when her boyfriend got home. pap's said he probably forgot his blazer in his hurry to leave."

"Her boyfriend?" Gaster asked as his earlier suspect was mentioned. All it would take for him to prove his son's word, not that he didn't trust Sans, was to call the restaurant and confirm the models arrival after his reservation. Papyrus was a subject that Gaster was now keeping a heavy eye on after all, as ever since the young celebrity had come into their town, there have been murders left and right. All of which concerned the model in some way or another. Not that he would say such things aloud as his son seemed rather protective of the man. "Did he say what time this was at?"

"nope, i didn't ask. but i can give him a call and ask him to come over? he's free today so i'm sure he won't mind." Gaster nodded with a sigh as Sans took another donut from the box.

"Please do. You can leave as well, just ask him to come to my office once he get's here." The elder instructed as he finished writing and set his glasses onto his desk before looking at the teen who was rushing to leave as he didn't like the hostile environment that he was always subjected too when visiting the police station. Not that he took it to heart, knowing that it was his fathers job to find the culprit through any means necessary. "Sans."

"hm?" Blue eyes locked onto the older's own as Gaster smiled softly and crossed his arms above his chest.

"You look good." Sans blushed slightly at the compliment as he rubbed a hand over his freshly cut hair and cleared his throat.

"thanks..." And with that the student left his fathers office in embarrassment while shoving the stolen donut into his mouth, prompting the parent to laugh at such a cute reaction before the door closed behind him and silenced the noise. Both glad that they didn't argue about the elder mans suspect list, but instead spoke on the issue like adults.

Sans willed his blush away as he walked out of the station and sat himself on the long stairs out front the criminal filled building as he pulled out his phone. The teenager quickly found Papyrus contact information for the second time that day as he sighed and watched as a plume of white condensation escaped his lips from the action. He felt bad that a simple mistake on Papyrus' part resulted in such a serious accusation, but still trusted the taller enough to know that he wasn't a murderer.

He couldn't be. Because quite frankly, Sans didn't think he could love someone who could lie to him so easily.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Grillby sighed as he stood out front his locker, leaning against the warm metal as the students around him dispersed and cleared the halls. It had been a mere 5 minutes since the final bell of the day sounded, but Grillby wasn't about to move as Sans' earlier promise rang through his head.

If he were to cancel the red head knew that Sans would at least send the latter a message of apology. So he was probably just running late with whatever issue his father had thrust upon him earlier that day, and Grillby was more than willing to wait for him as he knew that this afternoon would be worth it. He hadn't spent anytime alone with Sans in a long time as Alphys was always prone to joining them, not that the tall teenager minded since he enjoyed her company, but he still couldn't help but want to have Sans to himself every now and again.

Which would hopefully happen more often after the cook voiced his confession. Which he was planning on stating to the shorter after their future visit to Muffets when he would then take his crush to dinner at his family run restaurant. He had told his father to hold a seat for the two in a nice booth, who quickly agreed as he liked Sans himself and was happy that his son was finally 'growing a pair' and asking the shorter out. Grillby wasn't sure how his father knew of his crush on his best friend, but felt as though the copious amounts of photos of the teen that he had on his phone had something to do with it.

"hey, grillbs!" Green eyes widened in shock as they shot down the end of the hall where a black hooded teenager was speed walking towards him. The taller mentally thanked the gods as he met the shorter halfway and allowed him a moment to regain his breath from the short jog. "sorry for being so late..."

"No worries at all. It's only been a few minutes after all." Grillby reassured the shorter as Sans smiled up at him in thanks for not being mad. "Shall we?"

"we shall." Sans joked as his broad friend walked by his side towards the front of the school, where the two then wasted no time in getting into Grillby's black SUV and driving off towards the direction of Muffets. "so, how was history?"

"The same as yesterday. I feel as though Mr. Gerson is only sleeping during our class, as the others in his earlier classes had a quiz today." Grillby explained with a chuckle as he drove down the street, thankful that his father had bought him the vehicle for his birthday as he knew Sans wasn't a large fan of walking.

"hehe. guess we got lucky then." Sans mused as he leaned into his seat, being mindful of not distracting the driver too much as he knew that Grillby had only recently gotten his license and was still worried about making a mistake and crashing his expensive car. Sans didn't see that happening with how careful the teen was, though. "cause i never pay attention in that class anyways."

"Sans." Grillby stated with a shake of his head as the other shrugged sheepishly in turn. "I hope you at least study a bit before exam week."

"naw, i'll be fine." The comment was lazy but it actually made Grillby feel reassured as he knew that the character to his left was smart. Smart enough to gain the attention of NASA after all, so he was never worried about the teen failing anything.

"If you insist. But if you want, Alphys is hosting a study session at her house throughout the entire week prior to exam week?" The taller offered as Sans hummed under his breath.

"maybe. but you know i'd just go to bug everyone, right?"

"Of course. But I would still enjoy your company." Sans chuckled, thinking the comment was only made in good fun while Grillby knew that his statement was nothing short of the truth. Even if they weren't alone, he would always appreciate the others company in any fashion.

"hehe. sure, g." The shorter responded as he yawned and hugged his stomach as he leaned back into his chair in a lazy fashion. The two shared a comfortable silence as the taller drove downtown, only to stop them both as they neared Muffet's pastry shop and parked out front the large bakery. "yay. i can't wait to get even fatter."

"Oh hush. You are not fat." Grillby commented as he gently pinched the others cheek. "Quite frankly, I think you could use a couple pounds."

"gotta get me some love handles, eh?" Sans joked as they entered the purple and black painted bakery, with only a few other people scattered in the store. Sans had hoped that it would be a little busier in order to help the woman turn a profit, but he was sure they just caught her at a dead hour. "ohhh. nice."

"It is rather lovely." The taller of the two adjusted his glasses as his eyes tried their hardest to take in everything around him, truly enjoying the dark and mysterious vibe that the store was giving off. "Afternoon, Muffet."

"Oh! My two favorite customers!" The black haired woman yelled in joy as the two walked up to the cash, Sans leaning on the counter as he squinted his eyes in an attempt to look at the menu item that Grillby had told him about before hand. The teen smiled softly as he found the item, chuckling as his eyes locked on the poorly sketched out character that seemed to of been him as a skeleton. In a poorly pixelated game, he thought happily as he then directed his attention at the woman behind the counter. "What can I get you lovely men today?"

"I'll have a Sansational Pastry and a spider-webbed coffee please." Grillby ordered before looking down at Sans.

"i'll have the same only double that pastry, yo." Sans smiled as the tall woman chuckled and nodded before gesturing for them to have a seat.

"I'll have them right out, and don't worry. It's on the house." Muffet left no room for complaints as she walked towards the counter behind her own person as she prepared the requested items, leaving the two friends to sit themselves at an empty table as they waited. Taking in the neatly designed spider webbed seats and black tables while doing so.

"oh, that's comfy." Sans groaned as he sat onto the seats plush surface, making Grillby laugh as he sat across from the teen and clasped his hands together on the little table.

"You know, I didn't mention it earlier... But I really like this new look." The taller complimented as Sans smiled nervously and rubbed a hand against his cheek in a futile attempt at getting rid of his growing blush. "I'm serious, you look very handsome."

"t-thanks, g." Green eyes took in the blue blush in stride as the shorter tried to look anywhere but at Grillby. "i mean, you always look good so it's only fair if i try every now and then."

"You always look good, Sans." Grillby defended as the other rolled his eyes.

"i got eyes, grillbs. don't gotta sugar coat it."

"I'm not. I truly think you are a very attractive person. I honestly don't know how you can't see that." With each word that came from Grillby's mouth, Sans huddled more and more into his hoodie until he eventually threw the hood onto his head and covered his face as the other laughed at the cute action. Sans himself was humiliated as he had been subjected to preforming his most embarrassing habit two days in a row, and in front of two of his favorite people to boot.

"dude..." The teen who was currently being swallowed by his large sweater mumbled out as Grillby watched in amusement. He discretely pulled out his phone and snapped a quick photo of the blushing mess before him before stuffing the device back into his pocket and smiling at Muffet who gave him a look of confusion at the others behavior when she neared their table. The tall male mouthed a thank you as the woman set the drinks and desserts down before she winked at Grillby in encouragement before going back behind the counter.

The older, yet very young looking woman was someone that the bartender had confided into on his crush on the shorter teen as soon as his feelings were made apparent to himself, as she was rather close with his father and in turn made the two culinary revolved characters become rather good friends as well.

"oh-thanks muffet!" Sans waved at the woman once he noticed the desserts were on the table, making Muffet smile in turn and bow gently before taking another patrons order. The teen then cleared his throat as he removed his hood and nervously sent a grin Grillby's way, who smiled in turn as they tried their first bite of the freshly baked pastries. "oh... oh good god."

Grillby watched with a mouthful of ketchup as Sans' pupils seemed to almost take in the shape of stars as he let the flavors in the dessert touch each of his taste buds. It was horrible, the taller of the two thought idly as he licked his teeth and took a sip of the coffee to free his own pallet of the oddly salty treat. Sans on the other hand wasted no time in devouring his first eclair before quickly moving onto the other one, giving Muffet a thumbs up while doing so, much to the woman's joy.

"This is... A refined taste." Grillby spoke after the taste was wiped from his mouth as Sans glared over at him.

"these are the greatest thing's i have ever allowed to touch my tongue. how dare you." The two shared a laugh at the joking tone as Sans reached across the table and stole Grillby's pastry once both of his were gone. "goodbye perfect body."

"Haha!" Grillby smiled as the other ate his donut with a smile before patting his stomach and sipping the coffee with cream that created a spiderweb on the top. "I'm sure Muffet is happy that you like them."

"hehe. only someone with baby taste buds couldn't appreciate this donuts beauty." Sans shot the other a knowing look, prompting him to roll his eyes with a smile still in place as the two took their time in enjoying their coffees. "but we haven't really had any time to ourselves, g. how's the business?"

"It's going well. Better than ever actually, which is why my father had to hire another server. Took a lot of convincing but we were killing ourselves with trying to run both front and back of house ourselves." Sans nodded along as the other spoke, genuinely curious as to how his family run business was going as he was a huge fan of their greasy food.

"nice. glad you got someone to help lessen the load."

"Me too." Grillby nodded with a smile as he took in the last of his drink, watching as Sans licked his lips slowly, almost deliberately in the taller's eyes, before setting down his own mug and yawning gently.

"but how are you? like personally, i mean." Sans started as he stirred his drink idly with a coffee straw. "you got any lucky lady in your sights?"

"... Not a lady, but yes." Sans dropped the straw as he gasped gently and looked up into the others eyes.

"you do?! who is it? someone i know?" Grillby sighed gently as Sans continued speaking, mentally debating on whether or not he should confess to the starry eyed teen now or later. His nerves were screaming for later, even as his brain told him that procrastinating the confession would only make the other more available for Papyrus to win over. Which Grillby was not about to allow. "how long have you liked him?"

"Four years." He confessed through an inhale of air as Sans cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"jeez. that's awhile. why haven't you confessed yet?" That was the exact question that had been plaguing Grillby's mind, but hearing it actually voiced made the teen feel stupid for waiting so long. "are they straight or somethin?"

"No, he's gay." Grillby hinted as Sans leaned his chin into his hand, looking at the other with squinted eyes as he tried to piece together who this character was.

"hm. do i know him?"

"You do, yes." It would be weird if you didn't, Grillby thought to himself as Sans bit his bottom lip as his mind raced on who his friends love interest was. The small and probably unconscious act made Grillby follow the lip with his eyes, knowing that the smaller wasn't about to guess correctly anytime soon.

"so i know him, you've liked him for four years, and he's gay. stars... this is hard, i need another hint." Sans insisted as Grillby chuckled gently.

"What would count as a hint?"

"well, what do you like about him?" Sans asked, trying his hardest to get as much information about the man as he could, as he wanted to know who exactly could of possibly known the taller for four years and not realized he liked them. "don't gotta get too specific if you don't want."

"What do I like?" Grillby smiled softly as he rimmed the top of his empty coffee mug with the tips of his fingers. "He's one of the smartest people in the world, he's funny, loves making others feel better even when he himself is hurting, he has the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen, he doesn't judge anyone based on their appearance, hes-"

Grillby stopped with a blush at the realization that he was talking far too much as Sans smiled up at him with all of his pearly white teeth showing in glee. "sounds like you really like this guy."

"I do... I really do." The taller agreed as Sans sighed softly and finished off the last of his coffee.

"i think you should go for it, dude." Grillby looked up at the other at the statement, making Sans smile even wider once he gained his attention. "i mean, worst case scenario he says no."

"That's true. But... I don't like the idea of such a thing happening."

"grillby, you're a catch. any guy would be lucky to have you." Sans assured the red head, who sighed shakily before nodding and biting his bottom lip at the boost of confidence that the smaller had just given him.

"Well... Then I need to tell you that-"

"SANS!"

Grillby blinked in shock as a tall character ran into the bakery and made an immediate beeline towards their table. His heart stopped in his chest as the unknown man got onto one knee and pulled Sans into a hug before planting a soft kiss on the sweater wearing teens cheek. It would of seemed like a harmless greeting if not for the large resulting blush that the blue eyed teenager displayed at the action. "heya paps."

Paps. Papyrus. Grillby thought with clenched teeth as the model stood back up and smiled down at them both. This was the model who had been taking up so much of Sans' time.

His competition.

"GREETINGS SANS AND SANS' FRIEND. SORRY TO INTRUDE ON YOU LIKE THIS, BUT I WAS HEADING HOME FROM THE POLICE STATION WHEN I REMEMBERED YOU SAYING YOU WOULD BE VISITING THIS EATERY WITH SOMEONE! I THOUGHT I WOULD POP IN AND SAY HELLO!" His voice was loud, but it didn't seem to matter as there were only two other customers in the bakery at this point.

"That was... Very nice of you." The second tallest of the trio spoke softly as Papyrus directed his orange orbs at his form. Grillby didn't miss how the eyes looked up and down his body with a hint of disdain in his oddly colored orbs while doing so.

"ya, pap's. why don't you have a seat? we were just talkin on who grillby's got the hots for." Sans said slyly as he winked over at the now angry student, who didn't throw any hate Sans' way as he knew that the short male was simply trying to be inclusive. Papyrus however, Grillby would not hide his anger towards.

"ARE YOU SURE? I WOULDN'T WISH TO INTRUDE ON SUCH A... PERSONAL TOPIC."

"s'all good, he wasn't gonna tell me anyways." Sans shrugged, but it was all in good fun as he watched Papyrus sit in between the two classmates. "but i'll find out eventually."

"I'm sure you will." Grillby joked with a smile as Papyrus directed his full attention at the oldest of the bunch.

"i'm gonna let you guys get acquainted for a sec, cause i gotta pee." Sans stood up suddenly before winking at the two and walking towards the back of the store where the bathrooms were located. He honestly didn't need to use the restroom, but he knew that Papyrus needed more friends, and who better to befriend than Grillby?

At least, that was Sans' initial thought when entering the washroom. He hadn't realized that once he exited the restroom, the scenario that awaited him would be less than favorable for everyone involved. 

Specifically Grillby.

\----------------------------------------------------

Tbc.

Warm thank you to my newest commenter 'PCDoodle'! I also wish to thank everyone else for the constant support, you guys are seriously the best and really make writing these chapters worth it!~

'Is_A_Zombie', 'Nerascorpse', 'MayaMeMaria23', 'Krystal_Twi', 'snakehands', and 'ShadowLeo' thank you all so much!


	6. Tip of The Iceberg

Papyrus was angry.

No, scratch that. Papyrus was pissed off.

He had started off his morning relatively peacefully by getting to sleep in for a few minutes more than normal before his internal clock woke him from his slumber and commanded the tall teenager to get out of bed to shower, stopping his dream of standing on a pile of bloody corpses with Sans safely secured in his arms as a result. Which was less than fine but once washed and ready for the day he messaged Sans, only to receive a response almost immediately from his cute and soon to be lover in turn. That simple word of 'mornin' from the other had elated the model as he made breakfast, only to spill his fresh and hot tea onto one of his favorite suede shirts in his rush to message his love to have a good day.

So although minor, that was the second hindrance for the model in the span of twenty minutes as he had to shower once more and lost his opportunity to speak with Sans as the older's classes started by the time he was finished washing the scent of tea off his chest.

But another chance to speak with the snow haired male reared it's head when Papyrus received a call from the shorter during lunch, prompting the model to quickly turn off his television and direct all attention to the shorter's call. His mood, while previously annoyed at himself for ruining such an expensive article of clothing, was instantly lifted when he saw the caller id and heard the others deep baritone voice greet him.

That is, until he heard what the older teenager had to say.

Papyrus had never once in his life made any kind of mistake when commencing with a murder. He was careful, precise, and was always sure to keep all eyes off of his person when staging such crimes. But anger had clouded his judgement last night and made it so the only thought on the blondes mind at the time was giving that woman the most painful death he could possibly imagine with the tools available.

And it was now coming back to bite him in the ass, he thought through gritted teeth as he said goodbye to Sans with as much joy as he could muster at the moment before hanging up his smart phone and growling at himself in pure anger while almost crushing the electronic in his hand. The model quickly tossed the phone next to him, saving it from any further damage before his gloved hands wrapped across the front of his face, rubbing the skin raw as he mumbled under his breath in a rushed and panicked fueled tone.

"HOW... COULD I MESS UP SO BADLY?" Papyrus asked himself aloud while rubbing his eyes with the tips of his fingers. The model then sighed harshly before sitting up, squaring his shoulders, and grabbing his phone once more in order to dial in the number for the restaurant he had visited with Sans the night prior once his thoughts were calmed on what exactly he needed to do to reverse this situation in his favor.

It would sound desperate. But Papyrus knew that the eatery would be receiving a call from the police force based on what the blonde had told Sans just moments ago, so the model needed to call them before the cops did and 'confirm' that they had received the contract that he had 'dropped off' conveniently at the end of Shyren's shift last night. This would make the restaurant tell the police force immediately that he was, in fact, at their establishment at the told time without bothering with confronting the security cameras to do so.

They were naive when he called, thankfully. And didn't question his later arrival as they simply apologized to the teenager since they hadn't gotten the contract, which made the model lie and insist that he had dropped it off with Shyren. Which would in turn encourage them to think lesser of the woman since in their eyes, she inconvenienced the model, and they would then speak in Papyrus' favor as he promised to sign off on his extra copy of the sheet and bring it over as soon as he could. Which now meant that he needed to go through with the restaurants originally wanted deal, but the model honestly had no one to blame but himself for putting his person into this situation in the first place.

Once done with that part of his plan, he hung up the phone and quickly threw on his fall jacket before leaving his home. Papyrus had a certain alcoholic to visit before the police got to him, after all.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Orange eyes squinted in faux sadness as a frown formed onto the models handsome features. The drunk that the models eyes were currently locked onto was huddled into himself at the bar, the broad mans form being a sad sight to see for anyone passing by, but to Papyrus it was a blessing in disguise. The model had attempted to speak with the drunk just moments before, only for the large man to smack his gloved hand away and pass out onto the stained counter top once more, prompting the annoyed bartender to tell the blonde that the man had been drinking like a mad man ever since he arrived at 11pm last night and wouldn't leave since.

Papyrus then nodded in understatement before thanking the bartender for the information and promptly leaving the bar. Actually allowing himself to physically cheer once he entered his vehicle as the man who was currently hitting rock bottom's story would be incredibly easy to match to his own.

The police would want the time that he was at Shyren's last night after all, and now he had another witness to confirm that the deceased woman's boyfriend was at the bar just a short while after his partners death. Papyrus thought with a smug smile while sitting in his car outside the bar, blinking however in shock as his phone began blaring once again in his pocket. Answering it once he saw the caller id with an unseen smile he spoke to Sans briefly on how his father needed to see him at the station. Perfect timing, the lean teenager thought as he started up his cars ignition.

The model agreed to meet with the others father without hesitation before wishing Sans a well evening and driving off towards their local police station. He had been expecting that call after all, since most officers didn't normally tend to trust any secondary sources when the case was this serious. Papyrus had really gotten lucky with befriending Sans, he thought to himself with a small chuckle. Not that he would ever wish to use the short student for his status as being the chief of police's son, but if Sans was willing to trust the model enough to not question his story, then there was really nothing more Papyrus could do but be thankful for such an amazing and trusting person coming into his life.

He really was in love. The model mused gently as he drove down the street, not about to rush to the station as arriving too earlier would only turn out negatively in Papyrus' favor, so instead he took his time on the streets as he thought on just how he hadn't once regretted the choices he had made the night prior. It had, yes, made the young man go through a lot of extra work this morning in order to cover his tracks, but he knew that without a doubt he would murder a thousand more people without a moments hesitation if it meant protecting Sans from any verbal or physical abuse.

Speaking of, the teenager thought with a frown as he stopped at a red light, there was still one character who Sans had been having issues with who the model had yet to confront. Doggo. The same character who had encouraged Papyrus to get out of his car the other day and basically threaten the dark haired character who was dumb enough to put his filthy hands all over his Sans' form. Honestly, Papyrus couldn't help but feel slightly grateful for the students lack of common sense, for if he hadn't tried something so bold against the petite male, then the model probably never would of mustered up the courage to speak with his current object of affection.

Yet at the same time, he wasn't about to let such an act go unpunished. He couldn't just murder the teen however, not when all eyes were currently watching his every move thanks to that mistake he had blindly made last night. But he did know the rich students parents. And he also knew just what to do to get the sour mouthed teen out of Sans' life for good without any blood shed involved.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Good afternoon, Papyrus." Gaster greeted with blank features as the young teenager entered his office, the younger smiled in turn as he sat at the requested seat and relaxed into the upholstery. The model wasn't about to seem even the slightest bit nervous as he locked eyes with the elder mans technicolored own and acted at home in the mans office.

"AFTERNOON, CHIEF." The model greeted in turn as he crossed his legs together and rested his long arms into his lap. Once at the station he had wasted no time in finding the mans office as he wanted nothing more than to get this confrontation over with, which was the models ongoing mindset as the others suspicious eyes looked over his form with deception practically radiating out of the elder man while doing so. But Papyrus didn't really put much thought into that as Sans was currently alone with someone else at the moment, and the model wasn't about to let anything come out of that if he could help it. This meeting needed to finish quickly."I UNDERSTAND THAT I AM A SUSPECT FOR MURDER?"

"I wouldn't say that. But your blazer, which has been taken by my son already," Papyrus didn't let it show, but felt an odd swell of joy build up in his chest at having heard his love interest protect his item, even though it was obviously deemed as important evidence. He supposed the head of police was more soft then he led on when it came to his son. "Was at Shyren's home last night. Sans was sure to inform me of your story on that, but I would very much like to hear it from you directly."

"OF COURSE! TO BEGIN WITH, I WISH TO APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING UP SO MUCH OF YOUR TIME BECAUSE OF A SIMPLE MISTAKE ON MY PART." The teen began as he bowed his head gently, not waiting for the others response as he knew that the elder man wasn't in the mood for such meek conversation. "AFTER I HAD DROPPED SANS OFF AT HOME, WHICH I HOPE WAS WITHIN HIS CURFEW, I DROVE BACK TO THE RESTAURANT THAT WE HAD DINED AT THAT AFTERNOON. IT WOULD OF BEEN ROUGHLY 9:30 AT THE TIME AS IT HAPPENED TO BE AT THE END OF SHYREN'S SHIFT AND RIGHT BEFORE THE ESTABLISHMENT CLOSED FOR THE NIGHT."

Gaster nodded along with his story as he wrote into a large notebook, making Papyrus roll his eyes at how the older couldn't simply remember his story and had to rely on taking notes. "I HAD WANTED TO GET AN APOLOGY OUT OF HER FOR THE WAY SHE HAD TREATED SANS DUE TO HIS APPEARANCE. IT WAS INCREDIBLY RUDE AND I COULDN'T JUST LET SUCH TREATMENT OF SUCH AN AMAZING CHARACTER GO UNSPOKEN. I HAD ALSO NEEDED TO DROP OFF A CONTRACT AT THE EATERY, SO I THOUGHT I MIGHT AS WELL KNOCK OUT BOTH PLANS AT ONCE."

Papyrus was sure to not use the phrase 'kill two birds with one stone' as even saying the murderous word could make the already suspicious man all the more intent on making the uneducated teenager out to be the culprit. So, he was sure to avoid any trigger words when speaking to the man, no matter how small they may be.

"SHE HAD INSISTED ON GOING TO HER HOME TO SPEAK ON THE ISSUE OVER TEA. I WILL BE HONEST, I HADN'T REALIZED THAT SHE WANTED TO DO SO IN ORDER TO FLIRT WITH ME, BUT I WENT ALONG WITH IT FOR SANS' SAKE. I THOUGHT HE WOULD BE HAPPY TO HEAR THAT SHE FELT EVEN SLIGHTLY BAD AT TREATING HIM SO POORLY, BUT SHE DIDN'T." Papyrus let his anger show at that, knowing that even if he tried to hide his feelings in regards to her treatment of Sans, he would of been unable to do so as it fueled a hatred he couldn't even comprehend in his soul whenever his mind thought on it. "AT THAT POINT I WAS WILLING TO GIVE UP AND SIMPLY FORGET EVER CONFRONTING HER TO BEGIN WITH, BUT BEFORE I HAD A CHANCE TO MAKE UP AN EXCUSE TO LEAVE, SHE PRACTICALLY FORCED ME OUT OF THE DOOR AS HER BOYFRIEND ARRIVED."

"And at what time was this?" Gaster asked idly without moving his eyes off of the sheet, hand constantly moving in an attempt to keep up with the fast talking male in front of him.

"I THINK IT WAS AROUND TEN TWENTY, AS I ARRIVED HOME AT TEN THIRTY. I WILL BE HONEST, WHEN I LEFT I HAD HEARD THE TWO BREAK INTO A FEUD BUT IGNORED IT AS I WAS FAR TO ANGRY TO BOTHER CARING ABOUT HER." That was the truth, as Papyrus cared nothing for anyone but Sans. This seemed to of satisfied Gaster however, as the model didn't bother making himself out to be the hero in this situation, but instead made himself a possible enemy. Papyrus knew that in doing so, he would drop all further suspicions on this case. This wasn't his first rodeo after all, and it would most definitely not be his last.

But as his orange eyes locked onto Gaster's own as the older man set down his pen and finally bothered to look at the teen, the model realized that the officer was almost mad at the fact that he had just proven his innocence. Gaster was someone to look out for, Papyrus thought to himself as he didn't drop his gaze and instead waited for the older to speak in a calm manner as a patient smile remained present on his own features.

"Well, I suppose that all pans out. I will need to make a few calls before your name is completely cleared from this case, but I will be sure to let you know if we need any more of your help." The tired man spoke curtly as Papyrus nodded and stood up, taking that as his cue to leave without bidding the other a farewell as he speed walked out of the station, ignoring the other cops on his way before locking himself in his car with a long and relaxing sigh.

That was close.

Too close, the teen thought as he started the cars ignition and drove off towards the towns only bakery. He couldn't afford to make another mistake like that again. Papyrus couldn't even afford to purge anyone at the moment as he knew it would immediately make Gaster intent on finding any shred of evidence that would lead to the model being thrown behind bars.

The young blonde needed to play it safe for the next little bit. But he knew that he couldn't just not kill those who he deemed unworthy of staying on the planet, so he would need to think carefully on any future plans. Maybe he would take that week long job offer that was out of town and feed his demons through whatever prostitutes happened to be prowling the streets at night.

Either way. He was no longer an innocent bystander in the police forces eyes, and Papyrus for the first time in his life, was scared of being caught because for the first time in his life, he had something to lose.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Papyrus' mind was wiped completely clean of all previous thoughts as his long legs walked into the purple bakery, orange eyes locking on the white haired character in the middle of the room almost immediately as the short teens different appearance drew him in. Like a moth to a vibrant flame. It was clear that the future scientist had gotten a haircut and shaved as his face was on full display for the models eyes to take in.

Sans was now showing everyone his soft skin, the entirety of his large blue eyes, his cute and piercing filled ears, and his soft lips that had been previously hidden by a patchy layer of scruff. He was gorgeous, Papyrus thought with a soft smile, which quickly dissolved into a frown as his ears picked up on what his friend was about to confess to him. "SANS!"

The model wasted no time in rushing over to the two, halting the ginger haired teenagers voice in it's tracks as he wrapped his lean arms around Sans middle in a possessive manner before planting a kiss upon the shorter's freshly shaven cheek. He relished in both the blush that formed on his loves cheek as a result, and the glare that it pulled out of the male across the table. Papyrus thought that the other should be grateful to him however, as he had just saved this stranger from the embarrassment of being turned down.

"heya pap's." Sans' deep voice greeted the taller with a smile as Papyrus stood back up and ran a hand through his own freshly combed locks in an attempt to make himself look as presentable as possible.

"GREETINGS SANS AND SANS' FRIEND! SORRY TO INTRUDE ON YOU LIKE THIS, BUT I WAS HEADING HOME FROM THE POLICE STATION WHEN I REMEMBERED YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD BE VISITING THIS EATERY WITH SOMEONE! SO, I THOUGHT I WOULD POP IN AND SAY HELLO!" The youngest of the trio lied as he balanced on the back of his heels, fully aware of the deadly looks that the green eyed male was shooting his way, but ignored them in favor of keeping his own eyes locked onto the adorable figure that was a freshly shaved Sans.

"That was... Very nice of you." Grillby, Papyrus assumed, spoke through gritted teeth as he forced the words out of his throat. Sans didn't seem to notice his dining partners strife as his attention was locked onto Papyrus alone, much to the taller's joy and Grillby's disappointment.

"ya, pap's. why don't you have a seat? we were just talkin on who grillby's got the hots for." Papyrus knew that. It was exactly why his entrance was so loud and attention seeking as he wasn't about to allow the teen to confess his love for the far too clueless nerd below him. It would be unfair to Sans, who would feel awkward about having to refuse the unworthy mans affections after all.

"ARE YOU SURE? I WOULDN'T WISH TO INTRUDE ON SUCH A... PERSONAL TOPIC." Sans shook his head as he gestured for Papyrus to sit in the empty seat between the two at the circular table.

"s'all good, he wasn't gonna tell me anyways." The shortest shrugged with a smile as Papyrus sat himself down, glad that the two hadn't decided to sit next to one another before his arrival. "but i'll find out eventually."

"I'm sure you will." Grillby spoke with a joking tone, but Papyrus could tell that he wasn't lying. The promise seemed almost threatening as he spoke, making the blonde grind his teeth gently at the implication that as soon as the model left, the student would immediately try his hand at winning Sans over. Unlikely to happen, but Papyrus still wasn't about to chance it.

"i'm gonna let you guys get acquainted for a sec, cause i gotta pee." Sans stood up suddenly before winking at the two and walking towards the back of the store where the bathrooms were located without waiting for either of the two to stop him.

The two men were then left in a moment of silence as they watched Sans' thin backside disappear into the males bathroom. Once he was out of both sight and earshot, Papyrus turned his attention quickly back to Grillby, who jumped back in shock at the sudden and startling movement.

"SO. YOU'RE GRILLBY. SON OF FRANK GRILLBY, OWNER OF THE SECOND MOST POPULAR RESTAURANT IN TOWN." Papyrus smiled as he introduced the man for him, making the glasses wearing student glare into the models orange orbs at how much the other already knew about him. But Papyrus wasn't done, and didn't waste a moment before continuing. "YOU HAVE AN IQ OF A MERE ONE HUNDRED, LIVE AT 432 SNOWDIN DRIVE, HAVE NO FAMILY OTHER THAN YOUR FATHER, HAD SURGERY A FEW YEARS AGO TO FIX YOUR VISION WHICH OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T WORK IF YOUR GLASSES ARE ANY INDICATION, AND YOU HAVE AN ODD BELIEF THAT YOU STAND A CHANCE AT GETTING TOGETHER WITH SANS. WHOM YOU HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH SINCE YOU MET DURING YOUR FIRST YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL."

"I..." Grillby's eyes widened in shock with each fact that the taller listed off. His mind racing on how exactly this stranger knew such things as he himself hadn't even told Sans some of them. Mainly because he was embarrassed that his IQ was so much lower than the shorter's and he didn't with to speak on the failed surgery as the cook had only done that in an attempt to make himself seem more attractive in the nerds blue eyes.

"I DID MY RESEARCH LAST NIGHT WHEN SANS MENTIONED HE WOULD BE SPENDING AN AFTERNOON ALONE WITH YOU." Papyrus looked down at his fingernails in a bored fashion as Grillby's breathing began to speed up at the hostile vibe that the other was clearly trying to give off, yet his form still displayed nothing but calmness as he spoke. It was unnerving to say the least.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The ginger asked softly through grit teeth as Papyrus rolled his eyes and gave the other a small glance of boredom.

"BETTER QUESTION IS, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME? SANS IS MINE. AND MINE ALONE." Papyrus' tone grew grave as he leaned his chin on his fist. "AND I DON'T APPRECIATE IT WHEN PEOPLE GO NEAR WHAT BELONGS TO ME."

"Sans doesn't belong to anyone. He's a person, you psychopath!" Grillby borderline yelled, drawing the attention of the two other patrons in the bakery and Muffet herself, who looked at their table in concern upon hearing her usual calm friends anger fueled shouting. "Besides, last I checked he was still single."

"NOT FOR LONG. NOW, I SUGGEST YOU TAKE THE NOTION OF CONFESSING TO HIM OUT OF YOUR MIND, AND SAVE YOURSELF THE HUMILIATION OF BEING TURNED DOWN BY SOMEONE SO AMAZING."

"Like hell. You've known him for three days, I've known him for four years. What makes YOU think you stand a chance against ME?"

"NYEH HEH!" The model brought a hand up to his mouth as he laughed, eyes shining in mirth as Grillby felt a surge of anger shoot through his form at such an over confident reaction. "THAT WAS ALMOST CUTE. IT REALLY DOESN'T MATTER HOW LONG WE HAVE KNOWN EACH OTHER, FOR I HAVE MADE SANS FALL MORE FOR ME IN A MERE THREE DAYS THEN YOU HAVE IN YEARS. I WOULD OF THOUGHT THAT HIS ENCOURAGEMENT AT WANTING YOU TO CONFESS TO YOUR 'CRUSH' WERE SIMPLY BECAUSE HE KNOWS THAT IT ISN'T HIM."

"But he will know when I confess. I'm going to tell him today, and I hope you back off him once you realize he likes me too." The bartender practically growled, lowering his voice when he realized how much attention the two had gained thanks to his initial volume. Even though he spoke with confidence, the look that the taller teenager was giving him made Grillby hunch in on himself as if he was a mere prey being watched by it's predator.

The orange hues had a certain danger in them that upon noticing, sent a shiver down Grillby's spine. His previously bubbly personality that he had displayed in front of Sans was thrown out of the window as he spoke with the cook and portrayed his dominance over the older male.

"EVEN IF YOU DO CONFESS, HE WON'T FEEL THE SAME. HONESTLY, YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME FOR STOPPING YOU FROM GOING THROUGH SOMETHING SO HUMILIATING. AND QUITE FRANKLY, YOU SHOULD BE GLAD THAT SANS LIKES YOU AS A FRIEND." Papyrus dropped his tone to a mere whisper as he leaned into Grillby's personal space. "FOR IF HE DIDN'T, THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO EVEN LOOK IN HIS DIRECTION."

"Fuck you. You don't know Sans like I do." Grillby growled back as Papyrus stayed within his personal bubble.

"THAT'S TRUE, BECAUSE I KNOW HIM BETTER THAN YOU. AND FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY, I SUGGEST YOU BACK OFF."

"Did you just threaten me?" Grillby asked in anger as Papyrus sighed and leaned back into his seat, legs crossing against one another as he smiled over at the older.

"IT'S NOT A THREAT. IT'S A PROMISE. IF YOU DON'T CHOOSE ON YOUR OWN FREE WILL TO SIMPLY ACCEPT SANS AS BEING A FRIEND, THEN YOU WON'T LIVE TO ASK HIM OUT. THE CHOICE IS YOURS." And with that Papyrus threw on a more joyful expression as Sans exited the bathroom and lazily walked back towards the table. "WELCOME BACK, SANS!"

"heh, thanks pap's. so, you guys best of friends now?" Sans asked jokingly as he sat back into his seat and leaned his elbows onto the table, obviously hopeful that two of closest friends hit it off, as it would open more room for the trio to hang out and allow the lonely Papyrus to make yet another friend.

"OF COURSE! GRILLBY IS A VERY KIND CHARACTER, I CAN SEE WHY YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH HIM." Papyrus obviously lied as Grillby simply took the hint and nodded as well, smiling at Sans even as his heart beat a mile a minute in his chest in pure fear of the gifted actor to his left.

"that's awesome. glad you guys get along." The shortest smiled brightly at the two, making both teenagers stop for a moment as the adorable character displayed such a raw and beautiful expression. "so, what did you guys talk about?"

\-------------------------------------------------------

Sans smiled as he walked out of the bakery, shooting the owner of the business a wave of thanks while doing so, who oddly enough didn't wave in return. The raven haired woman seemed almost concerned in the students eyes as she watched the three leave, but he decided to pay it no mind for now and simply ask the woman if she was alright during their next encounter.

The oldest of the trio was a little busy at the moment with Papyrus insisting on leaving the bakery in favor of visiting his now unpacked home for tea, and he didn't want to disappoint the young model as he seemed very proud on how his home was now starting to look like an actually living space rather than a storage unit for boxes.

"I THINK THIS WILL BE A GOOD CHANCE TO GET TO KNOW ONE ANOTHER!" Papyrus proclaimed as he entered his car, having already decided that he would ride with Sans on his own while Grillby followed them in his vehicle.

"me too." Sans replied as he smiled over at Grillby, who seemed as though he wanted to say something further to the shorter before the latter got into the rich characters car. The second tallest of the three seemed to of thought better of it as he simply smiled in turn and got into his SUV. "hm..."

The blue eyed teenager hummed as he got into Papyrus' passenger seat, wonderment itching away in his mind at what his friend wanted to say as he buckled his seat belt around the front of his chest before watching the other start up his car and drive into the empty street. "SO... I KNOW THAT LYING IS WRONG."

"ya?" Sans asked with a cocked brow at the sudden and very confusing exclamation that made his blue eyes lock onto Papyrus' own, which were directed at the road ahead for safety rather than at the shorter's person.

"BUT I'VE BEEN LYING TO YOU." Papyrus started with a blush as he inhaled deeply and took a small glance at the character to his right, his shot nerves showing on his face as he tried to regulate his breathing and relax himself enough to finish his oddly put statement. "BECAUSE I... I LIKE YOU."

"i like you too, pap's. also you haven't lied ab-" Papyrus shook his head quickly, stopping the older's words in his throat as the taller licked his lips and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"NO. I LIKE, LIKE YOU. I LOVE YOU, SANS. I HAVE EVER SINCE WE MET, AND I KNOW THAT OUR FIRST ENCOUNTER WASN'T THAT LONG AGO AND HEARING ME SAY THIS SO SUDDENLY IS PROBABLY VERY OFF PUTTING, BUT I-" Sans smiled as Papyrus stopped in his tracks when he wrapped his small hand around the others upper arm, rubbing the covered skin gently with his thumb in an attempt to calm the taller down long enough to get his own word in on the topic.

"i like, like you too." Was all the shorter said before Papyrus quickly pulled the car over with a screech and hit the brakes on the car, making Sans choke briefly as his seat belt dug into his form at the sudden and surprising action. The older male rubbed his chest gently as he looked ahead to see if the sudden and law breaking action was the result of an unseen pedestrian or a hoard of ducks. When his blue orbs saw neither of the two he turned his attention back at the model in concern. "you ok, dude?"

"MORE THAN OK." Papyrus said loudly as Sans blinked over at him, only to blush a vibrant blue as he saw the far too wide smile that painted the younger's cheeks and the orange eyes that seemed to fill with stars. Papyrus' expression was that of someone who had just been told he won the lottery, and Sans was honestly tempted to tell him to tone down his enthusiasm. He was just a nobody compared to the model after all, but he couldn't muster up the courage to say such things as the others face lit up like the fourth of July. "YOU AREN'T JOKING THOUGH, ARE YOU?"

"i never joke." Sans winked as Papyrus groaned, the elder then sighed softly as he looked back up at the other with embarrassed eyes and flushed cheeks. "but no, i'm not joking... i really do like you, pap's."

"NYEH HEH!" The model laughed loudly as all of his teeth came onto display for the shorter male to see. Papyrus wasted no time in stripping himself free of his seat belt and leaning over to trap Sans into his arms, rubbing his cheek into the others soft locks as he sighed shakily. "I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW... I REALLY DON'T DESERVE IT, BUT I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT ONCE WE ARE A PAIR, I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO."

"you say that as if i would want you to let go." Sans mumbled into the others chest, embarrassed at what he was allowing to slip through his lips as the other rubbed his back and laughed into his hair. The sci-fi nerd had honestly never expected the taller to feel the same for him, but wasn't about to complain for even a moment as he wrapped his own arms around the others slim form, gripping the probably expensive fall jacket with shaking hands as he barked out a laugh. "i gotta be dreamin."

"I ASSURE YOU, THAT THIS IS NO DREAM. FOR IF IT WAS, IT WOULD MOST CERTAINLY BE MINE." Papyrus joked softly as he relished in the feeling of how tightly the other was gripping onto him.

Quite frankly, the taller hadn't intended on confessing his feelings for Sans until their third date. But Grillby had pressed him for time that day and made it so he had to make his feelings known to save the snow haired teenager from having to awkwardly turn someone down. And judging by how quickly he accepted the confession, it was clear that the cook didn't stand a chance to begin with.

Speaking of Grillby, Papyrus thought with a sly grin as he watched the others car stop in front of his own, the tall ginger getting out of his vehicle in concern before his eyes locked onto the models own. Papyrus could practically hear the others heart breaking from its spot behind the gingers rib cage as he watched the rich teenager kiss Sans' head softly. It was clear that was all the bartender's heart could take as he got back into his car and drove off without a word.

The model only allowed his orange orbs to relish in the sight for a short moment before his focus directed back at the small male in his arms, who was still chuckling airily at the concept of this simply being a dream or illusion. "so um.." Papyrus smiled as he pried his arms off of the shorter and looked down at the growing blush on his lovers cheeks. "does this mean... we're datin?"

"YES. IT DOES." The taller agreed as Sans nodded in disbelief. "SANS, YOU ARE NOW MY BOYFRIEND!"

"hehe. and you're mine... dude, this is really weird. i mean, i've never even been in a relationship before." Sans admitted as the other leaned back in his seat, eyes still locked on the other as he too was finding this situation hard to believe.

"NEITHER HAVE I."

"seriously? with your looks?"

"NYEH HEH. YES, I WOULD NOT LIE. SO I SUPPOSE THAT WE CAN SIMPLY BE CONFUSED ON COURTING ONE ANOTHER TOGETHER!" Sans laughed and nodded along as Papyrus re-did his seat belt and got the car back onto the road. He blinked however when his phone went off in his pocket.

"oh. grillb's dad called him into work. guess he won't be joining us." Sans spoke sadly as he typed out a response to the taller, making Papyrus smile smugly as the others view wasn't directed at him. The model now had the shorter all to himself, and he couldn't be happier.

And no one was ever going to take his lover away from him now that he had him.

No one.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Gaster groaned deeply as he leaned back in his seat, the phone that had been previously pressed against the side of his face was gently set into it's receiver before the lean man allowed his body to relax in his chair. Papyrus' story panned out perfectly, he thought with a frown as a hand ran through his greasy locks.

The man had called 'Waterfall Cuisine' as soon as the model had left his office and they were quick to confirm that he had in fact been in their establishment at the end of Shyren's shift. He then found Shyren's boyfriends number, where a bartender had picked up and told the officer that the man had come in at eleven last night and got so smashed that he couldn't leave at closing. That then made the head of police send two officers to the bar in order to bring the drunk in for questioning.

Huffing out another sigh, Gaster rubbed a hand over his black rimmed eyes. Quite frankly, he had originally been on Papyrus' side in wanting to proves the teens innocence, but there was no way that the two far too close murders were simply a coincidence.

The first just so happened to be the models neighbors, which Gaster agreed could simply of been a domestic feud based on the two's history of violence. But no story could convince the experienced man that the model had nothing to do with the towns most recent murder. Which didn't bode well for the elder man as his son held an attraction for the famous teenager, who Gaster was almost one hundred percent sure wasn't as innocent as he portrayed himself to be.

And he would prove it. Papyrus had already slipped once, and Gaster knew that breaking a perfect record would simply fuel more mistakes in the future as getting away with being lazy during a crime once would most definitely invoke less precision.

He would just need to wait for the next slip up. While at the same time, keeping his son as far away from the sadistic teenager as possible.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Sans was on cloud nine as he snuggled into the tall models side. The television in front of the two was tuned to the towns local news station, acting as nothing more than background noise as the two young men simply shared in one another's personal space. It had started with the taller attempting to discreetly hold the others hand while he was distracted, but the shorter quickly noticed and laughed as he leaned into the others shoulder, grabbing the thin hand into his own.

He relished in the taller's blush at the bold action before sighing gently and simply relaxing into the taller's lean form as his blue orbs lazily took in this weeks weather forecast. He knew not to trust such poorly made predictions however, as it was never actually accurate for more than what the environment was like at the very moment of the forecast, which basically just made the weather reports pointless in Sans' opinion as he could simply look out the window for that.

Pushing the odd and pessimistic thought aside, Sans glanced back up at the male who was currently rubbing small circles into the back of his hand with glove covered hands. That was another thought that had been plaguing the teenagers mind as he looked down at their interlocked limbs, breathing in softly before saying 'why not' to himself and speaking to the other.

"hey, pap's?" The short teen asked softly, making the taller blink in surprise at the silence breaking noise before looking down at his boyfriend with a wide smile.

"YES... BABE?"

"pfft. what?" Blue eyes widened at the hesitant term of endearment that was spoken with far more confidence than what was displayed on the models face, making Papyrus blush and cough gently into his free hand at the others shock.

"I UM. THOUGHT THAT SINCE WE ARE DATING NOW, THAT I SHOULD USE A DIFFERENT TERM TO ADDRESS YOU. LIKE THE COUPLES ON TELEVISION?" Papyrus started nervously while diverting his orange hued eyes from the shorter's smug and knowing own set of orbs. "IS THAT NOT RIGHT?"

"naw, dude. s'cute." Papyrus blushed even brighter as Sans chuckled at the reaction. "hehe."

"AHEM!" The model coughed into his hand once more before looking down at the teen and rolling his eyes at the cocky expression that the smaller wore upon seeing such a flustered Papyrus. "YOU WERE GOING TO ASK ME SOMETHING?"

"oh. ya. why the gloves?" Sans asked bluntly as he lifted up the others hand as if to punctuate his inquiry, not letting the limb go while doing so. "i mean, they look nice. but i don't think i've ever seen you take em off."

"OH." Orange eyes cast themselves onto his own hand with furrowed brows before shaking his head and frowning softly. "IT'S NOTHING. JUST A... HABIT, I SUPPOSE."

"yeah?" Was the simple response. The nerd had picked up on the others tension at being asked, so he chose to forgo dwelling any further on it as he gave the others hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "i got some of those, myself."

"REALLY? WHAT HABITS DO YOU HAVE?" Papyrus asked curiously, the television now nothing more than static noise to the two as they spoke to one another.

"i always gotta wear sleeves." Sans shrugged idly, hoping the other wouldn't ask on why exactly he did such a thing as they stared into one another's eyes, relaxing into the sofa below them while doing so. Luck however, wasn't playing in his favor as Papyrus seemed to be prone to wanting to know everything about the other. Including why he hid his arms from the world.

"WHY IS THAT?" The question was expected, but it didn't make Sans all the more happy to hear it as he simply shrugged once more in turn.

"hey, you're not gonna answer my glove question, i'm not gonna answer your sleeves question." The future scientist spoke with a sly grin as the taller rolled his eyes at the childish behavior. "not that you have too. i can see it's a sensitive topic, lover."

"I-" Papyrus shot his eyes to Sans' own at hearing his confident words, they both blushed at yet another term of endearment before diverting their attention away from one another in embarrassment. Clearing his throat, the model chose to ignore the fact that the other calling him his lover didn't strike his heart in a way that made the model want to chain the shorter to his bed and not let him ever leave his sights again. Those thoughts were wrong, Papyrus realized, but he couldn't help it as he wished for nothing more than the others complete and undivided attention until they both died in one another's arms. "I CAN TELL YOU. I TRUST YOU, AFTER ALL..."

And with that the taller removed his hand from the others and smoothly took both of the gloves off of his phalanges with only a small amount of hesitation, wincing when he heard the others deep gasp of concern upon seeing the ruined flesh.

Cuts and burns covered the previously pristine skin, scarring the flesh in a spiderweb of injuries that were obviously not ever going to fully heal over if the white scars were any indication. Papyrus looked away from what he was sure to be a look of disgust planted on the others features, but jumped in shock as his own hands were gently held into the smaller's own. His eyes quickly darted at his lovers actions in surprise and he watched with wide orbs as the shorter softly ran the tips of his own fingers over each scar.

They were almost in a trance as the older of the two looked over the damaged flesh with intense eyes before sighing softly as he brought one of the fists to his lips and gently kissed the pale skin, not knowing why he did such a thing but feeling as though it was the only action he could of done at the moment. It had made Papyrus gasp and blush at the feel of the others soft lips against his skin, which the shorter took as a good sign. "S-SANS..."

"what happened...?" The white haired teens tone was leaking with sadness as he resumed his gentle caresses. Mind going over a million different scenarios on just how exactly the others hands could of been damaged this severely.

"..." Huffing out a small sigh, Papyrus allowed the other to do what he pleased with his torn skin as he thought on just how to word the thoughts that were racing through his mind. "MY PARENTS... WEREN'T EXACTLY THE BEST TO ME."

"papyrus..." Sans took his attention off the hands in favor of staring into the others hurt filled eyes. Shaking his head when the other attempted to smile in reassurance as he got onto his knees and pulled the other into his chest, his short arms wrapping around the other with a tight grip as if that simple action could protect the taller from anymore of life's misfortunes. "i'm so sorry."

"DON'T BE. KARMA COLLECTED THEIR DEBT LONG AGO... I WEAR THE GLOVES NOW ONLY BECAUSE NO ONE WOULD WANT TO SEE A MODEL WITH SUCH UGLY SKIN..." The model's voice was nothing more than a whisper as he inhaled Sans' musk and wrapped his own limbs around the shorter. His face pressed against the others chest in an oddly relaxing form of role reversal as Sans stroked a hand through the others straight locks.

"you're beautiful papyrus." Sans chastised the taller's self-deprecating thoughts with a frown as he leaned his cheek against the others head, chuckling to himself at the hard feeling of the others gel infused locks against his skin. "and so are your hands."

"... YOU DON'T NEED TO LIE, SANS. I KNOW THEY AREN'T EXACTLY A TREAT TO LOOK AT." Papyrus stopped as a hand softly slapped the back of his head, making the model rub the spot gently in surprise rather than in pain. "HUH?"

"don't talk down on yourself. everything about you is perfect in my eyes, pap's. so please don't think such negative thoughts." The model was silent for a moment as he thought on the others words, arm stopping it's motion against his skull as it wrapped itself back around the shorter's lean form, simply placing his head on the others chest in favor of speaking. "c'mon. wheres my happy papy?"

"WHA-?" Sans smiled widely as he moved himself off the other and pretended to look into the kitchen, much to the taller's confusion.

"he's not over there. orrrrr under here." Sans spoke as moved his head to look under the coffee table in front of them, making Papyrus chuckle at the others odd actions and simple watch to see what exactly the other was hoping to achieve from this. "maybe he's outside?"

"PFFT, THERE'S NO ONE OUTSIDE, SANS." The one in question simply shrugged as he stood up and made a move to check out the window.

"hey, you're right. he's not out there." Sans spoke almost desperately as he moved back to the couch and picked up the models long arm, looking under that with a smile as Papyrus huffed out a chuckle. "he's not there either..."

"SANS, PLEASE!" The younger huffed through a suppressed laugh as Sans finally grabbed his face gently into the palms of his hands and looked the taller in the eyes, his own blue spheres lighting up like stars as he noticed the others smile.

"oh snap, there he is." Papyrus couldn't help it as he opened his mouth wide and laughed. The other chuckling at a much lower tone as he continued to look at the others mirth filled face. He had never seen this sight before after all, and wanted to relish in every moment of it.

"YOU'RE A WEIRDO." The model laughed as he wiped a tear from his eye and panted for breath. His lungs weren't necessarily used to such sudden use, after all, and left the model feeling breathless and amazed that he could still feel such raw emotions after years of feeling nothing.

"ya, but i'm your weirdo, right?"

There was a moment of silence as Papyrus looked into the others eyes and continued to pant softly as what the shorter had said stopped all further thoughts from processing. Sans simply locked eyes with the other as well while gently running a thumb under the taller's eye, catching a stray tear that escaped the half lidded orb and drying the others face before his hands were gently grabbed by a pair of scar riddled ones. It was a peaceful moment, and one that Sans didn't wish to ruin as he half closed his eyes and watched the others orange orbs get more and more close to him.

The kiss was not something the shorter was expecting, but was thankful for either way as Papyrus slowly pressed his soft lips against his own without bothering to ask, making them both close their eyes in bliss to enjoy the feeling of each other and nothing else. The taller wrapped his arms around Sans' middle with a hum, prompting the shorter to throw his own over the models shoulders and hug the model as close as possible to his own form.

After what felt like hours, the two finally parted from one another with a small wet noise and looked into one another's glazed over eyes. Sans broke the silence by chuckling softly and allowing a wide smile to cross his features as he dropped his head onto the others shoulder, hiding his blush as Papyrus let out a breathy laugh of his own.

"so uh... that was good." Sans started awkwardly as Papyrus snorted.

"ONLY GOOD?"

"ok, ok. it was amazing." The shorter admitted, face still flush with the others shoulder as his body simply relaxed like dead weight onto the larger male. The energy that the kiss had sucked out of him was far too much, and once the realization hit him that the two had actually just kissed, Sans couldn't help but laugh in disbelief. "wow... i mean, most people save that for the third date."

"I THOUGHT THAT WAS SEX?" The very word caused them both to freeze as Sans laughed nervously and pushed himself off the other, rubbing a hand over the back of his head as he looked down at his lap. Papyrus noticed the action and shook his head quickly. "OH- JEEZ, I DIDN'T MEAN THAT INTERCOURSE WAS SOMETHING THAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN. I MEAN, UNLESS YOU WANT, AND I'M NOT ASKING BECAUSE I THINK IT WILL HAPPEN BECAUSE I WOULD NEVER WANT TO PRESSURE YO-"

"dude." The elder stated with a grin as he pressed a finger against the others lips. Silencing the blonde before realizing that his own lips had been pressed against the soft skin just moments ago and prompting him to remove his hand almost immediately from the warm surface in embarrassment. "it's ok. i didn't take it in that sense. just a little soon to be throwing around the 's' word, ya know?"

"YES. MUCH TOO EARLY." The taller agreed with a nod before jumping as the other swore suddenly. "WHAT'S THE MATTER?"

"it's 9:30... i gotta go before my dad flips." Sans replied softly as he glanced at the clock on the wall, making Papyrus sigh in disappointment as the shorter smiled up at him upon hearing the sad sounding noise. "no need to be down, you'll be stuck with my presence again soon enough."

"I AM NEVER 'STUCK' WITH YOU SANS. I AM NEVER AS HAPPY AS I AM WITH YOU... I LOVE YOU." The model said softly as Sans rubbed a hand over the others cheek, smiling himself at the statement.

"i... i love you too." And with that the two leaned in and shared another short kiss before parting ways and getting dressed for the weather outside before Papyrus gave his partner a ride home.

Now that he had the teenager to himself, he was going to give him the entire world. Papyrus thought to himself as he bid the other a farewell once they arrived outside the snow haired males home, sharing a tight hug before parting ways for the night and promising one another to spend every waking moment they were free in the future with each other. Not only that, but the model would also not hesitate to erase anyone who even so much as thought about harming Sans or deemed it wise to try and take the adorable male away from him.

Regardless of who that person may be.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc.


	7. Domestic Things

Sans practically skipped into his home, arms spread eagle style as he threw the short limbs to and fro at his sides before entering his bedroom and leaning against the door once shut. The teenager held a petite hand against his chest, gripping the fabric while smiling all the while.

He had a boyfriend. Sans thought while widening his smile and slowly sliding down the door until his bottom hit the cold floor at his feet. He payed the uncomfortable temperature no mind as his bright blue eyes looked up at the star sticker covered ceiling, mind racing on whether or not the evening that he had just experienced was real or simply a figment of his imagination. He was honestly leaning on the fact that it had all been a sugar infused dream that he was still having after eating Muffet's perfectly made pastries.

But as he pinched his arm tightly between to fingers and winced at the sharp pain that erupted from the attacked zone, he couldn't help but huff out a laugh at this day being a dream was disproved through the most basic act possible. A lip was sucked between his pearly white teeth as he wrapped his arms around his middle and hugged himself loosely while giggling to aloud to himself.

The future NASA accomplice was thankful that his father didn't appear to be home that afternoon, as if the elder were to see the love stricken figure that Sans had morphed into as the butterflies swarming the teenagers stomach fluttered to life ever since Papyrus confessed his love for him. Honestly, with how bubbly the male was feeling at the moment, he hoped that this was going to be his life from now on.

Did everyone in a relationship feel like this? Sans asked himself gently from his spot on the floor. If so, he could see why the appeal to get a partner was so strong in today's society as the teenager felt simply amazing whenever the thought of his model boyfriend filled his mind. And he never wanted that feeling to end.

Sans sighed airily as he slowly got up from the wooden ground and began removing his clothing. Once he was only in his boxers and socks he face planted into his bed, mind convincing itself that it forgot about the homework his teachers had assigned earlier that week in favor of allowing his far too energetic body to relax and allow his brain to catch up on the path his life was now taking.

It was odd, the smart male thought as he hugged the case-less pillow against his face, snuggling into the cold item with a smile as he continued his train of thought. It was odd how much his life had changed ever since Papyrus came into his life. The eighteen year old wasn't too sure if his personal changes were for the best or not, but decided to not dwell on such things as if someone as amazing as the blonde had feelings for him, he couldn't truly be that bad of a person.

But what about when he see's your scars...

Sans' eyes widened in shock as a very familiar voice filled his mind, causing him to groan gently and bury his face deeper into the pillow. He was borderline suffocating himself as he urged his racing mind to shut up through sheer will power alone. The voice was that of someone the teen had never met before, it was almost like a deeper and gravelly version of his own vocals but Sans wasn't about to tune his voice down to test that theory.

He hated it. But that was alright because the voice hated him just as much, as it was the one thing Sans could rely on to damper his mood in an instant, no matter the situation and send him into spiral of self-doubt. The deep voice would always comment on the eighteen year old's flaws, darker thoughts, and physical appearance. The blue eyed male always tried to reason with himself and convince his mind that the imaginary voice was simply his own self-hatred rearing it's head, but that only ever seemed to fuel the depressing thoughts though. As it just made Sans all the more aware that he was basically insane for being unable to control a voice that only resonated inside his own mind.

"he won't care about them." The teen mumbled into his pillow when he remembered it's insulting words. "everyone has scars..."

But not everyone's are self inflicted.

Well, you got me there. Sans thought as he rolled onto his back and stared up at his ceiling. Papyrus' scars were completely different from his own, after all. Those markings were a symbol of how strong the model was with how he didn't let the fact that his own flesh and blood hurt him so severely. While the white haired teenagers markings were simply a sign of weakness. They were done by himself and only himself whenever he felt as though he deserved to feel pain. Which hadn't happened in a good year, the teen thought sadly as he rubbed the palm of his hand against his forehead, resisting the urge to scratch at the plethora of scars that lined his forearms as he thought on them.

His father knew about them too. It would of been rather difficult to hide such a thing from someone who shared a home with you after all, which is why Sans was forced to see a therapist last year for a good 6 months. The teenager eventually convinced his father that it was useless, and no one could help him but himself, much to the elders disappointment. Gaster had eventually agreed under the condition that Sans didn't hide his arms around him.

The teenager knew that was so his father could see if he added any more cuts on top of the older ones. Which honestly, helped the teen to stop as the humiliation of his own dad seeing his damaged flesh hit his insides enough to halt the self-damaging techniques and ignore the voice that prompted him to do so. In turn, that had helped stopped the voice completely as it didn't have the future scientists pain feeding it. Sans wasn't stupid however, he knew that the voice wouldn't just come back for the sake of trying it's hand at getting him to hurt himself again.

It was because of Papyrus. The teen thought as he covered his eyes with his scarred wrists. Sans didn't mean it was the younger's fault in a bad way of course, but because the teenager was more than aware of the fact that he did not deserve the model as a friend, let alone as a boyfriend. The celebrity was obviously vision impaired if he thought the nerd was something anyone would want to look twice at, he thought through a thick sigh as he rubbed his eyes harshly with his palms.

He shouldn't be thinking like this. He should be relishing in the feeling of having such an amazing partner for as long as he could before the taller realized he could do better. Much better.

A sniff escaped the short teenager's nose before he slapped his cheeks harshly and rubbed the soft flesh until the sting from the sudden damage went away. Stop it, Sans. He thought angrily while rolling onto his side and looking at the alarm clock next to his bed, he had no reason to be sad right now.

And he had no reason to cut, he yelled at the voice as he forced his eyes closed and wrapped his white sheets around his body, cocooning himself in the dirty blanket before an idea creeped into his mind and prompted him to reach into the drawer under the digital clock and pull out his iPod. The teen then wasted no time in untangling his black earbuds and shoving them into his ears before pressing a song packed playlist he had designed a few years ago to improve his mood.

Hopefully it worked again, the teen prayed as he huddled into the sheets and let the perfect voice of Brendon Urie sing away his sorrows and throw him into a hopefully dreamless slumber.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A thin hand rubbed against wrinkled features as he entered his dark home. The working man made a quick motion to look down at the shoes at the door as he threw his keys into a small bowl by their coat rack, allowing his mind to relax slightly when he caught site of his sons worn down sneakers.

He would never know if the younger man had actually followed his curfew as the parent was a good two hours late in arriving home thanks to his new suspect being too drunk to answer any of his questions properly, which in turn made him stay late to file his paperwork and set a court date for the man to attend. It was obvious that he was the killer after all. Almost too obvious, the man thought for the hundredth time that day as he kicked off his own dress shoes and hung his coat up.

The tall man was thankful that he had done everything he could do in regards to the murder case though, as he now had ample amounts of time to relax and de-stress after working for two straight and stressful weeks. Maybe Sans would like to do something together, the man thought with a smile as he gripped the railing tightly and practically dragged himself upstairs. The shower was calling his tightly wound muscles name as he cracked his back and held in a moan of discomfort at the painful feeling that shot through his spine at the action.

The adult did take a moment to gently open his son's door on his way to the washroom, squinting into the dark room and smiling when he saw the small teen drooling onto his pillow. The parent then entered the room as quietly as he could and removed the younger's earbuds so he wouldn't choke on them before running a hand through his oddly clean hair and planting a soft kiss on his child's forehead.

Gaster smiled to himself once more when Sans sleepily swatted him away before rolling onto his other side. Cute, he thought as he gave his sons hair a final ruffle before exiting the room. He had been on constant edge lately due to the murders going on and his work keeping him for so long everyday, but one look at his sleeping son had his mind completely at ease as he slowly closed the oaken door and resumed his trek to the bathroom.

His son was safe. He thought with a smile as he stripped off his uniform and lazily set his belt filled with weapons and communication devices into the sink before starting up the water and giving it time to warm up. The man couldn't ask for anything better, he thought to himself as he finally stepped into the cascade of water and thought on how worth it his recent work had been.

The only reason he had become a cop in the first place was to protect Sans. And he was doing just that as he put bad guy after bad guy behind bars, making their town slightly more safer with each cracked case. But his son's recent friend was something he would need to look out for, he mused with a frown as he washed his hair. Papyrus, even though his story completely panned out, was still on Gaster's shit list.

Not only for the reason that he was obviously attempting to court his son, but because his intuition was screaming that the model had more to do with all the recent murders than he led on. But he wouldn't dwell on that any further as he rinsed his hair clear of the suds. The chief of police had already grown a few more grey hairs while attempting to see through the young mans lies, but he oddly enough, couldn't. So there was no point in thinking on it further since if his gut was right in Papyrus being the culprit, then he would find out soon enough.

For he knew just what to do to trigger the boys hand. Gaster had thought it was odd how Papyrus would go to such great lengths for the simple result of seeing his son happy. So, he thought with a sly grin, if that was all he needed to do in order to prove the model's faults, then he would. All he had to do after all was fight with his son and wait to see if the model made a move to 'speak' with him. Which would be hard considering he hated getting verbal with his son, especially since he was more than aware of how poorly the teenager thought of himself and never bothered defending his own person as a result.

But it wouldn't be hard to simply voice his disdain for Papyrus. He knew that would trigger his child's anger and fuel a fight between the two, but if Papyrus tried to harm him because of it then it would all be worth it. He could prove that Papyrus had malicious intent and would throw him behind bars immediately. And if he didn't try anything, then the man would simply let it go.

He would apologize to them both of course if that was the case, and explain exactly what he was attempting to do with the fight and hopefully get a laugh out of it.

Either way, Gaster knew that this plan would end in his favor.

At least, he hoped it did.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grillby glared at the other patrons in the bar from the brim of his scotch. His father, upon seeing him enter alone, immediately poured the teen a glass and let him be.

The heartbroken teenager was thankful for that as the last thing he wanted was to be pitied for this. He had no room to even be feeling sad anyways, he thought with a frown as he gently rotated the ice cubes around in the clear glass, he didn't even give himself a chance in the first place. All he had to do was confess within the span of four years, and he couldn't do it.

The ginger tossed back the last of his drink before pulling out his cellphone. The last message of apology from Sans was caressed by his thumb idly while his green orbs completely avoided the lies that he had previously sent to his best friend in an attempt to leave the two without insulting Sans at the sudden departure. But he couldn't of spent another moment in the presence of either teenager after what he had seen.

Papyrus. The name felt like a flame on the students tongue as he leaned over the counter and grabbed a full bottle of whiskey. That model had obviously done what he did in order to hurt Grillby, and not for Sans' benefit. It was sick, the teen thought as he tore open the bottle and shot down a good quarter of it in one go after verifying that his father wasn't looking. Sans would not be subjected to a healthy relationship if he decided to stay with the model, that much was apparent.

The blonde had something sinister in his eyes when he spoke to Grillby earlier that day. It wasn't just a warning glint that co-existed with the threatening words that he was spewing out in an attempt to keep the cook away from Sans, it was was something more. Something darker than a mere jealously, the cook thought with a shiver as he recalled those orange orbs piercing into his soul and crushing his lungs without needing to move so much as a finger.

He was wrong. That the cook knew for sure as no one should be able to give off the dangerous aura that Papyrus did.

But he could just be looking into it too deeply, he thought with a sigh as he rested his forehead against the counter top. Jealously tended to cloud his vision at times after all, so he may simply be trying to put as much negative light on Sans love interest as possible without any actual evidence to back it up.

The student hiccuped before huffing out a laugh of defeat. There was nothing he could do anymore to win his love over. So he may as well just take his dues and be happy for his friend for finding a partner.

Even as the more sensible part of his drunken mind screamed at him to get Sans away from Papyrus.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans yawned as he rolled onto his side only to blink his eyes open in alarm when he felt a damp surface beneath his cheek. The teenager groaned as he peeled his face off the wet pillow, prompting the male to make a noise of disgust when he noticed his face had been resting in a puddle of his own saliva.

He made quick work with wiping his face clear of the slimy liquid with the dirty blanket that was wrapped around his legs before yawning once more and turning his barely opened eyes towards the alarm clock next to his bed. The orbs closed for a moment of confusion as to why his alarm didn't go off as it was a good 5 minutes past his usual wake up time, but that was quickly shot down as he realized that it was Saturday. No school, he cheered mentally as he plopped his body back down onto his bed only to swear aloud as he landed right back into his drool puddle as a result.

"ick." The snow haired male muttered, but made no move to get out of bed as he re-closed his eyes and made a move to re-wrap himself into his blanket, only to stop as a thud echoed from outside his door. The teen made quickly kicking off the remainder of his blanket before jumping out of bed and running into the hallway, almost slipping as his socks couldn't gain a hint of traction on the sleek wooden grounds, but he quickly regained his footing before blinking in surprise upon noticing his father laying on the ground. "oh shit, you good?" 

"Ugh. Yes." The man groaned as he sat himself up onto his elbows, rubbing the back of his skull in pain as Sans got onto a knee and set a hand on his shoulders, blue eyes surveying the taller male for any damage.

"what happened?"

"I fell. Obviously." The man practically growled as he stood up, making Sans hold up his hands in a surrendering motion at the hostile attitude his father was throwing his way.

"jeez, someones grumpy." The teenager commented as he watched the taller walk down the hall and into his own room without bothering to respond to his son. "mornin to you, too."

Sans stood in the silent hallway for a moment longer in confusion before simply shrugging his shoulders and entering the bathroom. Everyone experienced mood swings every now and then. His father not being an exception to that, Sans mused as he started the shower and ignored the others temper tantrum from the other side of the door as he stripped off his socks and underwear before hopping into the shower.

He really had no time to deal with the elder after all, as his arms itched with a need that Sans's didn't wish to feed as he simply held the scar covered arms under the warm water in an attempt to sooth the burn that was radiating from under his skin. Besides, his father had been under a lot of stress lately, the teenager didn't hold the sudden anger spout against him as he was incapable of releasing such emotion at work and the elder man's mood was usually elevated when left alone for awhile until he was ready to vent.

Which was fine, as Sans was a great listener and more than capable of helping his father relax by giving his own two cents on what was making him so angry. Until then however, the teenager was going to enjoy his shower in relative peace.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A large blue towel was thrown onto soft white hair as a hand moved up to rustle the locks around in an attempt to dry them as his other hand scrubbed a toothbrush around his already pearly white teeth. Sans held in a yawn as he spit the foamy paste into the sink before rinsing his mouth with a cold mouthful of water and then wrapping the towel around his waist as he hadn't brought a change of clothes with him.

His hand itched to message Papyrus, or he supposed he should say his boyfriend now. The teen though with a bite of his lip as he walked back into his room and made quick work of changing into his laziest form of attire. Some grey sweatpants and a snug blue sweatshirt without any underwear. Comfort, Sans mused with a smile as he gave his hair a final ruffle with the damp towel and grabbed his phone from his night stand.

The teen didn't bother sitting on his bed as he typed out a quick greeting to the taller, not expecting a response right away as he pocketed the phone into his pants and then shoved his toes into his bright pink slippers. Blue eyes cast themselves into the hallway quickly, and upon noticing his father was nowhere to be seen, he made his way into the kitchen. And there his parent was, hunched over a cup of coffee with a newspaper clenched in his fist, his glasses nowhere to be seen.

"you alright?" Sans asked calmly as he walked into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee from the freshly brewed pot and then sitting himself in front of Gaster, who's eyes remained downcast on the sheet in his hands. "pops?"

"Ya, yes. I'm fine." Gaster muttered, obviously deep in thought on something Sans himself was unaware of as the teenager added some cubes of sugar to his drink and a pinch of cream. The teenager chose to leave any further conversation alone at that, as it seemed as though the elder wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. Instead the silent teenager pulled out his phone and smiled at the new message that awaited him.

_GOOD MORNING MY LOVELY, AMAZING, AND ADORABLE SANS! -PAPYRUS (THE BOYFRIEND OF SAID AMAZING PERSON)_

Sans bit his cheek in an attempt to muffle his laughter as he re-read the message with sparkling blue eyes. So, last night wasn't a dream then, he mused as he gently ran his thumb over his phones old fashioned keypad, thinking on what he could possibly say to top such a heart warming greeting. Eventually, he settled on what to say, only to glare at his phone once he read what he had let himself type to his partner.

_lol. ya... not as amazing as you, though. -snas (the guy who's holding in a burp)_

Welp. The last twenty four hours of having a boyfriend was great, but it was obviously going to come to a close as the teenager shut his phone and set his forehead onto the table in front of him, ignoring both his fathers searching eyes and his phones message tone for a short moment of fear before sucking in a breath and opening the flip phone in a quick motion. He may as well rip it off like a bandage.

_I FIND IT ODD HOW YOU CAN MAKE SUCH AN ODD GREETING SO CUTE. BUT I LOVE IT! AND I LOVE YOU! XO_

Blue eyes softened as they read the message, the teenagers heart was inflamed with a feeling that made his stomach feel like he just drank an entire bottle of carbonated soda as he chuckled like an idiot to himself and read the message in his mind once more in order to verify that he was actually reading Papyrus' words correctly.

"Who are you talking too?" Gaster asked suddenly, making Sans blink and look up at his father, who had set his paper down in order to focus on his son.

"pap's." Was the blunt response as Sans moved his fingers back against the keypad, only to make a sharp noise of confusion when the electronic was ripped out of his palm. "wha-?"

"What exactly is he to you?" The elder man asked as Sans sat in his seat, a confused expression planted on his features before finally cluing in that the other had actually stolen his phone without asking.

"what? why? give it back." The teen made a motion to take the phone back, only for the taller to move it out of reach. "what's your deal?"

"I asked you a question." Sans blinked as the man practically growled his words.

"we're datin. not that it concerns you." A hint of attitude leaked out of the younger's voice as his mind raced on what exactly his father was doing. Just the other day he was swinging him around the room in hopes that he had gotten a boyfriend, and now he was being borderline hostile to him? Sans wasn't usually a parallel timelines researcher, but after today he may look into it. "can i have my phone back now?"

"You most certainly cannot. Sans, I do not approve of this relationship."

The teenager blinked at his elder with squinted eyes, incredibly confused on what the man was insinuating. "and?"

"And? I find it pretty clear that I am putting my foot down right now." The flip phone chimed in Gaster's hand, prompting the man to open the device and hold his child at bay with his free arm while he read over the message.

"hey! knock it off!" The teen's throat stung at the unusual volume that he was adapting in order to voice his disdain for what was currently occurring. His father was known for being odd at times, but this was different. This was the cop being mean for the simple sake of being mean. "give it back!"

"..." Heterochromic eyes glared at the screen before a lean hand closed the electronic shut with a sickening snap. "You are no longer permitted to see that man."

"excuse me?!"

"You heard me. You are not to see Papyrus again." The man stated more calmly, phone still in hand as Sans stopped attempting to get it back with force, instead he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms above his chest in anger.

"you're kiddin' right?" Blue eyes stared at the electronic rather than his fathers face. Papyrus was going to think he was ignoring him, Sans thought with a bite of his lip as the other gripped the electronic tighter as it went off once more. "stop being a jerk."

"I'm doing this for your own good. I'm going to block his number now, and delete it from your phone." Gaster went to open the phone but stopped as his son practically jumped onto the table in order to take his property back. "Knock it off. He is no longer your partner, I will be sure to tell him sometime in the future, but you are not to see him again."

Sans didn't respond, his mind set on getting the phone back before the latter erased his lovers number and messages, making the adorable texts that Papyrus had sent him throughout their time knowing each other null and void. He couldn't have those taken away from him, the snow haired male thought as his fathers hand grabbed his upper arm and held him away.

"dad! stop it!" The teenager cried, almost desperately, as he watched the elder press keys on his phone. "stop!"

Once seemingly done, the man held the phone out for his son to take. The teen growled as he grabbed the device and quickly looked it over to see if his father had, in fact, erased his boyfriend from the electronic. "why...?"

"Because I am your father. And if I say that you are not to do something, then you are not to do it." Was the simple and blunt response as Gaster re-grabbed his newspaper. The man started to casually read the paper, only to stop as a hard object collided with his chest and knocked the wind out of him.

"fuck you!" Sans yelled, tears filling his eyes as he jumped out of his chair and ran out of the room. The future scientist wiped his eyes as he sniffed and entered his bedroom, immediately grabbing his backpack and throwing a set of clothing into it. The teenager was sure to lock his door before throwing the bag onto his bed and logging into Facebook from his laptop.

The male allowed a few tears to drip down his cheeks as he opened up his search engine on the social media site and typed in Papyrus' name.

He didn't have a Facebook. Sans growled in his mind as he ignored his fathers persistent knocks at his door. Blue eyes glared at the passageway for a short moment before he shut his laptop closed and grabbed his backpack. The teenager then opened his window and slid down the drain pipe connected to the house without hesitation, just as he had done several years ago as a child to sneak out past his far too early curfew.

His father probably knew about the teenagers means of escape, but before he could rush out of the house to stop his son from leaving, Sans made quick work of hopping the backyard fence and landing in his neighbors own yard. The smart male continued to run through his neighbors property until he ended up at the school, panting for breath.

Only then did he realize that it was far colder than it had been for the past week, and he was wearing nothing but his lazy clothes and a set of slippers. The teenager paid that no mind however as he attempted to tap into his memories as to where Papyrus was located. Thankfully, he didn't need to strain his brain too hard as during his walk in the recalled direction, he noticed that the house next to his boyfriends own was still littered with police tape.

Sans sucked in a breath and sniffed harshly as the cold air turned his normally pale skin an oddly red color in hue. The snow haired male always wondered why his blush was blue if his skin turned red in the cold, but he honestly couldn't care less about that at the moment as he was more concerned on if Papyrus would be annoyed by his sudden appearance. Now that he thought about it, Sans mused in self hate as he walked up his boyfriends steps while rubbing his arms in an attempt to regain some warmth, he didn't even know if the man was home.

Guess he would find out now. The teen thought as he gave the door three soft knocks before waiting in silence. He prayed that the male was home, for if he wasn't then he would need to walk all the way to Grillby's or Alphy's, and they lived on the other side of downtown.

And his numb feet wouldn't be able to handle that journey.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"HEL-OH!" Orange eyes locked into blue orbs in surprise as Sans weakly smiled in greeting. "SANS! WHAT A PLEASANT SURPRISE! GOOD LORD, YOU LOOK FREEZING! COME INSIDE!"

The older nodded a quick thanks as he stepped into the warm home, kicking off his soaked slippers at the door as to not track water throughout the others home as Papyrus ran upstairs at the speed of sound. Sans blinked in surprise at the abrupt exit, sniffing as he rubbed the front of his foot against his pant leg in an attempt to gain some warmth as he hugged his arms around his stomach and waited for the younger to return.

"HERE WE ARE!" The shorter's attention was drawn back to his partner, who was now carrying a large red hoodie and a thick blanket in his arms. The model moved the items into one long limb before using the other to wrap around Sans' shoulders and direct the smaller to the couch, where he then gently pushed him down before throwing the article of clothing onto the chuckling male. Once the blonde had put the far too large shirt onto the other, he then wasted no time in draping the blanket onto his petite form. "WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU DOING OUTSIDE IN THAT TERRIBLE WEATHER? AND WITH NO SOCKS?"

"uh... kinda broke outta my house," Sans started with a blush at saying something so childish as Papyrus walked into the kitchen, still intently listening as he started the kettle and pulled some chocolate powder out of his cupboards. He needed to warm his boyfriend up, he thought with a frown as he heard the others teeth chattering from the other room.

Even though the unusually red hue on the teenagers small features was rather adorable, he still preferred the natural blue. 

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"my dad... said i wasn't allowed to see you again." Papyrus stopped his movements, not that the other could see, at that statement. "heh. so uh, fair warning, he'll probably stop by looking for me."

"AND I WILL BE SURE TO TELL HIM YOU AREN'T HERE." The model shouted with a smile, not about to let the man who wasn't permitting his boyfriend to see him to communicate with Sans if he could help it. The two seemed rather close after all, and he wasn't about to risk the cop convincing Sans that he shouldn't see him. "BUT DID HE SAY WHY AT ALL?"

"naw. just... grabbed my phone. he blocked and deleted your number, so i lost all our messages..." Papyrus frowned at the hurt that was lacing his lovers voice. It was a tone he had prayed to never hear from the cute male, as he knew that it would destroy his heart if he were to hear it. And he was right, the blonde thought in despair as he poured a packet of chocolate into a mug before stirring in some hot water. He topped it off with a small amount of milk before walking back into the living room.

Sans quickly wiped his face with a sleeve as he saw the other enter the room, but Papyrus noticed the action immediately. The mug was almost cracked at the pressure the model was extorting as he watched the shorter throw on a fake smile, eyes still red from tears that he wasn't allowing the model to see. "HOT CHOCOLATE?"

Papyrus chose to say as he offered out the beverage out to the smaller, in favor of not making the other uncomfortable. It was clear that he didn't want the taller to know that he was crying, so he wouldn't press it. "oh, you didn't have too."

Contrast to his words, Sans accepted the treat with a smile as he hugged the cup with his hands, letting his palms simply feel the warmth of the liquid as he waited for it to cool slightly. Papyrus then sat next to the bundled up teenager and swung an arm over his shoulder, relishing in the oddly normal blue blush that erupted on the older's features as he a result. "SO... HE TOOK YOUR PHONE?"

"well, no. he did to erase you from it, but then he gave it back... i may of thrown it at him in anger before running off though." Sans explained before taking a small sip of the chocolate drink, humming in contentment as he snuggled into the others side. Papyrus nodded in understatement as he ran his hand through the others soft locks of hair, not bothering to speak until he was sure the other was done. "he was already in a bad mood that mornin. i shoulda just left him alone..."

"I FEEL AS THOUGH HE WOULD OF DONE SUCH A THING REGARDLESS OF HIS MOOD. HE SEEMS RATHER OVER PROTECTIVE OF YOU, AFTER ALL." Sans nodded with a sigh.

"ya. he is. but he was so happy for me after our first date. i don't know what changed."

"HM... THAT IS ODD. BUT... ARE YOU GOING TO LISTEN TO HIM?" Papyrus asked, almost shakily as he did so, in fear of having the other tell him that he was going to heed his fathers wishes and avoid the model. 

"pfft. hell no." Sans looked up at the other with a soft smile from his spot in the others side. "i don't think anything could keep me away from ya. i mean, unless you want me to. i guess that would be the one exception."

"WELL THEN I SUPPOSE YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO LEAVE ME, BECAUSE I WOULD NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS WANT YOU TOO." The model said happily before leaning over and planting a kiss on the shorter's forehead. "BUT WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW? I MEAN, YOU ARE MORE THAN WELCOME TO STAY WITH ME UNTIL YOU SORT OUT THAT ISSUE WITH YOUR FATHER!"

"you sure? wouldn't wanna intrude. i mean, you're usually really busy at work and i wouldn't wanna ruin your only time off." White locks were waved too and fro as the elder shook his head at the idea, smiling however in thanks at the suggestion. "i can crash at grillbs or somethin."

"NONSENSE! IF I COULD I WOULD KEEP YOU HERE FOREVER!" Papyrus tensed at what he allowed to slip through his lips. His body relaxed however as the other simply chuckled softly in turn. "BUT HONESTLY, I LOVE YOU SANS. I WANT TO SPEND EVERY SECOND I CAN WITH YOU, SO I AM INSISTING THAT YOU STAY!"

"heh... well, if you insist." Agreeing was easy for the shorter, as he was sure that his father would apologize to him soon enough and beg him to come home by tomorrow. "i uh, only brought a change of clothes though."

"NO WORRIES AT ALL, WE CAN TAKE A TRIP TO THE MALL AND BUY YOU SOME NEW ITEMS!"

"what? no. i just meant i'll probably smell after awhile. i don't buy clothes, dude." Papyrus looked down at the other in confusion.

"WHY NOT? IF MONEY IS THE ISSUE, I WASN'T GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY. I HAVE MORE THAN ENOUGH TO BUY YOU A NICE WARDROBE! ALONG WITH ANY OTHER NECESSITY YOU MAY NEED, SUCH AS A SHOES AND THE LIKE." Sans shook his head quickly.

"no. dude, you have already spent more on me in a few days than i ever have for myself. i still need to make that up to you, if you bought me anything else i would be indebted to you for life." The older tried to explain as he shook off the very notion of Papyrus buying him anything. The model however, wasn't having any of that.

"WELL IF THAT'S ALL IT TAKES FOR YOU TO COMMIT TO ME FOR LIFE THEN I SUPPOSE I CAN COPE." The younger joked with a smile as Sans snorted and shook his head. "SANS, I HAVE MORE MONEY THAN I KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH. AND I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD. I WANT TO BUY YOU THINGS, AS YOU DESERVE TO HAVE NICE THINGS. I WON'T ARGUE ON IT FURTHER, BECAUSE EITHER WAY I CAN SIMPLY MEASURE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP AND BUY YOU CLOTHES WITHOUT YOU KNOWING."

"pap's!" Sans laughed as the other hugged him tighter to his form. "i can't make it up to you though... and that isn't right, pap."

"YOU ARE ALIVE. THAT MAKES UP FOR EVERYTHING, SANS. I COULDN'T POSSIBLE WANT ANYTHING ELSE FROM YOU OTHER THAN... YOU." Blue eyes softened as Papyrus kissed the top of his head once more. "HONESTLY, I AM INCREDIBLY LUCKY THAT WE EVEN MET. AND TO HAVE YOU AS MY BOYFRIEND? WELL, I STILL CAN'T EVEN COMPREHEND SUCH A THING. IT'S... ALMOST SCARY HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU, SANS."

"i.. i love you too." Sans sniffed as he hid his face into the others side without spilling his drink, dampening the probably expensive fabric as yet another trail of water leaked out of his eyes at hearing such nice words being directed his way. "i'm the lucky one, papyrus. i really don't get what you see in me, but fuck am i ever grateful for your lack of vision."

"SANS-"

"i'm kiddin, i'm kiddin... thank you, though."

"FOR WHAT?"

"for pickin me. i know a guy like you could get anyone in the world." Papyrus scoffed as he grabbed the others drink from his small hands and set it onto the table. The blonde smiled as Sans looked at him in confusion with wide and wet eyes, only for the shorter to blush violently as the stronger of the two picked up his form with ease and set the nerd into his lap. The taller then grabbed the hem of the blanket and wrapped it around the two, Sans' face pressing against his chest as he hugged the shorter's back in a comforting gesture.

"THERE WAS NEVER ANY OTHER OPTION FOR ME. YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON I HAVE EVER FELT... ANYTHING FOR. AND I MEAN THAT. WHEN I SAW YOU IT WAS AS THOUGH AN ANGEL ITSELF HAD DESCENDED FROM HEAVEN IN FRONT OF ME AND PAINTED MY WORLD IN COLORS THAT I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW EXISTED BEFORE." Papyrus spoke softly as he rubbed the others layered covered back, kissing his head softly when he heard soft sobs echo from the small form. "AND I WILL NEVER FEEL FOR ANYONE LIKE I FEEL FOR YOU, SANS. THAT I KNOW FOR CERTAIN."

"pap's..." Sans hiccuped as he hugged his arms around the others lean and hard chest, not being able to say anything further as the other let out a sniff of his own and leaned his clean shaven cheek onto the others soft hair. "i..."

"NO NEED TO SAY ANYTHING. JUST RELAX." The more high pitched voice spoke softly, feeling the other nod against his now damp chest before simply staying silent, and waiting for the other to calm down.

Quite frankly, he could die happy in this position. Papyrus thought with a smile before his eyes widened in shock when he felt a drop of liquid run down his own cheek.

He hadn't cried since he was 6. But right now, with the love of his life placed safely in his arms, he was allowing himself to express the one emotion that he deemed as being a humans number one weakness. It felt... Oddly good, Papyrus mused as he inhale a shaky breath and hugged the shorter even closer to his form.

His life was now complete, with Sans filling up the entirety of his very beings puzzle. It was as though the two were made for one another, like night and day. Both complete opposites, but one couldn't possibly exist without the other. Papyrus smiled gently at the truth behind his thought, as he knew that if Sans were to ever leave this earth, he would be close behind.

He was also feeling rather grateful to his lovers father at the moment for giving him this opportunity to bond even further with Sans. The model was more than aware that his whole 'keep you away from Papyrus' act was simply that, an act. The man was going to see if invoking such harsh and negative emotions from his son would temp the blonde to act.

Which was rather smart, the model agreed, as if he wasn't as smart in this kind of work as he was then he would of most definitely erased the cop from existence for upsetting his entire world like this. In a heartbeat he would of slit the elders throat without even worrying about getting caught as he seemed to be the only smart cop in this town, and it would quite frankly, make it far easier for the model in the future if he were to dispose of the officer.

But Gaster knew that too. So, the model wasn't going to do a thing but enjoy his boyfriends company for as long as he possibly could.

Which, judging by how severely the mans stupid act had effected his son, was going to be for quite awhile.

 

\------------- Masturbation Warning! Skip to next line break if you don't fancy such things!------------------------

 

"I THINK THESE WILL FIT WELL ENOUGH, THEY MAY BE A... TAD BIG THOUGH IN THE LENGTH DEPARTMENT." Sans smiled up at Papyrus, who was holding out a pair of pajamas for him to change into after showering, even though the older had tried to convince the house owner that he had already done so that morning, he was rather insistent on his lover having another in fear of Sans catching a cold from being outside for as long as he was. 

"thanks, dude." The older grabbed the attire gently from the taller's hands before the other led him to the washroom, gesturing with flourish at his standing shower and getting a laugh out of Sans as he noticed the duck printed bath mat. "cute."

"OH HUSH. THEY STOP YOU FROM SLIPPING." Papyrus explained with a laugh of his own as he entered the bathroom and pulled a fresh towel from under the sink, setting the plush fabric on a hanger next to the showers door. "HERE'S A TOWEL. THERE IS ALSO A FRESHLY WASHED CLOTH ON THE SHELF IN THERE, AS WELL AS ANY HAIR OR BODY WASHING PRODUCTS YOU MAY NEED. LEFT IS COLD, RIGHT IT HEAT."

Sans nodded along before sneezing suddenly and prompting Papyrus to panic, quickly turning on the taps himself to a warm setting. "GET IN! YOU ARE GOING TO GET SICK- OH NO! I SHOULD OF MADE YOU SHOWER AS SOON AS YOU GOT HERE!"

"calm down, love." Sans said through a chuckle as he gently rubbed the others hand with his own. "i'm alright, just got the sniffs. thanks for the bathroom tour."

"Y-YOU ARE VERY WELCOME... UM, I WILL LEAVE YOU TO SHOWER THEN... BABE." Papyrus said nervously before stepping out of the room and closing the door, leaning against the wooden surface and sliding onto his rear as he listened with intent purpose as the others clothes hit the floor.

Sans was getting naked in his home. Papyrus bit his bottom lip at the thought of his lovers pale skin being traced by droplets of water. Oh no, the model groaned softly as he looked down and noticed his pants were tented as the provocative thoughts raced through his mind. This wasn't exactly unusual, since he had been having sexual thoughts about Sans ever since the two met, but he wasn't about to deal with this issue when the object of his thoughts was right behind this door.

Right behind this door. Papyrus repeated with a shaky sigh while his mind screamed that this was actually the perfect time to release some pent up hormones, as he had a blanket that was currently brimming with the others scent just down a simply flight of stairs.

The internal battle was a quick one, the model was ashamed to admit, as he would much rather deal with the issue than risk his boner not going away and having to hide it from Sans for the rest of the night. Which is why the tall celebrity was currently sitting on his couch with the blanket that was wrapped around Sans earlier that day shoved against his nose with one hand, while the other started it's trek into his jeans.

The model was sure to keep an ear on alert for the shower as he undid his zipper and pulled his pants down just far enough to be able release his genitals from their far too tight confides. He let out a hiss of relief as his cock hit the open air, practically throbbing in need as Sans' scent filled his every sense. "HFF.."

Papyrus removed his glove with his teeth before gently taking his erection into his tattered palm and rubbing the large organ with a slow starting speed. His mind began to wonder as he stroked himself to completion, mainly focusing on Sans' tear filled eyes as he lay below the model, deep gasps and moans erupting from his lovers throat as he rocked into his form.

That image alone made the blonde bite the blanket by his face to hide his moans as a warm strand of thick and white liquid exploded onto his hand.

Papyrus panted softly as he relaxed in the afterglow of his orgasm. He couldn't for very long however as the sound of the shower ceased to exist, prompting the teenager to practically sprint into his kitchen to wash his hand before pulling up his jeans and putting his glove back on, a blush painting his cheeks as he walked back upstairs and waited for Sans to exit the bathroom.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans ruffled the large and far too soft towel through his hair, smiling softly as he caught a look at himself in the mirror. He was practically swimming in the black and silken pajamas that Papyrus had lent him, even when he folded the sleeves of both the shirt and pants it was still clearly too big for his petite form.

But it was nice. Oddly enough, Sans thought as he set the towel into the empty bin in the corner, not bothering to fully dry his locks as he slapped his feet against the ceramic tiles in order to leave the steam filled room. "oh, hey."

Blue eyes squinted in mirth as he saw Papyrus as soon as he opened the door, making the shorter believe that his boyfriend had actually waited in that spot the entire time he was washing. Not that he minded of course, as it was honestly rather cute in the white haired teens opinion that the younger was willing to wait for him.

"GREETINGS! HOW WAS YOUR SHOWER?" Papyrus panted softly, prompting the shorter to cock an eye in confusion.

"you just run a race?" A large red blush painted the taller's face as he coughed into his hand and quickly pretended as though that particular statement wasn't heard. "heh. but ya, i would kill to have that shower. pressure feels rad on my butt, dude."

"NYEH HEH! SANS, EW!" The character in question laughed as Papyrus himself was caught off guard by his boyfriends words. "BUT! WE SHOULD PROBABLY HEAD TO BED. WE NEED TO BE ALERT FOR WHEN WE GO TO THE MALL TOMORROW."

Sans blinked before his eyes caught sight of a stray clock in the hallway. Oh wow, he thought in surprise, it was already 10 in the evening. He had spent an entire day cuddled into Papyrus side, eating ordered pizza and pasta, while watching terrible game shows on television.

Honestly, that was a perfect day in the eighteen year old's mind. He had good food, didn't need to move unless he had to pee, and got to cuddle with only the most handsome man in the world. So ya, very good day. Which was unfortunately coming to a close as the taller led the two to his bedroom, where Sans couldn't help but whistle at the king sized bed that rested in the middle of the large living space.

"jeez, how do you get out of that in the mornin?" Sans joked as Papyrus chuckled and grabbed his own change of clothes.

"I HONESTLY RARELY SLEEP. I FIND IT TO BE A WASTE OF TIME, BUT ALAS, THE HUMAN BODY SHUTS DOWN IF NOT GIVEN THE PROPER AMOUNT OF REST."

"weirdo. sleep is amazing. s'my third favorite thing in the world right now." Sans spoke through a yawn as Papyrus stepped into the rooms connected bathroom, not closing the door fully as he changed his clothing.

"OH REALLY? AND WHAT WOULD BE NUMBERS ONE AND TWO?" He asked from the other room as Sans sat himself onto the corner of the soft bed, moaning softly as it perfectly formed around his rear.

"number two has gotta be space, and you've got that number one spot all to yourself." Sans blinked in confusion as the door to the connected bathroom shot open suddenly and Papyrus ran full tilt at his form. The teenager wasn't granted even a second to move out of the way before the taller jumped onto him and made them both collapse into the bed below them. "woah! heh heh, what're you doin?"

"LOVING YOU!" Papyrus spoke loudly as he rubbed his cheek against his lovers own. The two simply laid on the bed for a few minutes of bliss before Papyrus sat himself back up and kissed the others nose, smiling brightly as the older's kissed appendage crinkled in joy at the contact. "SO CUTE... BUT! WE HAVE FORGOTTEN TO BRUSH OUR TEETH!"

"woops." Sans smiled as the taller grabbed him and carried him bridal style to his bathroom, setting him down next to the sink gently before going into his medicine cabinet and pulling out a new toothbrush. "thanks."

"OF COURSE!" The two then shared a moment of silence as they brushed their teeth before walking back into the bedroom side by side.

Sans yawned once more as he crawled into his boyfriends bed, not about to sleep on the couch when this bed was big enough to fit a good dozen people. And he wasn't about to miss the opportunity to sleep on something as soft as the mattress below him. Even as the teenager who he was currently in a relationship with was laying right next to him, and made both of the teenagers feel nervous as they got under the covers. 

"so... night, pap's." The older said softly as the taller flicked off his bedside lamp, erupting the room in darkness.

"GOODNIGHT, SANS! I HOPE YOU HAVE SWEET DREAMS!" That are filled with me, Papyrus thought to himself as the other shuffled into a more comfortable position next to him.

"hehe, you too."

And with that the two listened to one another's quiet breathing as their minds slowly faded into nothingness and allowed the couple to enjoy a peaceful night. A night that would only evoke more shared evenings in the future. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc.


	8. Unbecoming of a Gentleman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Gore and almost rape.

Waking up that morning was an abnormal relief for Sans as he cuddled into the warm figure at his side, eyes staying closed as the taller's soft snores filled his ear drums. His dreams, while usually a heart breaking depiction of his depressing reality, were actually rather calming that night as they were filled with a blank sea of nothing. That would of seemed like an uneasy scenario in dreamland for anyone else, but to the eighteen year old it was both relaxing and surreal.

Blue eyes slowly cracked themselves open and directed themselves up at the face of the man who's chest he was currently laying on. The pupils stayed directed at the younger's calm features, taking in every detail on his boyfriends face before the urge to pee became too strong and forced the short male to crawl out of bed while trying his hardest not to wake the other from his peaceful looking slumber. Once out of bed and in the open air, Sans wrapped his small arms around his chest and gently rubbed his arms as he walked into the connected washroom.

The teenager yawned without holding back any noise as he closed the door shut behind him, locking the handle before dragging his feet to the toilet and voiding his bladder before washing his hands. The male took a peak at himself in the mirror, only to immediately look back down at his hands in the ceramic bowl, Sans turned off the faucet with a sigh before wiping his hands dry on the borrowed pants.

He made a motion to leave the room and cuddle back into bed with Papyrus, but a flash of red caught his eye and stopped him in his tracks. His blue orbs looked over at a small metal bin that was placed on the floor in the corner of the washroom in confusion upon noticing a trail of red liquid dripping out of the side. His cheek was creased as his mouth transformed into a frown as he slowly walked up to the bin and got onto a knee, he looked over the metal container in all it's entirety before reaching down and opening the bin with one hand.

"huh..." The teen blinked at the contents that awaited him in the container, confused as to why Papyrus would have something like this in his home. It was an expensive looking outfit that was caked in red, but what really threw the space enthusiast off was that, minus the blazer, this was the exact outfit that his partner had worn on their first date the other day.

The shirt was brought into the small males hand and brought closer to his eyes in order to verify what exactly the red stain was. Blood, Sans thought with a frown as he looked over the article in his hand, being sure to avoid touching the substance as he set the shirt back into the bin and re-closed it's lid. He wasn't about to assume anything, especially since people were prone to accidents.

He could of simply had a bloody nose or something, Sans thought as he stood back up and gave his hands another wash. Or the snow haired teenager could still be tired and that red substance was spaghetti sauce or something. Either way, he wasn't going to mention finding the clothing to his boyfriend, as he didn't want to seem like he was snooping around the younger's home. With that thought in mind, Sans returned the bedroom and looked down at the tall male on the bed.

He looked so peaceful when he slept. And for the first time since he had met the blonde, he saw a person who was actually sixteen years old rather than an adult. Papyrus always came across as much older than he actually was, but as his features were relaxed completely and his eyes shut, Sans couldn't help but gently run a hand over the side of his face with a smile. The blue eyed male slowly exited the room once more and walked himself down the kitchen, his mind was too alert since he didn't go back to sleep right away, so he might as well do something nice for his partner by making the man some breakfast.

Sans smiled as he walked down the stairs, lightly trailing the railing as he walked with the tips of his fingers in case he needed to grip the object if he happened to trip on his long pant legs. Once at the bottom of the steps he yawned for what felt like the hundredth time that day as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. His eyes skimmed over what he could make with what was available, and was presently surprised when a case of eggs awaited him.

Omelettes it was, the teenager thought with a smile as he pulled out both the eggs, onions, and kale. He then grabbed the unopened pack of bacon and brought all the items to the counter top before looking for the equipment he would need to cook this meal. It took a few minutes since he wasn't sure where anything was, but once he was prepared he made quick work in preparing breakfast.

Hopefully Papyrus liked it, the teen prayed as he recalled that his boyfriend only ever ate spaghetti and pasta's.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Orange eyes cracked open in alarm as his arms flailed around the bed, searching for the character he had fallen asleep next to but sitting up when he realized the other was gone. His eyes darted around the room looking for his partner, only to stop and let out a sigh of relief when the smell of bacon assaulted his sense.

The model cracked his back idly as he stood up and walked down the stairs, urge to use the bathroom was ignored as he was more intent on finding out what Sans was up too so early in the morning. The teenager made it to the kitchen, where he stopped in his tracks and leaned against the door frame, eyes taking in the sight before him in mirth as he remained silent.

Sans' backside was bopping back and forth as he hummed a tune that Papyrus couldn't recall as he stood in front of the stove top. A spatula was placed in his left hand and two pans were planted on the burners in front of him, the clothing that the blonde had lent him hung off his form in a way that showcased the older's shoulder and made Papyrus tempted to bite into the displayed flesh.

Instead, the taller quietly snuck up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the shorter's waist, resting his head onto the others and smiled as the other jumped in his arms. "jeez, you scared the shit out of me."

Papyrus laughed as he planted a kiss on the shorter's cheek before looking at what he was preparing on the stove. His orbs widened in pleasant surprise when he saw a pan of perfectly prepared bacon, and another with two folded omelettes. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU COULDN'T COOK?"

"heh. i can't, but you can't really mess up eggs." The older responded as he leaned into the others back in order to turn his head and reach the others cheek, where he landed a quick kiss upon in turn. "ya mind grabbin some plates? i can't reach em."

"NYEH HEH!" The model ruffled the short males hair before detaching from his form and going to the cabinet next to the fridge, where he swiftly pulled out two white plates and set them next to the stove for Sans to plate his food. The teenager did so with a nod of thanks before setting a plate on either side of the kitchens small table. He then grabbed two mugs that he had prepared just seconds before and set them down as well. "THIS LOOKS AMAZING, SANS!"

"thanks..." The person in question blushed at the compliment as he took a bite of his omelet, smiling to himself in relief upon tasting the eggs perfection. He didn't wish to feed his boyfriend anything under cooked or anything after all. "good?"

"VERY MUCH SO! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Papyrus praised after swallowing his own mouthful of eggs, surprised by the fact that he had actually enjoyed the meals taste as he had never before liked anything besides pasta. He supposed that it was because it was made by Sans, and his mind was convincing him that anything the other made would taste amazing, simply because it was made by his small hands. "I THOUGHT YOU WOULD OF BEEN ASLEEP WHEN I WOKE."

"naw. thought i'd do somethin nice for ya." Sans shrugged before shoving the rest of his eggs into his mouth before picking up his bacon with his hands and winking at the taller when the model gave him a disturbed look at doing such a thing. "and i couldn't go back to sleep after peein so it was this or stare at you while you slept."

"WELL I WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY WITH EITHER." Papyrus joked as Sans chuckled softly, prompting the taller to smile as his truth behind the statement was overlooked by the other. "BUT YOU WOULD MAKE A LOVELY WIFE, SANS!"

"heheh... what?" Sans' hand stopped in the air, filled with a mouthfuls worth of greasy bacon as he stared at the other with squinted eyes.

Papyrus simply smiled slyly, prompting Sans to roll his eyes and throw a piece of bacon at the taller, who caught the flying food in his mouth. That made the shorter clap at the impressive feat with star filled eyes, making the model do a small mock bow as he chewed on the others breakfast. The two then shared the rest of their dining experience in silence, and once done they simply set their dirty dishes into the sink before walking into the living area.

"SO, DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE MALL DOWNTOWN? OR WE COULD GO OUT OF TOWN! EITHER WAY WORKS FOR ME."

"oh, you were serious bout that?" Sans' eyes downcast slightly as he rubbed a hand over his cheeks, wincing at the scruff that was starting to form on it's surface. Guess he needed to shave again, the teenager thought as he plopped himself onto the leather sofa and awaited the taller's response while the model made a motion to walk back upstairs.

"OF COURSE I WAS! I WOULD NEVER LIE TO YOU, SANS!" The model exclaimed in offense as he gently grabbed the shorter's hand and pulled him off the sofa, walking them both back up to his bedroom where the younger quickly looked through his closet for a change of clothes for the two. Sans sat himself on the bed as he watched the other try and find an outfit that would fit the shorter in silence, eyes locked onto the younger's backside with a blush as Papyrus hummed aloud. "I THINK THIS WILL FIT YOU!"

"huh? oh. thanks." Blue eyes quickly directed themselves back up to his boyfriends face upon the latter turning around, a flush overcoming his features as Papyrus cocked an eyebrow in confusion. The older of the two ignored it as he got up and took the offered clothing from the model before ducking his head and entering his bathroom to change. Sans sighed gently at almost being caught looking at the taller's body as he removed the pajamas and snorted as his eyes caught sight of what outfit he was going to be forced to wear today.

It was a pair of skinny black jeans and a bright pink sweater with the words 'Hugs Not Drugs' etched on it's front. Not really something the nerd would of expected the younger to own, but wasn't about to insult someones fashion choices as he threw the far too big article on before shimmying into the pants, huffing out a noise of complaint upon noticing the jeans had a good foot of length on him.

The teenager bent down and rolled the pants up to his ankles before taking a small peak of his form in the mirror, giving his hair a quick fix before exiting the bathroom and entering the bedroom once more. Papyrus was changed as well, into a much more form fitting outfit consisting of yellow skinny jeans and a red dress shirt. The younger stared at Sans for a moment before getting onto a knee and pulling his boyfriend in for a hug. "YOU LOOK SO GOOD IN MY CLOTHING!"

"heh... thanks?" Was the muffled response before Papyrus let him go and smiled down on him, like a ray of sunshine with how bright his features were. Sans couldn't help but smile in turn at the positive expression before planting a small kiss on the others mouth while he was still close enough to do so. The model giggled at the surprising action before landing a kiss of his own onto the shorter's cheek.

He then stood himself back up in high spirits as he swung an arm over Sans' shoulders and walked them both back into the living room, where Papyrus put on his shoes before remembering Sans hadn't brought any. "HMM... I FEEL LIKE MY FEET ARE BIGGER THAN YOURS."

"probably." Sans grinned lazily as he shrugged. "s'all good. i can wear my slippers."

"YOU MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT! IT IS FAR COLDER THAN IT WAS YESTERDAY. AND THOSE SLIPPERS ARE FOR INSIDE, NOT OUTSIDE!" Small hands were held up in surrender as Papyrus looked through his stand of shoes, grabbing a pair of ugg boots and handing them to the smaller to try on. "ARE THESE OK?"

"little big." The older admitted after slipping the fuzzy boots onto his feet, smiling however at the warmth that the attire brought him. "nice though."

"GOOD THEN! WE WILL BE SURE TO GET YOU A NEW PAIR WHILE WE ARE OUT!" Papyrus smiled as Sans held in his protests at the others insistent nature. He was more than capable of paying for his own clothes with the allowance his father gave him weekly, so he would just pay for it all when the taller wasn't looking. The last thing he wanted to do was make the other think he was poor. "NOW LET US BE ON OUR WAY! I HOPE THE MALL ISN'T TOO CROWDED TODAY."

"i wouldn't bet on it. weekends are usually pretty busy." Sans responded as the two left the house, Papyrus being sure to lock his house before they entered the car. They both ignored the looks that were thrown their way by the models neighbors in favor of relishing in one another's presence. The older couldn't help but wonder on how exactly this trip was going to go however, as Papyrus was a well known celebrity and he was nothing more than the towns local clown.

He just prayed that if the crowds got too bad, the model wouldn't notice his departure. Sans wasn't one for crowds after all, and he didn't want the taller to see him have a panic attack.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"SO, WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU VISITED THE MALL?" Orange eyes cast themselves on the road ahead as the model shared idle chatter with his passenger. He was elated to be able to buy his partner clothes, even though to him it would be a rather small purchase, but this meant that the shorter would now have at least a wardrobe of clothing at his home. Which in turn would prompt the other to stay at his home more often, Papyrus thought with a smile as the other fidgeted with the radio.

"uhh." Sans thought for a moment as his fingers stopped on a news station, it was nothing more than static too the two teenagers, but the background noise was appreciated to fill in any silences. "maybe a month or two. alphy's wanted me to go with her a while ago since she needed a new fall coat."

Papyrus nodded along as he used both hands to turn car to the right. "SO YOU DON'T GO VERY OFTEN?"

"naw. i'm not a huge fan of the place."

"OH REALLY? WHY IS THAT?" Sans simply shrugged, not that the other could see as he quickly changed the topic of conversation to something more in his favor.

"you need anythin from the mall, pap's?"

Papyrus sighed gently at the blatant disregard for answering his question, but chose to not comment on it as the other was sure to have his reasons for not speaking. "I COULD ALWAYS USE SOME MORE CLOTHES MYSELF. OH- AND WE SHOULD EAT IN THE FOOD COURT!"

Sans cocked a brow at the enthusiasm. "sure. why do you wanna though?"

"I NEVER HAVE BEFORE. THEY HAVE PASTA RIGHT?" Papyrus asked with a smile as Sans chuckled a loud.

"i mean, there''s a lot of different food vendors, so i'm sure at least one has something pasta related." The older responded as he crossed his arms above his chest and leaned back into the seat. The mall wasn't exactly far, but it wasn't very close either. "i'm gonna get tacos."

"AT THE MALL?"

"ya, man. mall tacos rock." Papyrus chuckled softly at the others statement as he slowed the car to a crawl as they neared a red light. Once stopped, the celebrity took a peak over at his partner and smiled in pure contentment as he saw once again just how adorable his Sans looked in his far too large clothing. His eyes locked onto the others shoulder, which was peaking out of the sweater and reminded Papyrus that the shorter would need a jacket as well. But for now he would simply imagine his teeth sinking into that soft looking flesh.

His imagination was forced to a halt as a car horn exploded into his sense, making Papyrus jump and kick the car into gear and Sans to open his eyes in shock. His blur orbs locked onto the taller in alarm, only to squint in confusion at the blush that covered Papyrus' features. "you good?"

"YES!" The blonde responded much too quickly before clearing his throat and continuing his drive down the street. The other stared at the taller for a moment longer before re-closing his eyes with a small noise of confusion, not bothering to ask if the taller was alright as he seemed more embarrassed than anything at having someone honk at him. It seemed to be an ongoing trend the the younger, Sans mused to himself as he recalled the models encounter with Doggo's parents out front the school days prior.

Speaking of, Sans thought with his eyes still sealed shut, he hadn't seen Doggo ever since that incident with Papyrus the other day. Not that the smart male was about to complain as it was a blessing for the eighteen year old to not see the only person in the world that he deemed despicable. Maybe his boyfriend scared the raven haired male off? Sans asked in joy as he peaked an eye open in order to look at the model to his left. He really was luck to have met Papyrus.

"HERE WE ARE!" The blue orbs locked onto the window to the characters right with a sigh as Papyrus parked his car in once of the few empty spots. Judging by the lack of parking locations, Sans was sure that the mall was going to be stretched to it's seams with people. "LET'S GO!"

"ya." Was the simple response as Sans exited the car, waiting for the model to exit and lock the vehicle before the two walked up to the mall side by side. Sans inhaled softly in preparation for being surrounded by strangers before Papyrus opened the door for him and gestured for the older to enter the building. The shorter did so with a small nod of thanks as he shoved his hands into the sweaters pockets and locked his eyes onto his borrowed shoes in favor of not making any eye contact with the hundreds of people that now surrounded his form.

"WHERE WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO FIR-" The blonde was halted in his tracks as several women's squeals pierced the air and quickly neared the two who had only just entered the malls doors. The shorter didn't have a moment to react before he was literally pushed away from Papyrus, who was quickly swarmed by an onslaught of women. The white haired teenager blinked in shock before sighing once again and folding his arms across his chest.

He knew this was going to happen, he thought with an unseen frown as he watched Papyrus attempt to get away from his fans as politely as possible. It was all in vain however as none of the girls around the model were taking that without a fight.

Sans couldn't even hear the models excuses to get away as the crowd grew larger and larger and the short teen was pushed further away with each addition. He felt bad for Papyrus of course, as he knew that his partner wasn't exactly keen on the attention, but the nerd could do nothing to help the taller as he was now a good mile away from the teenager. His lip was pulled into his teeth as he realized that he couldn't even message the male as he was dumb enough to launch his cellphone at his father the day prior.

So now he was stuck feeling awkward in the middle of the mall as his boyfriend got assaulted by his fans. His blue orbs looked over the stores, only to lock on the only place in the mall that Sans was willing to be near strangers to be in. The food court. He wasted no time in walked into fast food filled area and bee lining towards the taco stand. The teenager pulled out his wallet, thankful that he had thought to bring it after escaping his home, and bought a trays worth of tacos. The teenager grabbed his tray and moved the most isolated part of the food court before sitting himself down and digging into his food.

The teenager ignored those around him as he made his presence as non existent as possible. It wasn't exactly hard for the male as he poured some mild sauce onto his food, biting into the crunchy shell with a satisfied groan. Eventually the teenager was finished with his meal and simply wiped his hands clean on a thin napkin before leaning in his seat and looking around for his boyfriend. The male was nowhere to be seen, but judging by the lack of girls in the males vision, he assumed he was still being hounded.

"Fancy seeing you here." A groan couldn't help but escape through the future scientists lips as a familiar voice filled his sense. His eyes slowly looked upwards and glared at the teenager who was now hovering over his form. "Didn't know the mall was your scene, babe."

"s'not." Sans replied as he glared at the other who apparently took the hostile attitude as an invitation to sit himself down across from the younger teenager.

"You alone?" Doggo asked as he reached over and stole the shorter's root beer before taking a swig and licking his lips while locking his eyes onto Sans' own. The younger simply gave the other a dead stare as he reminded himself not to touch his lips against that straw ever again. Which sucked for the white haired teenager as he was rather thirsty after eating all those tacos.

"no." He kept his words short and blunt in an attempt to ward the other off, even though he already knew that nothing he could possible do would make Doggo leave him alone.

"Oh really? You were ditched then?" The taller asked with a sly grin, prompting Sans to exhale a breath threw his nose and lean back into his chair, mentally praying for Papyrus to find him. "Good thing I came along."

"don't you have anything better to do?" Sans mumbled while gently tapping the tips of his fingernails against the table in front of him.

"Not at the moment, no." Doggo winked as the other sighed once again, his fingers continuing there constant motion against the table as he attempted to use his eyes alone to make the other get the hint and stop bothering him. It didn't work as the taller leaned his arms against the table and invaded the shorter's personal space. "How about you and me split this joint? I've got some whiskey at home?"

"no thanks. like i said, i'm not here alone." Sans chose to take on a more polite attitude as the hostile one wasn't getting him anywhere as he leaned further back in his seat in an attempt to put as much distance between him and the smoke scented man as possible.

"Well from where I'm standing, your 'companion' is nowhere to be found." Was the cocky response, making the shorter grimace slightly at the tone.

Sans didn't bother responding however as he stood up and made a motion to leave the others presence, only to stop as the others hand gripped onto his arm and he felt hot and smoky breath tickle his ear in a way that made the short teenager gasp softly in shock. "Not happening, babe. Do you honestly think I'm going to let you run back to that fucking blonde?"

The shorter made a small noise of pain as the others grip tightened and his whispers came out so aggressively. Sans made a motion to slap the others hand away, only to stop as the feeling of something sharp pierced into his side before leaving quickly. Blue eyes blinked harshly in surprise as his breathing sped up as he looked up at the smirking male behind him. "what... what was that?!"

"Hush, love." Doggo spoke, but to Sans it came out as nothing more than a gargle of noise as he shook his head frantically and moved his hand forward to brace it against the table, a wave of nausea hitting the shorter's head like a truck as the taller grabbed him around the waist and made a fake noise of concern. "Woah! You alright?"

"mgh... what'd... you..." His vision grew hazy as he leaned into the raven haired male for support, mind reeling as his breathing sped up to a mile a minute. Both hands clenched around his chest in fear as the taller led him towards the nearest doors, Sans not even realizing he was moving as his thoughts became a mess of panic and blankness. "paps..."

Doggo ignored the others mumbles as he led him out of the back of the food court, where his parents car was parked in a handicap spot. The raven haired man gave some passerby's a shrug of innocence as they looked down at the quivering teenager in his arms, prompting them to nod in understandment and under the belief that the young looking male was simply sick. Which was perfect as Doggo opened up his passenger seats door and gently set the delirious Sans inside.

Once he was sure the other was incapable of getting out of the car, Doggo sat himself in the drivers seat and started up the vehicles engine, looking at the disheveled form to his right before backing his car onto the road and driving away from the mall. "Now it's just you and me babe..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Papyrus growled as he walked around the mall, two security guards placed on either of his sides as the earlier hoard of woman had caused more than just a stir. The model was offered the guards assistance throughout the mall after that, which the blonde accepted immediately as he was sure his boyfriend was sitting somewhere alone.

His orange eyes surveyed each store for the smaller male as quickly as possible before they eventually found themselves in the food court. Papyrus was sure Sans would be gorging himself on tacos or some other food, but was surprised to find that his partner was nowhere to be seen. "UM, PARDON ME?"

The model talked to the only taco vendor in the mall and got his attention, thankful that the older looking male didn't seem to recognize him as he simply asked for his order. "OH, NO. SORRY, SIR. I WAS JUST WONDERING IF YOU HAPPENED TO SEE A TEENAGER, ABOUT THIS BIG," A gloved had was placed at the models collar bone as he continued to speak. "WHITE HAIR, LIGHT BLUE EYES, AND A WIDE PEARLY WHITE SMILE?"

"Yes, yes." The mans heavy accent made the model strain his ears in order to understand him, and nodded along as the hairy character leaned against the counter. "Came a few moments ago before sitting over there."

Papyrus' eyes locked on where the elder was pointing, and didn't bother thanking the vendor as he turned on his heel and made a beeline to where he was directed. The table that the man had gestured towards earlier was only covered in a tray that had several taco wrappers placed on it's top, but no Sans in sight. "MGH... DO YOU THINK I COULD POSSIBLY GET A HOLD OF THE SECURITY FOOTAGE FROM EARLIER TODAY?"

"Of course, sir!" One of the guards responded with a smile as Papyrus nodding in thanks. He should of given Sans his spare phone, he thought with a frown as the burly men led him to an unknown destination that hopefully held an answer to where his boyfriend was currently located.

He couldn't be far, the teen thought as the men unlocked a door labeled 'Staff Only' before gesturing for the model to enter first. Papyrus did so quickly and came face to back with a large and greasy man who was currently snoring in front of a wide array of television. "HELLO?"

The pudgy character snorted in alarm as he quickly turned his wheely chair in order to look at the intruder, adjusting his glasses for a moment before cocking an eyebrow in confusion. "Hello?"

"GOOD AFTERNOON. VERY SORRY FOR THE BOTHER, BUT I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD POSSIBLY CHECK THE SECURITY CAMERAS FOR A MISSING PERSON? HE SHOULD OF BEEN IN THE FOOD COURT LAST A GOOD 10 MINUTES AGO." Papyrus explained as the brunette groaned gently, only to blink in surprise and gulp as Papyrus dropped his happy features and glared into the mans soul from a viewpoint that the two security guards couldn't see it from.

"Uh... Sure. What do they look like?" The man asked hesitantly as he turned back around and changed the center console to the food courts as Papyrus leaned over his shoulder and explained his boyfriends appearance to the other. Once a fair description was laid out, the man made quick work in rewinding the saved footage until a head of white hair became visible.

Papyrus reached over and re-started the video without bothering to wait for the others permission as he watched his boyfriend from after he finished his food and was instead simply sitting in his chair and looking out at the direction that Papyrus was previously located. A twinge of pain hit the models heart at the crestfallen look planted on his boyfriends features at being alone in the mall, but it didn't last long as a very familiar character sat himself across from the short male and started talking. Doggo, the blonde thought through gritted teeth as he watched the black haired teenager steal his Sans' soda and put his disgusting lips upon the shorter's straw.

A hand clenched to the point of making his glove squeal at the abuse as he watched Sans' classmate lean over and say something to the latter that made his partner lean further back in his seat and take a desperate glance down the malls corridors in search of his boyfriend. The model continued to watch with squinted eyes as Sans made a move to leave, only for Doggo to grab him and...

Papyrus' eyes widened as he watched the taller of the two pulled a needle out of his pocket and quickly inject a clear substance into the white haired males side. Sans seemed to of felt it as well as he turned around in alarm, only to immediately look dizzy and lean against the other for support before being led out of the back of the mall by a smug looking Doggo.

Papyrus didn't waste a single moment as he bolted out of the room and ran down the malls wide passageway towards the front of the store outlet in order to get to his car.

He couldn't believe this. He should of been there. He shouldn't of left Sans alone! Papyrus screamed at himself as he ignored the people who recognized him, actually pushing his way through whatever crowds deemed it wise to create a wall in the hallway as he panted from panic more than exhaustion. Once the model finally exited the large building, he sprinted to his car and threw himself into the drivers seat, not bothering to stop for traffic as he pulled onto the road with a deafening screech of his tires.

"STUPID... STUPID, STUPID!" A shrill voice screamed as himself as he put his full weight on the gas pedal, swerving through cars and trucks as his mind focused solely on getting to his boyfriend before any harm befell him.

Although, Papyrus thought as his eyes seemed to glow a dark orange hue and his hands clenched against the steering wheel, he was already going to rip the rich teenagers throat out. Regardless of what he did to Sans at this point, as he had already dug his own grave simply by letting his lips touch something that Sans' had before hand.

Everything crime the raven haired male committed after that was nothing more than a painful second added to the mans death clock. So far, he would be in for a very long and very agonizing death by Papyrus' hands alone.

He wanted to feel the older's life fade from his being and watch with sick satisfaction as the life faded from his eyes.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Doggo licked his lips as he threw the smaller figure that had been plaguing his mind for years onto his bed, watching with lust filled eyes as the younger male attempted to turn onto his stomach only for his far too large sweater to rise upwards and display the shorter's lean stomach to the man. His brown orbs simply relished in the sight for a moment longer before kicking off his shoes and crawling into bed, hovering over Sans' form and looking into his half closed eyes that seemed to almost look right through his own form.

The smoke scented teenager wasn't exactly sure how much of the drug he was supposed to give to his soon to be lover, but it was obvious that the scruff bearded teenager had just enough in his system as he panted for breath and a trail of drool leaked out of his lips, running down his chin and making the taller chuckle as he watched the mess before him unfold.

"Fuckin hot..." The older growled as he felt the others hot breath his his face, sending a wave of blood into his pants and making him moan in suppressed pleasure as he rubbed the front of his jeans against Sans' own. The shorter made a noise of pain in turn as he attempted to sit up on his elbows, onto to be pushed back down by the others larger form. His blue eyes were glazed over in tears as his mind couldn't comprehend what was happening or why he felt the way he did.

Maybe he was still asleep. The short teenager thought to himself as he felt an oddly wet appendage run against his neck. He was still laying next to Papyrus, he continued to convince himself as he squealed softly when a sharp pain erupted from his neck and warm liquid trailed out of the wound.

'papyrus... papyrus...' That name continued to play in the drugged teenagers mind like a broken record as it was the only thought keeping the eighteen year old from crying. His heart raced from it's spot below his rib cage in fear and panic, but he was still unable to understand just what exactly was happening. His head hurt. His neck hurt. His heart was beating too fast.

He wanted Papyrus.

"Fuck... Hehehe, say cheese." A bright flash blinded Sans for a short moment as he made panic induced groans at the startling light as the others weight resumed it's assault on his form. A tear escaped from a closed blue orb as a wet and slimy object forced it's way into his mouth and attempted to push on his tongue. The smart teenager couldn't even muster up the muscle needed to bite down as pools of drool leaked out of his mouth and onto the bed below him.

Once the object left his mouth the shorter coughed harshly as he choked on his own saliva, turning onto his side and curling into his form as the larger teenager got off of the bed and reached into a drawer located next to the bed before pulling out a small square package and setting the condom onto the nightstand. The current criminal then removed his shirt and threw the article onto the floor before sitting back onto the bed and grabbing the top of Sans' jeans.

He pulled the tight pants off of the shorter's form and smiled at the tight black boxer briefs that the action revealed. Licking his lips, Doggo rubbed the others hipbones more harshly than he should of as he pushed the shorter onto his back and grabbed the younger by the legs, making the shorter unconsciously hug Doggo's middle with his thighs.

"I'm gonna relish in this." Doggo muttered, fully aware that the other was unable to hear him as he licked the trail of blood that was slowly leaking out of the wound that he hand planted on the others neck before watching as more and more tears leaked out of the shorter's baby blues and made the orbs lightened even further with it's new found layer of liquid. "So cute..."

A small hand planted itself on Doggo's chest suddenly, prompting the taller to look down and laugh a loud at Sans' feeble attempts to push him off. The dark haired teenager simply grabbed the hand in his own and held it against the bed, stopping the other from moving any further as he used his free appendage to pull up the others shirt past his nipple, where he quickly moved his mouth down and sucked on the erect buds.

"mgh..." The younger couldn't help but moan as one of his most sensitive areas was abused, making Doggo smirk to himself as he continued his assault against the others body.

All actions ceased as a hand gripped the back of Doggo's head. The bulky teenager had simply assumed it was Sans attempting to push him off again, but that was quickly disproved as the hand clenched around the locks and threw the high schooler off of the bed and onto the floor with a loud and painful thud. "Fuck!"

His brown orbs looked up at his assaulter as a hand rubbed the back of his head, wincing as he noticed a good handful of hair was now missing from his scalp. He made a move to lash out in anger at whoever deemed it wise to hurt him, only to stop as he caught sight of the tall and lean form that now hovered over his form. Doggo stayed quiet in fear as Papyrus calmly looked over the quivering teenager on the bed idly before sighing and walking towards the cowering man on the floor.

Doggo used his arms to frantically crawl backwards and away from the dangerous character, only to stop as a booted foot landed on his shin, shattering the bone in a single motion. The young student couldn't even scream in pain as a foot then rammed into the side of his mouth, knocking out a good half of his teeth and making Doggo choke on a mouthful of blood and bone. "Mffph!"

"DISGUSTING. HOW DARE YOU LAY EVEN A FINGER ON HIS FORM." Papyrus spoke in an oddly deep tone as he stomped into the others chest, watching with a small smile as the action made a pool of blood shoot out of the raven haired teenagers mouth and nose. His orange orbs avoided the figure on the bed for now as he focused entirely on making the male at his feet pay for his crimes.

The model could practically feel his boyfriends tear filled eyes planted on his figure as he brought his foot back up and crashed it against the now crying teenagers throat, shaking in pure rage as he broke as many bones as he possibly could with each quick and hard stomp of the foot. It felt like hours before he stopped hurting the person on the floor, who's chest no longer rose with breaths as the model panted for breath and stared at the bloody mess on the ground before inhaling sharply and looking at the character on the bed.

He gently and with shaking hands leaned over and put the others shirt back down, covering the crying teenagers stomach and revealing the marks on his neck. Papyrus paused and couldn't stop his breathing from becoming erratic as the now deceased male on his floor's marking was engraved in his partners pale skin. But he needed to push that thought aside, he told himself as he grabbed the shorter's pants and gently put them back on his legs, cooing to the older softly as his small hands reached out to grab the model. Papyrus allowed the action and whimpered himself when the smaller wrapped his short arms around his back and buried his damp face into his neck, the entirety of the shorter was shaking as both fear and drugs coursed through his system.

"pap... urts..." The shorter's voice came out shaky and deep as he hugged himself as close as possible to his boyfriends form, unconsciously killing the younger's heart as he gripped onto the other for dear life. Papyrus gently picked the smaller in his arms and slowly carried him out of the room, being sure to shut the door with his foot and verify that a 'Do Not Disturb' sign was hung on the corpses doorknob before leaving the house and attempting to set his partner in the passenger seat before heaving out a sob upon realizing the other didn't want to let him go.

"I'M SO SORRY... I... GOD, SANS. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. I WILL NEVER LET YOU BE HURT AGAIN... NEVER AGAIN." The model sobbed into the others hair as he continued to hold him in his arms while listening to his quieting sobs. The blonde jumped in shock as his partners body went limp in his arms, only to heave a sigh of relief upon noticing he was simply unconscious.

Papyrus was as gentle as possible as he laid Sans in the back seat, strapping a few seat belts around the shorter's middle to keep him from still before getting into the driver seat and pushing his car onto the street.

That was too close. And Doggo had Sans' DNA all over him, the model thought through grit teeth as he peaked back at the slumbering teenager in his backseat. Sans could of been hurt. He could of been RAPED.

Papyrus was right to do what he did, the model thought to himself as he realized that there was no hiding this crime. He had no alibi, no way of disproving that he was the culprit in this case, and no witnesses to back him up. Except for Sans. But with his DNA at the scene, he was just as guilty as Papyrus in any cops eyes. Which of course, wasn't right. But Papyrus could do nothing to stop their suspicions as he sighed gently and came to terms with what he had to do.

His orange orbs locked on Sans softly as he pulled into his house, leaving the teenager in his backseat as he quickly ran into his home and pulled a plank of wood out of the living rooms floor. The model wasted no time in putting in the combination to the hidden safe before stuffing as much money as he could into two separate bags. It was more than enough to cover the two for life, Papyrus thought with a smile as he closed the now empty box and zipped up his multiple gym bags before hoisting them both over his shoulders and grabbing his large backpack with an empty hand.

The model said a mental goodbye to his shortly owned home before exiting it for the last time and not bothering to lock the door behind him as he popped open the trunk of his car and threw both bags inside before opening a metal box that he kept in the trunk that had a replacement drivers plate. The teenager made quick work in changing the plates before closing the truck and hopping into the drivers seat once more.

"I THINK YOU'LL LIKE ONTARIO." Papyrus mused softly to the slumbering figure in his car. "I HAVE A SECRET BUNKER THERE WHERE WE WILL BE SAFE. NO ONE TO HURT YOU. NO ONE TO FIND ME. IT'LL JUST BE YOU AND ME, LOVE."

Papyrus took one last look at the small and tear stained character before smiling at the fact that his partner would never need to let another tear fall from his orbs ever again. He would be safe with the younger.

That Papyrus was sure of.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc.

I didn't give this chapter a read like I usually do after writing the chapter out since I'm gonna be busy over the next little bit so I wanted to post this right away! Thank you all for the reviews and kudos though!! 

Oh, and I will be sure to fix any errors, if there are any, before posting the next chapter.


	9. Where Do We Stand Now?

Gaster sighed aloud as he gently ran his thumb over the closed screen of his sons mobile phone. It had been over twenty four hours now and he had yet to hear from the young man or the font named teenagers current partner, which made the head of police believe that he had made a terrible mistake in causing such a hurtful fight with his child over something so mundane. 

Papyrus was still going to be on the adults hate list of course, even if the model didn't carry the sadistic nature Gaster had thought he had. Because quite frankly, the officer would dislike anyone who wanted to bed his boy. No matter how famous or rich they happened to be. Not that his son would ever know this, he thought as he finally peeled himself off the sofa and walked to the front door, where he slowly put on his jacket before grabbing his car keys and exiting the house in one fluid motion. If Sans knew that he was keeping a far too careful eye on anyone he happened to get close with, it would only evoke another argument on how over protective the man was on the younger. 

He couldn't help it though, Gaster thought with a frown as he recalled just how frail his son was. That eighteen year old was the cops entire world, and he was lucky to have him in his life considering how close the young man was to death when he was born. 

But Gaster needed to push that thought aside as it was now time to grovel at his sons feet for forgiveness, the raven haired male mused with a small laugh as he entered his car and started it's ignition before pulling onto the road. The elder characters technicolored orbs squinted softly in confusion as he drove down the street adjoined to his own, taking in the oddly formed crowd of people and the several cop cars that were planted outside one of the larger homes on the block. Gaster blinked in confusion as he wasn't informed on anything happening this morning, which prompted him to pull over as his need to know more overpowered his form and prompted the elder male to jump out of the car. The scar faced man wasted no time in making a bee line towards the closest officer, Froggit.

"Oh! Hello, sir!" The green haired male greeted in surprise and hidden fear as Gaster's eyes roamed over the sea of people and rows of police tape that blocked off the large homes entrance. 

"What happened?" The elder asked bluntly, getting straight to the point as the shorter male bit his bottom lip before sighing in defeat at being unable to hide anything from someone who could read even the most stoic of men like a book.

"There's been another murder," Froggit began to explain softly to the concerned crowd behind his form didn't hear as he handed over what little notes he had created to his boss. "Only this time we know who the culprit is."

"What?" Gaster looked up from the sheets in shock at the statement as he stared at his lesser with wide eyes.

"The Barkson's had cameras set up in every crevice of their home except for their son, Doggo's, room. " The raven haired man looked back down at the others chicken scratch writing as he followed along with the shorter's speech. Not wishing to miss anything, no matter how small any fact may be. "The parents reviewed the tapes right after calling the police... Which they did as soon as they saw their son laying dead on his bedroom floor."

Gaster winced slightly as he looked down at the deceased teenagers description of death. It seemed... Shockingly similar to Shyren's death, the parent thought with a frown as Froggit cleared his throat in a way that made the chief's eyes land on his nervous looking form once more. "I... I need to tell you something. It's why we didn't call you about this case, sir."

The taller remained silent as he waited for the younger to work up the courage to tell him what was on his mind. The elder mans patience was beginning to wear thin before the other finally opened his mouth with yet another sigh as he looked deep into the taller's orbs. 

"Your son, Sans, was drugged by Doggo earlier this day." Froggit's tone held no confidence as Gaster clenched the papers in his hands at the news, scrunching up the reports in anger as the shorter didn't allow him a second to respond. He needed to get this information out in the open before the other destroyed the scene in anger at hearing his flesh and blood being hurt. "Since there were no cameras in his room, it is impossible to tell what truly happened to him. But they thankfully weren't isolated for very long before Papyrus showed up."

Breathing heavily in an attempt to calm himself down, Gaster gestured for the other to continue in silence as his mind was continuously racing on where his son was and whether or not he would need to bring Doggo back to life, if only to murder him again. Honestly, the elder thought through gritted teeth, all sympathy he had for that teenagers death was gone as the threat of his son being hurt loomed in the air.

"He entered the room in obvious anger before leaving a short 10 minutes later covered in blood and with Sans placed in his arms." The mans voice started to become nothing more than static as Gaster breathed heavily through his nose, running a hand over his face in yet another futile attempt to calm himself down as he glared down at the now fearful cop with fire practically pouring out of his pupils. "I... I'm sorry, sir. But your sons whereabouts are unknown at the moment. We sent over a squad car to check Papyrus' home but there was no one home and his car was missing."

"Are you saying my son is missing and not a single one of yous bothered to call me?!" Gaster exploded in that moment, making Froggit step back slightly in shock and fear as the crowd around them directed their attention at the now loud adult. The younger officer gulped audibly as he simply nodded in turn, not wanting to say anything that could possibly upset the man any further as he hunched into his jacket. Anyone who had ever spoken too or even stepped into the chiefs office knew how much the man cared for his son. At least, if the countless amounts of photos and constant need to speak of his child were anything to go by. Which is why the cops had all agreed that they were going to wait until they knew the boy was missing for certain before calling his father onto the scene. 

Since they all knew that this would be their bosses reaction upon hearing such devastating news. And an angry Gaster tended to be an irrational one.

"Sir, I apologize. But we aren't sure if your son is missing yet. It has only been an hour since we arrived after all. Do you have any means of contacting him yourself?" Froggit asked in a calming manner as the taller frantically shook his head, the flip phone in his pocket now burning his thigh with regret as he realized this was all his fault. His son was missing, kidnapped by a murderer, and the father had no way of knowing where he was.

"He left his phone at home. Isn't Papyrus' car licensed? I'm sure someone has seen his plates." Gaster threw on a more professional tone to lace over his panicked one, not wanting his anger to cloud his judgement as his sons life was literally hanging on the line.

"Yes, they were picked up by the security footage, but the plates that were on the car don't exist. I'm assuming he was using a fake set and switched them out as soon as he was out of the cameras range."

"Who the hell is this guy..." Gaster growled softly as he looked down at the crumpled papers in his hands, eyes softening with tears when they locked on his son's name and the word 'MISSING' printed next to it.

God, what has he done? The officer thought to himself in guilt and rage as Froggit gently patted his shoulder in sympathy before moving back onto the crime scene. The parent felt his soul crush in his chest as his eyes lazily took in the sight of the two crying Barksons standing on the porch before he quickly turned on his heel and re-entered his vehicle. The head of police couldn't even give his condolences to the obviously distraught parents as he felt as though he would only upset the grieving adults further. He held no sympathy for a set of people who would raise a child into thinking it was alright to drug and injure someone after all. 

Besides, Gaster thought with a determined frown as he pulled back onto the road, he had a son to find.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Blue eyes lazily blinked themselves open with a quiet yawn as the surface below the attached bodies form vibrated in a pleasant movement that caused a wave of confusion to pour over the short teenagers mind. The short teenager attempted to roll onto his side to survey his surroundings better, only to stop as several leather like straps held his form in place against the warm seats. 

Well that was a little alarming, Sans thought to himself almost boredly as he stared up at the oddly designed ceiling before him. It was the roof of a car, he thought with squinted orbs as he reached his hand up upon realizing that only his legs and chest were bound by the black seat belts. His small hands made quick work of undoing the two bindings before sitting up and rubbing a hand across his forehead, wincing as a sharp pain erupted from the surface and made the teenager want to do nothing more than lay back down and simply sleep the pounding headache away.

That, however, wasn't possible as his surroundings were still a mystery to him. This urged the future scientist to look around until his eyes landed on the back of a blonde and very familiar head of hair. "papyrus?"

"OH! YOU'RE UP!" Orange orbs locked onto his own baby blues from the reflective surface of the small rear view mirror in surprise. "I WAS STARTING TO GET WORRIED! ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT?"

"m'fine. but uh... where are we headin? and what happened?" Sans asked softly as he leaned back in his seat, eyes closing in a relaxing stance as he realized he was safe with his partner rather than in some strangers car. Confused out of his wits, but safe none the less.

"OUR DESTINATION IS A SURPRISE! AND... YOU DON'T REMEMBER?" Papyrus asked more seriously near the end as he looked back at the empty road, biting his lip as the shorter made a grunt of affirmation while continuing to rub small circles around his temples. "WELL TO START, WE WENT TO THE MALL YESTERDAY. I WAS IMMEDIATELY OVER RUN BY A HOARD OF WOMEN UPON ENTERING THE BUILDING, AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT BY THE WAY..."

"oh, ya..." Sans said softly in realization as he recalled that the two had in fact gone to the mall. It was all he could remember however as he yawned briefly and waited for the taller to continue, brain not acknowledging how the model had said this story started a day ago in favor of trying to ignore the pain that flowed through his body in waves. 

"BECAUSE OF THAT, YOU WERE LEFT ON YOUR OWN. YOU WENT INTO THE FOOD COURT WHILE WAITING FOR ME AND ATE AN OBSCENE AMOUNT OF TACOS." The shorter snorted as he nodded along, not bothering to tap into his memories as that was one hundred percent something he would do. "THEN DOGGO SHOWED UP..."

"ugh..." The older groaned at the name, weirdly causing the other to smile widely as the model continued his gaze on the road ahead. The road, Sans noticed with a cocked brow as he re-opened his eyes, looked almost like a high way.

"YES, HE WAS A RATHER TERRIBLE PERSON. HE DRUGGED YOU WHEN YOU WERE ALONE AND BROUGHT YOU TO HIS HOME." Papyrus spoke almost too bluntly through gritted teeth as Sans blinked in shock.

"w-what? nothing... happened though, right?" The older asked in fear as Papyrus smiled softly at him with a quick turn of his head. 

"DON'T WORRY, I ARRIVED BEFORE ANY HARM COULD BEFALL YOU." The model assured his partner gently, eyes deliberately avoiding the others marked and swollen neck while doing so. He didn't wish to alarm the shorter after all, and his own marks would soon replace those unwanted injuries anyways, Papyrus mused to himself as Sans sighed in relief. 

"thanks for that... how did you find him though?" Sans asked as he coughed into his arm gently, wincing at the scratchy feeling that erupted from his throat as a result. He needed a drink, he thought lightly as he attempted to swallow his own saliva in an attempt to moisten the dry esophagus. 

"I ASKED FOR FOOTAGE OF THE MALL WHEN I COULDN'T FIND YOU. SO I SAW EVERYTHING... I AM THANKFUL FOR THAT THOUGH, SINCE EVERYONE ELSE SEEMED ALMOST BLIND TO THE FACT THAT YOU WEREN'T IN YOUR OWN MIND AS DOGGO TOOK YOU AWAY." 

Blue eyes softened as they saw the others glove covered hands clench around the steering wheel in anger, filling the car with an unpleasant squeaking sound in the process. The short teen pulled on a small smile before crawling into the passenger seat, ignoring the others protests at such a law breaking action as he plopped himself down into the passenger seat and smiled up at his boyfriend with pearly white teeth. "good thing i got you as my prince charmin then, huh?"

Papyrus stared at the other for a moment too long before a large smile overtook his features, crinkling his own cheeks and pulling a laugh out of Sans at receiving such a cute reaction. "YES! I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU, MY PRINCE!"

"hehe. thank's, pap's." Sans' smile softened as he finally buckled in his seat belt and looked around at the scenery before him. "are we on the highway?"

"YUP!" Was the simple response from the model as Papyrus kept his eyes planted on the road ahead, making Sans cock an eyebrow in amusement at the others secrecy. It was both amusing and irksome as Sans wasn't a person who could stay in the dark for very long on anything. Lacking any form of knowledge destroyed the pale teenager mentally until his mind was appeased with the wanted information. 

"ya know, i got school tomorrow." Sans commented lightly as he scratched his neck, hoping his tone was enough to prompt the taller to heed the older's wishes and confess as to what was going on. The shorter pondered on just how long his partner could possibly keep a secret for as Papyrus made a long noise of contemplation himself.

"I KNOW. BUT DON'T YOU WORRY, THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!"

"sure. but does my dad know where we are?" 

"PROBABLY." Papyrus mumbled before shaking off the question and smiling widely. "YOU DON'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT ANYTHING, SANS."

"s'kinda hard not too," The shorter started softly as he leaned back in his seat, hands shoved into the borrowed sweaters pockets. The male didn't want to come across as rude, but he needed to know why they were on the highway and why he wasn't even given the opportunity to agree to participate in this far too spontaneous trip. "considering i have no idea where we're goin."

"HMMM. MAYBE I'LL TELL YOU." Papyrus started slyly before winking over at the amused male to his right. "FOR A KISS!"

"heh. that's pretty pricey." The future scientist joked in turn, prompting the taller to pout at the response and Sans himself to laugh outright before leaning over and planting a soft kiss on his partners cheek, relishing in the giggle of joy that the action pulled out of the model. "alright, spill."

"WELL. UM, FIRST I SHOULD PROBABLY TELL YOU SOMETHING. THAT YOU MAY OR MAY NOT BE HAPPY ABOUT."

"hm?" Sans hummed lazily as he leaned against the window to his right, not really expecting anything too serious as he watched the scenery come into view then quickly leave as Papyrus sped down the road.

"SO... YOU REMEMBER HOW I MENTIONED THAT DOGGO ABDUCTED YOU, CORRECT?"

"mhm."

"AND THAT I SAVED YOU?"

"yup."

"WELL... I MAY OF DONE A LITTLE MORE THAN JUST GET YOU OUT OF THAT SITUATION." Papyrus started with a shaking voice as his heart began to speed up in his chest, not at all being able to predict what the other was going to say to the models next onslaught of news.

But Sans needed to know why they could never return to his hometown, the model thought to himself with a sigh of defeat as he turned his car so it went the right path down a fork in the road. The atmosphere started to get heavy with each moment that the two sat in silence, but the younger didn't allow that feeling to build as it would only fuel the other to think on the worst scenario. 

"YOU HATED DOGGO." The blonde mumbled finally, as if trying to convince himself of the statement more so than the other as Sans finally took his eyes off of the road, planting them onto the male to his left in suspicion upon hearing such an odd statement being thrown from the models lips.

"i do, ya. what... what did you do?" Blue eyes squinted as they noticed the look of pain etched on the younger's features. It was obvious that Papyrus didn't want to admit to whatever he had done, Sans thought with a frown. Which was weird considering Papyrus didn't seem the type to preform any act of violence, no matter who he was up against. But with the way the younger was talking, Sans couldn't help but feel as though his boyfriend had harmed Doggo more than just on a mental level. 

"SO IF HE WERE TO... DISAPPEAR. WOULD YOU BE UPSET?"

"um.." Blue eyes squinted themselves shut for a moment in thought at the sudden question, making Papyrus' heart clench at the silence in fear. "no. i don't think i would be. but what's that have to do with anythin?"

"BECAUSE I KILLED HIM." Better to rip it off like a bandage, the model thought through frantic breathes as he blankly stared at the road ahead. His eyes intentionally avoiding the shorter's as he waited for a response at his law breaking admission. 

The laughter wasn't exactly expected, but it was better than anger at least. Papyrus thought with a blink as he peaked over at the chuckling male next to him, wisely keeping his mouth shut as he listened to the other calm himself down. "hehehe. good one, pap's."

"I... I AM NOT JOKING. I WALKED INTO HIS ROOM, SAW HIM ABOVE YOU AND MY VISION WENT BLANK. JUST LIKE HOW IT DID WITH SHYREN." The model admitted with a frown as the other simply shook his head with a snort.

"heh, pap's i know you wouldn't hurt a fly." Sans continued to blindly defend the other, prompting the model to sigh through his nose softly and pull his phone out of his pocket, eyes still locked on the road as he handed it to the confused character to his right. 

"PRESS THE NEWS APP, PLEASE." Papyrus instructed gently as the other took the offered phone. 

Sans blinked for a moment before looking down at the unlocked device, swiping his finger against the screen to bring the electronic to life before tapping on the small newspaper icon that was located under the models alarm clock app. The news shortcut being one of a mere four icons, the older noticed briefly as he refreshed the page and stared down at the screen with squinted eyes.

'doggo was actually killed...?' Sans thought to himself rather than speaking aloud as he squinted harder at the screen to verify that what he was reading was true, eyes briefly peaking at the unmoving character to his side before locking back onto the phone. After reading the murder report, he scrolled down the electronic paper and couldn't prevent his eyes from widening in shock at the picture of both Papyrus and himself. 'model of mettaton's famous brand, papyrus was found to be the culprit of murder as well as the kidnapping of an eighteen year old student, comic sans.'

The teenager read the paper in his mind at least three times as his breathing began to speed up. The reward for bringing Papyrus in was far too high, and Sans could do nothing but shakily look over at the silent driver as realization finally hit. "pap's... this..."

"I'M SORRY. BUT THAT'S WHY WE HAD TO LEAVE. I CAN'T GO TO JAIL, LOVE. THEN I WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO SEE YOU." The model spoke almost frantically as the other gripped his seat belt in fear with the hand that wasn't curled around the phone, mind contemplating on just how many injuries he would receive if he were to simply jump out of the car right now. 

That thought was quickly thrown out of the window however as Papyrus put even more pressure on the gas pedal, causing the vehicle to move even faster down the highway, almost as if the younger had read his partners mind.

"PLEASE TRY TO UNDERSTAND. I HAD NO CHOICE. HE WAS TOUCHING YOU, AND ONLY I AM ALLOWED TO DO THAT! I'M SURE YOU'LL BE HAPPY IN OUR NEW HOME, HOWEVER! I HAD BOUGHT IT SEVERAL YEARS AGO UNDER A PEN NAME JUST IN CASE A SCENARIO LIKE THIS REARED IT'S HEAD." The model explained with a forced smile as Sans himself had a mental breakdown upon being assaulted with such severe information.

This wasn't Papyrus, the elder thought through uneven breathes as he shakily opened up the others texting app, eyes still locked on the taller as he tried to subtly type in his fathers number in order to send an S.O.S message. 

He wasn't sneaky enough, Sans realized through a gasp of fright as the taller quickly reached over and pulled the device from his hands. The model didn't say a word as he un-rolled his window slightly and threw the cellphone onto the road without blinking. "I DON'T BLAME YOU FOR BEING SCARED, SANS. BUT I CAN'T HAVE YOU CONTACTING ANYONE UNTIL YOU UNDERSTAND. I ESPECIALLY CAN'T HAVE YOU SPEAKING WITH SOMEONE WHO COULD PUT ME BEHIND BARS.

"papyrus. you need to take me home." A deep baritone spoke calmly, as to not trigger the obviously mentally unstable model next to him. The taller however, simply shook his head with a sigh as he closed his window and prevented any cold air from filling the vehicle. 

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT? SANS, SUCH A THING WOULD ONLY SERVE TO SEPARATE US." The blonde spoke with a hint of confusion lacing his tone as Sans inhaled sharply.

"papyrus. i am not joking. take me home." The older growled quietly as his entire body began to shake, not knowing if he should be angry or scared as he sat alone in the small space with an actual killer. 

"I AM TAKING YOU HOME. OUR HOME."

Sans opened his mouth, anger clouding his mind for a moment before he paused suddenly. A small hand gripped the front of his borrowed sweater as he rationalized his thoughts and calmly attempted to turn the conversation in his favor. "you... you mentioned shyren. did you hurt her too?"

"I DID. I WASN'T PLANNING ON IT, BUT AFTER SEEING HER TREAT YOU SO POORLY AT THE RESTAURANT I COULDN'T JUST SIT BACK AND DO NOTHING. SHE, LIKE DOGGO, DESERVED THE DEATH THAT I HAD GIVEN HER." Sans listened in disgust as the other spoke on how he murdered two individuals as if such a thing was nothing more than a boring hobby to the model. The older himself was a pacifist, and didn't think anyone, no matter how rude or bad, deserved death.

Because death was equal to everyone. And some people didn't even deserve that. Which, yes, was a morbid thought for the eighteen year old, but as each moment ticked on with him sitting next to a murderer he realized that he was nothing shy of a saint in comparison.

"GOD!" Papyrus suddenly shouted with a wide smile, making Sans jump and lean further in his seat in shock at the sudden noise. "IT FEELS AMAZING TO GET THIS OFF OF MY CHEST. YOU ARE THE FIRST ONE TO KNOW ABOUT ALL THIS, AFTER ALL."

"...well, you're kinda in the news now." The shorter mumbled, not really wanting to say anything to trigger the younger but not being able to keep quite as Papyrus simply smiled on without seeming to of been insulted by the others tone. 

"THAT'S JUST ABOUT ONE MURDER, THOUGH. I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL YOU ABOUT WHO I CLEANSED BEFORE ARRIVING IN YOUR LITTLE TOWN!" The model seemed elated as he railed on, genuine joy overcoming his handsome features as Sans attempted to regulate his breathing. 

"you... you've killed others." It was more of a statement than a question as small fingers clenched around the seat belt that seemed to almost cut off the short teenagers airway, but it was obviously not what was causing his lungs any issue as dislodging the item from his chest didn't help his breathing in the slightest. Sans then had to try his hardest not to unbuckle the leather strap as doing so would only serve to prompt an action from the taller that Sans wasn't sure of.

Sans wasn't sure of anything anymore if he were to be honest with himself. How could he not of seen through the models mask? It was so obvious now that he looked into the others bright orbs, a sadistic nature filling the orange hues that the scientist hadn't noticed until this very moment.

"I HAVE. ALL OF WHICH DESERVED IT, DON'T FRET ON THAT!" The model waved a hand quickly before planting it back onto the steering wheel. "THIS... THIS DOESN'T BOTHER YOU... DOES IT?"

Sans closed his eyes with a soft sigh before locking them back onto Papyrus' own. He needed to lie. His life, in the white haired teenagers mind, depended on staying on the models good side.

Regardless of what he had to do to keep that farce alive. 

"no... no, i mean if you say they deserved it then they did. i.. trust you, pap's." The words were spoken with far too much hesitation, but it didn't seem to through off the taller as he smiled even wider and reached his hand towards Sans. The older winced in shock and fear at the sudden movement before allowing his body to relax as the other simply took his hand into his own glove covered one, gently rubbing his thumb against the back of the smaller appendage with a hum of content.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD. AND I WOULD OF TOLD YOU MUCH EARLIER, BUT I DIDN'T WISH TO RISK YOU HATING ME FOR IT. BUT I SHOULDN'T OF WORRIED! I SHOULD OF KNOWN HOW DEEP OUR LOVE WENT!" Sans simply nodded along, staying silent as he focused more on each sign that the two passed on the road, trying his hardest to pinpoint where exactly the younger was taking him. But it was futile, Sans grumbled to himself as he recalled just how terrible he was at geography.

Gods, he mused as the others gloved fingers interlocked with his own, Sans was lucky that he remembered what street he lived on. But that was something that didn't matter at the moment, even if his sense of direction was terrible, he still needed to find a phone. Or a person. Or a cop. Really anyone who could help Sans out of this mess and get him home so he could apologize to his father for not believing the mans suspicions of his boyfriend. 

"-ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Blue eyes blinked widely in surprise before turning to look at the driver that had pulled him out of his musings.

"oh. uh, ya. just thinkin."

"ABOUT WHAT, EXACTLY?" The taller's tone took on a more serious one as Sans simply shrugged in return and gave the others hand a forced squeeze of reassurance.

"you." The shorter winked at the murderer, not lying in the slightest but not about to make himself out to be against the teenager who would slit his throat without a moments notice. This seemed to of appeased the model as he smiled widely in turn and pulled the shorter close to his form in order to wrap the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel around the older's shoulders, hugging his secretly scared partner close to his side as he continued to drive.

"I LOVE YOU..." Papyrus muttered softly yet genuinely as he rubbed his hand against the others shoulder, smiling to himself as Sans simply relaxed into his hold without a word. The model simply chalked the shorter's lack of response up to the older wanting to voice his love for model through his actions alone, which wasn't the case at all but Sans wasn't about to say anything. 

The future scientist needed to play it safe until he found help after all, no matter how hard lying to the taller would be.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

A red vehicle pulled into a drive through at a steady pace, a pair of sunglasses now perched on Papyrus' face in a small attempt at keeping his identity a secret as he ordered for both himself and Sans at the intercom before driving up to the buildings window. Sans stayed silent as the model payed for their order in cash before parking his car in the fast food establishments parking lot. Sans was far too hungry to try and run at this moment, and he wasn't stupid enough to believe that he could possibly run faster than the well built character to his left.

"HERE YOU ARE!" The blonde handed the shorter a burger and box of fries with a smile, the happy expression only growing larger as he watched the others blue orbs light up in joy as he grabbed the food and quickly peeled it free of it's poorly constructed wrapper.

Papyrus himself simply got a salad as greasy food was something the model couldn't stand, but he was more than willing to indulge the other of such foods if he received this reaction each time. Even the messy way Sans shoved the burger into his mouth was enjoyable to watch as Papyrus slowly ate his own salad, ignoring the fact that the lettuce was both soaked and wilted as he washed the taste away with a sip of bottled water.

"mph-" Sans practically moaned as he bit into the burger. Being awake on the road for three hours without any nourishment was starting to kill the blue eyed teenager to the point where he practically begged Papyrus to stop for food. The model was quick to find the closest eatery upon hearing the complaints however, cursing himself all the while for not grabbing at least a few snacks for the road.

Especially with how much Sans seemed to enjoy eating. Which Papyrus thought was rather weird considering the shorter's form didn't showcase his absurd eating habits at all. Maybe his metabolism was fast? The model mused with a smile as Sans began stuffing fries into his mouth in between bites of his ketchup filled burger.

"NYEH HEH! YOU ARE SUCH A MESSY EATER!" Sans swallowed a bite with a blush as he wiped his face with a napkin, making the taller chuckle as he gently ruffled the others hair in reassurance. "IT'S CUTE."

"heh..." Sans didn't respond as he ate at a much slower pace. Eyes downcast on his lap as the taller frowned. He hadn't meant to offend his lover.

"I'M SORRY... I MEANT NO OFFENSE." Papyrus defended as he rubbed his hand gently against the shorter's cheek. "I JUST CAN'T HELP BUT SPEAK WHATEVER DUMB THING POPS INTO MY MIND WHEN I'M WITH YOU. I HONESTLY THINK YOU ARE VERY CUTE, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU EAT."

"s'ok..." The older responded gently with a shrug as he crumpled his dirty wrappers into his hand before tossing the garbage into the bag the food came in. The teenager then sipped on his own carbonated drink as Papyrus grabbed the paper bag and stepped out of the car in order to throw it out in the garbage next to the small eatery.

The older teenager took this moment to look around to see if there were any people in the parking lot who could help him, only to frown as he noticed the car park was deserted sans their own car. That was a given though since this McDonald's was located in the middle of nowhere on one of the highways few pit stops. He had hoped that Papyrus would of taken him inside where he would pretend to use the bathroom and sneak off to find a staff member to help him.

But it was obvious that Papyrus thought of everything, even if he claimed to trust the older with his life. Of course, Sans didn't blame him in the slightest as he honestly shouldn't be trusted. After all, he was only waiting for an opportunity to run away without fear of the more fit man chasing after him.

"damnit." Sans mumbled as he noticed there wasn't even any other stores in the area.

Where the hell were they?

"ICK, I GOT SOMETHING PURPLE ON MY GLOVES." Papyrus groaned as he got back into the car, removing the leather articles before reaching into the glove box that was located in front of Sans' knees and pulled out a small bottle of hand sanitizer. Blue eyes locked onto the others hands with a frown as he recalled just how those scars had etched themselves onto that pale flesh. 

The shorter couldn't help but feel bad for the taller, as going through something so traumatizing couldn't be good for anyone's sanity.

Maybe... Maybe that's why the blonde was so messed up now? Sans asked himself as he bit his bottom lip.

"heh. give it a taste, maybe it's grape soda?" Sans joked, eyes still locked on the taller's damaged hands as Papyrus snorted out a laugh of his own.

"EW. NO THANK YOU." The model laughed in turn as he put the soiled gloves into a resealable plastic bag before tossing them into the glove compartment along with the slightly emptied bottle of sanitizer. The model then re started his car before stopping in shock and turning his attention to the shorter. "OH- DO YOU HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM? WE HAVE A FEW MORE HOURS UNTIL ARRIVING HOME."

"ya, actually." Sans smiled at the opportunity as Papyrus smiled back, none the wiser to the older's plans as the model took the key out of the cars ignition once again.

"ALRIGHTY, I'LL CHECK THE MAP WHILE YOU GO IN." The model suggested as Sans nodded in agreement before unbuckling his seat belt and stepping out of the car slowly, taking a moment to crack his back before walking into the yellow arched logo's building. He wasn't about to seem to eager to be in a building filled with people with phones after all. 

Sans made sure the other wasn't looking before rushing up to the food counter, stopping however as a flash of scarred skin pierced his mind and halted him in his tracks in front of the peppy looking fast food worker. 

"Hello there, what can I get for you today?" The cheerful cashier greeted at the blank faced teenager.

"i... um, wheres your bathroom?" Sans simply asked quietly as the lady smiled and gestured to the side of the room. Sans nodded his thanks before going into the restroom and locking himself in a stall with panicked breaths.

What the hell was he doing? He thought to himself in anger as he sat on the dirty seat with his pants still on as he shoved his head into his hands while muttering aloud. "i need to get help... papyrus is a murderer... he's... he's so kind to me..."

Sans sighed shakily as his eyes widened in realization.

He... He couldn't hurt Papyrus like that. The model did what he did for Sans, and the eighteen year old couldn't just alert the authorities. The model had already been through so much. Another sigh escaped a pair of soft lips as Sans rubbed his face harshly, blinking however as the restroom door opened and closed before the sound of liquid hitting a urinal filled the air.

The teenager took that as his Que to pee quickly before exiting the stall and walking towards the sinks, ignoring the strange man behind his forms gaze as he washed his small hands with a large dollop of soap. This restroom was rather gross after all. "Hey there."

Sans blinked as the stranger took a stance next to him by the sink, smiling down at the much younger male with a sly grin as the teenager tried to ignore him while grabbing a few sheets of paper towels. The teenager then made quick work with drying his hands off before making a move to exit the bathroom, only to stop as a large hand grasped his sweater sleeve and threw him into a stall without warning, not giving the blue eyed male a moment to breath as the much older man walked into the stall as well and locked the door behind the two. 

Sans rubbed a hand over the back of the skull that had just slammed against the rim of the toilet seat, feet kicking themselves against the ground in a frantic motion as he attempted to move away from the larger man that now towered over his form. His ugg booted clad feet quickly found a home against the larger's chest as the man leaned down to grab him, making Sans attempt to push him away with fear lacing his features. "get away from me!"

"Nu-uh, cutie. Why don't you just lay back and take it, I'm sure you bleed pretty." The mans smoke scented breath assaulted the shorter's features as his large hands forcefully covered the younger's mouth, silencing any further pleas as the blue eyed male struggled against the larger and beefy form.

"mph-!" His legs were now trapped under the others bulky form and his hands were useless as they tried to push the stranger off. His punches were weak however as he couldn't rear his short arms back enough to gain any momentum from his spot squished in the stalls corner. A stray tear leaked out of his eye as the man landed a solid punch on his stomach, making Sans curl into himself in pain which opened up a window for his assaulter to grab his head and turn him around so the younger's face slammed against the floor and his bottom raised in the air. "hck..."

The bathroom door opening stopped the man in his tracks as he leaned down to cover the entirety of Sans' face in his hands, stopping both the teenagers words and breaths. Sans clawed at the mans hairy hands as more tears leaked from his eyes, his face beginning to take on a purple hue as he listened to whoever had entered the room knock on the stalls door.

"Occupied." The man growled, only to roll his eyes as the knocks continued. "Hey buddy, there's other stalls."

No response. Only more knocking as Sans continued his struggle, eyes widening slightly as bright red boots came into his view from under the stalls door. The teenager opened his lips quickly and bit the mans hand as hard as he could upon realizing that Papyrus was on the other side of the door. The pale teenager inhaled sharply as he was finally able to breath again as the taller let his face go and allowed Sans to drop to the floor like a puppet with it's strings cut. "pa...papyrus!"

There was a moment of silence as the man grabbed his hair once more and smashed his face against the floor, the stranger swearing as a pool of blood gushed out of his injured hand and leaked onto the floor below them. The adult stopped however as the stall door was ripped off of it's hinges without warning, the entire lock flying off of the shiny door before landing on the ground as Papyrus towered over the two, eyes locking onto his partners red and tear stained own before his leg came out of nowhere and kicked the bulky man straight in his throat.

The man kneeled on the ground in shock while gripping his damaged throat, tears now falling from his brown orbs as his crushed larynx made it impossible to breathe. Sans scrambled out of the stall at that as Papyrus gently grabbed his frantic partner from under his armpits, surveying the small form for any damage before kissing his lovers cheek softly and pushing him to sit on the floor outside the now broken stall. Papyrus then entered the small room once more and Sans could only watch with wide and fearful eyes as the model slammed his expensive looking boots into the elder mans skull more times than the astrology lover could keep up with.

Once the man was nothing more than a bloody heep on the floor, Papyrus turned on his heel and went to pick Sans up, only to make a noise of shock as Sans kicked himself away from the blood covered teenager in fear. "hck..." Sans sniffed as he cried, eyes still locked on the figure behind the models form as Papyrus sighed gently and leaned down, obscuring the shorter's view of the horrendous scene behind him as he smiled in reassurance.

"SHH SHH..." The blondes glove free hand gently ran through the shorter's hair as the other rubbed his cheek in a slow and soothing motion. "IT'S ALRIGHT. I'M HERE, SANS."

Papyrus then wrapped his arms around Sans' shaking shoulders, blinking softly once again as the others own small arms wrapped around his form and the shorter hid his face into the lean chest, dampening the shirts fabric as tears continued to leak from his blue orbs. "pap...i-i..."

"SHHHH. COME NOW," The model pulled his partner into his arms before carrying the short male out of the bathroom, ignoring the frantic women behind the counter who attempted to ask if the blonde was alright as he exited the eatery without a word and calmly entered his car. The blonde wasn't able to stop smiling as Sans didn't take his own seat, but instead gripped his shirt even tighter. "IT'S OK, LOVE."

"m'sorry...i..." Papyrus frowned at that as he kissed the others forehead softly before gently prying the small and oddly strong hands off his shirt and setting his light form in the passenger seat, still keeping his arm wrapped around the shorter's form as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Muffled screams filled the air as the workers obviously found the strangers body in the bathroom, but Papyrus paid that no mind as he pulled back onto the highway.

That was the last straw for the model as he gently ran his hand through the calming teenagers hair. Sans didn't deserve this. He deserved better, he deserved the world. Not constant harassment by those who didn't deserve to even glance his way.

Papyrus sucked in a calming breath as Sans continued to cuddle into his side, hiding his damp face as the model thought on just how much better the older's life was going to be once they got to their new home.

Their home would be a safe place. A place where no one could hurt the short teenager ever again.

That Papyrus was going to make sure of.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc.


	10. Mistakes

Sans hummed softly along to the unknown tune that was currently assaulting his senses from the radio. The usual stations he listened too that were picked up from the frequency of his hometown were non existent as they entered unknown territory, making the teenager have to endure the terrible in and out static that resulted as the two were barely in range of any stations.

Not that he really cared, the blue eyed male thought to himself as he cracked his toes idly from their spot in the large borrowed shoes. He had more things to worry about than the soft assault on his ears after all, for example, how he was almost molested in a McDonald's bathroom.

Almost being the key word in that statement, as yet again the older teenager had Papyrus come to his rescue before anything serious could happen to him. Still, Sans wasn't about to overlook the fact that the model had saved him through means he didn't even wish to remember as it still made him sick to his stomach when he thought on that strangers form laying lifeless on the dirty bathroom floor. Of course he was scared and in that moment wanted to do anything to save himself from that mans touch, but not even he would of gone to the lengths that Papyrus did.

And Sans was the one who was in turmoil. The model had no reason to do what he did, as he was never the one in danger nor was he inclined to help the shorter for any particular reason. But he still did, the eighteen year old thought to himself softly as Papyrus sung along to the music protruding throughout the car.

Murder was still murder though, the white haired male thought sternly through a shake of his head. And Papyrus was still a criminal. Regardless of just how kind the model was to Sans, and how not many people actually gave the short teenager the time of day. He couldn't let such things cloud his judgement.

His father taught him better than that.

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Papyrus stated happily, obviously attempting to avoid mentioning the scene from an hour ago as he pulled into a gas station. The model undid his seat belt quickly before gently patting his partners head in an attempt to grasp the shorter's attention. "DO YOU WANT ANY SNACKS?"

"a coffee sounds good." Sans responded through a yawn as he stayed planted in his seat. Not about to suggest getting the snacks himself as a new fear of strangers was implanted in the older's brain. "maybe some chips?"

"SOUNDS GOOD! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK, YOU STAY PUT!" The model was stern but gentle with his words as he exited the car and quickly began filling it's tank with fuel. Blue eyes lazily locked on the taller's figure for a short moment before simply resting on the sky above. The time on the radio showed that it was a mere three in the afternoon, but the sky above was beginning to darken already. Sans raked his brain for known locations where nighttime fell early, and once again cursed himself for not paying any attention during Geography.

He only really passed that class thanks to Alphys, who he cheated off of constantly. But in his defense, she only passed drama class because of Sans. So they were pretty even in the teenagers mind.

The males thoughts were quickly halted in their tracks as the model re-entered the car with a bag filled with snacks and cans in his hand. The younger took a moment to hand the shorter the bag before revving up the engine and driving once again onto the road, making Sans regret not stretching his legs as he was unsure of how much longer he was going to be sitting in this car.

Sans pushed the thought aside as he rooted through the bag, grabbing a cold can of milk coffee and a single person bag of ketchup chips before setting the still rather full bag between the two. His small fingers cracked open the can of caffeine with a satisfying sigh before taking a large gulp of the liquid. His lips smacked together at the sweet taste, not minding it but he usually drank it black with a good 6 sugars. But any caffeine was good at the moment, regardless of how he got it into his system. 

Papyrus himself used a free hand to grab a bag of unsalted peanuts, making Sans think the man truly was a psychopath as he popped open the bag and ate away at the flavorless nuts.

It was a joke of course, but he honestly wasn't wrong with the insult. The older sighed once again at the realization as he pushed the thought aside in favor of enjoying his condiment flavored chips and listening to the radio attempt to lock onto a single station. It wasn't having much luck, and eventually prompted the round featured male to turn it off completely. That then left the two in an oddly comfortable silence as Papyrus ate his snacks and Sans tried his hardest not to fall asleep once again.

For all he knew, that's what the model was waiting for. For the shorter to fall asleep where Papyrus could then stab him in the eyes and chest until all his movements ceased permanently.

A snort escaped Sans unconsciously, making him clear his throat as a cover when orange orbs directed towards him in confusion. Sans simply sniffed with a wink as Papyrus rolled his eyes at the random behavior before looking back at the road and prompting the shorter to direct his attention back down at his lap. He honestly didn't think the blonde would hurt him, which is why he couldn't help but laugh at the prospect.

Which was odd considering Sans was simply basing that fact off of nothing more than the model protecting him a few times in the past. That in itself could simply be a ruse to make Sans drop his guard though. Or maybe, just maybe, Sans was being irrational about all of this.

'ya..' The teenager mused to himself with a frown as he crossed his legs together in an attempt to get the static feeling out of his sleeping legs. 'that was pretty likely.'

He did tend to over rationalize things at times, and Papyrus didn't seem to show any form of malicious intent towards Sans. Yet at the same time, he didn't seem to even change expressions from pure boredom as he smashed that mans skull into the ground in the bathroom.

Sans frantically shook his head clear of any further thoughts as the image of blood splashing against white ceramic tiles filled his brain. This was getting him no where anyways, and all he could really do at this point was sit back and pray that he wasn't currently being sold into human trafficking or something even worse.

Like being sold as a cleaning slave.

\------------------------------------------------

Papyrus held in a yawn as he pulled into a darkened road, the street lamps above were sparse and far between due to the lack of homes in the area which prompted the model to turn on his headlights in order to actually see more than a foot in front of himself. His orange eyes squinted to view the small mailbox with the numbers 88 etched into it's side, making the young teenager let out a sigh of relief as he turned into the homes far too large driveway and quickly park his vehicle into the homes connecting garage.

It had been over a days worth of driving, but they were finally home. The model cracked his back sharply after removing his key from the ignition, pocketing the small piece of metal before looking over at the slumbering teenager to his right. His eyes took in the sight of the shorter's relaxed features and oddly closed mouth with a smile before yawning once more. His body was seconds away from crashing due to not getting a wink of sleep while on the road and he was honestly, for the first time in his life, excited to go to bed.

The model quickly stepped out of the car quietly before walking over to the passenger side and taking his partner into his long arms, hugging the shorter character close to his chest before shutting the vehicles door with his leg, turning on his heel almost immediately before unlocking the connecting door in the garage to the home. Papyrus frowned as the temperament of the inside was the same as the outside, which was rather cold and the model wasn't no time in turning up the thermostat before walking upstairs.

There was only one bedroom in this house, which wasn't at all an issue as the model walked into the room and avoided the bed altogether. The tall teenager gently sat Sans onto the plastic covered love seat in the corner before lazily going back down to the car, where a fresh set of pajamas and bed sheets were located in his trunk.

"OH GOSH..." Papyrus mumbled to himself as he finally removed his shoes after collecting the needed items and let his bare feet touch the freezing floor below. He then made quick work of running back up the thankfully carpeted stairs before entering the room again and muffling out a laugh at the sight that awaited him.

Sans was now sprawled on the floor with his arms spread out and his legs bent at the knees. A dollop of droll was leaking from the sleeping males barely opened mouth, and Papyrus regretted throwing his phone onto the highway. This was a perfect photo opportunity after all, but that was sadly not an option as the model grabbed the sheets from the bed, coughing gently at the plume of dust that exploded from the fabric as a result.

He then did his best job at cleaning the dust particles off the mattress before putting on the new comforter and pillows. Once the bed was deemed clean enough to sleep on, the model moved back to Sans and gently picked him up, setting the slumbering teenager onto the bed before removing his pants and leaving the shorter in nothing but his boxers and far too large sweater.

Papyrus had yet to hear from the other on just why exactly he insisted on wearing sweaters constantly and wasn't about to break the others trust by removing the article without asking. That would be a breach of the older's privacy, the model thought to himself as the need to see the other in just his boxers itched at the back of his sleep deprived mind. He tried his hardest to push the very idea of doing such a thing to the defenseless male aside as he tucked the shorter into bed before grabbing his pajamas and walking into the bathroom conjoined to the bedroom.

He briefly thought on having a shower but immediately disagreed with himself as the need to sleep was over powering and urged the model to quickly change before moving right back into the bedroom. Papyrus let out another yawn as he placed himself under the covers and snuggled his form close to Sans' own.

The last thought that invaded the criminals mind before he was grasped by the dark clutches of sleep, was how he hoped that the house was warmer come morning time.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Gaster's blood shot eyes roamed over the multiple sheets on his desk, the very idea of catching even a moment of sleep was pushed aside as the adult looked over what little evidence the police force had cultivated on his missing child.

All that they had discovered thus far was that Papyrus was indeed a kidnapper, they were no longer in town, and tracking the models plates were impossible due to the young man not registering his car. The man grit his teeth as he re-read the exact same points once more as his free hand gripped his black locks in anger. At this point they were simply waiting for any reports of Papyrus' appearance to be on the news, even though the clock was ticking on how long they were permitted to keep working on this case.

The chief of police didn't care though. He wasn't going to rest until his son was found, regardless of how long it took. What really upset the man was that Sans trusted Papyrus, and if the model wanted too, he could simply convince Sans that Gaster had agreed on a 'vacation' of sorts between the two. Which in turn would result in the eighteen year old not fighting back or attempting to call his father.

Also, even though the town had made it known that the model was a murderer, no one was willing to take them seriously. Their news station was simply shared among residence of the town and even if word spread, any large companies and news stations would simply chalk such things up to rumor. And any cases outside of this little town were out of Gasters jurisdiction.

So in simplest terms, he was fucked. The man slammed a fist onto the desk in a sudden display of pure rage, which prompted the few thin papers on the woods surface to flutter onto the floor. He didn't even bother picking the sheets up before covering his face with the palms of his hands and rubbing the skin slowly.

He couldn't even go off on his own and look for the two, as no one had any idea as to what direction they had gone.

"Um, sir?" A hesitant voice filled the air, making Gaster glare at the character peaking through his slightly opened door through the gaps of his fingers. Froggit, the only officer brave enough to confront the seething male, knew that the man wasn't willing to speak but entered the office anyways. An envelope was placed in the nervous mans hand as he walked up to the desk and stood in front of his boss. "Sorry to intrude. But I found something pertaining to your son that you may wish to see."

The man perked up at that as he reached out and grabbed the offered reports, quickly pulling the sheets free of the envelope before skimming over their contents before frowning in confusion at the headline. "A man was found dead at a McDonald's?"

"Yes. But their police force reviewed the security footage and found both Papyrus and your son on the tape." The shorter explained boldly, hoping such news would help bring his boss out of his slump as he watched the taller flip through the reports pages. "Sans looked unharmed... Until he exited the bathroom, but even then he was only mildly scathed. It seems as though an elder man had assaulted him in the bathroom before Papyrus showed up and presumably murdered the man. I... I know that this is hard for you. But at least we can be certain that Papyrus isn't intent on hurting your son. If anything, he seems to be protecting him."

"I know that. But I also know the basis of Stockholm syndrome and am not about to let such a thing happen to my son. What else was on the tapes? Did Sans look as though he knew what was happening?" Gaster asked without looking up from the sheets.

"Well, I personally believe so. He seemed as though he was going to ask the cashier for help before seemingly thinking better of it. He was also conscious when leaving the washroom in Papyrus' arms, leaving me to believe that he saw the teenager commence in murder." Froggit explained in a professional manner as Gaster finally set the reports down and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Your son is smart. I'm sure he's trying to contact you as we speak."

"I hope so." Gaster responded softly before peaking down at where this crime had taken place. It was on a highway and in the middle of basically nowhere, so it wasn't much of a lead. It was however, a reassurance that his child was alright.

A small blessing, the man would call it as Froggit left the room and allowed Gaster to be alone with his thoughts. All the man could hope for at this point though was his son being smart enough to not trust the models words and find a way home. Even though the psychiatrist part of his mind knew that the astrology lover was far too kind to want to ever hurt anyone, much less his boyfriend.

Gods, the man thought with a frown as he leaned his elbows against the desk while clasping his fingers together. Once his son was home and safe, the eighteen year old was going to be grounded for at least five years.

Or at least, until Sans flashed his puppy dog eyes at the man and made him cave on the younger's demands. Which was likely to happen almost immediately.

\---------------------------------------------------------

A pair of short arms hugged the warm figure under his form, face burrowing into the oddly hard surface with a groan of sleep induced comfortability as a yawn snuck it's way through the young mans lips before he smacked his dry mouth closed and brought a hand up to rub at his damp jaw.

He needed to google how to stop drooling so much, Sans thought with a frown as he cracked his eyes open, only for the orbs to widen in shock upon being a mere three inches away from a set of opened orange orbs. "ah!"

The short teenager pushed himself off the form below him in a sudden fit of panic as his sleep fueled mind screamed at him that someone had broken into his room. A hiss of pain escaped the eighteen year old's throat however as the momentum required to move away from the taller figure propelled him off of the bed and landed him on the floor in an uncomfortable heap. Sans was slower as he turned onto his back and rubbed his sore shoulder with his eyes looking up at the bed at the now alert figure. "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"ugh... jeez, pap you gave me a heart attack." The older groaned from his spot on the ground as Papyrus kneeled down next to him and gently ran a hand over his back. Once the shorter was more calm he let his eyes survey the room in confusion upon realizing that he had no idea where he was. "where are we?"

"HOME! SORRY, I WAS GOING TO WAKE YOU UP TO LET YOU KNOW, BUT YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE WHEN SLEEPING!" Papyrus explained poorly as Sans blinked up at him in confusion.

"home...?" His brain sped up a moment and kick started a light bulb to illuminate in his mind. Oh ya, he thought with a hidden frown as he recalled just what had transpired the day prior. It didn't help in the slightest to depict where he was, but it shed a small amount of light on why he was unfamiliar with this room. "oh... right."

"YOU... DON'T SOUND TOO HAPPY." The model noticed with a frown of his own as the two remained planted on the floor.

"no, no. sorry m'just tired." Sans said quickly upon realizing the others tone and how this male had just hours before murdered a man in cold blood. There was no telling what the model would do if his emotions were tested, and Sans wasn't about to find out. "um... where are we though? i know you drove for quite a while."

"WE ARE IN ONTARIO! I BOUGHT THIS HOUSE A FEW YEARS AGO AS A BUNKER OF SORTS JUST IN CASE I EVER NEEDED TO DISAPPEAR. BUT WITH A LITTLE LOVE PUT INTO IT, THIS PLACE WILL MAKE A WONDERFUL HOME FOR US BOTH!" The model displayed a row of shiny white teeth in joy as he gently lifted Sans back onto the bed before standing up and cracking his back. "BUT! I SHOULD PROBABLY GRAB OUR ITEMS FROM THE CAR. I WAS A LITTLE TOO TIRED TO DO SO LAST NIGHT, AND DIDN'T WISH TO MOVE AND RISK WAKING YOU."

"mh. sounds good." Sans yawned as he rubbed the palm of his hands against his eyes, trying to clear them of the gunk build up as Papyrus landed a gentle kiss on the top of his head before leaving the room. Once the older was sure the other was gone, he jumped out of the bed and surveyed his surroundings, looking for anything that could be used to his advantage in this dangerous situation. His eyes eventually landed on a small dust covered shaving razor that was hidden in the drawers next to the bed. Among the blade was also an empty notebook, a calendar that was dated a few years back, and some pens.

Sans ignored the other worthless items as he quickly ripped the razor out of it's plastic holder and tucked it into his sleeve, making sure the weapon was hidden from anyone's view while being sure that the blade wouldn't dig into his own skin if his wrist happened to be grabbed. The teenager then shut the drawer quickly afterwards and sat back onto the bed, heart racing as the cold metal rubbed against his scars.

His mind knew that he needed to protect himself, but at the same time he couldn't convince himself that he could actually harm the younger. Even if the taller was threatening his life, Sans didn't think he could do anything in retaliation.

But if the worst came to pass, he now had an easy way out of this situation. It wasn't exactly desirable at the moment, but for all Sans knew, death was a better option than what Papyrus had in store for him.

"I'M BACK!" Sans quickly folded his arms as the taller walked in, large backpack attached to his body and a gym bag placed in his arms. It seemed as though Papyrus didn't have anything of Sans' though, which made a hint of relief pierce the older's heart at having known the younger didn't break into his home.

"heya." Was the simple response as Papyrus set the bags onto the large dresser in the corner of the room.

"I NEED TO MAKE A TRIP TO TOWN TODAY. I HAVE YET TO GET YOU CLOTHES AFTER ALL, AND WE WILL NEED GROCERIES." Sans simply nodded along as the model, or should he say criminal from now on? Anyways, he couldn't speak himself as Papyrus unpacked his own clothes and hygienic products. "I'LL HEAD OUT NOW ACTUALLY, SO I CAN BRING HOME BREAKFAST AS WELL... UM, WILL YOU BE ALRIGHT ON YOUR OWN?"

"course, pap."

"ARE YOU SURE?" Orange orbs locked on the others sleeves, making Sans inhaled sharply at the accusing tone.

"um... ya, why wouldn't i be?" The shorter asked softly, trying his hardest to act as though he couldn't depict the others off tone as he leaned on his elbows and stared up at the white ceiling. There was no way the murderer knew of his hidden weapon. Right..?

"HM." The model simply sighed as he walked over to the bed and sat next to the shorter of the two. Papyrus then held out his hands, waiting for the other to do the same as Sans blinked in confusion.

A cold sweat began to produce from Sans' skin as he shakily set his own hands into the taller's palms, wincing as Papyrus quickly and without warning pulled up his sleeve and the two could only watch as the hidden razor blade fell out of his clothing and onto the bed without a sound.

"i..." Sans made a motion to explain himself before the taller could lash out, but was stopped as Papyrus looked back onto his now uncovered wrist. The room was filled with a deadly silence as the shorter held in a breath, only to gasp in shock as the taller ran a hand over his scars before wrapping his un-gloved hand around the damaged flesh and squeezed. "paps..."

The model didn't respond as he his eyes downcast into a glare as he gripped the shorter's arm in a painful hold. Sans began to shake as he grabbed Papyrus' wrist with his free hand and attempted to dislodge the limb from his form as the grip only grew tighter. "that hurts..."

"WHY WOULD YOU... WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TOO YOURSELF?" The model asked suddenly as Sans felt a dollop of tears well into his eyes.

"does it matter? just let me go." Sans borderline yelled as he continued to struggle in the others hold, voice shaking as the scarred flesh continued to be on display to the two in the room. Sans didn't enjoy looking at the wounds after all, but there was nothing he hated more than others seeing them too. "please!"

Papyrus looked at his partners pain covered face in shock before quickly letting go of the shorter's wrist and wrapping his arms around the shorter's shoulders, pushing the older's face into his lean chest and frowning as the shorter began sobbing in pure shame and embarrassment. He had never seen Sans in such a state before, and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

Of course, it was the more sadistic side of his mind that got a kick out of seeing his lovers tear stained face and hearing the cutely suppressed sobs. Which is exactly why the model tuned out all feelings of joy as he rubbed the shorter's back, not for a second even thinking that his partner had meant to hurt his own being with the hidden razor as he sighed into the older's hair. "I'M SO SORRY... I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU."

There was no response as Sans attempted to compose himself. He wasn't exactly expecting the taller's reaction to be as odd as it was, more anticipating his kidnapper to assume Sans was attempting to plot the others death. Which was one hundred percent the case, but upon hearing such an odd response, the older couldn't help but cry. His arms weren't a secret among his loved ones, but every reaction he had ever received upon showing the personally created scars to anyone was always always pure pity.

But there was nothing but anger and a hint of self hate in Papyrus' orbs. Nothing to indicate that he felt sorry for Sans, which was all the shorter had ever wanted. He had given himself these markings, and had no one to blame but himself. He didn't deserve pity and the model seemed to be the only one to get that.

"WHY... WHO BROUGHT YOU TO THIS POINT?" The taller asked through gritted teeth as Sans quickly recovered his wrists and then hugged the limbs close to his chest.

"i did." He responded softly before inhaling shakily and crossing his legs together on the bed, ignoring the taller as Papyrus stood back up.

"WHY." It was more of a statement than a question, but Sans wasn't about to answer seriously as he simply shrugged his shoulders idly. "SANS. DON'T IGNORE ME."

"m'not." The other argued as Papyrus sighed loudly and grabbed the razor blade from his bed, pocketing the sharp item before turning on his heel and grabbing his jacket from a newly opened bag before opening the bedrooms door.

"I'M GOING TO GET SOME SUPPLIES... I HOPE THAT YOU ARE MORE WILLING TO TALK WHEN I GET BACK. I LOVE YOU, SANS." And with that the younger male exited the room and left Sans on his own, the only other sound vibrating throughout the confined space was the click of a lock latching into place and the slowly quieting sound of footsteps getting further and further away.

Sans then collapsed onto the bed below him with a loud sigh as he attempted to wrap his head around what just happened. If he didn't want to die before he definitely did now, he thought with a rare frown as he realized just how many times he had allowed himself to break down in front of Papyrus. No more, the young man thought to himself as he slapped his hands against his damp cheeks and wiped the moisture away.

Once he was more composed, he wasted no time in standing up and walking towards the only window in the room, noticing right away that the only other exit was nailed shut. Guess the door was his only option, he mused as he thought on just how he was going to pick the lock without any tools. Sans cursed himself when he realized just how little he listened to his father, as the elder had always told his son to keep a bobby pin somewhere on his person.

He wasn't exactly expecting his boyfriend to be a murderer though, so the last thing on his mind before preparing for their earlier date was to be as prepared as possible for his future kidnapping. But that was why he was now stuck in this room with no possible way out unless he wanted to kick the door down. That would have to be a last resort situation however as if he was incapable of actually knocking the door down, Papyrus would see that he had attempted to escape.

Which wasn't exactly ideal as Sans knew how unstable the models mental state was. Which was another thing he was cursing himself for as he should of seen through the blondes mask. His father had literally trained him for this day and he wasn't prepared in the slightest.

"fuck me..." The teenager mumbled a loud as he looked over the lock on the door, frowning upon realizing that even if he had access to a bobby pin, it would be useless against this obviously expensive security device.

Guess he would just have to wait until Papyrus dropped his guard and left the door unlocked, he mused as he moved back to the bed and flopped onto the comfortable sheets.

Which, if Sans played his cards right, wouldn't be too long from now.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc.

Sorry for the short chapter, I'm having a huge case of writers block cause I'm super ill. S'not fun at all but I thought I'd better post this chapter now before I nurse advil for a week.

I also have another story forming, s'called 'Sleeping Sanatorium' so if you like messed up stories then I would give that one a try. If ya want. No pressure or anything, but I will probably cry if you don't sooooo...


	11. Nature Is Beautiful

The sun beaming in from the window foreclosed in the wall was beginning to wear on Sans' last nerves as the prospect of freedom was literally staring him straight in the face for the past two hours. It was like Papyrus was waiving a ticket out of this place from behind a shield of glass, which the blue eyed male was beginning to consider breaking through. Honestly, he thought with a small frown as he leaned against the window frame and directed his pupils at the ground below, if he landed correctly he would only break one leg.

Knowing his luck though he was bound to try such an act the second his kidnapper pulled into the driveway. And Sans wasn't even going to contemplate on if he could possible outrun Papyrus with both legs, let alone one. It would be futile.

But it was his only means of escape at the moment. At least, if he factored out the front door which as he mused earlier, would take quite a bit of muscle to break down. Muscle that he didn't have.

"fuck me." The teenager mumbled a loud as he pushed his form off the window and dragged his feet back towards the bed. He had surveyed the room top to bottom and found nothing but useless items and some very expired, rock hard chewing gum.

Which reminded his stomach that it was empty and prompted the organ to scream at him to consume the expired gum for some form of sustenance. Which wasn't even food, he attempted to convince himself as he clenched a hand around the fabric of his sweat covered attire as he sat himself on the unkempt bed. The younger of the two had also locked the door to the bathroom, so Sans couldn't even get a drink from the sink.

All he could do now was wait for the model to get home. He just prayed the blonde had food when he arrived, or else the small teenager may just have to conform to eating his mattress. Hell, he thought with a weak grin, someone on strangest addictions did so and they were still alive. Barely, but Sans didn't have time to think on that as he tried to close his eyes and sleep the remaining time he had to wait for Papyrus away in favor of not feeling the pain that was erupting from his stomach.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another hour had passed with Sans staring up at the ceiling with half lidded eyes, mind racing on a number of things varying from when Papyrus was going to get bored of keeping him alive, who had noticed if he was gone, and if anyone was even looking for him.

The small alarm clock on the bed thankfully had the date displayed in bright red lines, which in turn answered Sans' question on whether or not anyone had discovered he was missing. It was Tuesday, and even though his father was mad at him he would of gotten a call from the school based on his sons absence. As well as his friends, Sans thought with a sigh as he rolled onto his side and bit his lip with a groan as the action jostled his full bladder.

Alphys would need to find a new partner for the science fair. Sans thought through a sad sounding chuckle before his thought process roamed onto his only other close friend, Grillby. The male had been acting off ever since Sans had voiced his interest in Papyrus, which made the short teenager think that his red headed friend had sensed something off about the model when he himself couldn't. Maybe he should of spent more time with the bartender. Sans sighed at the past mistake with a rub of his eyes.

No use in dwelling on the past, he thought firmly as the roar of an engine pierced his senses and urged him to get out of bed. He simply leaned on the beds frame as he listened intently to the model lock his car and step into the house, making his footsteps get louder and louder as he grew closer to the olders prison. The only warning that Sans was given before the door shot open was the sound of a key unlatching the doors lock before the wood moved and made the shorter face his captor.

"HELLO SANS! I AM VERY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG. I RAN INTO... A BIT OF TROUBLE. BUT FRET NOT! AS I GOT EVERYTHING THAT WE NEED!" The blonde smiled as he walked into the bedroom and placed far too many bags with different logos on them onto the bed before looking back at Sans. "I MAY OF WENT A LITTLE OVERBOARD ON YOUR WARDROBE SINCE I KNEW THAT YOU WOULD LOOK AMAZING IN EVERYTHING THEY HAD! BUT I REALLY DO WISH TO SEE YOU IN THIS OUTFIT IN PARTICULAR, SO WHY DON'T YOU HOP IN THE SHOWER AND CHANGE WHILE I PREPARE BREAKFAST?"

Sans blinked as a H & M bag was thrust into his arms before a pair of gloved limbs gently took a hold of his shoulders and led him to the bathroom, where the taller made quick work of unlocking the door and smiling down at Sans as he waited for him to enter the white room. "...k."

The shorter didn't say anything further as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, ignoring the other completely as he locked the door and started the shower. He did take a short moment to search the rooms drawers and medicine cabinet only to come up empty. The teenager would of been disappointed but had honestly not expected to find anything to begin with as he stripped off his dirty clothing and hopped into the shower, not bothering to use the toilet as he peed in the cascade of water with a sigh of relief before washing down his body and hair.

A small part of him wanted to stay under the waterfall of warm liquid for even a moment longer in order to avoid the orange eyed model, but he knew that if he took too long than the younger would simply unlock the door and check on him. It was better to leave of his own volition than to be forced out by Papyrus. That thought prompted the short male to turn off the shower and step out, wrapping a white towel around his waist after ruffling the material through his hair in a lazy attempt at drying his locks as he walked towards the bathrooms sink, where his bag of clothes was placed just moments ago.

Sans sucked in a breath of courage before opening the bag of probably revealing clothing before reaching into the white opaque plastic and pulling out his outfit for the day. Honestly, he thought with a cocked brow as he displayed the entire outfit to himself on the counter top, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. The attire consisted of a baggy black pullover shirt that had an image of ribs planted on the front in white, light blue skinny jeans, black socks, and some equally as tight booty shorts with the word 'Papyrus' placed on the rear in all capitals. The blue eyed male should of known that the model would buy him something like this, but wasn't about to comment on the underwear as it wouldn't be seen by anyone anyways.

Hopefully it wouldn't be seen by anyone, he prayed with a frown.

The teenager made quick work of dressing himself as he pushed the thought aside before using one of the unopened toothbrushes he had found earlier in the medicine cabinet. Once he was dressed and all traces of his natural body odor was vanquished, the teenager turned on his heel and left the bathroom before tossing the now damp towel onto the bin placed in the corner rather than inside it. He did the same thing at home, so the action really wasn't done out of ill intent as he walked into the bedroom and took a quick peak around the large room.

Papyrus had left the clothing on the bed, but the door wide open which made Sans believe that the taller wanted him to find the kitchen on his own. Which was a perfect opportunity to scope out the rest of the home, the nerd thought to himself as scratched a gruff covered cheek idly as he exited the room and kept his mind on high alert as he directed his eyes at everything in the hallway. It was empty save for a few photos on the walls of forests and trees but Sans still felt the need to memorize everything.

Hell, he thought idly as he slowly followed the sound of what seemed to be grease popping. That speculation was proven correct as his nose picked up the scent of bacon which made his stomach gurgle loudly at the delicious smell. He was fully aware of the fact that Papyrus lacked any kind of cooking skills, but he would eat anything at this point.

"OH! YOU LOOK JUST AS CUTE AS I THOUGHT YOU WOULD!" Papyrus shouted with a far too wide smile planted on his features as Sans finally entered the kitchen and smiled fakely in turn at the compliment. The shorter moved himself to the small dining table swiftly as Papyrus turned back around to keep an eye on the burning food before him, leaving Sans with an open opportunity to look around and memorize just where exactly his potential weapons stash was located. "I WENT FOR STANDARD BACON AND EGGS SINCE IT'S A LITTLE TOO EARLY FOR PASTA. I HOPE THAT'S OK?"

"yup." The shorter responded softly as he scratched his wrist idly as he looked at the large block of wood on the counter that had a set of cooking knives placed within it. He was also sure that the drawers in this location held a lot of potential, which is why he would need to find a way to distract the taller in the future so he could scope out the area for anything that could pick a lock.

"I ALSO BOUGHT SOME VIDEO GAMES AND BOOKS. JUST SO YOU DON'T GET BORED WHEN I GO TO WORK."

"work? you're still goin' to work?" Sans asked with a cocked eyebrow, making Papyrus sigh and shrug his shoulders.

"IT'S THE SMARTEST THING TO DO GIVEN THE SITUATION. I TOLD MY MANAGER THAT I WAS BEING HARASSED AND HAD TO MOVE SUDDENLY, WHICH HE WAS FINE WITH AND QUICKLY BOOKED ME SOME GIGS IN TOWN. IF I WANT TO KEEP PEOPLES SUSPICIONS DOWN, THEN CONTINUING WITH MY EVERYDAY LIFE IS WHAT I HAVE TO DO. I KNOW THAT YOU PROBABLY JUST WANT ME HERE WITH YOU AT ALL TIMES, I DO AS WELL, BUT I DON'T WISH TO DRAW IN ANY FURTHER ATTENTION." The model explained as Sans blinked slowly as he attempted to wrap his brain around what the taller was saying.

This was perfect. Papyrus obviously didn't think on the fact that Sans' father would be keeping an eye out for the models photo shooting locations and would be able to at least pin point what city they were located in based on such a thing. Even if Papyrus didn't disclose it to the press, the photo releases were sure to have at least the province in it.

But the blue eyed teenager kept his mouth shut as these thoughts raced through his mind, if Papyrus didn't realize such a thing then he wasn't about to stop him from helping the blonde inadvertently lead the police to their destination. Even if Sans was starting to think that no one was bothering to look for him.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT, LOVE? YOU'VE BEEN... QUIET." Sans blinked in alarm as Papyrus' voice brought him out of his own mind and back into reality. His blue orbs landed on the tall figure that was now facing his person with a smile as he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"m'fine." The taller sighed gently as he grabbed the two plates on the counter and placed them onto the table, watching silently as Sans made quick work of devouring his meal. Papyrus didn't touch his own as he locked his fingers together and licked his teeth idly.

The older could feel the others gaze on his form but paid it no mind as he finished his breakfast before chugging down a glass of orange juice. There was nothing he could say in his favor however, which is why he kept his mouth shut even as he finished his poorly constructed meal and was then left sitting at the table in an awkward air of silence. Sans tried his hardest to avoid the others eyes as he leaned on his elbows and looked out the window of the kitchen, only to finally suck in a breath and direct his orbs at the homes owner when Papyrus sighed a loud.

"SANS." The model stated to get the others attention fully as he ran a hand over his face. Sans remained silent as the taller tried to think on what to say next. "I'M SORRY. I KNOW THAT YOU'RE MOST LIKELY UNHAPPY WITH ME DISCOVERING YOUR SCARS... BUT I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE STILL THE MOST HANDSOME PERSON IN THE WORLD IN MY EYES. I DON'T SEE WHY YOU WOULD EVER WISH TO HURT YOURSELF... BUT MAYBE SHARING WOULD HELP LESSEN THE LOAD?"

That wasn't what was bothering him. Sans thought as he grit his teeth unconsciously before sighing and relaxing his features once again. "i'm fine, pap. sides, i haven't cut in a long time so it's not even worth mentioning."

"BUT YOU CUT AT SOME POINT. AND THAT IS ONE HUNDRED PERCENT WORTH MENTIONING. WAS IT BECAUSE OF SOMEONE? WERE YOU BEING BULLIED?" Papyrus persisted as the shorter sighed through his nose and shook his head.

"no. i wasn't being bullied. it was my problem, and i dealt with it."

"NOT VERY WELL." Sans shot his eyes at the taller after hearing the comment with fire in his eyes as he crossed his arms above his chest.

"it really isn't any of your business." The shorter said harshly as the taller back peddled in alarm at the tone. There was a moment of silence before Papyrus stood up suddenly and walked to Sans' side of the table, grabbing the startled man under his arms and pulling him into his arms without a word before walked back up the stairs. "wha-? what are you doin'?"

Sans didn't receive a response as Papyrus continued walking, only to stop at the bedroom where he gently sat the shorter onto the ground before turning on his heel and slamming the door shut and locking it behind him.

The white haired male blinked in alarm at the sudden show of hostility and couldn't muster up his form from getting off the carpeted floor as he tried to wrap his mind around just what had happened. It was obvious that Papyrus wasn't in control of his emotions and lashed out at Sans' statement, what the short teenager didn't get was exactly what he had said to trigger the other in such a way.

"what the fuck..." His deep voice pierced the air as he stood up and bit his lip, moving himself towards the bathroom, which was thankfully unlocked, and checking the one place he hadn't earlier. The window.

If the blonde was starting to show his more combustible side, than Sans needed to get out of here. Which is exactly why he made quick work in seeing if it was possible to escape through the small pane of glass. It seemed as though he would barely fit inside the hole, that is, if he were too find a way to unlock the means of escape. It didn't seem possible with how sturdy the lock looked, but a small glimmer of hope hit his chest upon noticing the layer of rust that had covered the locking mechanism. If he hit it hard enough, that would break right off, he mused with a hopeful smile as he turned on his heel and grabbed the towel that he had discarded earlier.

The student quickly wrapped the material around his fist before turning the faucet on in an attempt to drown out the noise he was about to make. Sans quickly walked to the window once again and sucked in a breath before reeling his fist back and slamming his appendage on the windows border. The wood jostled harshly but didn't relent as the short male bit his lip, keeping a grunt of pain in his chest and inhaling sharply through his nose to calm himself down. "ouch."

His eyes landed on the lock once more and muffled a laugh as he realized it was cracking down it's keyhole. Relenting now would be like throwing his only chance of freedom into the trash, which is why Sans ignored the piercing pain in his fist as he pulled his arm back once more and landed his wrapped knuckles directly onto the lock. There was a much louder snap this time, but the lock was still in place which made the future scientist swear loudly as he held his hand to his chest and winced at the small circle of red that was beginning to grow on the past pristine white towel.

"one more..." He mumbled to himself only to widen his eyes in alarm at the sound of footsteps nearing the bedroom. The short male acted fast as he ran to the bathroom door and shut it, locking it for at least a second of safety before removing the towel from his hand and shoving it tightly under the door, turning it into a door stopper of sorts before running back to the window and slamming his fist against the window again without bothering to brace himself. "yes!"

The window shot open after that final hit and slammed the glass against the brick on the building outside, shattering the item and prompting the model to quicken his pace, which in turn made Sans' breath spike as he looked down at the ground below in an attempt to find anything soft that he could land on. Once his eyes locked on a thick bush below he wasted no time in kicking his left foot out of the window before slowly doing the same with his right limb. His bottom was resting on the window sill before the bathroom door shot open and the wooden item splintered all around it's knob.

Sans gasped in shock as Papyrus made a beeline towards him with both fear and anger filling his eyes, and made the shorter jump out of the window without another second of hesitation. "SANS!"

His stomach lifted into his lungs as the fall lasted far longer than he had thought it would, before he finally landed in the shrubbery below with a grunt of pain. The teenager didn't bother looking up at the model, who was shouting to see if he was alright, as he booked it into the forest surrounding the house. The students left ankle had obviously bent a little too far during his landing, but the adrenaline coursing through his system allowed himself to ignore it.

Panting with breath, Sans was glad that wherever he was seemed to be a lot warmer than home as he pushed himself through the trees and focused solely on finding another house. Sans knew it was stupid to run away so suddenly and without any kind of preparation or thought, but the look that Papyrus had given him before tossing him into the room was not something that the student wished to trifle with.

Even if he was now running around blindly and without any shoes in a unknown forest. But hell, he thought as a branch slapped him in the face and left a sharp sting resonate through his cheek, it was better than staying in that house and waiting for Papyrus' explosive behavior to show it's face.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grillby bit his bottom lip harshly from his perch on the sofa, eyes locked on the image on the television in front of him with shock as his best friends face was displayed for the entire world to see. The image, Grillby noticed, was from their graduation photo shoot if the braces on the characters pearly white teeth were any indication but it was probably the most up to date image anyone had on the young male since Sans avoided cameras at all times. That wasn't what he needed to be focused on though.

Sans was missing. There was no further information other than Papyrus being the last person he had interacted with, but Grillby knew that the police force knew more. The bartender was more than aware of the fact that the model had a hidden face and was most definitely the one to blame for his friends disappearance. But he was famous. And anyone with a bit of money could do whatever they pleased without the fear of having any consequences.

It was sick, and now the red head was left wondering what he could possibly do to help save his friend. He was drawing a blank though as he personally had no experience in such matters. A small part of his brain was screaming at him to at least contact officer Gaster and see what they had and help in any way that he could in finding Sans. Which was fueled by the need to be the one to find Sans and be his prince charming so to speak.

The thought caused a warm blush to flood the cooks cheeks as he stood up and headed to the front door in determination, where he quickly put on his jacket and boots before shouting to his father that he was going out. His keys jingled in his hand as he walked into the car and got into the vehicle, mind set on finding Sans' father and praying that he was open to a bit of outside help.

No matter how useless he may be to the detectives, Grillby at least knew everything there was to know about Sans. Which he prayed Gaster didn't take in a weird way, but the bartender wasn't scared of the man. He didn't have time to be scared as his friends life potentially hung on the line.

Papyrus was clearly mentally unstable, and it was clear that Sans wasn't safe in the models company. That Grillby was sure of.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A trail of blood was wiped against a previously pristine pair of skinny jeans before the source of the liquid was ran through a fluffy head of white locks. It helped to push the damp locks out of the panting characters vision for a short moment before making him groan in pain as his wrist stung with every breeze of wind that happened to hit it.

Sans was honestly amazed that he had been running into the woods depths for more than fifteen minutes without even catching wind of Papyrus' voice. Or anyone else for that matter, which was pretty disappointing but he wasn't going to slow down. Not when he was so close to freedom.

At least, he hoped so. His lungs were beginning to constrict in his chest and his vision was reduced to that of a single pin hole as his out of shape form pushed through more exercise than it had ever experienced before. It did make the teenager promise himself to at least hit the gym once a week once he got back home. Well, once a month maybe. Once a year, Sans agreed to himself with a nod before a choke noise escaped his throat as his shoe got caught on a stray root, propelling his body into the leaf covered ground below him and stopping all traces of adrenaline that had kept him going thus far.

So there Sans lay, panting in a pile of damp leaves with his form completely limp on the ground. He made an attempt to push himself onto his elbows, but stopped at the mere thought as his brain told him not try as doing so would cause him to go into cardiac arrest. A constant smile was closed in a rare sight as the now dirty male made an effort to regulate his breathing through his nose, which thankfully worked after a few short moments of pain before Sans rolled onto his back and winced at the sting that illuminated from his left ankle.

The teenager was simply going to add that onto his list of hospital visit worthy injuries though and push it to the back of his mind in favor of not focusing on the pain. For if he did allow such a thing to happen, he knew that he would probably just give up right there and simply lay in the middle of the forest until a bear came around and put him out of his misery.

But he wasn't going to do that. Instead, he pushed himself off the ground with a groan of pain and sighed loudly as his bottom landed on the ground, letting his large orbs take in his ankle in order to see if he could walk on the damaged limb before attempting to stand up fully. Another sigh escaped a pair of chapped and parted lips upon seeing his flesh around the ankle bone swelled up to twice the size of his other limb.

"fuck..." A deep voice mumbled softly as a small hand gently rubbed the injured body part before his eyes widened in fear as a snapping noise echoed around the forest suddenly. His blue orbs stayed locked on the source of the sound as it slowly got closer and closer to his destination, only for him to sigh in relief upon seeing a small doe jump out from behind a tree. "jeez, you gave me a spook little guy."

The animal obviously didn't understand the teenager as it elegantly walked around the clearing, sniffing the air as it slowly made it's way closer to Sans' limp form. "where's your momma at?" The human asked quietly as he gently reached his hand out and watched with a smile as the baby deer smelled his limb before licking the knuckles and allowing Sans to run his small hand over the animals soft head. "you lost too, huh? well, least you got me here."

Sans snorted out a small laugh as the doe cuddled into his hand and attempted to bite at his sleeve, which the teenager allowed to happen as he didn't wish to scare his new companion away. His scarce actions were futile however as yet another loud cracking sound echoed throughout the small clearing, making the does head and ear shoot up as it too looked towards the direction that the noise sounded from. "um... that wouldn't happen to be your mom, would it?"

His question was answered as a tall and red faced character ran into the clearing, only to stop as his orange orbs locked onto the injured figure at his feet. The doe, being scared of the sudden action, ran off into the forests' depths. "SANS."

Welp, the short teenager thought as tears began to fill his eyes as he braced his now shaking form for the taller's future blows, this was probably going to be a better death than being mauled by a bear.

At least, Sans prayed that it was less painful.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc.

This story is reaching it's closing and I have a good idea on how I wanna end it but if you guys have any ideas on what you would like to see please let me know :) Thank you all for the support, and sorry for the short chapter. Kinda wearing thin on this story haha...ha...


	12. Finale

He was wrong. Sans thought to himself hysterically as he attempted to move his body from it's spot on the soft surface below his form. It was futile however as the entirety of his form was currently bound to the large bed he had slept in the night prior with several leather straps that spread his body out into an eagle styled formation. Being eaten by a bear would of been a much more preferred route to take than this one.

Because not only was he incapable of moving even an inch from his new confines, but he was now also at the complete mercy of Papyrus with no means at all to protect himself. Which in retrospect, was bound to happen eventually.

Honestly, the male thought with a frown as he listened to the only other character in the house hammer into something in the bathroom, what was he even thinking with that half-assed escape route. He was lucky that the taller hadn't broken his legs so he wouldn't attempt such an act again. Or maybe he had just jinxed such a thought, the male thought as he bit his lip as the loud noises from the other room stopped, only to be replaced by the sounds of heavy footsteps immediately after.

Papyrus soon entered the room with the same blank expression he had been wearing ever since he found Sans in the woods earlier that day, lips as well were still locked shut without a single word escaping, even as Sans begged for him to stop while binding him to the bed. That was probably the scariest bit, Sans mused as he watched the blonde put his moderately sized tool box onto the small dust covered dresser, how even as the model had grabbed him in the woods and held his struggling form at bay the blonde hadn't made a single noise other than the initial vocalization of his shorter partners name upon seeing him.

Although that could be blamed purely on shock value at seeing the blue eyed teenager sprawled out in the middle of nowhere after having jumped out of a two story window.

Either way he was stupid, that Sans knew all to well as the shiny hammer in the models hand crossed his view and caused his body to shake in fear at the thought of having the taller use such a blunt weapon on his brittle bones. The older was still hurting from his landing earlier, both from the window and his fall in the woods, but he felt as though a hit from pure metal would serve to distract him from any other pain. Not that it was wanted, but it was hard not to think on being struck as Papyrus practically brandished the item to the prone character on the bed.

Thankfully though the hammer wasn't held too long before being placed on the dresser as well, next to the shiny red box rather than inside it before Papyrus let out a long and relief filled sigh. It was startling to say the least and made the strapped male jolt as his ears weren't prepared for the sudden noise, but Sans forced himself to relax quickly as he leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling, feeling the bed cave by his feet as he did so.

"I'M SORRY." Blue orbs widened in shock as the short male felt the bonds on his legs begin to loosen. "I DIDN'T WISH TO BE SO ROUGH WITH YOU, BUT I COULDN'T RISK YOU FALLING OUT OF THE WINDOW AGAIN BEFORE I COULD SEAL IT OFF! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU DIDN'T HURT YOURSELF TOO BADLY."

Sans was confused as the taller undid his bindings before gently running his lean hands over the now red skin of his lover in an apologetic fashion. Papyrus was making that scene out to be nothing more than an accident, the white haired teenager thought with a frown, ignoring the feeling of the others lips on his wrist as he continued to look up at the pure white ceiling with squinted eyes.

The round featured male wasn't about to say anything that could possibly trigger the taller into hurting him after all, so instead he relaxed into the bed and waited for the other to finish untying his bonds in silence. "THERE WE ARE! BETTER TO BE SAFE THAN SORRY, I ALWAYS SAY. NOW, LET'S GET A LOOK AT THOSE INJURIES, SHALL WE?"

The model didn't wait for a response as he grabbed Sans' arm in a gentle hold and pulled back his sleeve slightly, showing off the others bloody knuckles and slightly purple wrist at having punched open the window earlier. Sans sighed gently himself as he looked at the injury, not realizing that he had done so much damage during his escape but understood now why his body was in so much pain.

He really didn't wish to see what damage had been done to his ankle, as most of his discomfort was coming from that particular spot.

"MY GOODNESS... DID YOU FIGHT SOMEONE IN THE WOODS?" Something was wrong, Sans thought as he looked away from his wrist and instead at Papyrus' face. His expression made the shorter back peddle slightly upon seeing it was still the same blank vision that had been planted on the taller's features for the past hour. His words were filled with emotion, but his face held nothing. "WERE THEY THE REASON YOU RAN AWAY? TO WARD THEM OFF? WELL, I CAN DEFEND US BOTH JUST FINE SANS. YOU NEEDN'T WORRY ABOUT THAT!"

"papyrus..." The shorter started but was immediately hushed as the model leaned over and pulled a medicine box out from under the bed. Something that Sans hadn't noticed during his search earlier, and was confused as to why it was there now. The taller then made quick work of unlatching the box and opening it's lid, pulling out a bottle of clear liquid and wasting no time in popping the top off with his teeth before simply dumping it's contents onto the shorter's hand. "ah! fuck!"

Sans attempted to pull his hand back as the alcohol seeped into his wounds and burned his flesh, but Papyrus wasn't letting him. His features still blank, the model let the alcohol bubble on his captives skin before pulling out a small white tissue and pressing it onto the frantic males hand, absorbing the cleansing liquid before pulling out a roll of gauze. The shorter inhaled sharply as he suppressed his tears and shook in pain as the taller wrapped the bandage far too tightly against his skin. "pap... that hurts!"

"OH I KNOW, BUT I'LL MAKE IT BETTER! DON'T YOU WORRY, LOVE." The model obviously was ignoring the fact that Sans was directing his noises of complaint at the blondes actions rather than the actual injuries. Or, Sans thought as he clenched his teeth together harshly, the taller truly didn't think he was harming him. "NOW, LET'S SEE YOUR ANKLE PLEASE."

"no. get away from me." The shorter practically growled as he held his now purple hued hand close to his chest, kicking his feet against the bed in order to put some distance between the two.

Papyrus blinked slowly at the action before his face finally contoured into a different expression. It was of pure anger, but if Sans were to be honest with himself then it was still preferred over the creepy and blank features that had previously adorned the taller's face. The model let out a sigh through his nose suddenly while bringing a hand up to rub against the bridge of his thin proboscis. "I'M STRUGGLING TO UNDERSTAND... I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ARE ACTING LIKE THIS. WHAT CHANGED? WHY ARE YOU DIFFERENT THAN BEFORE?"

"what? papyrus. you need to listen." Sans started with a growl of his own, not about to show any traces of fear as it would only show the taller that he held power over the older teenager. "i haven't changed. you did. when we met... god, i thought you were amazing and kind and just the best person i had ever met-"

The shorter quickly held up a hand as he noticed the others eyes light up at the praise. "but i can see now that it was all just a face. one that i stupidly fell for. you aren't who i thought you were."

"YES I AM! I-I'M PAPYRUS, I HAVEN'T CHANGED AT ALL! I STILL LOVE YOU JUST AS MUCH AS WHEN WE FIRST MET!" The taller argued in a frantic tone as he shook his head fiercely in disagreement at the shorter's statement.

"i don't." The taller was speechless at the blunt statement. Which Sans took as an opportunity to continue as his own mind was finally cracking into pieces at being so quiet and huddled in about how he was truly feeling about this situation. Sans wasn't one to ever be loud or harsh, but honestly couldn't stop himself at this point. He was in pain, both mentally and physically, and overall was just plain tired. "i hate you. you're a murderer and a kidnapper and i want to go home and never see you again! i... i want to see my dad and friends!"

A tear leaked from the shorter's eye, running down his cheek before the bandaged hand wiped it away quickly. Papyrus watched this with wide eyes as Sans pressed his knees into his chest in a prone position and covered his eyes completely with his hand injured. "i can't... i can't do this anymore."

"I... DIDN'T KNOW YOU FELT THAT WAY." The other barked out a choked laugh at the statement, prompting Papyrus to reel back as a set of blue orbs locked onto his own. The taller had never seen such pure fury protrude from the blue eyed male before, and was hurt that it was directed his way. But more than anything, he was pissed. "I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG! I'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT KIND TO YOU!"

"you call kidnapping 'kind'? or-or murder?!"

"I'M PROTECTING YOU! THOSE PEOPLE WANTED TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME, SO I HAD TO BRING YOU HERE! AND I NEVER MURDERED ANYONE. THOSE WHO I CLEANSED DESERVED DEATH."

"no one deserves death, papyrus."

"YES THEY DO! THEY ALL DESERVED IT SANS!" Papyrus stood up as he shouted, arms flailing around in anger as Sans stayed planted in his spot. The shorter felt a twinge of fear pierce his heart at the movement, but stayed still as he stopped bothering with wiping his tears away. All of the emotions that he had bottled up were bursting at the seems, making him feel both anger and sadness at the same time as the taller continued to shout. "EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM! THEY INSULTED YOU, THEY FUCKING HURT YOU, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST SIT BACK AND WATCH THAT?!"

"yes! i do it! i don't care what others think of me, papyrus. but why would you possibly think that killing someone is a worthy punishment for anyone?" Sans growled out as Papyrus paced back and forth on the carpeted floor, gloved hands pulling at his strangely unkempt locks as the shorter finally began to unravel the bandage on his wrist, scratching the scarred epidermis harshly at the feeling of invisible ants began dancing on the skins surface as a result of his emotions getting out of hand. "why can't you see that what you're doin' isn't right?!"

"BECAUSE IT IS RIGHT! AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE PERSON IN THE WORLD WHO COULD UNDERSTAND THAT!"

"well..." Sans sniffed as he shook his head. "you were wrong."

"...NO. I WASN'T." Papyrus mumbled out himself before letting out a long and relaxing sigh before he turned on his heel to look directly into Sans' tear filled, and confusion littered orbs. "I LOVE YOU SANS. THIS WAS SIMPLY A SMALL FIGHT, ONE THAT COUPLES HAVE ALL THE TIME." The blonde leaned over to plant a kiss on the now seething teenagers forehead. "YOU ARE TIRED AND NOT THINKING CLEARLY. I TOO AM A LITTLE WIRED AT THE MOMENT... I THINK WE BOTH JUST NEED A MOMENT TO OURSELVES TO UNWIND AND RELAX. I'LL GO AND ORDER SOMETHING FOR DINNER AND WE CAN HAVE A ROMANTIC EVENING IN FRONT OF THE TELEVISION."

The model didn't even wait for the shorter's response before he left the room quickly and shut the door, being sure to lock the handle before his footsteps gradually quieted from Sans' earshot. Who, upon realizing that he wasn't in any way getting to Papyrus with his words, or even actions, screamed.

He burnt out his vocal cords as his arms flung around the air, hitting an invisible enemy before the teenager was left as nothing more than a panting mess on the bed. The blue eyed male sobbed to himself once his stamina was completely depleted as he looked down and noticed, for the first time in over a year, he had marked his flesh once again. Blood coated his clothing and the sheets below him as he hadn't even realized his right hand had been digging into the other with malicious intent.

"oh gods..." The smart teenager mumbled to himself as he mentally apologized to his father and friends. They were going to be so disappointed in him.

That is, if he didn't die before he had the chance to see them again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Papyrus hummed under his breath in an attempt to drown out the frantic screams that echoed throughout the house from upstairs. He had never seen Sans so upset, but he didn't blame his partner in the slightest for his actions.

The poor student had been having a very rough day after all, and the model wasn't stupid enough to say he didn't have a large part in the others current mood. Papyrus knew to expect such a reaction like that once the shorter realized he would never see his family or friends again, but the blonde knew that he would need wrap his head around it eventually. They loved each other after all, and they would triumph so long as they stayed at one another's sides. 

That he was sure of, as Papyrus loved Sans more than anything in the world. The model would move heaven and Earth if it meant making his love happy.

And he honestly thought that he had proved that with his actions in the past. The blonde did everything he could to make his partner happy, even before they got together, so why was his boyfriend speaking to him so harshly now? Papyrus asked himself in wonder, but he couldn't stop the truth from pouring through his mind.

He had killed a man in front of the teenager without hesitation. He had also pried the shorter from his home without any kind of warning while acting as if such a thing was normal. So, Papyrus mused as he opened up his phone book in order to find a decent restaurant to order from, he was... Not treating Sans the way he deserved to be treated.

The model inhaled shakily at the thought as he sat onto the still plastic covered couch with a frown. Sans was his everything. And he had brought his love to the point where he literally jumped out of a window to get away from- 

"OH MY GOD..."

The models partner had jumped out of a window to escape. Sans risked death in an attempt to get away from Papyrus. That finally sank into the criminals mind with a laugh of disbelief before he pulled his fist back and quickly rammed it onto the glass table at his feet, shattering the furniture and exploding shards of clear pane all over the floor.

"I HURT SANS." The statement was nothing more than a whisper as Papyrus brought his thankfully uninjured hand to his forehead and rubbed at the skin in anger. This was all his fault.

He... He needed to fix this. Papyrus thought with a frown as he noticed that Sans had stopped screaming. Leading the young model to believe that his partner was now sobbing alone in the room, without a single person there to comfort him. The prospect was a sad one, but it really did help in silencing the darker part of the blondes mind and allowed his thoughts to clear.

Papyrus loved Sans. More than life itself. Which is why the model knew what he needed to do, even if what he had in mind would break his own heart into a million pieces.

\-------------------------------------------

Blue eyes blinked themselves back to life with a small amount of struggle, the tears that had poured out of the characters orbs before he fell asleep acted as a glue that kept the lids shut. A small hand was brought up to wipe the crust away slowly as the vice grip of sleep slowed lessened it's grip on the drowsy males soul.

The sound of rushing wind was what met the short males senses as he woke himself up fully and was able to finally take in his surroundings. Eyes quickly darting around in confusion before landing on the window by his feet with a small noise of shock.

He was back in the car. Sans thought with a frown as he pushed himself onto his elbows and suppressed a yawn. "where..."

"SORRY TO WAKE YOU, SANS." The short male jumped a good foot in the air at the voice, pupils quickly shooting towards the source of the noise only to dilate in fear upon seeing the back of Papyrus' head. "PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYTHING... PLEASE."

"wha-..." The older stopped himself quickly as he leaned back in the seat and rubbed a sleeve over his eyes once again to clear them free of any further sleep, only for his motion to stop upon seeing the white bandages that now wrapped around both of his wrists in a comforting grip. He didn't miss the small watermarks on the material either, but chalked that up to him either drooling or crying onto them in his sleep.

"I... I TOOK IN WHAT YOU SAID EARLIER. AND I MAY OF DRUGGED YOU IN YOUR SLEEP TO KEEP YOU OUT. WHICH, I KNOW ISN'T RIGHT, BUT I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO WAKE UP BEFORE WE GOT THERE."

"...got where?" Papyrus sniffed before forcing out a laugh and shaking his head.

"YOU KNOW, I SAW YOUR PHONE BEFORE. AND I HAVE A TERRIBLY GOOD CASE OF PHOTOGRAPHIC MEMORY." The model started, making the shorter even more confused, but Sans allowed the other to finish his point before bothering to speak himself. "I CONTACTED YOUR FATHER. HE'S GOING TO BE MEETING US BACK AT YOUR... YOUR REAL HOME."

"what? but... you'll be arrested." Sans mumbled with a furrowed brow as Papyrus nodded in agreement.

"YES. I KNOW. I... I DESERVE IT THOUGH. I SHOULD NEVER OF TAKEN YOU AWAY FROM YOUR COMFORT ZONE, LOVE." The model turned onto a street that made Sans' eyes light up in realization that the blonde wasn't lying. He must of been out for... Fuck, Sans thought with a frown, he was out for a very long time.

Papyrus knew exactly where to get the best drugs, Sans joked to himself upon realizing that he must of been asleep for at least a day.

"BUT IT'S FOR THE BEST! I LOVE YOU, AND WISH TO SEE YOU HAPPY. AND IF YOU NEVER SEEING ME AGAIN WILL DO THAT, THEN I... I WILL BE HAPPY TO PUT THE CUFFS ON MYSELF."

To say the least, Sans was shocked at the males words. The last thing he remembered was Papyrus and himself screaming their lungs out at one another in anger after all, and now he was being brought back home? 

Sans felt as though this was all nothing more than a dream, but as he pinched his arm to check, he realized that this really was reality.

He was going home.

"papyrus... thank you." Sans felt as though he was going to tear up as he leaned against the window to watch his hometown pass by his eyes. It was rather late at night, but even in the dark he could pin point everyone's living spaces and what direction they would need to take for him to get home himself. Papyrus on the other hand was tearing up for a different reason entirely as he watched his partner from the rear view mirror.

"NYEH HEH... WELL, I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU SANS. I LOVE YOU."

"i... pap's, i don't know what to say." The model shook his head with a sad smile planted on his features as he focused back on the road.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO SAY ANYTHING. I... GODS, I REALLY DIDN'T WANT YOU TO WAKE UP." Papyrus startled the shorter by breaking into sobs, using one hand to steer the car as the other wiped away his onslaught of tears in order to not be blinded as he drove. "I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KNOW ABOUT THIS."

"why not?"

"I'M NOT SURE. I JUST WANTED YOU TO WAKE UP AND BE HAPPY... NOT WAKE UP AND SEE ME AGAIN." The model explained softly as he pulled onto the teenagers street, taking in the onslaught of cop cars that were crowded around the older's home with half lidded eyes as the shorter crawled into the passenger seat, making Papyrus groan in anguish at having his love so close. Only for him to be ripped away in just a few short moments. "PLEASE SANS..."

"papyrus. can you look at me for a sec?" The model shook his head frantically as he kept driving forward. This was expected however as Sans let out a sigh of his own and moved his hand onto the taller's knee, giving the flesh a gentle squeeze before pulling his arm back and looking ahead at the blaring red and blue lights that acted as a beacon of hope for the student. "you're doin' the right thing. and i love you for this, pap's. i don't know what's going to happen after this... and i may of blown up before. but i do care about you."

"FOR FUCKS SAKE... NYEH HEH... SANS THIS IS HARD ENOUGH." Papyrus choked out as the shorter chuckled airily in understanding.

"i know. m'sorry. but this is for the best, you aren't well... and i promise that i will help you get the help you need." Sans stated firmly as the taller shook his head briefly, but a small smile still remained firm on his tear stained face as he stopped the car on the street and finally directed his attention at the character to his right.

"I REALLY DO LOVE YOU... MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER KNOW."

That was the last words that Papyrus could utter before his door shot open and the hands of a broad officer pulled him out of the vehicle and immediately pushed his face against the cars front. The model grunted in pain at the harsh treatment as he felt cold metal strap around each of his wrists, smiling through the pain however as he heard Sans' voice shout at the man to be more gentle.

Which he did, the model mused with a laugh. A laugh that the officers obviously took as a sign of psychotic behavior as they reached for their weapons just in case the blonde were to struggle at all. But Papyrus wasn't dumb. It would be pointless at this point.

Instead he simply watched as Gaster ran up to his son and pulled him into a bear hug, apologizing into the shorter's hair through an onslaught of tears as Sans simply comforted the man in turn, reassuring him that he was alright even though his wrists were on full view for everyone to see. His ankle was obviously still causing a sting of pain to shoot through the shorter's form as well if the limp in his walk was anything to go by, but Papyrus knew that he would be OK. His love was in good hands now after all.

The officer holding him at bay didn't seem to care about letting the model watch the rest of the family reunion as he pushed the tall teenager forward and forced him into an open police car. The door slammed shut once the orange hued male was situated and all Papyrus could do at that point was watch as Gaster led his son towards the ambulance in their driveway. The models eyes widened and filled with tears however as he saw Sans turn his head to the side in order to shoot a beaming smile the criminals way.

'YA...' The sixteen year old thought with a nod to himself as the car he was now planted in purred to life. 'I MADE THE RIGHT CHOICE.'

\- Epilogue -

"-so that's why i'm not allowed to be alone with ketchup anymore." A deep voice spoke joyously, prompting a much higher tone to laugh in response upon hearing the closing of his friends story. The shorter male smiled brightly at the reaction of the teenager currently decked out in an orange jumpsuit, his wrists free of any chains for their short interaction as their voices echoed around the empty room around them.

"WELL, NO WONDER! I'M SURPRISED THAT YOUR FATHER TRUSTED YOU ENOUGH TO HAVE THE CONDIMENT TO BEGIN WITH, NYEH HEH!" Papyrus snorted as he spoke, eyes filled with joy as the shorter shrugged his shoulders, a smile equally as happy covering the scientists features as he laughed in turn.

"heh heh heh." Sans chuckled before gasping in realization and shouldering his backpack into the chair next to his form gently, opening the top quickly and pulling out a tissue box sized gift from it's confines with a sly smile. "oh ya, i almost forgot."

The older of the two then set the box onto the table and pushed it towards the taller's form, making the prisoner blinked in shock at the gift. Sans simply gestured for the blonde to open the box with a smile, which he did with a small smile before snorting out a laugh upon seeing the boxes contents. "SANS..."

"heh, i know. you love it." Sans joked as the taller laughed even louder, pulling the item out of the box as he did so and making the shorter's features soften. "happy birthday, papyrus."

"THANK YOU, SANS..." Papyrus spoke under his breath as he gently caressed the gift in the palm of his hand, eyes taking in every detail on the leather material before he shoved his hands into the bright red gloves confines. "I DON'T THINK THEY'LL LET ME KEEP THEM THOUGH..."

"nah, i already talked to em. s'all good." Sans promised as he sipped on his prison supplied juice box.

As soon as Papyrus had been admitted to this prison, Sans had stopped at nothing to visit him once a week, regardless of his father and friends wishes. The head of police had, upon realizing he wasn't able to stop his stubborn son from doing what he wished, made their meetings more secured however so Sans was never in a moments danger. It had started with the blonde being chained from head to toe when in the older's company, but Sans had practically yelled at his father for doing such a thing and thankfully got the elder to relent on the chains.

Now their meetings were spent in the prisons large meeting room, alone save for two armed guards on either side of the room. The student was also granted two hours with the previous murderer per week. The future NASA worker knew that he would eventually convince his father to have the twos meeting less isolated, but was happy with what they had for now.

It was better than nothing, after all.

"i also brought this." The shorter said with a smile as he pulled out another box, one that Papyrus recognized immediately with a smile as he quickly tore into the cinnabuns package and bit into the perfectly prepared sweet with a groan of satisfaction upon tasting something that wasn't bland. 

The two then shared the baked goods in high spirits as their visit slowly began to come to a close. This was their tenth meeting thus far, not that Papyrus was counting, and the model was fortunate enough to know that they had many more encounters to look forward to in the future.

Sans was still the love of his life, and the idea of his love going on dates with Grillby made the prisoners darker side rear it's head once again. But he had several weeks to wrap his head around the idea and come to terms with the fact that Sans was happy with his life.

Papyrus was just thankful for these visits, the model thought as he barked out another laugh upon seeing the shorter's blue orbs locked onto his own cinnabun in want, the shorter's own already consumed completely. The model simply smiled as he handed the rest of his treat to his friend, not being able to finish it anyways and causing a twinge of joy to fill his heart at seeing the happy expression planted on Sans' features upon getting to eat even more of the frosted covered treat.

Ya, the orange clad male thought with a wide smile as he watched a set of pearly white teeth chomp into the sticky pastry, he was happy with his life right now too.

\- The End -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support in continuing this story. I wish to apologize if the ending wasn't up to par with what anyone was expecting, but I'll be honest, I lost all feeling for this story awhile ago. But I'm kinda happy that I finished it, since I didn't wish to let anyone down by simply abandoning it.   
> Thank you all once again, and I just wanted to say that I have some other stories in the wood works that I feel a lot more passionate about as I actually thought on a more set out plot point for them!~ But this one is finally over and I hope you guys at least enjoyed a bit of what I had written, even if it was just for a short moment :)


End file.
